Nueva Vida
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Los hermanos Arlen y Anna Ingram buscan un nuevo comienzo en Magnolia, esperando dejar el pasado atras, pronto conocerán nuevos amigos y una nueva familia en el gremio local de Fairy Tail. Él un mago/espadachín usuario de luz, ella en busca de un maestro que pueda enseñarle magia, a punto de vivir un sin fin de aventuras.
1. Bienvenida calurosa

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida Calurosa**

\- ¡Finalmente Magnolia!- Una voz femenina anunció mientras salía acompañada del tren, estiró sus brazos y dio un gran suspiro de aire fresco tras un largo viaje dando unas vueltas en su lugar. Su pelo pelirrojo corto con dos rulos a los lados ondeaba al viento.

\- No voy a llevar tus cosas todo el día- Mientras sus vueltas continuaban, una maleta le dio en el pecho tirándola al piso, un muchacho con el mismo color de cabello y ropa blanca salió del tren con su propia valija en la mano.

\- ¡Muy gracioso Arlen!- Respondió ella tomando sus cosas y volviendo a pararse, mientras su hermano reía por lo bajo.

\- También me alegro de estar aquí finalmente-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, los dos hermanos, distintos y parecidos a la vez, ambos pelirrojos, ella con sus risos y el con su peinado tirado hacia atrás, se llevan ocho años de diferencia, Arlen tiene veintiún años y Anna trece.

\- No puedo creer que mamá nos haya dejado venir a Magnolia, es decir, ME haya dejado venir contigo… como adulto responsable-

\- ¿Eso qué significa?-

\- Vamos hermanito, no eres muy responsable… un poco haragán diría yo-

\- ¿Disculpa? ¡Yo era el que ganaba dinero en…! Sabes, no… no voy a seguirte el juego esta vez-

\- Magnolia es tan grande comparada con Villa Aburrida-

\- Anna, "Villa Aburrida" es donde crecimos y… espero volver algún día-

El miró abajo con decepción, se sentía un cobarde huyendo de los problemas como lo hizo, pero no dejó que sus emociones lo delaten, todo esto es por su hermana. Ambos son de una pequeña villa llamada Miir

\- Pero esta ciudad esta tan llena de vida… y por sobre todas las cosas es casa del gremio de magos Fairy Tail…-

\- ¿Por sobre todas las cosas? ¿Insinúas algo?-

\- Nada- Una sonrisa de maldad brilló en su cara, la joven quería que su hermano se uniera al gremio, ella no podía al no ser una maga - ¿Qué crees que insinúo?-

\- No voy a unirme a Fairy Tale-

\- Fairy TAIL tontote… son tan geniales ¡Los has visto en las revistas! ¡Tú eres un mago! Aunque no seas tan fuerte, podrías pedir permiso para unirte-

\- Yo no uso la magia para trabajar, voy a conseguir un trabajo como herrero y fin de la discusión-

\- ¡Pero!-

\- ¡Fin de la discusión!- Esta vez, Arlen habló más fuerte, generalmente es un sujeto muy relajado y bromista, pero también un peleador con un gran espíritu… y un gran orgullo, hablarle a su hermana seriamente es algo raro en él, pero siempre evitó cualquier contacto con los gremios de magos por alguna razón, Anna siempre lo ignoró pensando que era una fase.

\- Cielos, no tienes por qué ser tan dramático-

Los dos hermanos continuaron por la estación, pronto pararon a pedir indicaciones, habían tomado todas las Jewels de ahorro y algunas extras que su madre les obligó a llevar, entre todas era doscientas mil Jewels.

Esta tarde Arlen lleva puesta su ropa usual, camiseta negra con un dibujo de un ave en blanco, su chaqueta blanca favorita con fuego negro en las mangas, un pantalón de color azul oscuro y botas oscuras. Anna por su parte tiene una camiseta sin mangas color azul oscuro, falda del mismo color y unas medias largas ralladas negras y rosas.

\- Disculpe señor, pero mi hermana y yo somos de otro lado, me gustaría saber donde alquilar una casa o algo para poder quedarnos-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?-

\- No sabemos… mucho-

\- Entonces su mejor opción es preguntar a dos cuadras por allí, verán un cartel de que se alquila una casa, es pequeña, pero creo que los dos cabrán allí- El sujeto al menos es amigable.

\- ¿Y el gremio de Fairy Tail?- Anna no pudo evitar preguntar, los dos mayores la miraron, el hombre pronto sonrió.

\- ¿Magos?-

\- Algo así- Arlen apuró la respuesta antes de que su hermana continúe.

\- Pues es un gran edificio cerca de la costa de la ciudad, no pueden perderlo-

Anna miró a su hermano con un poco de esperanza de que cambiaria de opinión, pero su rostro no cambió – Solo por curiosidad-

\- Como sea, debo irme- Un segundo hombre llegó y el que dio instrucciones se fue rápidamente levantando la mano - ¡Bienvenidos a Magnolia!-

\- Gracias- Respondieron casi al unísono.

Una vez que se fue, sin decir nada mas, continuaron su travesía hacia el lugar, su primer objetivo es conseguir un hogar, con suerte sería algo barato, entonces Arlen buscaría trabajo. Anna por su parte tiene otros planes, que incluyen al mencionado gremio de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Horas después, los dos hermanos están sentados en la plaza del pueblo, Anna disfrutaba de un helado mientas que Arlen leía una de las revistas que ella compró en el camino. Disfrutaban un poco de la tarde antes de que el comience la búsqueda de trabajo.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?- Preguntó ella observando a la gente pasar

\- Pues, son setenta mil por alojamiento… tenemos para dos meses, nos queda sesenta mil para otros gastos-

\- Genial, ¿Cuándo buscaras tu trabajo aburrido?-

\- ¡No voy a unirme al gremio de Fairy Tail! Puedes parar con eso cuando tengas ganas-

\- Pero no tengo hermano, ahí está el tema- Ella volteó sacándole la lengua a su hermano, él le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Por qué no te unes tú? Ah, claro, tu no usas magia- Por el momento, Arlen ganó la discusión.

Ninguno habló más por un rato, cada uno metido en sus asuntos, esto continuó hasta que hubo un gran alboroto enfrente, varias personas apuraron el paso. Arlen no le prestó atención ya que leía la revista, tras unos segundos, se acercó a su pequeña hermana.

\- Esta chica, es de este gremio Fairy Tail- Le mostró una foto, bastante reveladora, de una muchacha de pelo blanco posando con una sonrisa.

\- Mirajane Strauss… ¿No te importaría conocerla a ella verdad hermanito?- Bromeó Anna de vuelta, el solo le lanzó una mirada seria.

\- Y por eso es que nunca hablo contigo sobre nada… solo estaba comentando-

El alboroto se hizo más notorio y ya los dos hermanos Ingram no pudieron evitarlo, dos muchachos jóvenes estaban a los golpes frente a ellos. Ambos semidesnudos, uno de pelo rosado y chaqueta, otro de pelo negro y solo pantalones.

\- ¡Voy a darte tú merecido princesa de hielo!-

\- ¡Inténtalo aliento de chispas!-

\- ¡Yo te daré chispas! ¡ **Fire Dragon Roar**!-

Uno de ellos, obviamente un mago, disparó con aliento de fuego en la dirección donde ambos hermanos estaban sentados, Arlen tomó a Anna y la corrió de lugar sin pensarlo dos veces, cayeron unos metros al costado.

\- ¿Estás bien?-

\- ¡Mi helado!- Respondió ella mirándose las manos

\- Eso es un sí- Arlen se paró mirando ambos magos con una expresión furiosa, ellos lo notaron y se miraron de reojo, el de pelo negro se acercó al otro dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Natsu estúpido! ¡Ten más cuidado!-

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Tu saliste de en medio!... Discúlpame amigo-

El chico ordenó a su hermana que se aleje antes de que dos espadas curvas aparecieran en su manos – Lo siento "Amigo" pero ya te la has ganado… necesitas una lección de modales- Si bien Arlen es alguien tranquilo, no era alguien que rechazaba una oportunidad para probar sus poderes, o para darle una lección a quien casi rostiza a su hermanita.

Natsu intentó disculparse de nuevo, pero Arlen arremetió hacia adelante con sus dos espadas en mano - ¿Modales? ¡Tú me estas atacando!- Las dos espadas brillaron de blanco y la salamandra se preparó para esquivar.

\- ¡ **Light Cutter!-** Dio unos golpes que no conectaron, muy rápidos y peligrosos, pero no hubo problemas para esquivarlos.

\- ¡Estos son los extraños que me agradan!- Natsu dio unas volteretas hacia atrás saliendo del área de influencia de las espadas – Ahora hazlo con convicción-

\- Oye, tranquilízate viejo, solo fue un accidente- Gray intentó calmarlos a ambos, poniéndose en el medio, pero Arlen ni Natsu retrocedieron.

\- Lo siento stripper, pero esto ya está encendido-

\- ¡Me agrada este tipo!- Natsu corrió a Gray de en medio y se abalanzó sobre Arlen con varios golpes ígneos que el esquivó, luego apoyó una mano en el pecho del espadachín disparando una bola de fuego a quemarropa.

Arlen retrocedió tomándose el pecho con dolor, encontrando que su camiseta estaba ahora quemada levemente - **¡Light Spear!-** Unas lanzas blancas salieron despedidas de las espadas, pero no llegaron lejos.

\- **Ice-Make: Lance-** Chocaron con la misma cantidad pero hechas de hielo, ninguna llegó a destino –Lo siento, pero si quieres pelea no será aquí-

Gray recibió un fuerte golpe ígneo a la cara que lo envió al suelo, Natsu estaba furioso, lo que confundió a Arlen aún mas - ¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas?-

\- ¿Aguafiestas? ¡Ese tipo está intentando golpearte! ¡Yo salvé tu trasero!-

\- ¡Ese tipo…!- Natsu señaló donde Arlen estaba anteriormente, pero ahora no podían encontrarlo, miraron hacia arriba y encontraron que estaba sobre ellos cayendo a gran velocidad.

\- ¡ **Rising… Light!-** Cayó con las espadas en el suelo enviando un enorme haz de luz hacia arriba que atrapó a un Natsu desprevenido, lo próximo que Gray vio fue a su compañero rodeado de luz, Arlen sonrió.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- Desde dentro de la luz Natsu salió con un cabezazo despedido desde dentro, dándole de lleno a Arlen y haciendo que retroceda de nuevo.

Gray se reincorporó y se posicionó preparado para la batalla frente a ambos, iba a atacar cuando una cuarta voz les llamó la atención - ¡Natsu! ¡Gray!- Llamó a modo de reto, los dos voltearon y se paralizaron.

\- Erza- Dijo el de cabello rosa tembloroso, Gray reaccionó de la misma manera al ver a la pelirroja acercarse junto a Lucy. Arlen bajó sus espadas, no estaba seguro de que esperar, pero ahora notó la marca en ellos: magos de Fairy Tail.

\- Peleando en la vía pública ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles?-

\- A ustedes les encanta que Erza los golpee ¿Verdad?- Lucy agregó por lo bajo

\- Aye- Happy dijo desanimado

\- N-nosotros no empezamos, fue ese sujeto… ¡el nos atacó primero!- Natsu no tardó en señalar a Arlen como chivo expiatorio, este estaba limpiando un poco de sangre de su boca cuando Erza volteó a mirarlo.

\- Ah no, a mi no me metas flamitas… yo estaba allí con mi hermana sentado y tu disparaste fuego a nosotros- Arlen levantó sus armas mientras se defendía.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?- Erza no estaba contenta, miró a Natsu con furia mientras este la evitó con su mirada en el suelo, pronto volvió con el extraño - ¿Y tu quien eres?- Se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él - ¿Un mago también? ¿De qué clase?-

\- Eso no importa- Sus armas desaparecieron, dejando ver que Requip era una de sus habilidades.

\- ¡Disculpa a mi hermano Arlen!- Anna intervino entre ambos llamando la atención - ¡Se pone competitivo cuando ve otros magos peleando!- Su mencionado Parente volvió la mirada hacia otro lado y cruzó sus brazos - ¡Yo soy Anna! ¡La chica que casi rostizan!-

\- Ya valió- Dijo Natsu por lo bajo.

\- Tú debes ser Erza Scarlet, Titania, de Fairy Tail… y ellos deben ser Natsu la salamandra, Happy y Gray - Rápidamente los reconoció a todos, estaba realmente emocionada, era justo lo que quería hacer desde que llegaron, conocer a los miembros del gremio – Y tu eres…- Miró a Lucy, quien se preparó para las alabanzas – No, ni idea de quién eres-

\- Que simpática- Respondió la rubia entre dientes.

\- Disculpa por casi quemarte niña-

\- Oh no importa- Esto solo hizo crecer el descontento de Arlen, pero Anna estaba radiante ante su equipo preferido de Fairy Tail – Mi hermano reaccionó de más…-

\- Por favor, de nada por salvar tu vida Anna- Inquirió el mago de luz todavía ofendido.

\- Lamento haberles causado problemas ¿No es verdad Natsu?- Ella lo tomó de la oreja y el entre alaridos se disculpó de nuevo, Anna rio mientras maquinaba un pequeño plan en su cabeza.

\- Una buena manera de disculparse seria mostrarme el gremio- Erza escuchó atentamente y luego miró a Natsu, ordenándole que sea el guía – Aparte estoy buscando un maestro de magia, podría encontrar uno allí-

\- ¿No eres una maga?-

\- No-

\- ¡Esta decidido! ¡Voy a mostrarte lo que Fairy Tail tiene para ofrecer!- La facilidad con que Natsu pasó de dolor a emoción era increíble.

\- ¡Aye!- Happy se subió sobre la cabeza de Anna, ella también estaba muy feliz.

\- Este era tu plan desde el principio- Arlen habló dejando a todos en silencio, no parecía enfadado, de hecho mostró una sonrisa de orgullo, su hermana resultó ser mas lista que él – Solo llega a casa antes de las nueve-

\- ¿No vienes? Podríamos hablar con el abuelo y podrías unirte al gremio- Gray intervino, pero Arlen ya caminaba para otro lado contrario a ellos, levantó una mano a modo de saludo – Que simpático-

\- Debe tener sus propias razones- Erza respondió mientras se reincorporaron al grupo.

Arlen los vio de reojo alejarse escuchando a Natsu hacer comentarios sobre cómo sería mejor maestro que Gray. Se alejó pensando profundamente, su hermana por fin se convertía en maga, y el no podía hacer nada para detenerla, él quería acompañarla, pero su orgullo obligaba a mantenerse alejado.

\- _¡Eres débil! Únete a nuestro gremio_ _y te mostraremos el verdadero sentido de la magia!-_

 _\- ¡Jamás! ¡Ustedes son malvados!-_

 _\- Pero fuertes, tú necesitas aliados para poder vencerme, no puedes lograr nada solo… eres un debilucho-_

Dolorosas memorias de su infancia volvieron a su cabeza, pero él apretó una mano y continuó su camino en soledad.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¡Hola! Soy Mischevous Whisper y bienvenidos a mi primer Fanfiction de Fairy Tail.**

 **Espero les hayan agradado los OC y la caracterización de todos los personajes en general.**

 **Este fic está ambientado tras el torneo de magia antes del siguiente Arc (Que creo que es el de los espíritus oscuros) y seguirá la vida de Arlen y Anna en Magnolia, no será otro Fanfic mas sobre un OC que sigue la historia principal paralelamente, la idea es hacer mis propios Arcs alrededor de estos dos hermanos mientras continua la "paz" al final del torneo.**

 **Siéntanse** **libres de escribir ante cualquier duda y dejar reviews**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Ciao!**


	2. El maestro

**Capitulo 2: El Maestro**

Natsu fue el primero en entrar, pateó la puerta de Fairy Tail con fuerza y gritó arribando su regreso, Gray y Erza vinieron detrás, Lucy detrás quejándose de tanto escándalo. Rápidamente se abrieron paso a la barra en el fondo.

Anna por su lado entró observando hacia todos lados con emoción y curiosidad, muchos personajes pintorescos la rodeaban, algunos que ella conoce de las revistas leídas, se avergonzó al ver que varios voltearon para verla, una extraña en un gremio de magos.

Finalmente llegó donde los demás estaban, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy tomaron asiento, ella lo hizo junto al Dragonslayer, no pasó mucho antes de que alguien por fin preguntara. Erza por su lado fue a hacer de las suyas.

\- ¿Eres nueva? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- La sobresaltó un poco, la dueña de la voz es una mujer joven y bella, su pelo largo y blanco así como si piel, con un largo vestido rojo oscuro, Anna no tardó en reconocerla – Disculpa, no quise asustarte-

\- No hay problema ¡Eres Mirajane! ¡Te he visto en las revistas!-

Mira ya es reconocida por ese medio, Lucy tuvo una reacción muy parecida la primera vez que se vieron.

\- Ella es Anna Ingram- Natsu intervino en la conversación – Está buscando a alguien que pueda enseñarle magia así puede unirse al gremio-

\- ¡Y Natsu casi la mata por lo que le debemos ese favor!- Happy intervino, haciendo todo el asunto un tanto más incomodo.

\- Oh pobre niña- Lucy fue la última en tener la palabra – Te iría mejor si aprendes de un libro en la biblioteca-

Natsu prendió su puño de fuego y comenzó a los gritos - ¡Un libro no es ni la mitad de emocionante que un maestro humano! ¡Un maestro que pueda pasar el fuego y la pasión de la magia!-

Mirajane solo sonrió todavía frente a Anna e hizo un comentario alabando la determinación de Natsu una vez que se proponía algo. Tras su pequeño discurso se acercó a la muchacha frotando sus manos.

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué clase de magia de fuego quieres aprender?-

\- ¿Fuego?-

\- ¡Aye!- Happy intervino de nuevo mientras Natsu tomó de la mano a la joven, llevándola a una mesa cercana.

En esta se encontraron a dos sujetos, bastante entrados en edad, uno de ellos de pelo azul oscuro y que ostenta un gran bigote, el otro, fumando una pipa, vestido de color verde. No dijeron nada al ver a Natsu acercarse de repente.

\- Macao aquí puede enseñarte a usar llamas moradas para atacar o golpear a tus enemigos- Dijo entusiasmado, Macao solo saludó con la mano sonriendo al ver que alguien se interesó en su técnica.

Anna se acercó a la oreja de Natsu tapando su boca con su mano – Es un poco viejo ¿No crees?-

\- Lo sé- El pelirosa también respondió haciendo la misma mímica – Pero te aseguro que sabe hacer magia… más o menos-

\- Sabía que Natsu no creía en mí como una buena opción- Dijo Macao con un poco de frustración en su voz.

Natsu se detuvo un poco antes de pensar sobre otro maestro de magia de fuego que podría enseñarle a Anna, lo dijo en voz alta, por lo que Lucy pronto intervino a favor de todos los demás.

\- ¡Natsu deja de intentar mostrarle solo magias con fuego! Tal vez la chica quiere aprender algún otro tipo de magia- Mencionó la rubia

\- ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?- Este comentario hizo que ella suspirara en frustración.

\- TAL VEZ la niña quiere aprender algo de magia de verdad- Gray alardeó recontándose en la barra – Ya sabes, una magia que ponga a la de fuego realmente en problema…- Un vaso le dio en la cabeza antes de que continúe con su frase -¡Que te pasa cerebro de carbón!-

\- ¡El fuego puede derretir el hielo! ¡Yo gano stripper helado!-

Los dos chocaron cabezas pero antes de que los golpes comiencen a volar, Anna se metió entre medio de ellos, frenándolos con sus dos manos - ¡Chicos! No olviden por qué estamos aquí… luego de que haya encontrado a mi maestro pueden irse a… matarse en una esquina-

Los dos retrocedieron con sus brazos cruzados, ninguno atacaría a una niña. Por su lado Erza y Lucy se sorprendieron por la reacción de la jovencita.

\- Tiene agallas para ser una niña sin magia… tal vez si tenga lo necesario para pertenecer al gremio- Dijo la pelirroja

Mirajane se acercó a Anna y le habló antes de que Natsu continuara pensando en otros magos de fuego - ¿Qué tal mi hermano?- Dirigió a la pequeña pelirroja hacia una de las mesas donde habían un masivo ser humano (O al menos parecía uno) charlando con una voluptuosa mujer. Posee pelo blanco como Mirajane pero la piel más oscura.

\- Este es mi pequeño hermano Elfman-

-¿¡Pequeño!?- Anna reaccionó con gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Quieres aprender magia? ¡La magia Take Over es para verdaderos hombres!-

Anna quedó confusa, ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Era ella apta para ese tipo de magia? Aún así, no era lo que estaba buscando, Mirajane estaba tan entusiasmada que ni notó a la joven alejarse lentamente de su hermano.

\- ¿Que tal magia de hada?-

\- Lo siento señora, pero no me interesa-

Anna le mandó un saludo de espaldas ya dirigiéndose a otro lado del gremio con rapidez para reunirse con Natsu, seguida de Mirajane. Evergreen solo bajó su cabeza... la llamó "señora"

El Dragonslayer solo la observó con el ceño fruncido, hasta que la chica estuvo junto a él – SI vas a ser tan quisquillosa...-

\- ¡Oye! Elegir qué clase de magia voy a aprender es algo importante... suenas como mi hermano...-

\- ¿¡Que tal magia de pescados!?- Happy agregó, se le hizo agua la boca de solo pensar en la cantidad de pescados que haría aparecer si él tuviera ese fantástico poder.

\- Eso ni siquiera existe- Lucy agregó con sus manos sobre la mesa, aprovechando la oportunidad para destrozar los sueños del Exceed azul.

\- ¡Se puede soñar!-

Anna posicionó sus dos manos cerca de su pecho formando una pequeña bola con ellas, no pasó mucho antes de que apareciera algo brillante entre ellas, luego estiró sus brazos dejando la pequeña pelota de luz flotando en el aire – ¿Ven? Mi hermano ya ha intentado enseñarme magia de luz antes...-

\- Así que eres una maga- Mirajane está algo confundida.

\- Solo se hacer bengalas... Arlen siempre quiso enseñarme a su estilo, con armas de por medio... eso no me agrada-

\- Pues eso es útil para leer de noche...- Natsu se rascó la barbilla mirando de cerca el pequeño foco de luz, unos segundos después abrió su boca y la comió -... y no sabe muy bien- La escupió enseguida.

\- ¿¡Acaso acaba de comerse mi bengala!?-

\- Estas buscando un maestro, pero no sabes lo que quieres... ¿Verdad niña?- Una voz de un anciano llamó la atención del grupo, Makarov, líder del gremio Fairy Tail se acercó a ellos caminando con su paz usual.

\- ¡Usted! Es Makarov... líder del gremio- Anna respondió entusiasmada, lo miró llegar hasta que estuvo frente a él – Y es... más bajo de lo que pensaba-

El anciano gruñó por el comentario, el solo tratando de ayudar y ahora recibía este trato, decidió ignorarlo – Dime niña, tu nombre-

\- Soy Anna, Anna Ingram señor-

\- Ingram...- El apellido le sonó familiar, pero había asuntos más importantes que jugar al juego de la memoria – Dime Anna ¿No has venido sola verdad?-

\- No, yo y mi hermano Arlen nos hemos mudado aquí a Magnolia hoy señor-

\- ¿Es un mago?- Es normal preguntar tanto para Makarov, muchos niños sin familia o desamparados habían llegado durante sus largos años de servicio.

\- Ese tipo le pateó el trasero a Natsu- Gray bromeó sin siquiera mirar al Dragonslayer, quien obviamente reaccionó de manera violenta y compulsiva.

\- ¡Lo tenía controlado!-

\- Su hermano es un usuario de Luz, maestro, no lo he visto pelear pero al parecer atacó a Natsu con espadas- Erza agregó mientras comía sentada en la barra, Anna asintió con cada frase.

\- Yo... estoy buscando un maestro- La chica sonrió y puso sus manos en sus caderas, posando.

\- ¿Por qué el no está aquí?-

\- Realmente no lo sé, nunca ha querido saber nada con gremios mágicos, a pesar de ser un mago poderoso...- Luego se inclinó para decirle algo a Makarov en secreto – No le diga que lo admiro, se le subirá a la cabeza y me molestará-

Makarov rió ante esta ultima interacción, los hermanos parecían tener una típica relación amor/odio – En Fairy Tail encontrarás varios magos interesantes, cualquiera podría ser tu maestro... viendo que ya sabes hacer magia básica no será tan difícil tampoco...-

Ahora Anna se encontró en un predicamento, no sabía realmente lo que quería, pero lo sabía al verlo. Intentó pensar en sus cosas favoritas, sus magias favoritas vistas en sus revistas, Fuego suena bien, pero parece muy destructivo para su gusto, bastante agresivo. Hielo pareció una buena opción, pero no la convenció del todo...

El tren de pensamiento terminó cuando le llegó algo a su mente, una tercera opción...

\- ¿Que tal agua? Ese es un buen elemento-

Gray y Natsu dejaron su pelea verbal y se miraron de frente – Juvia- Dijeron casi al unísono.

\- Agua... Lluvia, es parecido-

\- No, hablamos de Juvia-

Natsu dirigió su mirada a la mujer que estaba sentada a unos metros, observando a su amado Gray como de costumbre, ahora interesada en saber porque habían mencionado su nombre.

\- ¿Es cierto Juvia? ¿Sabes usar magia de agua?-

\- Juvia sabe...-

Anna se sentó enfrente, ignorando completamente el hecho que la muchacha hablaba en tercera persona, Natsu y Gray tomaron asiento tras ella, ambos decepcionados por su elección.

\- Al menos podrías haber elegido fuego... cualquier tipo-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- La pequeña chica posó sus dos manos en su mentón apoyándose en la mesa – El agua es perfecta, puede cortar y provocar maremotos incontrolables... pero al mismo tiempo es delicada y puede dar vida a las plantas, los humanos tenemos mucho porcentaje de agua en el cuerpo...-

Juvia no dijo nada, quedó callada, el agua...como un elemento de la vida.

\- Y luego está la lluvia, una bendición de vuelta en mi aldea... siempre me ha producido calma, como si viniera para llevarse todo lo malo...- Luego de ese pequeño monologo, Anna volvió en sí – Disculpen, solo me dejé llevar... así que Juvia... ¿Serias mi maestra?-

La lluvia como algo bueno y reconfortante, eso es algo que no había escuchado y se emocionaba con cada segundo que pasa.

\- ¿Juvia?-

\- ¡Juvia será tu maestra! ¡Juvia nunca había escuchado palabras tan lindas!- La mujer de lluvia tomó de las manos a Anna emocionada – Juvia te enseñará cómo usar magia de agua perfectamente...-

Las dos se agradecían mutuamente, bastante emocionadas, Natsu y Gray estuvieron sentados alrededor, festejando a mala gana la inclusión de un nuevo miembro... que prefirió la magia de otra persona. Makarov por su parte, quedó pensativo, no soportaba ver que uno de sus niños solo... en especial si tenía alternativa...

* * *

La casa donde los hermanos Ingram se quedan está bien acomodada, con dos habitaciones, un pasillo que da a ellas y a un baño, y una cocina/comedor, los muebles están incluidos como generalmente se hace. Las paredes tienen un suave color crema, piso de madera y los muebles son algo rústicos, aún así las dos habitaciones era realmente lo que subía e precio de la casa, por encima de lo que Lucy paga la suya.

Arlen se encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina con los pies arriba, leyendo varios artículos de las revistas viejas de su hermana: Sorcerer Weekly. Sobre Fairy Tail y algunos miembros famosos, la destrucción que habían causado en el pasado, entre otros.

La puerta sonó haciendo que instintivamente baje los pies, algo que su hermana aborrece y lo demuestra golpeando la mesa con fuerza. De mala gana avisó al visitante y dejó las revistas arriba de un sillón, la que leía dada vuelta para saber por dónde había quedado...

La puerta se abrió, Arlen no vio nada, hasta que bajó su mirada, encontrando a un hombre mayor de bigote y ropa extraña mirando hacia arriba.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?-

\- Sí, creo que si... ¿Arlen Ingram?- El muchacho asintió con la cabeza – Soy Makarov, líder del gremio Fairy Tail... creo que ya habrás escuchado de nosotros-

\- Claro... ¿Quiere pasar?-

\- Si no es molestia-

Los dos entraron, Makarov tomó asiento en la mesa mientras Arlen se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta, impaciente por saber que había pasado, no es usual recibir una visita así el primer día.

-¿Como supo donde vivía?-

\- Tu hermana me lo ha dicho...-

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Anna?-

\- No, tu hermana está bien... llena de entusiasmo ahora que ha encontrado una maestra, se ha unido al gremio- Arlen bufó, se lo esperaba, pero no creyó que se uniría al gremio hoy, Makarov prosiguió con el motivo de su visita – En realidad, he venido para charlar contigo-

\- ¿Que le dijo?-

\- Nada, aparte de que eres un mago... algo poderoso según sus palabras-

\- Eso no suena a ella-

\- También me ha dicho que no quieres unirte al gremio con ella... a pesar de ser un mago-

\- Yo y los gremios tuvimos una historia algo dolorosa- Arlen rehusó seguir hablando, Makarov no quiso forzar el tema, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail tienen su historia, y cada uno tiene derecho a esconderla o no... Aún así...

\- Lo entiendo, pero quiero que entiendas esto también, Fairy Tail es un lugar donde se hace masque trabajar... es una familia y un lugar donde hacer amigos...-

\- Si viene a decirme que mi hermana estará a salvo allí...-

\- Vine a decirte que ambos estarán a salvo allí... de lo que sea que están huyendo- Makarov hizo un silencio, sin siquiera mirar a Arlen de frente supo que este se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Como sabe...?-

\- ¿Cómo sé eso? Porque con tu reacción me lo acabas de decir...- De nuevo, un silencio, un maestro era más sabio que un inexperto de veinte años, eso no es novedad – Un joven deja su aldea y a su madre detrás, llevándose a su hermana de trece años lejos de ella... no me parece normal...-

\- ¿Que quiere?- Ahora que Arlen está algo irritado, saltó directo al punto.

\- Podemos protegerlos, tu hermana estaría más que feliz de que te unieras al gremio... tal vez no parezca... pero te admira mucho-

Hablando de roma, la puerta se abrió y reveló a la pelirroja entrando, anunció su llegada a medias hasta que vio a su maestro charlando con Arlen.

\- ¡Maestro Makarov! ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

\- Nada- El viejo sonrió de vuelta a su amable actitud, se levantó de su asiento – Acababa de convencer a tu hermano de entrar al gremio-

\- ¿En serio?-

El truco más viejo del libro... del libro más viejo, ahora no podía negarse sin destrozar las esperanzas de su hermana. ¿Realmente lo quería tanto en el gremio? ¿Lo admiraba?

Arlen también sonrió, admitiendo la derrota – Si, mañana iremos juntos y me enseñarás el lugar ¿Si?-

\- ¡Eso es genial!-

Tal vez no era mala idea después de todo, Arlen haría cualquier cosa por su hermana, para que esté feliz.

\- Me alegra haber ayudado... debo irme-

\- ¡Gracias maestro!-

El anciano cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los dos hermanos a solas, Anna dio una mirada acusadora a Arlen, el solo dio la vuelta y comenzó a juntar las cosas para preparar la cena, no dijo nada sobre el tema en toda la noche, ella tampoco.

A la cama temprano fueron ambos, mañana seria un largo día...

* * *

 **Ahí va, por fin, el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero les guste y recuerden dejar Reviews en caso de que les guste, o en caso contrario, ¡eso ayuda a que continue!**

Ciao!


	3. Los hermanos Ingram en Fairy Tail

**Capitulo 3: Los Hermanos Ingram en Fairy Tail**

Cerca del mediodía y ambos hermanos, Arlen y Anna, cruzan Magnolia; la mencionada en segundo lugar con paso apurado, impaciente porque su hermano se presente en el gremio y por su primer día de entrenamiento. El hermano mayor por su lado avanza algo dormido, esa misma noche había quedado despierto leyendo y tampoco le agrada levantarse temprano.

\- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas dormido hasta recién!- Refunfuñó la pequeña actuando como si fuera una madre.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas levantado temprano...-

\- Estuve explorando la ciudad un poco, señor holgazán...- Arlen notó que su hermana lleva algo distinto puesto esta mañana, un vestido azul con una pollera hasta las rodillas, debajo calzas negras, dos listones color azul en su pelo donde comenzaban sus característicos remolinos... probablemente empezará a usar ese color siguiendo los pasos de su maestra, pero Arlen no quiso preguntar.

\- Te vez arreglada esta mañana... ¿Conociste algún chico ahí en el gremio?- Ya despierto casi del todo, el hermano mayor buscó un tema para molestar a su pequeña jefa.

\- No seas ridículo, solo creí que vestir azul sería apropiado... agua... azul... tal vez tu mente corta no lo entiende...- El solo gruñó de respuesta – Y hay unas lindas chicas ahí en el gremio, podrías empezar a sentar cabeza con alguien y dejar de molestarme-

\- ¿Yo? ¿Quién es la que estaba tan triste porque no me uní al gremio?- El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos, jaque y mate.

\- Solo- Frenaron enfrente de las puertas del gran edificio – Trata de no avergonzarme, en especial frente a Juvia ¿Si?-

\- No prometo nada-

\- ¡Eres imposible!-

\- Soy tu hermano imposible- El chico rascó la cabeza de su hermana, desacomodando el moño en el proceso, y abrió las puertas del lugar, desviando unas miradas hacia él y su pequeña seguidora.

Avanzaron por el lugar, Arlen no prestó atención a ninguna palabra de lo que dijo Anna, en cambio observó la gran cantidad de magos dentro, ninguno conocido, no hubo señales de los que se había encontrado un día antes.

Antes de llegar al final de la sala, donde la barra y el tablón de misiones están, una mujer de pelo azul y vestido largo del mismo color se les acercó, Arlen la miró mientras Anna la saludaba y entendió de donde había sacado la idea, tal vez era "tradición" llevar ropa acorde a tu estilo de magia...

\- Juvia, gusto verte- La saludó con un amigable choque de dos manos al que Juvia respondió feliz, Anna siempre derrochaba una gran cantidad de energía en todo y pocas veces se le notaba infeliz, no era difícil para ella hacer amigas, Juvia experimentó eso de un día para otro.

\- ¿Quién es él?- El comentario volvió a Arlen en si, quien sacudió la cabeza un poco.

\- Soy Arlen, hermano de Anna... tu eres ¿Juvia?-

\- Esa misma-

Se dieron la mano, Anna en medio como mediadora, cuando se soltaron Arlen prosiguió – Gracias por cierto... por eso de enseñarle a Anna magia, se que tal vez pueda llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero pero...- Un golpe en el pie evitó que siga hablando.

\- Para nada, Juvia está más que feliz de ayudar a la pequeña Anna a encontrar su lugar entre los magos, ella dijo bonitas cosas sobre Juvia y su magia también-

\- Gracias de todos modos-

\- Vamos, a registrarte- Anna tomó a Arlen de la manga de su chaqueta y comenzó a llevarlo hacia donde debían ir.

\- No olvides de hablar con Juvia luego de eso para comenzar el entrenamiento- Mencionó la mujer de lluvia sonriendo por la interacción de ambos hermanos.

Se acercaron a la barra, Arlen todavía perdido por tanto mago dando vuelta, Anna se sentó sobre una de las butacas y pronto la mujer que atendía le dio atención - ¡Anna! ¿Como estas?- Mirajane se les acercó.

Arlen reconoció su cara por los artículos de las revistas, aunque había visto otras cosas aparte de la cara, pero ya sabía, más o menos, quien es la chica. De nuevo, su hermana habló primero, esta vez haciendo las presentaciones.

\- Hola Mira, he venido con mi hermano, Arlen- El muchacho asintió y saludó con la mano – Quiere unirse al gremio-

\- He oído que eres un buen mago ¡Será un placer hacerte miembro!-

\- Me pregunto quién le habrá dicho eso- Arlen avanzó un poco y lanzó una sonrisa y una mirada a su hermanita – Así que ¿Cuantos de ustedes tengo que apalear para entrar?- Bromeó apoyándose en la barra.

\- Oh no, no hacemos eso- La reacción de Mirajane fue de sorpresa, como si Arlen lo hubiese dicho en serio.

\- Lo sé, por eso es que mi hermana entró-

\- ¡Ya lo estás haciendo!- Gritó de vuelta la pequeña con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Dime, ¿Donde quieres tu marca y de que color?-

\- Roja- Arlen señaló la parte izquierda de su cuello debajo de su mentón, el sello se apoyó y en un parpadeo el muchacho se convirtió en miembro oficial de Fairy Tail, bastante anti climático según él.

\- Bienvenido al gremio- Una voz se sumó a la conversación, la de un simpático y conocido anciano que se encontraba sentado encima de la barra.

\- Gracias... maestro- Arlen lo pensó dos veces, pero quiso empezar con el pie derecho.

\- Bienvenido, el tablón de trabajos está por allí si quieres tomar un trabajo, también recomiendo unirte a un equipo ya que los primeros trabajos siempre son los más... complicados-

\- Gracias Mira, pero haré eso después, ahora mismo me gustaría beber algo... relajarme, pensar bien las cosas-

\- Puedo darte algo de beber, si quieres-

\- Gracias, sería bueno-

Arlen se apoyó mirando al salón, intentando aprenderse las caras de los magos, eran muchos, pero algunos sobresalieron más que otros, pero nadie se le hizo conocido todavía. Anna se paró en frente con ambas manos en su cadera, Mirajane dejó un pichel con cerveza a su lado.

\- ¿Vas a beber? ¡Podrías ir a trabajar o unirte a un equipo o...!-

\- Me gusta tomarme las cosas a la ligera...- El joven tomó la cerveza y puso un poco de espuma sobre la nariz de su hermana con el dedo – Algo que tu deberías hacer... ahora ve a entrenar y tal vez, algún día, puedas tomar trabajos por tu cuenta-

La jovencita salió refunfuñando de ahí, Arlen rió, era tan tierna cuando se enojaba de esa manera, todas esas bromas valían la pena cuando se alejaba golpeando los pies de esa manera.

\- ¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro!... y más importante, ¡sabe lo que es divertirse!- Un grito llamó la atención de Arlen; a su izquierda encontró, en una mesa, a dos hombres de mediana edad y una mujer joven sentados bebiendo, parecían amigables, por lo que se acercó un poco para conversar.

* * *

Anna avanzó por el gremio, ni siquiera sabiendo por donde ir ni donde estar, estaba tan ocupada pensando como devolvérsela a su hermano que no notó unos gritos que llamaban su nombre. Siguió unos pasos más hasta que una mano tocó su hombro dos veces, ella se dio vuelta algo bruscamente, encontrando a alguien que no es su hermano.

\- ¡Hey!- Un chico de pelo negro corto, chaqueta sin algún tipo de ropa debajo, pantalones cortos y una notoria bufanda de color naranja atada delante; en su cara, una gran sonrisa de felicidad - ¡Tú eres la nueva!.. Anna... ¿Verdad?-

\- Esa misma...- Ella respondió y luego replanteó la situación, había otro niño en Fairy Tail, ella no esperaba eso - ¿Eres un niño?-

\- Pues tengo 13 años... ¡No puedo creer que haya alguien más de nuestra edad!-

\- ¿Nuestra?-

\- Wendy también... ven-

Romeo caminó hacia una de las mesas, donde una chica hablaba muy ocupada con una gata de color blanca como Happy, pero con cara más seria y ropa. La chica llevaba un vestido verde atado hasta el cuello con cuadros cerca de las rodillas, un moño rojo en su cabello y el notorio sello de Fairy Tail en el brazo derecho.

\- ¡Wendy!-

\- Romeo... ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Ella es Anna, la nueva de la que te hablé- El joven entusiasta la presentó con sus dos manos, como si de un desfile se tratara.

\- Hola- Dijo amigablemente Anna, estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, pero eso ya estuvo hecho.

\- Hola Anna, soy Wendy... y ella es Carla-

\- Mucho gusto niña- Respondió la Exceed cordialmente.

\- ¿Ustedes estaban... buscándome?- Anna se encontró un poco nerviosa, apenas su primer día, no sabía que los nuevos miembros atrajeran la atención.

\- Pues Romeo me dijo sobre ti hoy... estábamos pensando que tal vez... podríamos formar un equipo- Wendy denotó timidez en sus palabras, Romeo asintió a cada palabra y se sentó en la misma mesa que Wendy.

\- ¿Un equipo? L-lo siento, pero aunque me hayan dejado unirme- Anna mostró su marca en la mano derecha, de color negro – Todavía tengo que aprender magia de combate... de hecho, iba a encontrarme con Juvia para que me enseñe magia de agua-

\- ¿Sabes hacer algo de magia?-

\- Pues- Anna, de nuevo, hizo su truco de la bengala, esta quedó flotando sobre la mesa, Romeo inevitablemente pasó la mano por el medio de la pequeña luz, varias veces.

\- Oh, entonces no te detendremos, no quieres dejar esperando a Juvia ¿Verdad?-

\- No, claro, nos vemos luego, ¡fue un placer!- Anna corrió buscando a la mujer de las ropas azules, los dos otros niños y la Exceed quedaron en la mesa, con la pequeña luz todavía alumbrando sus caras.

\- Que lastima, si querías formar un equipo solo nosotros tres ¿Verdad Romeo?- Wendy lo consoló, pensando que el niño estaría triste, en vez de eso, parecía contento.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Solo hay que esperar y pronto podremos salir los tres en nuestras propias misiones... ¡Piensa lo orgullosos que estarán todos!-

\- No te remangues los pantalones antes de llegar al rio Romeo- Carla interrumpió al entusiasmado muchacho.

Wendy miró en la dirección donde Anna se dirigió, aunque solo habló con ella por poco tiempo, iba a ser lindo por fin tener a alguien de su edad con quien hablar... y un equipo con Romeo entre tres no sonaba nada mal.

* * *

Arlen se acercó a los tres bebedores en la mesa, se apoyó en la barra cerca pensando que decirles, pero eso no fue necesario, el primero en dirigirle la palabra fue el hombre bigote y pelo azul, con una larga chaqueta blanca similar a la de él mismo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, nuevo?-

\- Arlen Ingram-

\- No hemos recibido nuevos miembros desde hace unas semanas- Ahora habló el otro adulto, con cabello marrón y habano en su boca, un largo abrigo verde – Tu hermana habló de ti el día de ayer... y Natsu-

\- ¿Oh enserio? ¿Hablaron de lo magnifico que soy?-

\- Hablaron de como interviniste en una de sus peleas con Gray- La tercera persona, una mujer, le dirigió la palabra, llevaba una chaqueta marrón corta con nada más que un sostén debajo de color celeste – No parecían muy contentos-

\- Natsu casi me fríe a mí y a mi hermana, sin querer, pero estuvo cerca...- Arlen se acercó a la mesa tomando asiento junto a ellos -...así que intenté darle una lección-

\- Suena como que ya tienes el espíritu de un mago de Fairy Tail...- Rió Macao levantando su bebida.

\- ¿Como se llaman? Siento como que todos me conocen y yo no conozco a nadie-

\- Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine y Cana Alberona...- El de la barba castaña presentó a todos señalándolos en respectivo orden – Te damos la bienvenida al gremio, por cierto-

\- Sabes, yo fui maestro del gremio un rato-

\- ¿Por qué tienes que decirle eso a todos? Solo fue porque no había nadie más-

\- ¡No vi que tú te ofrecieras para el puesto!-

Arlen dio un gran sorbo mientras ambos hombres terminaban su argumento, luego dejó su bebida sobre la mesa, mirando a Cana de frente - ¿Qué tipo de magia usan? Supongo que ustedes dos veteranos no están activos...-

\- Magia de cartas... y puedo leer el futuro con ellas también-

\- Yo uso magia de fuego purpura, Wakaba de humo... aunque tienes razón, hace mucho que no tomamos trabajo-

-¿Y tú?-

\- Pues combino magia de luz con requip... lo llamo magia de Espada Sagrada- Arlen apareció una de sus espadas y la mostró por encima de la mesa, Macao estiró su brazo y la tomó – Es una bonita cimitarra ¿Verdad?-

\- Parece mágica... buena calidad... ¿Donde la has conseguido?- Wakaba la inspeccionó y dio unos sablazos al aire con ella.

\- Alguien la forjó para mi padre... luego me la dio a mí-

Hubo un silencio, cada uno atento a su bebida, luego las preguntas continuaron, las clásicas no entrometidas como "¿De dónde vienes?" o "¿Tienes familia?". Pasó un largo rato y Arlen comenzó a sentirse bien con ellos tres, eran serios, pero al mismo tiempo sabían divertirse y beber tanto como él, Arlen notó que Cana bebía más que todos.

\- Parece que tu hermana estaba enojada contigo hace un rato- Wakaba mencionó riendo ya habiendo roto el hielo antes- ¿Qué le pasa?-

\- Pues que cree que mi primera hora en el gremio va a estar llena de trabajo duro... Necesito un poco de tiempo para relajarme, ustedes me entienden-

\- El trabajo no lo es todo, pero aún así necesitamos el dinero- Cana dejó su vaso vacio sobre la mesa – Sabes, estoy buscando a un compañero para un equipo, ya que Lucy está con Natsu casi todo el tiempo... si muestras que sabes luchar tal vez considere ir contigo a una misión- Sonrió de manera arrogante, aunque en cierto modo, fue ella la que sacó el tema.

\- ¿Si muestro mis habilidades? ¿Eso es un reto?-

\- Tómalo como quieras tomarlo-

\- Si quieres ver mis habilidades, propongo que no te alejes del gremio por hoy-

\- ¿Que tienes en mente muchacho?- Macao intervino con un pequeño golpe con el codo a Arlen.

\- Oh, ya verán- Sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Ya pasada una hora desde que los hermanos Ingram entraron en el gremio, un grupo se adentró en el edificio también. El grupo más conocido probablemente, compuesto por Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy y Natsu. Fueron recibidos como siempre, cálidas bienvenidas por un lado, amenazas de golpear al pelirosa por otro.

Arlen dejó de prestar atención a sus compañeros de copas y comenzó a mirar de reojo al equipo recién llegado. No pasó mucho antes de que Gray, Erza y Lucy llegaran a la barra, saludados por Makarov, evidentemente volvieron de un trabajo.

\- ¿Como fue?- Preguntó el anciano.

\- Tan bien como un trabajo con Natsu y Gray puede ir- Lucy se quejó – Simplemente están bastante agresivos-

\- ¡Ese cabeza flameante empezó!-

\- ¡Tú me subiste a ese vehículo apropósito!-

Y la pelea empezó otra vez.

Mirajane se acercó a Erza tras saludarla, con buenas noticias nada menos - ¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro!- Torció la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde los cuatro aficionados a la bebida se encuentran, Arlen sonrió sin ser visto al estar de espaldas a Titania – Arlen Ingram, hermano de Anna-

\- ¡Ese es el tipo que nos atacó ayer! ¿Por fin cambiaste de opinión?-

Arlen volteó para encontrar al mismo grupo de sujetos que conoció el día anterior, luego de inspeccionarlos Erza se acercó a él, causando que el muchacho voltee el cuerpo entero quedando sentado al revés, apoyado en el espaldar de la silla.

\- Te doy la bienvenida al gremio Arlen, como dijo Natsu, cambiaste de opinión-

\- Tuve una charla- Makarov ni se inmutó, pero Arlen si lo miró discretamente – Y decidí de probar suerte-

\- Me alegro, pero aún así, preferiría que no intervinieras más en las peleas de estos dos- Señaló a los magos de elementos opuestos – No quiero tener que lidiar con otro peleador mas en el gremio-

-No me acercaré a ellos...- Erza asintió, sin darse cuenta las segundas intenciones de Arlen en la respuesta – Pero si querría tener un duelo amistoso...-

\- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Vas a ver lo que...!- Natsu enseguida pensó que el asunto se trataba de él, cuando en realidad...

\- ... contigo, Titania- Terminó la frase – ESO sí sería divertido-

Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Macao, Wakaba, Cana y Happy quedaron absortos con esto, enserio Arlen se metió en el charco equivocado, más bien un océano. Algunos de los miembros cercanos también notaron esto, algunos rieron y otros preguntaron en silencio quien era el pobre retador.

\- Es tu primer día, entiendo que estés eufórico, no es necesario que intentes probar tu valía a nadie-

Cana recordó el comentario de Arlen, ¿Esto fue todo su culpa por probarlo? O ¿Arlen lo tenía planeado desde hace rato? De repente pareció como que solo habló con ellos cerca de la barra para ganar tiempo hasta el regreso de Erza al gremio.

\- No intento probar nada a nadie, solo creo que una mujer que sabe usar tan bien las espadas seria un perfecto oponente para mí-

Erza no respondió y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde estaba, por lo que Arlen volvió a su lugar dando la espalda a la guerrera - ¡Por supuesto!- Gritó llamando la atención de mas miembros del gremio – Yo también me sentiría intimidado si un nuevo espadachín se presentara en mi hogar y me retara a un duelo en desventaja-

Hubo silencio sepulcral, solo unos comentarios por lo bajo, ahora todo el gremio se enteró de los planes del muchacho nuevo. La pelirroja volteó mirando a la espalda de su nuevo compañero.

\- ¡Erza no es ninguna cobarde! ¡NO sabes con quien te estás metiendo amigo!- Gray intervino, pero fue ignorado por ambos espadachines.

\- ¿Tanta confianza tienes?-

El no respondió, lo cual fue peor que si lo hubiese hecho, solo tomó un poco de su cerveza.

\- Acepto entonces, nos veremos en la plaza en veinte minutos-

\- Allí estaré, señorita-

Erza dejó la sala, acompañada de su equipo, y los murmullos comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo, Arlen esbozó una sonrisa grande en su cara. Cana se levantó, murmurando sobre su locura, para conseguir una bebida.

\- ¿Que estás loco?- Wakaba fue el primero en hablar – Debes estarlo-

\- ¿Sabes quién es Erza? ¿Erza Scarlet?-

\- Si, si y si- Respondió a las tres preguntas de un saque.

\- No necesito leer las cartas para saber que te van a entregar tu trasero en una bandeja para cuando termine todo esto- Cana tomó un barril y comenzó a tomar de ahí, lo cual impresionó a Arlen por dentro.

\- ¿Fue eso suficiente para demostrar mi fuerza?-

\- Si sobrevives, si...-

Anna apreció corriendo de pronto, parecía experimentar una mezcla entre furia y preocupación, ni siquiera esperó a llegar con Arlen para gritarle.

\- ¡Arlen! ¿Qué has hecho?-

\- Estaba esperando que aparecieras hermanita- Murmuró dentro del pichel, mientras tomaba lo último de su cerveza.

\- ¿Retar a Erza Scarlet? ¿En serio?-

\- Estuve leyendo sobre ella ayer, parece el perfecto oponente para mí...-

\- ¡Dije que no me avergonzaras!-

\- Pero no lo voy a hacer- Dejó el recipiente de su bebida fuertemente la mesa, provocando un sonido bastante grande que llamó la atención de varios – Porque voy a ganar la contienda...-

El hermano mayor se alejó caminando, Cana y los dos otros adultos se apuraron a seguirlo junto con otros miembros del gremio, incluidas Juvia y Anna.

Todo está listo para el choque de aceros.

Es Erza Scarlet VS Arlen Ingram.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todo el apoyo recibido en los últimos días, eso fue lo que logró que actualice tan rápido, la verdad.**

 **Todo está listo para que el encuentro empiece, después de todo ¿Que es un buen Fanfic de FT sin al menos un combate?**

 **Gracias por leer y...**

 **LET'S GET RRREADY TO RUMBLE!**


	4. ¿Valiente o esupido? - Erza VS Arlen

**Capitulo 4: ¿Valiente o estupido? - Arlen VS Erza**

* * *

Los veinte minutos parecieron no pasar más, Erza se encontraba sentada debajo del árbol de la plaza donde se llevaría el encuentro cuando la gente comenzó a juntarse alrededor. Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy se mantuvieron a su lado, ninguno de ellos dudaba de la habilidad de su compañera... aún así, Arlen parecía muy confiado cuando lanzó el reto.

\- Pareces callada- Mencionó Gray, aunque todos estaban así desde su llegada al lugar.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, no habrá problemas- Erza respondió sin siquiera voltear, sentada con los brazos cruzados, observó el piso y el pasto que se movía con el viento, la poca luz que quedó tras que las nubes taparan el sol cerca del medio día.

\- Yo estaría preocupado por ese sujeto-

\- ¡Aye!-

Natsu y Happy hicieron ese comentario, pero nadie respondió, excepto Lucy - Natsu tiene razón, tienes a este tipo controlado ¿Verdad?-

\- Seria tonto confiarse antes de un duelo... este nuevo chico-

\- Arlen, creo- Aclaró Gray.

\- Creo que sabe quién soy, si me retó a una pelea- Hizo una pausa – Entonces tiene algún as bajo la manga, tendré que probarlo antes de empezar a pelear enserio-

Todos guardaron silencio de nuevo, observaron hacia arriba cuando un trueno resonó en el aire, el público fue agrandándose de a poco, junto con los murmullos y las charlas.

Dentro de esta masa de gente, Anna se abre paso para ver a su hermano. Continuó empujándolos, repitiendo las palabras "permiso" o "disculpe" una y otra vez, cuando llegó enfrente, miró a todo el equipo de Erza juntos en el centro y suspiró, todavía no comenzó la pelea.

\- ¡Anna!- La voz de romeo la llamó desde unos lugares al costado, él y Wendy estaban aquí al momento de su llegada, también enterados de lo que pasaría.

La joven pelirroja se acercó a los otros niños, Romeo no pudo contener la sonrisa - ¿Es cierto?- Dijo emocionado - ¿Tu hermano va a pelear a Erza?-

\- Lo es, no sé que intenta, pero espero que esté bien-

\- Puedes estar tranquila Anna, Erza no lo lastimaría gravemente... no apropósito- Wendy dijo también notoriamente emocionada por el duelo.

Anna miró a Erza, no sabiendo exactamente que sentir; preocupación por un lado, pero confianza por otro. Su hermano peleó con otros magos en el pasado, pero magos errantes que pasaban por el pueblo de Miir, ninguno se acercaba ni remotamente a lo fuerte que era Erza Scarlet.

\- Estará bien- Romeo dijo con sus brazos cruzados, esto llamó la atención de Anna – Tu hermano, lo hará bien... parecía muy confiado cuando habló con Erza... ¿Tú qué crees?-

Esa última pregunta la dejó en conflicto, en silencio, ¿Ella que creía? ¿Confiaba en su hermano lo suficiente? Se sintió mal por no hinchar por su familia, pero al mismo tiempo, Erza fue una gran inspiración en el pasado para ella, para convertirse en maga...

Dos de sus héroes enfrentados en un duelo.

* * *

Atrás del circulo de gente, Macao, Wakaba, Cana y Arlen se acercaron caminando, todos miraron a la gran multitud excepto por el ultimo mencionado, quien se preocupó mas del clima. Algunos de los magos del gremio voltearon al ver llegar al retador, los que habían visto el despliegue de fanfarronería.

\- ¿Va a llover?- Levantó sus manos intentando que le cayera una gota en ellas – Eso apesta-

\- ¿No estás ni un poco nervioso?- Cana dijo un poco molesta.

\- La verdad, tengo una manada de dragones volando por mi estomago- Arlen se tomó el estomago con su mano – Pero muy tarde para echarse para atrás ¿Verdad? Mi público me espera...-

Dejando a sus compañeros de gremio atrás, Arlen apareció sus espadas, una en cada mano, estirando su brazos en diagonal hacia abajo; al ver las armas el publico entendió el mensaje, comenzándose a correr a los costados. El joven avanzó por la multitud mirando el suelo, intentando calmar su respiración agitada, recordando palabras de duelos anteriores.

\- _Nunca te harás mas fuerte peleando contra debiluchos... cuando el destino nos pone una pared de frente, nosotros no rodeamos... ¡Encaramos esa pared hasta que caiga!- Dijo una ronca voz de un hombre que apuntaba una espada a su rostro - ¡¿Como esperas vencerme si ni siquiera puedes manejar esas cosas con firmeza?!-_

Cuando el hombre golpeó hacia adelante, sangre salió despedida y Arlen abrió los ojos, ahora del otro lado del público, frente a su rival actual: Erza Scarlet.

\- Arlen-

La pelirroja se paró mientras los demás compañeros de su equipo se alejaron mezclándose con el público. Una espada bastarda apareció en sus manos, la cual apoyó en el suelo lanzando una mirada seria a Arlen.

El muchacho por otro lado clavó una de sus cimitarras en el suelo y se rascó la cabeza con la mano libre, mostrando desinterés o un probable exceso de confianza – Antes de comenzar, quiero decirte, eres la chica más hermosa con la que he tenido el placer de bailar-

Erza no supo que responder a esto, probablemente por el hecho de llamó al duelo "bailar". -¿Es una broma? Creo que el momento para bromas ha pasado-

\- Para nada, el danzar es un arte que incluye todo el cuerpo y la mente también, al igual que los duelos con espadas... no hay nada más bello que dos personas bailando al compás del acero chocando...-

\- ¿Por eso me retaste? ¿Porque yo sé usar espadas?-

\- No todos los días encuentro una muchacha hechicera, buena con las espadas y fácil de molestar-

Durante toda esta charla, ambos estuvieron dando vueltas en círculos, Erza con su guardia preparada, Arlen con sus dos espadas curvas al ras del suelo.

\- ¡Ahí voy!- Tras el anuncio, el pelirrojo fue al ataque, chocando armas inicialmente con Titania, hubo enseguida unos intercambios feroces donde ninguno cedió un milímetro de tierra. Erza se las arregló bien con una gran espada para controlar las dos rápidas manos de Arlen a la vez, pero se concentró mas en cubrir que atacar, para lo cual casi no tuvo tiempo en los primeros minutos del duelo.

Arlen dio una vuelta en el piso intentando lograr que Erza cayera con una traba a los pies, pero sin lograrlo ya que esta saltó hacia atrás. El muchacho sonrió y volvió al ataque, fue recibido con dos espadas esta vez, a la grande de dos manos se le sumó una pequeña daga en la mano izquierda, Erza demostró que puede mantener una espada pesada fácilmente en una mano.

Chocaron acero unas veces más, esta vez mucho mas empatados, hasta llegar a un punto muerto donde Erza trabó la espada izquierda con la suya y Arlen tomó la mano de su enemiga con su propia deteniendo el ataque con la daga, pero tirando su espada derecha en el proceso.

\- Eres buena- Dijo con la voz temblorosa por mantener esa daga lejos de él – Ta falta un poco de imaginación- Con esta frase Arlen arremetió con un cabezazo a su contrincante, quien retrocedió tomándose su nariz. Él aprovechó a tomar sus espadas y también retroceder.

Erza dejó sus espadas y tomó dos rectas iguales, con sus dedos le indicó para que se acercara.

Otra seguidilla de golpes le siguió, estas comenzaron a ser comunes, solo unos golpes conectaron para cada bando, demostrando que se lo estaban tomando en serio, medianamente en serio. Erza golpeó fuertemente la cara de Arlen de revés con su puño, luego intentó cortarle la espalda pero este se agachó, asestando un fuerte golpe al estomago de Titania tras eso.

Ambos solo recibieron golpes y cortes sin importancia en este último intercambio, de nuevo se alejaron para replantear la estrategia.

\- Sabes, nunca dije que no se podía usar magia- Arlen afiló sus espadas con una sonrisa, acto segundo, las chocó con fuerza generando una gran luz que encegueció a los espectadores más cercanos, incluida a Erza, quien se cubrió con sus manos el rostro, pero fue muy tarde.

\- **Light Cutter-** Arlen arremetió de espaldas a la luz, esquivando los torpes golpes enceguecidos de Erza, y sus espadas imbuidas de luz atacaron.

Titania retrocedió varios pasos, sin armas en sus manos y tomándose el brazo derecho, el cual ahora prescindía de armadura en el hombro y estaba algo dañado.

El público se sorprendió al ver desaparecer la luz, Arlen con su "pose" de combate, que consistía en tener las dos espadas cerca del suelo apuntando hacia abajo, y Erza con partes faltantes de su armadura, y algo de sangre en su brazo.

\- Imposible- Gray dijo en voz baja, el grupo lo escuchó sin embargo.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia usa este sujeto?- Natsu también parecía preocupado, Erza es su amiga, y no quiere que nada malo le pase.

\- Magia de luz, pero una variación con espadas- Cana se sumó a la conversación, ella habló con Arlen más que los demás así que quiso aclarar la duda.

\- Esto es aburrido- Gritó Arlen, provocando silencio en el publico - ¡Vamos Erza! ¡Se que eres capaz de mejores cosas! No me vengas con eso de que me tienes compasión por ser mi primer día...-

Erza soltó su brazo y sonrió levemente, tal como Arlen dijo, lo subestimó por ser nuevo, no creyó que sería un buen espadachín, solo un hablador – De acuerdo- Respondió ella – Supongo que te subestimé... eres bueno... y comenzaré a pelear en serio- Esta última parte fue dicha con algo de seriedad en su voz.

\- ¡Por fin!-

\- **Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor-** El brillo a través de su cuerpo desapareció, revelando la conocida armadura alada, ahora Erza mostró dos espadas rectas pero brillantes y con aspecto mágico.

Arlen solo rió en voz alta - ¡Eso me agrada más!- Dijo festejando, un circulo de conjuración apareció en sus manos – **Continuous Light Shield –**

\- Prepárate, el verdadero combate comienza ahora-

Erza voló hacia adelante con sus dos espadas y chocó con su oponente de manera brutalmente fuerte, lo arrastró varios metros hacia atrás y luego comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de nuevo. Las habilidades de volar de Erza surtieron efecto, Arlen esperó golpes de todos lados, sin embargo, los dos escudos de luz en sus muñecas conjurados unos segundos antes facilitaron la defensa.

En uno de los golpes, una de las espadas de Arlen voló unos metros lejos, clavándose en el piso. Antes de que Erza pudiera aprovecharlo, el muchacho dio unas vueltas para alcanzarla de manera elegante.

 _-Es rápido y ágil, pero apuesto a que podré derrotarlo de pocos golpes-_ Pensó la caballera alada.

* * *

Anna miró el combate atentamente, no pudo creer ningún segundo de este, su hermano estaba chocando espadas con Erza Scarlet, y se encontraba menos muerto de lo que esperaba. Varias personas del público clamaron su apoyo a Erza en voz alta, obviamente oriundos de Magnolia o parte del gremio de Fairy Tail

\- ¡Tu hermano es genial!- Dijo Romeo – No había visto nunca a un espadachín pelear con Erza así desde Kagura...-

Kagura la mujer de la espada, parte del gremio Mermaid Hill, Anna reconoció el nombre al momento. ¿Estaba su hermano así de preparado para enfrentarse a Erza y ella no lo había notado?

\- Va a necesitar ser más rápido que eso- Señaló Wendy con su dedo a Erza, quien comenzó a elevarse mas y mas.

Un montón de espadas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, todas apuntando a Arlen peligrosamente. De a pares atacaron, cada dos que salieron despedidas dos tomaron su lugar, pudo escucharse decir a la pelirroja algo sobre espadas danzantes, pero Anna estuvo muy concentrada en su hermano.

Su cara cambió, Arlen no sonreía mas, en cambió mostró una cara de concentración y seriedad no mostrada antes, definitivamente este es el duelo más difícil en su vida.

\- No creo que pueda aguantarlo más- Romeo también comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

Arlen rebotó las espadas lo mejor posible con sus propias espadas y su agilidad, pero cuando cambiaron su patrón y comenzaron a llegar de a tres, eso fue lo que provocó una gran herida en su pie, cuando un arma rozó su pantorrilla haciendo que caiga en una rodilla.

\- ¡No!- Varias personas del público se sorprendieron al ver el pequeño montón de sangre que saltó de ahí, pero el grito de Anna fue el más evidente.

Arlen rodó para esquivar las siguientes tres espadas y luego se reincorporó en dos pies.

\- ¡ _¿Te lastimaste hermano?!-_ Recuerdos llegaron a la mente de la pequeña Anna.

 _Ambos, de 6 y 14 años, en el centro de la ciudad de Miir, con su hermano sangrando por el brazo derecho como resultado de una pelea contra un mago de poderes eléctricos, el mago se fue tras saludar a Arlen y felicitarlo por la pelea, entonces fue cuando el mostró la herida._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?-_

 _\- Solo un poco herido... no siempre puedes ganar sabes... a veces tienes que dejar que te den tu merecido para darte cuenta que tan fuerte eres-_

 _\- ¡Pero hermano! ¡Tu brazo!-_

 _\- Eso va a dejar una marca... una fea cicatriz, como las de los magos de los que lees-_

 _\- Esos magos no me importan... ¡mi hermano es el más fuerte de todos!- Ella lo abrazó sin dejarlo mover, ambos cayeron sin remedio para atrás._

 _\- Oye, despacio con el abrazo... pero si... soy muy fuerte- Alardeó Arlen con un dedo en el aire orgulloso._

Su hermano estaba ahí peleando, ahora herido, perdiendo movilidad, y ella no había dicho nada durante todo el combate...

\- ¡Arlen!- El muchacho no volteó, pero Anna estuvo segura que escuchó su grito - ¡Mas te vale demostrarme que eres el más fuerte! ¡Demuéstraselo a todos!-

Wendy y Romeo sonrieron ante esta reacción y, por un momento, pudo verse a Arlen sonreír también.

* * *

Arlen continuó haciendo lo que pudo, atajando las espadas con una rodilla en el suelo, comenzó a sudar, no podría mantenerse así más tiempo. Entonces un grito llamó su atención del público, sorprendentemente alguien gritó su nombre, y el reconoció la voz, no fue necesario escuchar el resto del mensaje.

Atajando las últimas tres abrió sus brazos con las espadas extendidas, Erza detuvo su ataque ante esto.

\- ¡Vamos Erza! ¡Dame con todo lo que tengas!-

Con un movimiento de sus brazos, Titania envió las nueve espadas hacia su contrincante, quien no dejó de tener los brazos abiertos. Al último momento, un brillo rodeó su cuerpo y apareció del otro lado, a espaldas de Erza.

\- Ups, fallaste querida- Arlen miró al piso con una sonrisa, sus dos espadas bajas como siempre, pateó una roca a unos centímetros de él – Parece que tu mira no es de las mejores-

Erza mandó mas espadas en su dirección, pero como era de esperarse, Arlen cambió de nuevo de lugar, esta vez sobre la copa del árbol de ese mismo parque, Titania cesó su ataque para evitar usar magia en vano.

\- ¿No tienes mucha paciencia?- En broma el muchacho apuntó su espada hacia ella como si de una pistola se tratara – Bang-

Apareció frente a ellas y ambos chocaron espadas; Arlen, incapaz de volar, cayó al suelo de pie, cruzó sus espadas y finalmente hizo una reverencia a Erza.

\- Hora de subir el nivel- Otras personas iguales a él aparecieron, de a una, hasta que fueron demasiados para contarlos – **Light** **Clone Barrage-**

Erza descendió y se posicionó en el medio de todos los clones, quienes dejaron un círculo perfecto para que ella se posara, entonces subió su guardia. Todos los clones la imitaron, algunos rieron, otros giraron sus espadas, otros hablaron con Erza para confundirla.

La maga rango S quedó absorta por unos momentos, entonces cerró sus ojos sin dejar su guardia, concentrada, abrió su ojo mágico y pudo ver quiénes son clones... o más bien no pudo verlos. El parque estaba completamente vacío, todas son ilusiones de luz creadas por Arlen... y el verdadero se encuentra lejos junto al árbol dibujando una estrella con su espada en el aire.

\- **The Seven Pointed Star-** Cuando Arlen terminó, todos los clones desaparecieron y una gran estrella de siete puntas estaba dibujada frente a él -¡Esquiva esto Titania!- Gritó poniendo una de sus espadas en el centro de la estrella y disparando un inmenso rayo de luz.

\- **Requip: Adamantine Armor-** Forzada a hacer el cambio, Erza esperó el disparo poniendo sus dos escudos de frente - ¡Dame todo lo que tengas!-

El disparo llegó a destino, pero los dos escudos de Erza lo frenaron, una inmensa luz cegó a todos hasta el momento de que el gran rayo sea disparado al aire. Arlen miró su plan fallido jadeando levemente, atravesó las nubes y terminó por explotar arriba en el cielo.

\- Lo admito, eso fue un poco excesivo- Rió

\- ¿Sabías que podía bloquearlo?-

\- Lo supuse, quería probar que tan rápida eres en cuanto a reflejos... pero no sabía que podías cambiar de armadura tan rápido...-

Los dos dieron vueltas, pensando su próximo movimiento, Erza cambió de nuevo a su alada armadura, equipando dos espadas para prepararse por cualquier ataque, aunque ella no es la que esta jadeando. Arlen intentó esconderlo, pero los clones, la transportación y el rayo gastaron mucha magia... y esa era su arma secreta, debe terminar la pelea antes de que Erza se dé cuenta.

Sin embargo la pelirroja ya lo había notado, esperaba el próximo golpe, la próxima abertura para terminar el asunto.

\- **Light Cutter-** Arlen se lanzó al ataque con dos rápidas cortadas que pasaron cerca, una incluso despojó a la armadura de Titania de varias "plumas".

Sus movimientos eran impecables, un buen espadachín sin duda, pero su cansancio comenzó a ganarle, sus movimientos no fueron tan rápidos y pulidos como al principio de la pelea.

\- Ríndete- Erza chocó espadas con el muchacho, teniendo unos segundos para hablar – No quiero lastimarte-

\- Tarde para eso Erza... – De a poco, Arlen comenzó a perder el choque – No soy de los que me rindo...- Con un movimiento rápido, Arlen se agachó dejando a Erza pasar de largo sobre él, luego apoyó una espada en el suelo – **Rising Light** \- y un gran rayo de luz mandó a la chica volando por los aires.

\- No tengo opción- La corta sonrisa de Arlen se borró al ver que Erza volvió volando en picada, dañada por el rayo, pero con la misma determinación.

Chocaron en una pequeña escaramuza, Erza siendo muy agresiva, cada golpe envió a Arlen unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que uno mandó a su espada volando por los aires, se perdió detrás del público. El chico tomó la espada restante con sus dos manos y fue al ataque, recibió una gran cortada en el brazo derecho como respuesta.

Cayó en una rodilla, Erza intentó atacarlo pero, desafiante hasta el final, Arlen tiró un zarpazo torpe que lo dejó abierto.

\- ¡Es el final! **-** Con su magia, Erza trajo un gran garrote con sus dos manos, con el que golpeó a Arlen, enviándolo contra el árbol en un aterrizaje bastante violento.

El duelo terminó.

La gente vitoreó, excepto por algunos magos preocupados por el bienestar del pobre nuevo, entre esos Cana, Team Natsu, Wendy, Romeo y Anna.

Arlen estaba ahora sentado después del golpe, su cabeza baja, ninguna de sus espadas cerca, solo movió sus puños en el suelo, tomando un poco de pasto y apretándolo con fuerza, falló de nuevo... su cuerpo está adolorido, pero su orgullo fue el que impidió que se pare, si bien supo que iba a perder desde el principio... tuvo esperanza en algún momento de la pelea...

\- _Nunca te harás mas fuerte peleando contra debiluchos... cuando el destino nos pone una pared de frente, nosotros no rodeamos... ¡Encaramos esa pared hasta que caiga!- Dijo una ronca voz de un hombre que apuntaba una espada a su rostro - ¡¿Como esperas vencerme si ni siquiera puedes manejar esas cosas con firmeza?!-_

\- _Solo termínalo... haz lo que quieras... pero no toques a mi madre ni a Anna...- Respondió un Arlen adolescente con lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _\- No hasta que me demuestres lo que llevas en la sangre... ¡Odio!... esta es tu segunda derrota Arlen, búscame cuando estés listo para la ultima...-_

Otra vez el golpe con la espada, otra vez el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, otra vez la sangre...

Otra vez la derrota...

Un ruido metálico provocó que subiera su mirada, una mano con armadura se ofreció para levantarlo - ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Erza con su mirada neutral de siempre.

Arlen dudó, pero tomó la mano al final, levantándose de su lecho y estrechando fuertemente a su adversaria. Cuando Erza intentó soltarlo e irse, el no lo hizo, mantuvo firme su agarre lo cual llamó su atención; Titania volteó la cabeza de nuevo y las dos miradas se encontraron, ambos serios...

El tiempo se detuvo.

La gente dejó de vitorear por la ganadora, algunos expresaron su preocupación en voz baja, los demás quedaron mudos, casi pudieron escucharse las primeras gotas de la lluvia caer.

Los ojos negros de Erza, los grises de Arlen, ninguno soltó al otro para este momento, el viento jugó con sus cabellos medianamente, pero ni él se atrevió a molestarlos.

\- Fue una... buena pelea- De repente, el muchacho volvió a su media sonrisa habitual, cambió la mano de Erza a su otra mano y la levantó en el aire, coronando a la ganadora con una sonrisa.

* * *

Algunas personas ya comenzaron a irse y los conocidos se acercaron al par, Arlen dejó su peso descansar contra el árbol, se limpió algo de sangre de su cara con su propia magna antes de que Erza llame su atención.

\- Peleaste bien Arlen-

\- No tan bien como tú por lo que se ve-

\- Es fatal entrar en una batalla sin la intención de ganarla-

\- Lo sé- El chico rió y observó el cielo con una sonrisa, recordando tiempos pasados – Pero a veces... es necesario que te den tu merecido para darte cuenta que tan fuerte eres-

\- Si sigues practicando, serás un mago muy fuerte... pero si recomiendo que uses algo de armadura- Erza ajustó la suya propia mientras dijo esto – Te dejará aguantar las cortadas más feas- Hizo referencia a su cortada en el brazo...-

Arlen estuvo a punto de rechazar la idea, pero pensó que tal vez algo ligero podría servir, para los brazos más que nada. El pensamiento fue interrumpido por Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy que se acercaron al dúo primeros.

\- Eso fue asombroso- Natsu comenzó a lanzar un poco de fuego por su boca - ¡Amigo! ¡Peleaste contra Erza y viviste para contarlo! ¡Debemos pelear algún día!-

\- Totalmente... aunque creo que tendría que descansar un rato...-

\- Eso fue un buen duelo, para ambos- Gray expresó lo mismo, pero con menos gritos – Serás una gran adición al gremio...-

\- Sobreviviste a una pelea con Erza, creo que probaste ser resistente- Ahora Lucy habló.

\- ¡Arlen!- Anna, Romeo y Wendy llegaron, con la pelirroja gritando en frente de los tres - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¡No quiero ser conocida como "La hermana del que se murió el primer día"!- Mostró preocupación al menos, luego tomó a su hermano del brazo, grave error.

\- ¡No toques!-

\- ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Ambos son muy fuertes!-

Erza sonrió, Arlen colocó sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza, sentándose en el árbol con una sonrisa fanfarrona – ¿Fuerte? Claro que no... Soy habilidoso, ágil... y bastante apuesto, pero no fuerte-

\- Muy modesto también- Lucy bromeó, más o menos.

\- Pude oírte gritándome y alentándome Anna- Arlen dijo tomando a su hermana de la mano, ella lo quitó rápidamente.

\- ¡Debes estar loco! Nunca apostaría contra alguien que está peleando contra Erza Scarlet-

\- Como digas-

\- Tu hermano peleo valientemente, deberías estar orgulloso de él- Erza desentendió las palabras de los hermanos y dio un pequeño reto a Anna, Arlen le sacó la lengua mostrando grandes signos de madurez.

Cana fue la última en acercarse, Arlen la miró directo - ¡Miren quien decidió llegar!- Sonrió el chico apaleado - ¿Esto fue suficiente para demostrarle mi fuerza señorita?-

\- Peleaste bien, para un novato...- Cana se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento, nadie entendió realmente que pasaba – Esta bien, has ganado el privilegio de que te acompañe en tu primer trabajo- Lo dijo bufando, a propósito, como si fuera una molestia.

\- ¿Te haces la difícil?... de acuerdo, iremos a trabajar, en cuanto me asegure de que no vaya a morir de desangramiento-

Todos volvieron al gremio, ese día pasó rápido para Arlen quien estuvo en la enfermería, Anna aprovechó la lluvia para comenzar su entrenamiento con el pie derecho, los demás siguieron con sus vidas tras el duelo, definitivamente un primer día que varios recordarán...

* * *

 **Espero les guste, un capitulo lleno de acción.**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido y, si tienen dudas, pregunten por MP no hay drama.**

 **El siguiente capitulo, el primer trabajo de Arlen ¿Como saldrá?**

 **Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **Ciao!**


	5. El primer trabajo

**Capitulo 5: El Primer Trabajo**

Arlen llegó al gremio cerca de las once de la mañana, entró por la puerta principal, miró a los lados intentando encontrar a Cana, quien probablemente estará molesta con él. Avanzó recibiendo algunos saludos de los lados, respondió asintiendo o levantando su mano.

Por fin encontró, en una mesa sentada a solas, a Cana, con un barril de vino o cerveza a su lado, temprano para beber, pero por su aspecto todavía está sobria.

\- Vaya, vaya-

El muchacho respondió con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa – Lo siento por dejarte esperar, no soy muy madrugador como verás-

\- Tu hermana llegó antes que tú... como horas antes-

\- Estos jóvenes, no saben lo que es dormir bien-

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Listo para tu primer trabajo?-

\- Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer- Su cuerpo se encuentra de maravilla, son sus ganas las que no están esta mañana, el muchacho subió los pies a la mesa y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca.

\- Vaya, eso es entusiasmo-

\- Puro y duro- Respondió el tomándole el pelo.

Pasaron unos momentos donde nadie dijo nada, Arlen quedó con sus ojos cerrados, aparentando que está dormido, Cana siguió su juego terminando el barril que tenia consigo, esperando que el chico aceptara un trabajo.

Tras unos minutos, le habló - ¿Entonces?-

\- ¿Entonces qué?- Es probable que Arlen sabe lo que ella quiere, pero prefiere molestarla.

\- ¿Vas a tomar un trabajo?-

\- Oh eso... ve tú...- Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, como si el asunto no le importara en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué yo?!-

\- Pues tienes años de experiencia, yo soy un novato- Abrió sus ojos, levantando una mano señalando Cana y a él mismo respectivamente mientras largó la frase, luego reveló la verdadera naturaleza del problema – A parte, tendría que caminar hasta allá...-

\- ¿Sabes que tendremos que caminar mucho cuando vallamos al trabajo verdad, tonto?-

\- Y lo haré, pero ahora quiero relajarme-

\- Eres desesperante, ahora sé porque tu hermana te grita todo el tiempo- Cana está más enojada por el hecho de que ella tenía que escoger el trabajo y no porque Arlen es un flojo, ella es un poco relajada también.

Se levantó con un golpe y se dirigió al tablón de trabajos, se cruzó de brazos ahí enfrente, Arlen cerró los ojos de nuevo, relajándose unos segundos antes de que un fuerte golpe se escuchara en la mesa.

\- ¡Arlen! ¡Pelea conmigo!- El chico abrió los ojos solo para encontrar a un Dragonslayer desafiante sobre la mesa, y a sus dos compañeros Happy y Lucy siguiéndolo, sentándose en la mesa.

\- Lo siento amiguito, no hoy-

\- ¿Por qué no hoy?-

\- Tengo que trabajar, no quiero gastar energía contigo... Cana y yo vamos por mi primer trabajo-

\- ¡El primer trabajo! ¡Nunca se olvida!- Natsu lo dijo suspirando, recordando probablemente otros tiempos, pero entonces volvió en si algo confundido – No recuerdo el mío...-

\- Tal vez es porque has estado en el gremio desde que tienes memoria- Acotó Lucy – Arlen, que tal si los acompañamos, será más fácil si vamos todos juntos-

\- Compartir los caminos contigo Lucy, será un placer- Rió Arlen sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Acaso hablas así con todas las mujeres?- Lucy se irritó bastante, ya habiendo escuchado sus piropos a Erza, Cana e incluso Mirajane el día anterior.

\- Solo las bonitas- La verdad, Arlen nunca esperaría que funcionaran sus coqueteos, más bien lo hace por diversión, para ver las reacciones de las chicas. Lucy suspiró algo sonrojada por el comentario, al menos el tipo no estaba sobre ella como otros pervertidos.

Cana llegó a la mesa poniendo un papel sobre ella con fuerza – Aquí está... quinientos mil Jewels al que pueda vencer a un monstruo que aterroriza a la localidad de Clamville...-

\- ¿Solo uno? Deben estar realmente desesperados- Mencionó el pelirrojo

\- O el monstruo debe ser muy fuerte-

\- ¡Ahora si estoy que ardo! ¡Vamos a trabajar!-

\- ¡Aye!-

\- ¿Vienen con mostros?- Cana se encontró con Natsu y Happy bastantes emocionados por su misión.

\- Si, espero que no moleste-

\- Por supuesto que no, mientras más mejor, el nuevo va a tener que trabajar menos-

Arlen ignoró el último comentario, bajando sus pies de la mesa, se paró para emprender camino a Clamville - ¿A cuanta distancia está esto?-

\- Unas cuatro horas a pie...-

\- El tren no es una opción...- Natsu agregó antes de que alguien dijera algo mas, Arlen no sabe a qué vino este comentario, pero lo ignoró. Los cinco miembros del gremio emprendieron viaje entonces al primer trabajo de Arlen, en Claville.

* * *

4:30 Horas más tarde.

El sol ya comienza a bajar del cielo para ocultarse, la gente de Clamville camina por las calles de tierra de la aldea, algunos trabajan, otros solo pasean, los niños que juegan salen de la ciudad a los bosques aledaños para continuar corriendo.

Uno de los niños levanta su mano al avistar cuatro individuos acercarse, cinco contando al Exceed que camina junto a ellos. Corrieron de vuelta al pueblo a avisar, como de costumbre, por las inusuales visitas.

Happy, Cana, Lucy y Natsu vienen delante en el camino, charlando de misiones pasadas, noticias en el gremio, comida, etcétera. Arlen se mantuvo detrás, con sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, en su boca un pequeño tallo de flor que muerde sin razón alguna.

Cana se acercó a él, notando que el último tiempo del viaje estuvo bastante callado, sin quejarse de que tiene que trabajar.

\- ¿Qué piensas nuevo?- La muchacha usó el termino para sacar de sus casillas a Arlen, pero la verdad él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

\- Este lugar, me trae recuerdos... yo solía recorrer mucho los campos alrededor de mi aldea-

Cana sonrió, la voz calmada y melódica de Arlen si sonó como si estuviera recordando buenos tiempos, algo raro ya que la morocha solo conoce su actitud chistosa y burlona - ¿Como era?-

\- Tranquilo... solo nosotros cuatro en Miir- Volvió la mirada a su compañera y resumió todo en una palabra - ... simple-

\- La veo, la aldea está allí- Natsu señaló unos edificios a lo lejos, Clamville está a solo unos metros de distancia.

Unos niños corrieron al lado del camino, fueron avistados por los viajeros enseguida, solo miraron de lejos hasta reconocer las marcas en su piel, entonces se acercaron a saludar. Los tres de aproximadamente diez años, dos chicos y una chica.

\- ¡Ustedes son los magos que vienen a derrotar al monstruo!-

\- ¡Somos magos de Fairy Tail! ¡Venimos para ayudarles!-

Arlen miró a uno de los chicos, que le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa de asombro, de esperanza. Tal vez trabajar para ayudar a otros con magia no era tan malo como él pensaba, viendo a los chicos reaccionar así lo hizo sonreír levemente.

\- ¡Tenemos que llevarlos con el abuelo Nicholas!-

Adelantándose, el trió de chicos salió a la carga para notificar al anciano y veedor de la aldea.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que los cinco miembros del gremio llegaran a la aldea, en el centro, un anciano de larga y tupida barba los esperó. Lleva una ropa bastante deteriorada por el trabajo encima, pelo largo blanco que combina con su ya mencionada barba. Clavó su mirada juzgando a los jóvenes mientras de a uno se detuvieron frente a él.

\- Hm- Gruñó con una severa mirada – No son lo que esperaba ¿A qué gremio representan?-

\- Fairy Tail señor, hemos venido a librarlos de su problema con el monstruo que...- Lucy, la voz de la razón, dio unos pasos al frente, agachándose un poco para hablar con el pequeño anciano.

\- ¿Ustedes son magos? ¡Son solo adolescentes! ¡Aquí vienen vestidos inadecuadamente para el combate... sin armas...!-

\- Oiga señor viejo- Arlen levantó una de sus espadas en el aire, manteniéndose detrás de Lucy, como un niño que levanta la mano para responder la pregunta de un maestro – Yo tengo armas-

\- Alguien con sentido común-

\- ¡Somos tan útiles como cualquiera, viejito!- Natsu intentó arremeter contra el anciano, pero Happy lo detuvo del cabello.

\- Oiga, tal vez no seamos maestros o algo así, pero somos lo mejor que tiene- Ahora Cana dio unos pasos al frente.

\- Mas bien que nos de trabajo por venir caminando hasta aquí- Arlen ahora también intervino.

El anciano puso sus dos manos detrás y volteó, meditando el hecho, tras unos segundos gruñó como si aceptara algo de mala gana – De acuerdo- Prosiguió sin mirarlos – Son bienvenidos en tratar de cazar a... ¡Masacre!-

Los niños y varias personas reaccionaron al nombre de la infame bestia, los magos se miraron entre ellos, Cana tomó el liderazgo momentáneo preguntando quien o que era Masacre.

\- Masacre, hija mía, es el monstruo que ha estado atormentándonos desde hace meses...- Hizo una pausa, haciendo un recuento en voz baja de los meses – Viene por la noche, día por medio, y asalta los almacenes, nuestras cosechas... y nuestros espantapájaros-

\- Espere un segundo... ¿Nadie lo ha enfrentado?-

\- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Es una formidable bestia, todos entramos y nos encerramos esperando que no nos haga daño... con sus grandes brazos fornidos, orejas que todo lo oyen, colmillos ensalivados listos para engullir a los estúpidos y su pelaje rojo, como las mismas llamas del infierno-

\- Nosotros buscaremos a la bestia señor...- Lucy dijo determinada a librar a los ciudadanos, aunque por dentro tiene un poco de miedo.

\- Está viviendo en una mina abandonada, vuelvan por el camino que volvieron y sigan un que dirige hacia la derecha-

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron entre ellos, no hubo remedio más que seguir las instrucciones, dejando detrás un malhumorado anciano junto a los niños emocionados por ver a los magos partir.

Volvieron como fueron indicados, el trayecto duró menos de cinco minutos hasta adentrarse en el bosque, de ahí diez minutos más de caminata y los cinco miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraron al pie de un monte, con una entrada de cueva en frente. Arlen adelante seguido por Cana, Natsu al costado esperando que la bestia saliera para darle una buena tunda, Happy y Lucy se mantuvieron detrás, la ultima mencionada algo temerosa por la descripción del objetivo en cuestión.

\- Esta es la cueva-

\- ¿Quien va dentro?- Cana se inclinó para intentar ver en la impenetrable oscuridad que esconde la mina.

\- Damas primero- Bromeó Arlen

\- ¡Solo déjenme a mí! ¡Voy a convertir la cueva en un volcán y haré que salga ese bicho feo!- Natsu corrió hacia el frente preparado para cumplir su amenaza.

\- ¡Quien osa molestarme!- Una voz se escuchó, haciendo eco en toda la cueva, todos excepto Natsu retrocedieron un paso, aunque no lo quieran admitir - ¿Quien interrumpe mi sueño? ¡El sueño de un guerrero es sagrado!-

Pronto y sin aviso apareció el dueño de la voz, la que ahora sonó pequeña y menos ominosa que antes. Afuera de la cueva salió un Exceed, como Happy, orejas puntiagudas, seño fruncido, ojos negros azabache, hocico blanco con el aspecto parecido al del Exceed Azul... y lo más notorio su pelaje rojo escarlata.

El pequeño quedó frente a los perplejos magos, manos en su cadera, expresión seria que inspeccionó a todos sus contrincantes.

\- Magos, no podían ser más que magos...- Cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos bufando como si tuviera una oportunidad de ganar – Les advierto, den la vuelta y vallan por donde vinieron, porque frente a ustedes solo les espera un camino de dolor y agonía... las montañas caerán y los mares crujirán frente a las tortura que les esperan... Agro se los garantiza...-

Hubo un silencio, nadie supo que decir, Arlen fue el primero en habar.

\- Así que Masacre no es más que un Happy rojo... eso es gracioso y triste a la vez...- Rió el pelirrojo mientras Agro el Exceed comienza a preparar el ataque.

* * *

 **Lo sé, es corto y no hay lucha en el capitulo, pero tras el ultimo enfrentamiento entre Erza y Arlen quise bajar un poco los deciveles con algo corto e introducir a un nuevo personaje: Agro el exceed**

 **Espero haberlos entretenido, y prometo que el siguiente va a tener algo de acción, aunque sea un poco.**

 **Gracias por leer y Ciao!**


	6. La fuga, Masacre VS Masacre

**Capitulo 6: La Fuga, ¡Masacre VS Masacre!**

Después del comentario poco amistoso por parte de Arlen, Agro se lanzó al ataque con uñas y dientes, dando un alarido esperadamente agudo para un Exceed. El muchacho de pelos rojos solo se hizo a un lado y cuando Agro pasó volando lo tomó de la cola, un maullido fue lo próximo que se escuchó.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Agro intentó dar una vuelta y morder la mano de su captor, pero este lo soltó y creó un pequeño escudo de luz a su alrededor, lo suficientemente pequeño para que tenga que quedarse sentado.

\- Pequeña peste- Dijo Arlen algo fastidiado.

\- ¡ **Ábrete, Puerta de la Llave Reloj! ¡Horologium!-** Alzando la llave, Lucy usó el conocido hechizo y junto a ella apareció el reloj enseguida saludando y pidiendo órdenes a su poseedora – Necesitamos que mantengas a alguien capturado-

\- ¿Capturado? ¡Oh cielos! No creo poder...-

\- Tarde relojito- Arlen lanzó a Agro dentro del reloj cuando abrió su puerta, lo que forzó a cerrarla y mantener al Exceed dentro – Lindo truco rubia- El mago de luz pronto comenzó a tocar a Horologium con su dedo asegurándose que es real.

\- Las ventajas de tener a una maga celestial en su grupo- Sonrió ella mientras chocó manos con el nuevo integrante, quien nunca había visto una maga de este tipo actuar antes.

\- Puedo acostumbrarme a ese entusiasmo- Respondió el.

\- No festejen todavía... no entiendo como un pequeñín así puede causar tanto problema- Cana se inclinó sobre el reloj, inspeccionando de cerca al felino, que extrañamente encaja con el color de "Masacre"

\- ¿A quién llamas pequeñín? Bruja en traje de baño, responde el con tono irritado- Horologium, como lo hace usualmente, respondió por la persona dentro, de quien no puede escucharse nada.

\- ¡Como me llamó!-

-Los Exceed son realmente peligrosos cuando se enojan ¿Verdad Happy?- Natsu se acercó orgulloso de su compañero.

\- ¡Aye! ¡Como unas bestias salvajes!- Respondió el mencionado felino azul.

\- Tú no podrías ser una bestia salvaje ni aunque midieras cuatro metros y tuvieras colmillos del tamaño de una casa, vuelve a gritar-

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Puedo ser feroz!- Happy se apoyó en el vidrio sacando dientes y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer amenazante, pero Agro solo ríe en silencio.

\- Se está riendo- Agrega Horologium

\- Será mejor que volvamos a explicarle al señor anciano de la aldea quien es este pequeño y porque no puede hacer daño a la aldea- Arlen comenzó a alejarse de la cueva, el resto por supuesto lo siguió, Lucy y su espíritu yendo en último lugar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, donde el anciano espera con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Miró con desaliento volver a los magos sin una gran bestia en el hombro, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Cana lo detuvo.

\- Traemos su "bestia"- Usó sus manos para hacer comillas, acto segundo, Horologium pasó en frente con la pequeña peste enfurecida dentro, al ver al anciano, Agro comenzó a gritar empañando el vidrio desde el interior.

\- Está usando un lenguaje muy... florido, señorita Lucy, ¿debería traducirlo?-

\- Mejor no- Rió nerviosamente la rubia rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Esto es una broma?!- El anciano habló fuertemente, asustando a algunos de los magos, incluido a Arlen.

\- ¡Cielos anciano cálmese!- El pelirrojo se acercó agachándose junto al pequeño viejo – Este... monstruo... lo encontramos en la mina que nos indicó, su pelo y su mirada son bastante agresivas, especialmente su actitud...- Arlen se paró ahora hablando a la gente reunida en la puerta de la ciudad – Es obvio que han sido presos de su miedo y Agro, este pequeño apodado "masacre", ha usado eso a su favor para verles la cara-

\- Ya veo que pasa- El anciano Nicholas dio la vuelta alrededor del reloj, quien lo miró algo asustado, Agro por otro lado se quedó quieto observando a su némesis caminar. Tras unas vueltas se detuvo, llegando a una conclusión - ¡Este gato tiene poderes mágicos! ¡Puede hacerse grande y matarnos todos!-

Los cuatro magos y los dos Exceed suspiraron o cayeron al suelo por tremenda estupidez que acaban de escuchar, pero para Nicholas es un tema serio - ¡Tu!- Señaló a Arlen – Has dicho que tienes espadas, mata a la bestia antes de que se haga grande-

\- ¿Qué? No voy a matarlo, es inofensivo... pude agarrarlo con mis propias manos-

\- ¿No vas a matarlo?-

\- Por supuesto que no, solo lo persuadiremos para que se vaya... ¿No?-

Arlen volteó hacia sus compañeros magos, ellos asintieron, todos de acuerdo en no matar al pobre Agro, pero Nicholas pensó otra cosa. Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación, luego abrió los ojos realmente enojado.

\- Sabia que no tendrían lo que se necesita... muy jóvenes para entender- Hizo una seña con sus manos, de repente, varios de los aldeanos comenzaron a rodear a los magos con lanzas, tridentes y otros objetos cortantes. El círculo se formó sin dejar escapar a nadie.

Cana, Arlen, Lucy, Natsu y Happy formaron su propio círculo alrededor de Horologium, cartas, espadas, látigo y fuego en mano de todos.

\- ¡Traidor!- Gritó Natsu - ¡Te estamos ayudando! ¿Qué clase de líder eres? ¡Encerrando magos y matando inocentes!-

\- ¡Natsu!- Lucy calmó a su compañero, pareció la única capaz de hacerlo - ¿Alguna idea chicos?-

\- Estoy en blanco... la líder aquí es Cana- Arlen pasó la responsabilidad a la persona a su izquierda.

La mujer estuvo callada un rato, pronto miró de frente al líder Nicholas, con irritación notable en su voz – Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-

\- No creo, ríndanse y entregan a Masacre o serán marcados como enemigos de aldea y perseguidos...-

Tras un tenso minuto que pareció durar por siempre, Cana se alejó con sus manos en alto de sus cuatro compañeros – Nos rendimos, no vinimos a lastimar inocentes-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?-

La gente se tranquilizó, viendo como la alianza entre los jóvenes se desmoronó, pero Arlen observó a Cana lo suficiente como para adivinar cuál fue su intención, tras una cruzada de ojos, también desapareció sus espadas levantando sus manos en alto, alejándose de los demás.

\- Que mas da, esa bola peluda no merece ser la causa de mi muerte-

\- ¿Que están haciendo? ¿Chicos?-

\- Lucy, Natsu- Cana los miró seriamente a los ojos, intentando transmitir un mensaje – Confíen en mi, esta es la mejor manera-

Tras unos tensos segundos, Lucy levantó sus manos, Natsu bajó las suyas de mala gana, todos alejándose de Horologium, Lucy cerró su puerta eventualmente dejando a Agro libre. El Exceed intentó volar lejos, pero fue capturado con redes por los temerosos humanos.

\- No intenten nada raro- Dijo el líder de la aldea ordenando que los guardias se llevaran a los prisioneros – Llévenselos-

Cana susurró algo en el oído de Arlen antes de que todos sean llevados a dos calabozos distintos.

* * *

La chirriante puerta de barras de metal se cerró, encerrando a dos magos dentro del cuchitril de piedra localizado en el sótano del pequeño ayuntamiento, dos cárceles eran las disponibles en ese entonces, tuvieron que separar a los prisioneros en pares.

Lucy se aferró a los barrotes al ver un guardia alejarse - ¡No pueden hacernos esto! ¡Somos amigos, aquí para ayudar! ¿¡Así nos pagan!?-

\- Solo los mantendremos aquí hasta que la bestia haya sido eliminada mañana al amanecer, luego la soltaremos y les pagaremos la mitad de la recompensa- Un guardia respondió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, apagando la luz al salir. La rubia continuó intentando llamar la atención del ya desaparecido hombre, pero una voz captó su atención.

\- ¿Podrías calmarte un poco Lucy?-

Ella volteó para encontrar a su compañero, Arlen, acostado en la tabla/cama de madera con una roca en su mano, inspeccionándola como quien busca misterios en un mapa.

\- ¿Cómo es que tu estas tan calmado?- Se cruzó de brazos – Deberías transportarte a otro lugar, o dejarme hacer algo... ¡Estamos atrapados tonto!-

\- Yo uso una técnica, llamada "No gritar como una desquiciada"... deberías probarla, es bastante efectiva no causándole dolores de cabeza a los otros- Arlen se sentó mirando hacia los lados, escuchando si no hay nadie a parte de ambos magos, las dos celdas se encuentran en dos lados opuestos de la habitación por lo que la comunicación entre los cuatro es imposible a menos que griten... y revelar el plan a los cuatro vientos no es la mejor idea – Cana tiene un plan, solo esperamos aquí hasta más tarde, yo me escapo usando mis poderes, busco la llave, nos escabullimos, tomamos a Agro y nos vamos todos sin que nos persigan-

\- Eso suena, bastante silencioso...- Lucy lo pensó un momento, definitivamente mejor idea que enfrentarse al pueblo cara a cara.

\- Ahora relájate, esperamos la señal de Cana... ven, siéntate a mi lado y podré reconfortarte si te sientes confundida- Arlen sonrió burlón como siempre, golpeando con su mano el espacio a su lado.

\- Eres todo un cerdo-

\- Era solo una sugerencia para pasar el tiempo, haz lo que quieras...-

Según pudieron notar, pasó alrededor de una hora o más antes de que un estruendoso sonido de afuera los despertara a todos de sus pensamientos. Gente gritando, fuego y gemidos inhumanos se escucharon desde fuera, Cana no tardó en aprovechar la confusión para gritar a sus amigos del otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿Que fue eso? ¿Pueden ver algo?-

\- Nada- Lucy se asomó por la ventana, pero solo vio pies y pronto su vista se obstruyó por un carro caído.

\- Ese, es al que llaman Masacre- Un sonido de llaves desde la puerta se escuchó, junto a una voz conocida.

\- Agro- Arlen dijo algo contento - ¿Como escapaste?-

\- Eso no importa-

\- ¿Masacre? ¿Es real?- Lucy se acercó a los barrotes mientras el Exceed, volando, quitó el candado de la puerta, luego se detuvo asintiendo – Oh cielos- Los gritos bestiales de afuera tuvieron sentido entonces, el verdadero Masacre llegó para matarlos a todos, las piernas de la rubia temblaron.

\- Supongo que hay un cambio de planes- Cana agregó desde el final del corredor.

\- ¡OH SI!- Natsu derribó la puerta de su celda de un limpio cabezazo, demostrando que podían haberse ido cuando quisieran - ¡Nada de "silenciosidad"! ¡Hora de la flameante acción!- Dijo ya entusiasmado.

\- Necesito su ayuda, ya que ustedes... dieron su libertad por mi- Agro sorprendió a todos, mirando al suelo avergonzado – Debemos matar a esa bestia... ¡Con mi fuerza y su magia podremos hacerlo!-

Arlen y Lucy suspiraron por la última frase, pero Happy y Natsu confiaron en el Exceed rojo de la misma manera que el ahora confía en ellos.

* * *

Los cuatro humanos y dos Exceed salieron fuera, encontrando la aldea en completo caos, gente corriendo por doquier, fuego y destrucción llenan las calles ahora. Ninguno dijo nada, solo observaron con gran dolor el trabajo de la aldea desaparecer dentro de las fauces del fuego.

Finalmente la bestia llamada Masacre hizo su aparición frente a ellos, mide tres metros por lo menos, pelo rojo, dientes grandes, orejas puntiagudas, ojos negros de pocos amigos... justo como lo describió el temeroso anciano.

\- ¡Ese es!-

La bestia reaccionó al grito de Agro volteando hacia ellos, los miró con sus grandes dientes antes de rugir con todas sus fuerzas, todos los magos cubrieron sus ojos con su brazo o mano ante el vendaval levantado con solo sus pulmones.

\- ¡Es enorme!- Cana dijo, resaltando lo obvio.

\- ¡Y muy aterrador!- Agregó Lucy

\- ¡Y va a caer!- Arlen sacó sus espadas, Cana tomó varias cartas con sus manos, Lucy su látigo y Natsu se preparó para el combate encendiendo fuego en sus manos. Masacre no es estúpido, notando esto empezó a aspirar, listo para soplar, y lo hizo hacia adentro, como si intentara destapar sus oídos.

Unas grandes gemas formando un circulo se asomaron desde su espalda, la del medio siendo más grande, estas echaron humo de color negro hacia el cielo, pronto ese humo se transformó en replicas, flotantes y sin pies, de la misma bestia, cinco sin contar al creador.

\- Eso es malo-

\- Su ejército de sombras- Susurró Agro – Realmente se siente amenazado-

Masacre saltó hacia otro lado, desapareciendo de la vista de todos tras unas casas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Gato superdesarrollado!- Natsu corrió tras él, seguido por Happy, Agro atentó a seguirlos también, pero notó que los demás no hicieron caso a su valentía.

\- Ustedes vallan, nosotros nos quedaremos para lidiar con estas cosas-

El Exceed rojo asintió con el seño fruncido, realmente metido en el combate ya de entrada. Los cinco fantasmas negros empezaron a avanzar contra los magos, Lucy dio unos pasos al frente pero Cana la detuvo con su brazo.

\- Lucy, evacua a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro, luego reúnete con nosotros...- Le dijo seriamente – Nos harías un gran favor-

\- Si- No hubo objeción ante la autoproclamada "líder" del equipo.

\- Ve, cariño, estaré bien- Arlen puso su mano en la frente, dramatizando sus palabras con una sonrisa al final de ellas, Lucy solo gruñó de respuesta y luego desapareció buscando a las personas desconcertadas para darles una mano.

\- De acuerdo ¿Estás listo novato?-

\- Damas primero-

\- **Summoned Lightning-** Cana sacó varias cartas de su bolso, un círculo mágico apareció frente a ella, poco después unas bolas de electricidad color verde atravesaron el cielo y llegaron dañando a los cinco enemigos, pero solo haciéndolos lentos.

\- Lindo, pero intenta seguirme el paso querida- Arlen saltó a la carga - ¡ **Light Cutter!** \- Dio un giro entre medio de sus oponentes, cortando a la mayoría en dos o más pedazos, luego volvió hacia atrás al lado de su compañera, mirándola como si de un concurso se tratara.

Pero los fantasmas perseveraron, se volvieron a armar, esta vez uno se multiplicó y ahora seis se lanzaron contra ellos. Cana giró hacia un lado, esquivando un atacante, disparando sus cartas proyectil hacia otro, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que avanzó incesantemente hacia ella.

\- ¡ **Rising Light!** \- Arlen intervino, enviando al fantasma volando con un rayo de luz desde el suelo, luego pasó una de sus espadas a Cana arrastrándola por el suelo - ¡Toma! Tal vez ayude...-

\- Tendremos que aguantar, hasta que Natsu destruya a Masacre...-

Ambos con una espada en mano y magia en la otra, continuaron el combate.

\- ¡Oye feo!- Natsu se abalanzó sobre la gran bestia roja, con su puño encendido en llamas y sus ganas de pelear también – **Fire Dragon Iron Fist-** El golpe conectó efectivamente en los brazos del monstruo peludo, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro, si no, envió a Natsu volando hacia atrás de un manotazo de revés.

Happy consiguió atraparlo, lo bajó al piso con cuidado, Agro se acercó entonces.

\- Necesitamos un buen golpe para matarlo- Dijo el Dragonslayer a ambos Exceed, pero sin notar que el color rojo ya estaba trabajando en eso.

\- ¡Toma esto maldito impostor!- Agro pasó volando con una silla en sus brazos, para ser tan chico pareció llevarla con bastante facilidad, pero por supuesto, Masacre ni se inmutó, intentó atinar unos golpes al pequeño volador, pero no logró pegarle.

Natsu aprovechó esto para golpear varias veces a Masacre, cinco en el estomago y una en el mentón, que logró hacerlo retroceder.

\- ¡Te tengo feo!-

Pareció caer hacia atrás agachado, pero en realidad tomó una carreta cercana y la aventó contra ellos, Happy movió a Natsu y Agro salió despedido de ahí cuando la carreta lo impactó de lleno.

\- ¡Agro!- Natsu fue dejado de lado voluntariamente, mientras el pequeño Exceed fue a socorrer a su hermano de raza.

 _\- Esto va a ser más duro de lo que pensé-_ Pensó Natsu mientras se disponía a esquivar golpes inminentemente.

* * *

Cana y Arlen se encuentran espalda con espalda, ambos con magia en una mano y espada en la otra, los fantasmas comienzan a multiplicarse de manera inmediata cuando uno es derrotado, así que se vieron obligados a esquivarlos, hasta que fueron rodeados, quedando en esta posición.

\- No soy matemático, pero hay más de cinco ahora-

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora? Si seguimos así-

\- Me rehúso a morir en mi primer trabajo...- Arlen disparó varios rayos de luz a sus enemigos, logrando dispersar algunos – Eso sería fatal para tu Curriculum como líder-

Cuando los fantasmas se acercaron demasiado, la mayoría desaparecieron bajo una lluvia de flechas, quedando cuatro nada más que retrocedieron para no quedar como sus hermanos.

\- ¡Los tengo señorita Lucy!- Sagitario bajó su arco, junto a su maga, se paró triunfante con sus dos manos en la cadera.

\- Lucy, justo a tiempo...-

\- ¿Eso es un hombre vestido de caballo?- Arlen bajó sus espadas, sorprendido por los motivos erróneos.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto!- Los fantasmas comenzaron a multiplicarse de nuevo, Sagitario subió su arco cuando Lucy apuntó con su dedo - ¡Sagitario! Haz que me sienta orgullosa-

\- ¡ **Light Spear / Summoned Lightning!-** Los dos magos ayudaron a disparar una gran andanada de proyectiles mágicos, haciendo tiempo para que Natsu pueda derrotar al dueño de los fantasmas negros. Bajo flechas, rayos de luz y electricidad cada uno de los fantasmas cayó y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

\- Bien hecho, ambas, parece que no son solo belleza-

\- Aquí tienes- Cana lanzó despacio la espada de vuelta a su dueño – Gracias-

\- ¿Como la has sentido?-

\- ¡CHICOS! - Cana intentó responder, pero un grito de Lucy los interrumpió, todos los fantasmas, y mas, comenzaron a alzarse del suelo de nuevo.

* * *

Natsu continuó golpeando al monstruo, sin conseguir penetrar sus grandes y gruesos brazos, cada golpe recibió su contestación, haciendo de esta una pelea muy reñida. De pronto Masacre tomó a Natsu y lo aventó a una casa cercana, el Dragonslayer aterrizo seguro, encontrando a Happy con Agro ahí.

\- ¿Están bien?-

\- No lo sé Natsu-

\- Ugh- Agro comenzó a recobrar conciencia - ¿Que pas...?-

\- Estás bien ¡Yo te salvé!- Festejó el Exceed azul

\- Oh dios, esto es malo, me siento patético-

\- ¿Qué significa eso?-

\- Oye Agro, ¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotar a este monstruo?-

Masacre se detuvo a destrozar una choza, por lo que Agro pudo pensar, viendo los cristales color negro salir de la espalda del monstruo, le dio una idea – Creo que se cómo...- Se incorporó tomando un madera cercana – Escuchen...-

* * *

Ahora mismo el temido monstruo está en el almacén del pueblo, está a punto de destruir la pared con una gran roca sacada del piso para poder comer lo que hay en su interior. O eso era el plan hasta que sintió una tremenda quemadura en el pie, volteó adolorido gritando encontrando al responsable parado sobre unos barriles al otro lado de la calle.

\- ¡Escúchame "Masacre"! ¡Este pueblo solo tiene lugar para un temible monstruo rojo!- Tras apagar sus llamas, el monstruo le prestó atención a Agro, quien continuó su discurso - ¡Ven a pegarme maldito!... o el sexo que seas, realmente tu zona privada no es muy clara en eso-

Masacre se lanzó al ataque, lleno de ira chocó contra los barriles cuando Agro esquivó su acometida, quedando estampillado contra una pared. Al voltear fue atacado por el pequeño Exceed... con una patada en el ojo. El monstruo chirrió de dolor tomando su ojo, cuando recibió un golpe con una madera en el otro, quedando completamente ciego.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Ahora!-

\- ¡Entendido! Happy, suelta la bomba- Sobre los dos animales pelirrojos Natsu y Happy se encuentran a metros de distancia en el aire.

\- Aye, dale lo suyo Natsu-

El Dragonslayer se dirigió en picada hacia el monstruo ciego, quien tiene su cabeza cerca del piso, apuntando los cristales negros hacia arriba - ¡Punto débil en la mira! ¡ **Fire Dragon Iron... PUNCH!-** Como planearon, el puño conectó en el cristal central, rompiéndolo y generando una gran explosión, una que levantó polvo y escombros por doquier.

Happy se acercó tosiendo a la gran nube de polvo, cuando esta se dispersó, reveló a Natsu, parado sobre un montón de líquido viscoso de color negro.

\- ¿Que es esto?- Rio el Dragonslayer antes de recibir un abrazo de su compañero.

\- ¡Lo hicimos Natsu!-

\- Claro que si Happy ¿Tenias dudas?-

* * *

La mañana siguiente

El pueblo entero ya está calmado, el humo ya es menor, la gente ha acomodado un puesto de ayuda con carpas en el centro de la aldea, con la ayuda de los magos de Fairy Tail. Ahora mismo Cana, Lucy, Happy, Arlen y Natsu están afuera del pueblo, descansados y listos para partir. Nicholas fue a su encuentro junto con otros niños del pueblo, y Agro.

El anciano se acercó con una bolsa tejida a mano, dentro, el dinero prometido por el trabajo, ni un centavo menos. Se lo entregó a Cana con la vista baja, luego se alejó con sus manos detrás de la espalda.

\- Me disculpo por mi manera de actuar, otras personas nos hubiesen abandonado...-

\- Disculpa aceptada, solo intentó proteger su pueblo... lo entendemos- Arlen avanzó, tomando por sorpresa a todos, dado la seriedad que puso en esa frase.

\- Y me disculpo con usted, Agro-

El Exceed lo pensó un momento, luego cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos – Esta vez lo dejaré pasar, la próxima vez, sufrirán mi incontrolable ira asesina-

\- Tan simpático- Lucy dijo por lo bajo a Happy, quien asintió.

\- ¡Oigan!-

Todos vieron el sol, avanzó por el cielo mientras la mañana se convertía en mediodía - Debemos partir-

\- ¡Buen viaje magos de Fairy Tail! ¡Siempre los recordaremos!-

Todos partieron por el estrecho camino, Arlen fue el último en salir, prestando atención a Agro quien volvió a internarse en el bosque, se sintió realmente mal por él, quería ayudarlo. Volver solo a un bosque no es lo mejor, en especial para una persona que tiene grandes delirios sobre su fuerza, en cierto modo, se vio reflejado en Agro, a un Arlen mas joven e introvertido.

Entonces pidió que lo esperaran un poco mientras iba a hacer algo con el Exceed.

Agro lo escuchó llegar y volteó - ¿Que quieres humano?-

\- Escucha Agro, no tienes que volver a vivir solo a ese bosque-

\- ¿Por qué no?-

\- Tal vez lo que pasó fue una señal... créeme, te entiendo, quieres estar solo, entrenar solo, ser el más fuerte por tu cuenta... pero a veces, necesitas compañeros para conseguir las cosas-

El Exceed lo miró de frente con su seño fruncido, aunque así está la mayoría del tiempo – Hablas con sabiduría humano... anoche ustedes me ayudaron mucho-

\- Vuelve con nosotros, únete a Fairy Tail...-

\- ¿Un gremio de magos humanos?-

\- No solo humanos, Happy y otros gatos están ahí también...-

Pasó un minuto donde Agro contempló el bosque, su soledad es algo que de vez en cuando lo molesta, y estos humanos probaron ser dignos amigos o aliados.

\- De acuerdo... iré contigo si tanto insistes-

* * *

 **Lamento cortarlo tan de repente, pero en la proxima presentaré apropiadamente a Agro en el gremio y a unos villanos ¬w¬**

 **Gracias por todo el soporte a este fanfic, y recuerden dejar Reviews para este capitulo o los demás**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Agro

**Capitulo 7: Agro**

Fairy Tail, el gremio hogar de nuestros cinco héroes, ahora se encuentra bastante pacifico sin Natsu cerca, quien es el causante de la mayoría de los altercados. Erza caminó con una taza de té y una torta sabor cereza por el gremio hasta llegar a una mesa donde Gray, su amigo, está relajándose, pensando sobre cosas al azar.

Ambos hicieron un trabajo juntos hace solo unas horas, ahora ambos intentan tomárselo en calma, Gray miró a la pelirroja sentarse a su lado.

\- Bastante calmado está todo sin Natsu dando vueltas-

\- Si ¿Dónde está?-

\- Salió con Lucy, Cana y el nuevo, Arlen, en una misión- Ella hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su te - ¿Y Juvia? ¿No está aquí?-

\- ¿Porque me preguntas a mi?- Gray lo dijo algo irritado, siempre intentó ignorar el hecho de que la hechicera de agua se muere por él, Erza solo respondió con una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa – Está entrenando con Anna-

Ambas chicas quedaron de acuerdo; todos los días, de cuatro de la tarde hasta las siete, se tomarían tiempo para entrenar, a menos que Juvia estén una misión claro está. Anna y su maestra concuerdan en varias cosas y, aunque se conocieron hace días, ya se llevan bastante bien.

\- Parecen llevarse bien ¿No extrañas a tu amiga?-

Gray solo bufó de nuevo, ignorando los comentarios de la pelirroja.

La puerta del gremio se abrió, la mayoría de los rostros voltearon, como era usual, para ver quien se acerca. Natsu gritando en frente junto a Happy y Lucy, quien saluda a algunas caras al pasar, Cana y Arlen detrás, por ultimo Agro, quien se detuvo en la puerta para observar el lugar.

\- ¡Volvimos!- Gritó descortésmente el Dragonslayer.

\- ¡Oye cerebro a la parrilla! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Acaso los atrasaste a todos?- No pasaron minutos sin que Gray comience una pelea con Natsu, tirándole con un plato que yacía sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Te voy a atrasar el rostro!-

Mientras ambos "amigos" comenzaron su pelea, Lucy, Arlen y Cana avanzaron hasta la mesa donde Erza disfruta de su postre, se sentaron, el chico pelirrojo suspiró como si dejase un peso muy grande al sentarse, no tardó en subir los pies sobre la mesa.

\- Eso fue agotador-

\- ¿Agotador? Natsu fue el que peleó al monstruo ¿Sabes?-

\- Animar a alguien es agotador Lucy... aparte también peleamos, esas cosas, sombras, lo que sean-

\- Veo que la misión salió bien- Erza rio alegrada de que la primer experiencia de Arlen haya sido placentera.

\- Deberías haber visto a Cana, tomando el control de la situación- Arlen metió el comentario, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cana?-

\- Bueno, no fue nada realmente- Nadie nunca había apreciado a Cana como líder, tal vez eso fue simplemente porque Arlen es muy flojo para ser un líder el mismo – Ahora tomemos algo, llevo mucho tiempo sobria-

\- ¡Tú lo has dicho!- Afirmó el chico – Vamos a entubarnos, de manera de festejo... por mi primer misión-

\- ¿Quien es su amigo?- Erza vio al Exceed rojo cruzar el gremio caminando, abriéndose paso hasta la barra.

* * *

Anna se encuentra fuera del gremio, en el césped, sin botas. La brisa sopla entre sus cabellos y sus rodillas pronto tocan el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados mete ambas manos en un pequeño charco hondo frente a ella. Suspira lentamente al tocar el agua fría.

\- ¿La sientes? ¿Sientes el agua Anna?-

\- Si- Respondió ella a su maestra Juvia, quien se para detrás.

\- ¿Que sientes?-

La chica solo cayó, decidió no decir lo primero que vino a su mente, "mojada", pues eso sería tomarle el pelo a su maestra – Calma- Respondió tras unos segundos.

\- El agua, es la esencia de la vida- La mujer de lluvia se acercó a ella, agachándose a su lado, Anna abrió los ojos, algo emocionada por dentro – El agua puede tomar distintas formas, adaptarse a su entorno, como en este pequeño estanque, puede ser calma, puede albergar mucha vida y felicidad, pero puede ser turbulenta y ajetreada... e incluso dura...justo como la vida-

\- ¿El agua representa la vida?-

\- Juvia nunca ha visto a ningún ser vivo sobrevivir sin agua...- Juvia tomó las manos de Anna, dándolas vuelta de modo que las palmas apuntaron hacia arriba – Debes adaptarte, debes sentir la corriente en tu cuerpo, para controlar el agua, debes ser como el agua...-

\- Espontanea, capaz de adaptarse, libre...- Anna subió sus manos lentamente, con un poco de agua en ellas, de pronto, el agua en sus manos comenzó a tomar forma, ya encima del charco, se transformó en una pequeña pelota que flotó sobre las manos de Anna – Es...- Entró en pánico, por fin las cosas comenzaron a suceder, miró a Juvia con una sonrisa que fue devuelta.

Un círculo mágico color azul apareció debajo de la pelota, esta se desarmó y voló hacia arriba unos centímetros en forma de un pequeño chorro, que no tardó en caer en la cara de Anna, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

\- Oh cielos- Dijo ella algo decepcionada, pero su expresión cambió a sonrisa al escuchar una risita por parte de Juvia.

\- Has creado tu propia Agua... y te ha traicionado- Bromeó la mujer.

\- Un círculo mágico- Anna siguió sorprendida por el pequeño incidente - ¡Cree un círculo mágico! ¡Eso fue genial!-

Es gracioso como un principiante no está insatisfecho, sino asombrado por el más pequeño de los trucos, algo tierno según Juvia – _Solo tres días, y ya ha logrado hacer su propia agua, va a ser una estupenda maga en menos de un mes-_ pensó la maestra mirando a su alumna intentar hacer el truco de nuevo.

Cuando cerró los ojos una tercera voz la llamó, una voz masculina perteneciente a Romeo.

\- ¡Tu hermano ha vuelto!- Gritó el chico desde lejos acercándose corriendo, prometió avisarle si lo veía, al llegar notó a Juvia parada junto a ella, lo cual lo puso algo nervioso – Lo siento, si interrumpo algo-

\- Estábamos entrenando Romeo, deberías haberme visto... disparando agua como un aspersor- Exageró la chica, pero tras lo que acaba de lograr, Juvia lo permitió – Podemos después...-

\- Está bien pequeña Anna, Juvia cree que has logrado suficiente por hoy, puedes ir a ver a tu hermano-

Romeo sonrió, alegrándose por no ser regañado, luego corrió hacia las escaleras cercanas para regresar al sendero del pueblo - ¡Una carrera "chica de agua"!- Salió disparado, Anna lo siguió unos pasos, antes de frenar y volver con su maestra.

\- Yo...- Se detuvo frente a ella, algo ruborizada, intentando evitar el contacto visual – Me alegro que seas mi maestra Juvia, eres una maga asombrosa y...- De repente la abrazó dando un salto, esto sorprendió a la mujer de pelo azul, quien apenas pudo mantenerse de pie – Gracias por todo, nunca me había sentido más segura que cuando me enseñas sobre el agua y... gracias-

\- Aww, a Juvia también le agrada pasar tiempo contigo Anna- Estuvo un poco conmovida por las palabras, y pensar que hace años la gente se quejaba por sus poderes, ahora era maestra de una joven tan entusiasta.

\- Nos veremos luego, y ya verás...- Hizo una pausa para soltarla, al llegar al suelo alzó un puño frente a ella – Seré la mejor maga de agua en Fiore, justo como tu...- Juvia se ruborizó un poco, tal vez exageraba.

La vio alejarse corriendo con una sonrisa, con esa determinación, podría lograr lo que sea.

* * *

Anna llegó a la mesa, acompañada por Romeo, encontrando a Cana y Arlen tomando alcohol a un ritmo bastante lento, pero con unas copas bastante grandes, y un poco de rubor comienza a verse en sus mejillas, apenas comenzaron hace diez minutos y no parece que estén teniendo intención de detenerse. Erza y Lucy están comiendo algo, Gray y Natsu están callados a un lado de la mesa, probablemente reprimidos por Titania hace momentos, todos miraron a la pequeña pelirroja al llegar a la mesa.

\- ¿Arlen? Cielos, estaba preocupada-

\- ¿No es hermosa mi hermanita?- El chico la acercó con un abrazo.

\- Preocupada de que te maten o que consigas que maten a alguien- El abrazo se partió, Arlen metió su dedo índice bajo el brazo de su hermana punzando fuerte donde sus costillas se encuentran, ella saltó hacia atrás, casi chocando con Romeo - ¡Que te dije de las cosquillas!-

\- Su punto débil- Susurró Arlen al pequeño Conbolt.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?-

\- No lo sé, piensa niño-

Anna saltó dándole un coscorrón el cabeza a su hermano, haciendo que este se encoja de dolor, luego suspiró para calmarse – Gracias, por mantener a mi estúpido hermano a salvo- Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Lucy y Natsu.

\- Esas pequeñas manos son realmente duras- Murmuró Arlen

\- Eres toda una monada- Lucy dijo ante este pequeño gesto de preocupación y cortesía – No solo lo mantuvimos vivo, el convenció a alguien nuevo de que se uniera al gremio- La rubia señaló a Agro quien está sobre la barra con sus manos en su cadera, Mirajane, Wendy y Carla a su lado.

\- Toda una ternura, como su hermano- Arlen reaccionó, tomando su pichel y bebiendo todo de un saque, algo cayó por el lado izquierdo de su boca, enseguida se limpió con su manga.

\- Encantador realmente- Respondió Lucy

\- ¡Al menos tiene el espíritu de Fairy Tail!- Cana, quien también comienza estar visiblemente alterada por el alcohol, chocó su tarro con Arlen antes de imitarlo.

* * *

Momentos antes, Agro se encontraba debajo de la barra, intentando llamar la atención, pero su tamaño no lo deja apoyarse en ella como los demás humanos. Voló hasta arriba y se paró sobre ella, al ver que nadie le habló, y su paciencia siendo bastante pequeña, dio un grito.

\- ¿Quien está a cargo de este lugar?- Gritó con sus manos en su cadera, llamando la atención de algunos miembros, incluido Makarov, líder y pequeño hombre sentado al lado de Agro sin que este lo notara.

\- Ese seria yo pequeñín, Maestro Makarov ¿Que se te ofrece?-

\- ¿Eres el líder?- Agro se detuvo un poco para inspeccionarlo – Veo que tu apariencia es una trampa para atraer a los estúpidos, cuando los aplastas con tu poder inversamente proporcional a tu estatura-

\- Tal vez- Makarov, ya con unas copas encima, no entendió del todo lo que el pequeño Exceed rojo dijo, pero respondió de todos modos.

\- Me gustaría unirme a su... coalición de magos... gremio, o lo que sea-

\- Ya veo- El maestro lo inspeccionó más de cerca, su pelo rojo como sus ojos, hocico blanco y pelaje blanco en forma de llama en su estomago, mirada de pocos amigos, orejas grandes y puntiagudas – Pareces tener lo necesario en cuanto a actitud, supongo que puedes usar magia para volar como los demás-

\- Exacto... estoy listo... ¿Cuántos miembros de gremios enemigos tengo que matar para probar mi valía?-

El maestro rió con el cometario, le recordó a cierto otro pelirrojo nuevo en el gremio, pero esta vez la pregunta pareció ir en serio, el anciano se paró y presentó a Agro - ¡Escuchen mocosos! ¡Quiero darle la bienvenida a...!-

\- Agro-

\- ¡Agro! Nuestro nuevo compañero-

Todos aplaudieron, incluso Arlen quien lo miró con una bebida en la mano, chiflando – _No me temen, de hecho, está felices, supongo que esa es mejor manera de entrenar con ellos... siendo su camarada-_

Mirajane se acercó entonces, con el sello en mano lista para unir al Exceed a su gremio - ¡Pero mírate! Eres una ternurita- No pudo evitar acariciarlo en la cabeza, pero el se apartó unos pasos al costado con una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves mujer? ¡No soy una ternura! ¡Los pueblos tiemblan a escuchar mi nombre! ¡Los aldeanos chillan! ¡Las madres escond...!- Agro desapareció, casi cayéndose de la barra, pudo agarrarse a tiempo, maullando de manera adorable en ese momento.

\- ¡Ese gato es un HOMBRE!- Elfman no pudo evitar notar la personalidad de Agro bastante agradable.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeñín?- De nuevo Mira acarició la cabeza del Exceed, esta vez el se quedó, las caricias son su punto débil y por eso las evita.

\- Estas de suerte mujer, estoy de buen humor, vivirás por ahora- Entonces volteó revelando su espalda – He visto a Happy con la insignia aquí, creo que es un lugar apropiado-

\- ¿Qué color?-

\- Negro-

El sello fue puesto y el tatuaje ya estuvo hecho, Agro se sentó, admirando a todos los magos frente a él, pudo observar a Gray y Natsu pelear – _Esto es, dos machos peleando por la supremacía frente a las demás hembras –_ Erza intervino y los golpeó a los dos en la cabeza, luego los mandó a sentar, Arlen rió por eso, pero una mirada de Titania lo hizo callar – _Parece que los más poderosos predominan sobre los más débiles, un entorno hostil, pero amigable al mismo tiempo...-_

\- Nunca esperé ve a otro Exceed unirse al gremio- Una voz llamó su atención, Wendy y su amiga Carla se acercaron a saludar.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Porque me acechan?-

\- ¡No! No te acechamos- Wendy se asustó un poco por la reacción de Agro, quien saltó a un lado entrando en "posición de combate" – Quisimos venir a saludarte... soy Wendy-

\- Y yo soy Carla, un gusto-

Ambas se presentaron cortésmente, algo que Agro no está acostumbrado, solo las miró de rojo, asintió y volvió a sus asuntos.

\- ¡Pero qué grosero! ¿No puedes al menos regresar el saludo?-

\- ¿Acaso intentas decirme que hacer?-

Romeo y Anna se acercaron, distrayendo a los dos Exceeds de una pelea inminente, haciendo un comentario de como él es un gato como Happy, a lo que él respondió de mala gana.

\- ¡Porque todos me siguen comparando con esa peste color azul!-

\- ¡Oye! ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!-

\- ¡Y por eso eres una peste!-

\- Será mejor que te detengas pequeñín, necesitarás amigos si quieres estar aquí- Anna le dijo en voz baja antes de que siga ofendiendo a todos.

\- Lo que sea-

\- ¿Donde te quedarás Agro?- Mirajane intervino.

\- Me quedaré con el que llaman Arlen...- Señaló al chico, quien está tomando alcohol fervientemente – SI recuerda donde vive-

\- ¡Te quedarás conmigo!- Anna lo abrazó de repente, el gato hizo fuerza para que lo soltara, pero ella no cedió – Nos divertiremos mucho, en especial molestando a mi hermano- Lo miró con una sonrisa malévola.

El día siguió sin ninguna otra irregularidad, los miembros del gremio de fiesta por la inclusión del nuevo miembro.

* * *

 **Lo siento, prometí presentar dos personajes en este capitulo, pero la primera parte quedó tan larga que terminé dividiéndolo en dos. El otro no tardará en salir y se presentarán a los villanos, así que espero que vuelvan a ver.**

 **Aproveché para tomar un descanso de la misión y explayar un poco el entrenamiento de Anna y su relación con Juvia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar Reviews y, como siempre, gracias por el gran soporte que tiene esta historia, eso me ayuda a continuar.**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Viento y Acero

**Capitulo 8: Viento y Acero**

* * *

La fría noche cubre las calles de Black Port, una ciudad a la orilla del mar que goza de una avanzada y prospera economía basada en la exportación de bienes por medio del puerto. El mismo es usado para otras cosas menos limpias y honestas por la noche, y es ahí donde encontramos a Carl, un simple hombre vestido de traje, gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha sobre ese traje.

Solo son visibles sus rasgos faciales marcados y su bigote negro, sus ojos nerviosos son tapados por la sombra de su gorro, avanza por la calle apurado, pues se ha enterado que contrataron a alguien para matarle, un ex compañero quizás, o alguien a quien ha perjudicado en su vida criminal.

"Hoy no", se repite pensando, "Hoy no podrán hacerme nada, estaré rodeado de magos"

Avanzó apurado por las calles aun más rápido que antes, se detuvo en una esquina para mirar a todos lados, el distrito portuario esta vacio por la noche, los almacenes no se usan luego de las una de la mañana.

Suspiró, pero no se mantuvo calmado mucho tiempo, al avanzar unos metros, una voz lo llamó – No te asustes, no voy a lastimarte- Una voz masculina, muy gruesa, que habla a un ritmo alarmantemente tranquilo.

\- ¡Que haces! Si vienes aquí a matarme... te-tengo una espada y...- Sacó su bastón y mostró que es una espada oculta, pero la voz solo negó con la cabeza desde la sombra del callejón.

\- No servirá, solo quiero advertirte... corre... y cuidado arriba- La voz desapareció en el callejón, el hombre no quiso entrar por obvias razones, continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, pero mirando a los techos de los almacenes.

El viento sopló más fuerte, más que nunca, casi volando su sombrero, entonces se detuvo de repente.

 _Por aquí_

Dijo una voz femenina a su izquierda.

 _Aquí_

Ahora a su derecha

Entonces fue cuando corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, solo corrió las cuadras restantes hasta llegar al almacén abierto. Grande, con cajas por todos lados excepto en el medio, puerta espaciosa y barandales que rodean el lugar desde el segundo piso.

Lo espera un hombre musculoso, calvo, con una marca en su brazo de dos huesos cruzados con una llama en el medio, el gremio oscuro Hell Raisers llegaron antes de lo previsto al trato.

\- ¿Carl? ¡Qué demonios haces!-

\- ¡Creo que me siguieron!-

\- ¡Eres estúpido!... ¿Cuántos?-

\- Solo uno... lo vi en el techo...-

\- Nosotros nos ocupamos... tranquilo, no dejaremos que nuestro dealer se muera- Dijo sonriendo hacia la puerta – Espero que hayas traído las armas- Intentó sacarle algo más a su compañero de negocios.

\- Todas, pero por favor, protégeme-

El viento sopló dentro del almacén, fuertemente y luego se detuvo de nuevo, pasos se oyeron esta vez, una figura de blanco entró en el almacén lentamente, paso por paso. El líder de Hell Raisers se sacó a su compañero de encima y avanzó unos pasos también.

La figura está encapuchada, con una túnica blanca que cubre todo su cuerpo, mangas largas. Se corrió el lado izquierdo de la túnica revelando una espada y su pierna izquierda, que está detrás de lo que parece un largo vestido blanco y rojo, con diseños de fuego a lo largo de la pierna.

\- Lo siento, pero esto está fuera de las reglas-

\- ¿Reglas?-

\- Nadie se mete con Hell Raisers-

La voz del encapuchado rió, revelando que es en realidad una mujer – Es gracioso, pero mi objetivo son ambos, así que debería agradecerle señor Finkers por su amabilidad- Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia a Carl, quien solo se mantuvo lejos.

\- Escucha hermosa, será mejor que te vayas, este no es trabajo para una sola-

Pasos se escucharon de todos lados, la mujer encapuchada puso sus dos manos cerca de su espada. Entonces diez magos aparecieron de entre las cajas, algunos con magia en sus manos, otros con armas mágicas, la mujer rio.

\- Será mejor que las bajen antes de que se piquen un ojo...- Sonrió, curvando sus rojos labios que resaltan entre su palidez y su capa blanca.

\- Pero mira nada mas, tenemos una bromista –

\- ¡Hanes! ¡Mátala de una vez!- Protestó el perseguido Carl, mirando al líder de Hell Raisers, temblando un poco.

\- Chicos- El tipo gritó subiendo su brazo, la mujer tomó su espada, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pueda hacer algo uno de los magos dio un alarido que se oyó en todo el lugar.

Este hombre, uno de los magos a punto de disparar, está atravesado por una espada en el medio de su pecho – No es muy honorable, diez magos atacan a una sola mujer...- La voz gruesa del asesino se oyó desde atrás del cadáver.

Todos entraron en pánico, los magos comenzaron a disparar a los dos espadachines, la mujer rebotó fácilmente las balas mágicas y esquivó con grácil agilidad los demás proyectiles grandes. El hombre de negro con la otra espada se cubrió con el cuerpo del miembro de Hell Raisers de los disparos provenientes.

Saltó al lado de la mujer de blanco, dándole la orden de agacharse.

\- ¡ **Kazaguruma!-** El hombre de negro, quien lleva un sombrero de paja japonés y un trapo para cubrir su cara, dio una vuelta completa con su espada, enviando una tremenda onda de aire que derribó a todos los magos, causando heridas severas y pérdida de sangre a todos, excepto a Carl quien logró agacharse.

Los dos con capa se miraron entre ellos, los ojos verdes de ella cambiaron de objetivo al escuchar que Carl Finkers levantarse y comenzar a sacar la espada de su bastón. La mujer de blanco atravesó el espacio entre ellos a una velocidad impresionante, con un fuerte viento quedando detrás al moverse.

Clavó su espada en el cuerpo de Carl, una larga espada Katana con mango verde y negro, un pequeño dragón en la punta, el hombre intentó articular alguna palabra, pero no pudo.

\- Tranquilo, todo terminó- Susurró pasiblemente la mujer, pronto el cadáver se apoyó contra su hombro, ella retiró la espada, la guardó y volteó para ver a su asistente desconocido.

\- Tú... primero ayudas a esta peste y luego me ayudas a mí-

\- Lo lamento, no me pareció justo que un hombre vaya a morir sin saberlo...- El tipo de negro se sacó su gorro de paja y su trapo, revelando una cara accidentada con varias cicatrices, una sobre el ojo y otra en la mejilla izquierda, mirada seria, barba de unos días y cabello negro largo atado con cola hacia atrás – Mi nombre es Shin- Hizo una reverencia.

\- Ya veo... el espadachín misterioso de oriente ¿Verdad?-

Durante el último mes, ella ha escuchado rumores de un misterioso samurái venido del continente al este de Fiore, ha vencido a todos los espadachines que se ha cruzado y nunca tuvo interés en un mago como ella... pero viendo como los oponentes para un guerrero invicto comienzan a escasear...

\- Ya que he hecho mi presentación, no es necesario que te escondas... Ikaruga-

La mujer rió, sacó su capucha revelando su característico pelo rosado, una sonrisa bastante intrigada y malévola al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Que es lo que querría una leyenda de mi?-

\- He viajado por este país derrotando a todos los espadachines que he encontrado... pero creo que es hora de comenzar a...-

Ikaruga no perdió tiempo atacando de frente, el mismo movimiento que efectuó contra el pobre Carl, pero este fue frenado cuando Shin reveló su espada de mango negro y hoja del mismo color. Chocaron armas, provocando chispas y un sonido que se ahogó en la noche... ella observó el arma de cerca, sintiendo un escalofrió al mirar su reflejo en ella... un reflejo sin brillo en los ojos, sangre en la boca... y un agujero en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?- Ikaruga dio un salto hacia atrás, entrando en posición de batalla - ¿Qué es eso?-

\- Kosatsu... mi "espada demonio", como algunos lo llaman...-

\- ¿Y el reflejo?-

\- Dicen las leyendas, que si miras en el reflejo de esta espada, verás tus peores miedos... hechos realidad-

La pelirrosa evitó eso, ignorando lo que vio, atacando de nuevo con gran rapidez, apenas y su espada se separó de su funda - **Yasha's Whispering Slash-** Envió un gran ataque de viento hacia su enemigo.

 **\- Ikari-** De nuevo, Shin esperó al último momento, desenvainó hacia arriba y cortó la ola de viento en dos - No he venido a pelear Ikaruga... un samurái no pelea con sus aliados en tiempos de necesidad...-

\- ¿Necesidad? ¿Que necesitas de mi?-

\- Información...-

Ikaruga, de nuevo al ataque, comenzó a cortar en la dirección de Shin, enviando varias ondas hechas de aire hacia él, pero no tuvo problema en cortarlas de a una. Ella comenzó a girar, formando un tornado que luego disparó hacia arriba, cayendo en picada sobre Shin.

\- **Silver Rain-** Dijo victoriosa antes de que el ataque caiga sobre su enemigo.

\- Lo siento- Shin se para detrás de la pequeña explosión – Pero, si quieres pelear, no te detendré- La mujer, frustrada, fue al ataque.

Los dos comenzaron a chocar espadas, las chispas y el ruido de acero invadieron el gran almacén en donde están, los golpes van y vienen a gran velocidad, pero Ikaruga notó que Shin se defiende y no ataca en lo absoluto, probablemente intentando que ella se canse.

\- No intento pelear contigo, sino buscar alianza con la mejor espadachín mágica sin gremio-

\- Eres un extranjero, venido para pelear con espadachines fuertes, no te creo ni una pala...- Su frase fue detenida, tras el grito de "estas abierta" Shin asestó un fuerte golpe con el mango de su espada en su estomago, golpe que obligó a que cayera en una rodilla al piso.

\- Te ahorro una derrota Ikaruga, deja de atacarme-

\- ¿Y qué posible razón tendrías para quererme de tu lado? Si puedes vencerme tan fácil, hazlo...- Comenzó a pararse de nuevo.

\- Estoy buscando a alguien nativo, alguien que conozca los gremios... que me lidere a los mejores espadachines magos...- Ella se detuvo a pensar, la mitad de su razonamiento anterior estuvo acertada, Shin comenzó a quedarse sin oponentes y ahora busca magos, como un pez grande en una pequeña pecera – Si me ayudas, luego de que haya vencido a los más poderosos... mi espada será para ayudarte en lo que sea...- Esta última parte la dijo con una leve reverencia.

\- Ya veo...-

Ikaruga caminó hacia adelante, observando a Shin de reojo mientras da media vuelta a su alrededor, quedando espalda con espalda.

\- Acepto-

\- Me alegro- Él comenzó a ponerse su gorro de vuelta.

Una bola de fuego cruzó la habitación entonces, dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa quien no la notó hasta que estuvo sobre ella, cerró los ojos con su espada en frente para resistir el daño, pero este nunca llegó.

Shin ahora se encuentra frente a ella, puso su hombro para cubrir la bola de fuego, con su espada cruzada de manera horizontal, su capa comienza a incendiarse, también su gorro. El líder de Hell Raisers Hanes tiene una mano levantada, todavía desafiante tras el ataque de Shin.

\- Maldita p-perra- Dijo bajando su mano, limpiándose un poco de sangre de su con su manga, pero su mirada cruzó con la de Shin, una mirada aterradora, ojos abiertos grandes como platos.

De un salto el samurái acortó la distancia entre ellos, cayendo con su espada sobre él, ahora muerto, Hanes. Clavó su espada en su cabeza y luego la giró, provocando un sonido que disgustaría a cualquiera. Luego tomó su gorro y lo goleó contra su pierna hasta que se apagó, volviéndoselo a poner tras eso, las pequeñas llamas de su capa apagadas por el salto, todas las quemaduras dan un toque más tétrico a la indumentaria del extranjero.

 _\- Es rápido, inhumanamente rápido...-_ Pensó Ikaruga – _Tal vez sea mejor no pelear con él, lo probaré contra otros magos... y si sobrevive, me ayudará a conseguir mi venganza...-_

\- ¿Nos vamos?- Dijo el extranjero volviéndose a poner su trapo en la boca.

\- Nos vamos- Ikaruga lo imitó, escondiéndose en las sombras una vez mas bajo la capucha.

Ambos se fueron a un paso relajado, pronto el almacén quedó vacío, solo los quejidos de algunos supervivientes se escucharon, los que se rehúsan a morir por heridas tan graves.

\- Primera parada, Titan Nose...- Dijo ella, pero él no respondió, algo en su interior le dijo que eso sería bastante normal en Shin y que los viajes serian más bien callados – _Y próximamente, Magnolia... el gremio de Fairy Tail-_ Pensó mientras se alejan.

* * *

 **Y aquí está, algo corto, pero creo que con bastante contenido.**

 **La cuenta regresiva comienza mientras Ikaruga, antigua asesina invicta, planea su venganza...**

 **Espero verlos pronto, recuerden dejar Reviews, gracias como siempre a todos por leer!**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Cumpleaños Feliz

**Capitulo 9: Cumpleaños Feliz**

Anna se levantó en su casa, estira sus brazos a los lados mientras bosteza, su cabello está hecho un desastre, pues ayer durmió tras bañarse con el cabello mojado, y ahora necesita un peine si tiene intención de ver lo que hay delante de ella.

Se limpió un poco los ojos, observando su habitación, recién decorada tras más de una semana de estadía en Magnolia, con ayuda de su hermano, movieron la biblioteca al comedor, ahora la ventana está libre y entra mucha luz por ahí. Varios posters sacados de revistas de magos famosos decoran las paredes, una silla con varias revistas encima, un closet donde guardar su ropa.

Se levantó y tomó la ropa que se pondría ese día, una camiseta negra, pantalón azul y una chaqueta azul de jean, algo simple para un día tranquilo. Un día especial también, sonrió al darse cuenta y miró instintivamente donde esconde el regalo, en una bolsa bastante grande.

\- Le va a encantar- Tomó su peine y se calzó, caminando hasta el baño, ocupado.

Tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

De nuevo tocó, más fuerte, pero nada.

\- ¡Arlen! ¡Necesito peinarme!-

La puerta se abrió sola, hasta que Anna miró hacia abajo, viendo a un pequeño Exceed parado con el seño fruncido - ¿¡Que!?- Preguntó como si fuese normal para el ser molestado por ella, aunque solo lleva días viviendo ahí.

\- Agro... ¿No viste a Arlen?-

\- No, se fue esta mañana...-

\- ¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué hora es?-

\- ¿Tengo cara de reloj?- Bufó el pequeño gruñón – Es cerca del mediodía... ahora si me disculpas- Cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza, Anna se quedó quieta... se había dormido bastante, demasiado, lo suficiente para que su hermano se levantara antes de ella.

\- ¡Agro! ¡El baño!-

\- Cielos, de acuerdo...- De nuevo el Exceed rojo abrió la puerta, saliendo de ella pateando fuerte contra el piso, al pasar junto a la chica de pelos rojizos ella olió algo extraño.

\- ¿Perfume?-

\- Si te refieres al líquido de horrible sabor que hay en el baño... si... no sirve para nada, creí que era una poción de algo-

Ella solo suspiró antes de entrar al baño, levantando la mano como dejando el tema para otro momento, ahora debía apurarse para llegar a tiempo al gremio. ¿Cómo pudo dormirse? O peor ¿Como pudo Arlen levantarse temprano? Esto es muy raro en su comportamiento...

El gremio de Fairy Tail vio llegar una apurada Anna, con bolsa en mano, descansó en la puerta de correr tanto, luego se acercó a la barra donde buscó a su hermano apoyada ahí, pero no hubo ni rastros de él.

Lucy fue la primera en notar su preocupación, se acercó a ella, mientras Agro toma con popote algo de un vaso, Anna está apoyada en sus propios brazos sobre la barra.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?-

\- Nada, ¿Qué te pasa a TI? Maldita rubia metiche...- Respondió el Exceed sin siquiera mirarla

\- Le hablo a la niña gato-

– Es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y no lo encuentro en ningún lado...- Dijo entre suspiros con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Arlen?- Mirajane se unió a la conversación, con un vaso en su mano que estaba lavando cuando se enteró de la noticia – Es raro que desaparezca sin decir nada, y más en su cumpleaños-

\- Y yo solo quería darle un regalo- Con una de sus manos levantó la bolsa blanca donde lleva el regalo en cuestión. Mirajane solo se tomó la barbilla comenzando a pensar, Lucy solo se expresó con un "aw" de ternura ante el pequeño puchero que está creando la niña Ingram.

\- Lo vi esta mañana- Dijo la albina chasqueando sus dedos – Solo vino a tomar algo, dijo unas cosas realmente amistosas sobre mi y luego se fue con un trabajo en mano-

\- Eso suena como él-

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?- Ante la mínima chance de encontrar a su hermano, Anna reaccionó revitalizada.

\- Oh pues, iba a ayudarle a un hombre con su tienda en el centro, nada estrafalario, solo para ganar algo de dinero...- Al ver la determinación en los ojos de la joven, sonrió – Es la tienda de libros "7 Paginas", frente al parque donde peleó con Erza, no pueden perderla-

\- Conozco el lugar, podemos ir si quieres...-

\- De acuerdo- Agro llamó la atención de las tres mujeres, aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas zarpas y parándose sobre la barra – Es hora-

\- ¿Hora de qué?-

\- Hora de la clásica golpiza de cumpleaños... solo hay que encontrar al tonto de las espadas- Dijo en voz alta.

Lucy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Natsu apareció apoyado sobre su cabeza, sonrisa grande, enviando a la rubia al suelo - ¡Eso es algo que puedo hacer! ¡Regalarle a Arlen una golpiza de cumpleaños! ¡Entonces peleará conmigo!-

\- No creo que sea un buen regalo Natsu- Dijo el gato celeste, posándose en la cabeza del Dragonslayer.

\- Esto es un trabajo para nosotros... los mejores detectives en Fairy Tail- Anna también se sumó apuntando al cielo con su dedo índice.

Lucy bufó al darse cuenta en lo que se metió, mientras Natsu, Happy, Anna y Agro preparan su investigación – Creo que esta va a ser una tarde larga- Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y ella pensó que podría relajarse en el gremio hoy.

* * *

Los cinco llegaron a las puertas del local, un viejo local rustico, con vidrieras en frente que dejan ver hacia adentro las grandes estanterías con libros de varios colores, no se ve al dueño ya que este está tras la puerta tras el mostrador.

\- Tengo una teoría mis camaradas- Dijo Anna, hablando como toda una detective, de algún modo consiguió conseguirse una pipa que tira burbujas por la punta - ¡ **Teoría Uno**! Mi hermano va al gremio, pide un trabajo fácil, toma el dinero del trabajo y se fuga del gremio... para ser un mago oscuro... y nosotros lo detendremos...- Entrecerró los ojos en el último tramo de la frase.

Natsu se rascó la cabeza - ¿Como cambió de parecer de un día para el otro?-

\- ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!- Intervino Lucy- Obviamente hay una explicación para esto, solo está trabajando de mas con el dueño de esta tienda-

\- Eso lo veremos- Anna entró con Agro, seguidos por Natsu y Happy.

Ya adentro, Lucy y Anna se acercaron al mostrador, sonando la campana, Natsu y los dos excedes solo revisaron libros, antes de aburrirse cinco segundos después.

\- ¿Si?- Un hombre algo bajito salió de la puerta, completamente calvo y con cara arrugada cual pasa, grandes y grises cejas son su único conjunto de pelo en su rostro. Vestido de camisa azul y bastante erguido, aparenta una edad avanzada.

\- Disculpe señor, buscamos a un mago de Fairy Tail, Arlen-

\- ¿Libros? ¡Tengo libros!- Dijo, con obvios problemas en su oído.

\- ¡Un mago! ¡De Fairy Tail!- Gritó Lucy acentuando cada silaba.

\- Cielos Lucy, no es necesario tanto grito- Natsu apareció frente a ella con sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?-

\- Arlen, mi hermano-

El hombre comenzó a pensar, llevando su dedo a su cabeza y rascándosela, pronto salió desde atrás del mostrador revelando la terrible verdad. Natsu, Happy y Agro evitaron reírse a toda costa mientras que Lucy y Anna se quedaron frías al ver que el hombre anciano no llevaba pantalones, mostrando orgullosamente unos calzones blancos, bastante finos para su edad...

\- Recuerdo que vino hoy, me ayudó con los estantes... y salió bastante apurado... ¡Estos jóvenes y su apuro!-

\- Ya, gracias señor... puede volver a estar cómodo, lejos...-

* * *

Todos salieron del lugar, sin dejar de mirar al extraño aciano acomodar libros con su ropa interior al aire, Lucy llevando a Natsu sin que pueda decir una palabra sobre la desnudez del hombre.

\- ¡Cierra el pico Natsu! ¿Quieres que se avergüence?-

\- A parte, es gracioso- Happy agregó, Agro asintiendo.

Anna terminó de refregarse los ojos, luego volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de todos, esperando su hipótesis, y mas información de su hermano – Bueno, a ver... ¡ **Teoría dos!** Mi hermano tomó el trabajo, lo completó rápido para robarse los pantalones de ese señor... luego se fugó y se unió a un gremio oscuro, y tenemos que detenerlo-

\- Parece plausible- Agregó el Exceed rojo

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser un mago oscuro?-

\- Porque, de otro modo seria aburrido Lucy, cielos-

Los cinco avanzaron por la calle, sin rumbo, intentando pensar sobre el paradero de Arlen, no pasó mucho antes de que unos gritos llamaran su atención - ¡Oigan hadas!- Cuatro hombres aparecieron, los cuatro con armaduras ligeras equipadas, uno de ellos con una lanza quebrada mientras que los demás armados con espadas - ¿Son ustedes de Fairy Tail?- Dijo el que pareció ser el líder, con pelo negro largo y cara de pocos amigos.

\- Por supuesto, miren sus marcas- Agregó otro que lleva un sombrero de ala ancha marrón.

\- ¿Cual es el problema?- Natsu avanzó, dejando a todos atrás - ¿Tienen algo contra nosotros?-

\- Nos deben una disculpa magos...- Dijo uno de ellos, empujando a Natsu hacia atrás, luego desenfundando la espada - ¡Y será mejor que lo hagan rápido! ¡Malditos magos de pacotilla!-

\- Chicos, no tienen una idea de lo que acaban de hacer- Happy dijo volando por encima de ellos, distrayéndolos - ¡Dales Natsu!-

El Dragonslayer saltó hacia adelante dando un golpe a uno de ellos, luego a otros dos, en menos de diez segundos cayeron todos al suelo y Natsu encendió sus manos - ¡Vamos! ¿Algún otro valiente?-

\- ¡Maldito!- El de la lanza quebrada usó la parte filosa e intentó derribar a Natsu, pero este respondió con una patada ígnea a la cara, causando que los otros tres salieran corriendo. El que quedó se levantó pero fue atrapado por su atacante, quien lo llevó de la armadura bien cerca de su cara.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Déjalos en paz!- Lucy corrió de lugar a su amigo, tomando en su lugar al hombre armado, dejándolo en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Porque les debemos una disculpa?-

\- Fue otro mago, uno de los suyos, el nos atacó... con espadas brillantes...-

\- Arlen...-

Lucy volteó al escuchar la reacción de Anna, esto causo que el caído hombre saliera corriendo, Natsu intentó ir por él, pero Happy lo detuvo de su bufanda - ¿Crees que sea él?-

\- Esos tipos podrían estar mintiendo...- Agregó Agro poniéndose en frente del hombre, evitando que se vaya y logrando que caiga de culo en el césped– Aunque, si el pelirrojo de las espadas está atacando gente... creo que ha aprendido algo de mí-

\- ¡No! ¡Lo juro! ¡Luego de atacarnos lo seguimos un poco para intentar tener una revancha!-

\- ¿Done está ahora?-

\- Andaba con una mujer, de sostén azul, pelo negro y pantalones marrones... dijeron que irían a la zona de entrenamiento abandonada fuera de la ciudad-

\- Cana- Dijo Lucy en voz baja – No lo creo... ¿Por qué atacarían a estos tipos?-

El tipo se escabulló cuando nadie lo miraba, logrando perderse entre la gente y los puestos que están alrededor de la plaza. Todos quedaron en silencio, ninguno tiene una idea, hasta que Anna alzó su pipa triunfante - ¡ **Teoría Tres**! ¡Mi hermano y Cana se roban un par de pantalones! Los venden en otra tienda, con el dinero se fugan para convertirse... en magos oscuros-

\- ¿Porque siempre magos oscuros?- Lucy dijo con un gota de sudor bajando por su frente

\- Porque, si no, sería aburrido...-

* * *

En las afueras de Magnolia, a un lado del camino, se encuentra un pequeño claro. Anteriormente usado por los militares en tiempos de guerra para entrenar novatos y acampar junto a las puertas, ahora abandonadas y apodada "Zona de entrenamiento" se utiliza para practicar con guerreros y magos jóvenes, nada a gran escala.

En este lugar ahora puede verse a dos magos, Arlen y Cana, ella toma un descanso tras dar sus últimos golpes a un árbol cercano. Ambos están sentados en el suelo, ella se mira su propia mano, dejando de lado el arma de madera.

\- ¿Duele?-

\- Un poco...-

\- Es bueno, debes gastarte la mano antes de llegar a ser tan buena como yo...- Con otra espada de madera, el joven pelirrojo la giró y luego la aventó hacia arriba, cayendo en su otra mano.

\- Fanfarrón- Rió la mujer – Apuesto a que ni siquiera has vencido a alguien nunca-

\- Vencí a Gray hace dos días... ¿No lo viste?-

\- Lo siento, no lo hice- Ella tomó el arma y la examinó de cerca, antes de apuntarla a él – Hagamos una apuesta- Se paró tomando la posición de combate "para novatos" que él le enseñó, espada al frente tomada por las dos manos, piernas flexionadas listas para moverse, dio unos pequeños saltos de calentamiento – Una práctica, si te golpeo, nos compras el almuerzo-

\- Muy pretenciosa para ser tu primer día...- El se paró, pero tomando su propia posición, con una espada de madera en mano, apuntando al suelo, la otra mano libre - ¿Y si yo te golpeo?-

\- ¡Nada! Es mi primer día- Cana tomó su pelo para atárselo con una bandita que tenía en la muñeca hasta hace segundos – A parte, soy una sexy mujer... no debes golpearme-

\- Golpee a Erza, no voy a tener problemas contigo-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que Erza es más sexy que yo?-

\- Ven a averiguarlo pequeña aprendiz- Sonrió de manera burlona, dando una pequeña señal con sus dos dedos índice y anular para que Cana se acerque.

Ella arremetió contra él sin pensarlo, la hora anterior practicó contra un árbol y un muñeco de prácticas, siguiendo las indicaciones de Arlen, realmente quedó interesada en usar espadas desde que la usó para matar a los esbirros de Masacre, y es por eso que hoy decidió iniciar sus clases. No pensaba cambiar de magia, pero saber pelear con armas podría venir útil en otra ocasión.

Cana dio un fuerte estoque con su espada hacia adelante, que Arlen esquivó grácilmente hacia la derecha, luego dio un pequeño golpecito en las costillas de la mujer - ¡Muerta!- Dijo al conectar el golpe, haciendo que Cana retroceda unos pasos.

Tras unos segundos fue a la carga de nuevo, dando un golpe vertical, frenado por la espada de Arlen, otro golpe horizontal que fue detenido, mas golpes les siguieron, hasta que el primer error se repitió, Arlen esquivó y tuvo tiempo para golpear a cana con su espada, esta vez en el hombro de manera descendente.

\- Muerta- Volvió a decir – La sostienes muy fuerte, déjala libre, es una extensión de tu brazo-

\- ¿Cómo es que no tengo un escudo?-

\- Los escudos son para los barbaros y los lentos, física y mentalmente...- El chico caminó hasta un árbol donde están apoyadas las armas de práctica que él posee y tomó otra – Ahora, si logras golpearme cuando yo uso dos espadas... eso es un acontecimiento-

\- Eso no parece justo-

\- Estas peleando con tus manos, solo que una mide un metro más largo...-

Cana aprovechó la charla y lo atacó con un golpe sorpresa desde arriba, atajado fácilmente y, con la otra espada, Arlen contestó con un corte falso al estomago – Muy muerta- Dijo meneando la cabeza.

Enfuriada, intentó bajar su espada y darle en el hombro, Arlen solo dio un sablazo de modo horizontal enviando el arma de Cana volando a varios metros de allí, ella quedó perpleja, volvió su mirada a su maestro para encontrarlo picándole la mejilla con el arma.

\- Muerta, muerta, muerta y más muerta- Dijo por cada piquete, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

\- ¡Ya dame eso!- Cana sacó una de las espadas de su mano y comenzaron de nuevo con el ejercicio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una voz la llamara de lejos - ¡Cana!- Se escuchó desde el camino a Magnolia, la morocha volteó para encontrar a Lucy y Anna saludando y acercándose hacia ellos.

Arlen, por supuesto, aprovechó para darle a su aprendiz un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Muerta! ¡No te distraigas!-

\- Si serás...- Cana se agarró la cabeza antes de devolver el golpe a Arlen mientras reía y enviarlo de plano al suelo pero con su puño en el pecho, lo cual no valió y él lo hizo notar con unas palabras inaudibles entre los sonidos de su tos recién adquirida por semejante golpe.

El chico se levantó con una seria cara de ira –Sabes que esa no contó-

\- Arlen, Cana... los estábamos buscando- Dijo la rubia al ponerse a una distancia prudencial para evitar que algún golpe salga disparada hacia ella - ¿Que estaban haciendo?-

\- Arlen me está enseñando a usar la espada... me lo encontré en el centro hace una hora más o menos, tuvimos unos "incidentes" con unos sujetos ahí-

\- Déjame adivinar... armaduras, armas...-

\- Si, esos, intentaron pasarse de listos conmigo y Arlen los golpeó-

\- No intenté ayudarte a ti, les ahorré a ellos el dolor de que tú los golpees, Cana- Acotó el joven todavía algo adolorido en el pecho.

\- Arlen, tonto...- Anna se acercó dando unos pasos fuertes, evidentemente molesta por algo, le dio un golpe con una bolsa blanca antes de entregársela – Feliz cumpleaños...- Dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos – Como es usual, desapareces en tu cumpleaños y yo tengo que ir a buscarte-

-Lo siento hermanita – El chico abrió la bolsa, buscando en ella la prenda que está dentro, mientras mandó una mirada furtiva a Lucy – Sabes rubia, podrías regalarme un beso-

\- Sigue soñando-

\- Oh- Sacó de la bolsa una larga chaqueta color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, con bordes negros, mangas abiertas y largas, cuello alto y un pequeño logo negro de Fairy Tail en la parte frontal, junto al corazón – Geniaaaal-

\- Le dejé la espalda liza para que puedas ponerle algún logo o algo... viendo cómo has hecho un equipo sin mi- Siguió ofendida, sin siquiera mirar a su hermano.

Cana rió ante esta reacción, ella y Arlen decidieron formar un equipo hace días tras varias misiones completadas positivamente. El joven se agachó y le dio un gran beso a su hermana en la frente, que ella solo respondió sonrojada – Gracias, Anna, es perfecto-

\- No es como si me importara que piensas... ¡Vas a usarlo porque me costó dinero!-

\- Déjame que lo pruebe- Enseguida Arlen entregó su nueva chaqueta a Cana mientras comenzó a sacarse la sudadera que lleva para entrenar.

\- Parece resistente, podrás llevarla a trabajar- Cana sostuvo la prenda y la probó dándole tirones, Anna debió hacerla con alguien especializado en ropa para magos, ya que el material se parece mucho a la que usa su padre. En ese momento la mujer notó algo que le llamó la atención, cuando Arlen retiró su sudadera de manera apurada, pudo notar una leve cicatriz en la parte baja de su espalda. Decidió callar en el momento.

Debajo tiene puesta una camiseta gris algo gastada, se puso la chaqueta y giró - ¿Como me queda? ¿Soy incluso más guapo?-

\- ¿No venía con un poco de modestia?- Lucy bromeó, siempre sorprendida por la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Arlen al hablar sobre si mismo

\- Te vez más como un mago y menos como un indigente- Dijo Cana.

\- De acuerdo- Asintió Anna

\- Bueno, vamos a ensuciarla un poco...- Arlen dio unos saltos en el lugar, insinuando seguir su entrenamiento con su compañera, pero un grupo de tres magos se dirige hacia él desde su retaguardia.

\- ¡ATAQUE SORRPESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!- Gritaron Agro, Natsu y Happy al unísono, llevando al cumpleañero hacia atrás, entrando en una bola de polvo de donde puede oírse el castigo.

Anna observó riendo a su hermano intentar pelear con un Dragonslayer y dos Exceed a la vez, Lucy solo observó a Cana de cerca, enserio se alegró por ella, parecía más feliz con Arlen cerca, mas ocupada en trabajos y menos en la bebida, realmente congeniaron en esta primer semana de convivencia.

Arlen y Anna no tuvieron problemas en integrarse en el gremio, ya para la primera semana el coqueteó con todas las mujeres que se ha encontrado, incluidas Cana, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Laki, Juvia y Bisca, esta última le ganó un rival amistoso: Alzack Connel apodado "El cobarde de las pistolas" por el mismo Arlen, también pasa tiempo con Macao, Wakaba o Gray para algunas misiones. En cuanto a Anna, pasa tiempo con su maestra Juvia, si no, con Agro, Wendy, Carla y Romeo, le gusta observar a Erza y Juvia combatir a modo de "inspiración" para seguir adelante con sus entrenamientos.

De a poco, comienzan a sentirse parte de su nueva familia.

Entre la finalización de la práctica, el paseo por la ciudad, llegaron al gremio con la tarde ya avanzada, probablemente cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Arle fue recibido por un montón de saludos y buenos deseos, una gran fiesta con golpes y alcohol incluidos, algo que, ya comenzó a darse cuenta, es común en Fairy Tail.

El sol comienza a esconderse en el mar a roncar cuando Arlen salió afuera a tomar un poco de aire, contemplar el brillo, recordando los cumpleaños anteriores, que la felicidad es momentánea. Cana no tardó en salir tras él, lo perdió de vista al llegar al gremio ente tanto saludo, y ahora encontró el momento perfecto para preguntar.

\- Oye chico del cumpleaños... la fiesta es adentro- Ella le alcanzó un pichel con cerveza, sosteniendo otro para disfrute personal.

\- Gracias, solo estoy... recordando casa- Lo dijo en un tono melancólico, dejando la burla por un momento.

\- Vi la cicatriz- Fue algo brusco, pero no podía evitar el tema, la curiosidad la mordía – En tu espalda ¿Qué es?-

Fue como un botón de reinicio, Arlen cambió su expresión a seria, miró al suelo, luego a sus guantes negros sin dedos – Yo... fue hace rato ya...-

\- Sabes, no tienes porque contármelo, solo... ¿Metí la pata?-

El volteó con una sonrisa, que tranquilizó a Cana – Prometo contarte otro día ¿Vale?-

\- Si, por supuesto... -

Los dos quedaron en silencio, el ambiente cambió, aunque su memoria comenzó a traerle recuerdos malos, sangre y cortadas viejas, volteó para ver a su compañera apoyada en la puerta del gremio, todos dentro festejando su vigésimo segundo aniversario de nacimiento, no pudo evitar dejar los recuerdos dolorosos para otro momento - ¿Ya has pensado un nombre para nuestro equipo Cana?-

Ella pareció volver a su estado jovial, pero serio, de siempre – Que tal "Alcohólicos anónimos"-

\- Esa es buena... o "Team Natsu Inverso"... es decir, en vez de un Dragonslayer activo y poderoso, un haragán que usa armas para pelear, en vez de un adorable gato azul, un feroz y maníaco gato rojo, en vez de una hermosa rubia... tú-

\- Eres un idiota- Cana dio un golpe en el brazo de Arlen, antes de susurrarle – Feliz cumpleaños-

\- Gracias- Respondió el antes de volver adentro.

* * *

 **Captulo 9, un poco de "relleno" pero creo que sirvió para ampliar un poco a los personajes, sus relaciones con varios miembros del gremio y el inicio del entrenamiento de Cana.**

 **En el próximo capitulo comienza un pequeño Arc estelarizado por Anna y sus amigos Wendy y Romeo así que preparense ¿?**

 **Como sea, gracias por todo el apoyo y espero verlos en la siguiente**

 **Ciao!**


	10. El Carnaval I

**Capitulo 10: El Carnaval (Parte 1) - ¡Hora de héroes!**

El sol comienza a bajar sobre Magnolia, Juvia y Anna recién regresan de su entrenamiento, ambas tomando algo fresco tras todo el trabajo. Esa misma noche se festeja la anual feria de verano en la ciudad, puestos de ciudades aledañas e incluso la capital vienen a vender sus artesanías, es un lugar para pasar el rato, comer y beber con alguien que sea tu amigo, o algo más...

\- ¿Como están las dos chicas más hermosas de todo el gremio?- Arlen no tardó mucho en acercarse, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y un vaso en su mano, Juvia solo se sonrojó levemente mientras que Anna le dio una mirada a asesina, recordándole que tenía prohibido coquetear con su maestra – Es decir, las dos chicas más horribles de todo el gremio-

\- Sutil, muy sutil...- Replicó la pequeña pelirroja.

\- ¿Que van a hacer a la noche muchachas? Supongo que tienen planes... yo estoy disponible-

\- Juvia pasará la velada con Gray- Lo dijo en un tono perdido, suspirando luego, podía verse como se evaporaba de a poco - Finalmente se ha acercado a Juvia y le pidió de pasar una noche con ella-

Arlen se detuvo a pensar mientras Anna dio palabras de aliento a su maestra, recordó sobre algo que pasó el día anterior:

 ** _-Flashback inicio-_**

 _Gray y Arlen están parados de frente a varios metros de el otro, en un lugar apartado, el segundo tiene sus espadas en mano mientras que el mago de hielo está preparando algo para lanzar._

 _\- ¡Espero que estés listo para "bailar" con uno de los de las grandes ligas!-_

 _\- Tienes mucha confianza para alguien que no puede mantener su camisa puesta por más de media hora-_

 _\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-_

 _\- ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo Gray?-_

 _El de pelo azabache se detuvo a pensar un poco, luego esbozó una sonrisa – Me parece bien, que tal esto: Si yo gano robarás una tarta de cereza a Erza y la comerás frente a ella-_

 _\- Duro castigo- Rio el pelirrojo de vuelta, negando con su cabeza – Si yo gano...- Pensó un poco y luego chasqueó sus dedos tras dejar una espada clavada en el suelo – Tendrás que invitar a esa adorable acosadora tuya a pasar el carnaval juntos-_

 _\- ¿J-juvia?-_

 _\- Esa misma, toda la noche juntos... es casi una bendición- Guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el mago de hielo se preparase de nuevo para atacar._

 _\- ¡Pues entonces no perderé!-_

 ** _-Flashback Fin-_**

\- Ya veo que pasa- Rio Arlen atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeras de gremio, pero en las disuadió levantando su mano y expresando que "nada pasa" y que se alegra por la mujer de lluvia.

\- Juvia debe irse, debe bañarse y arreglarse para esta noche ¡Va a ser como un sueño!- Rápidamente ella desapareció, ignorando todo saludo, causando que Anna ría en voz baja, hasta darse cuenta que su hermano sigue ahí.

\- Somos tu y yo entonces hermanita- A veces Arlen quiere pasar tiempo con ella, pero Anna siempre fue propicia a ignorar a su hermano dado a que es un "haragán" y ahora que el formó un equipo con alguien que no es ella, la cosa empeoró, sin embargo Anna lo ama por dentro.

\- Cuenta de nuevo "hermanito"- Se levantó tirándole con un papel abollado y dándole justo en la cabeza – Prometí a Wendy que pasaría el carnaval con ella-

\- Ah claro- El se enderezó en la silla, luego apoyando su cara en su puño contra la mesa – Ve a divertirte... no necesitas quedarte con tu hermano-

\- De acuerdo, ya me voy- Ella no pensó dos veces en irse, volteando y dándole la espalda a su hermano.

\- ¡Adiós! Que te diviertas... sin mí...-

\- Ya me fui- Anna levantó una mano antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del gremio.

Arlen reanudó la actividad que usualmente hace cuando esto pasa: Mirar a la mesa pensando en nuevas maneras de tender trampas y bromas a sus compañeros, no pasó mucho antes de que alguien se sentara a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo vas hombre? ¿Qué pi...?- Cana dijo en tono amigable tras sentarse, pero fue interrumpida por un grito sobre exagerado por parte de Arlen, quien llevó su mano a su cabeza como muestra del dramatismo de la escena.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Solo y desamparado! ¡Aburrido sin nadie con quien pasar la noche!- Cerró sus ojos y se tomó el corazón – Me parte el alma- Finalmente dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa dando un fuerte cabezazo, simulando muerte.

\- ¿Esa es tu estrategia? ¿Dar lastima a las chicas?-

\- ¿Funciona?- Habló sin levantar su cabeza.

\- No lo sé déjame ver...- Cana volteó y observó al gremio en general, solo unas caras curiosas devolvieron la mirada unos segundos, atraídos por los gritos del pelirrojo – Si, pero no como esperas-

\- Así que... querida Cana ¿Que planes tienes esta noche?- Arlen finalmente la miró, ella lleva puesta su inusual ropa negra con chaqueta blanca encima, a diferencia de él, quien no se despega de su regalo de hace una semana atrás – Te has puesto presentable... ¿Conociste algún chico? ¿Algún mago? ¿Va a encantarte esta noche? ¿Va a hacerte desaparecer de las calles a su habitación?- Cada frase estuvo acompañada por un golpecito de codo.

\- ¿Terminaste?-

\- No se me ocurre ninguna otra, puedes proseguir-

\- No, solo que decidí... no lo sé... cambiar el estilo para esta noche- Miró hacia otro lado, evadiendo la pregunta - ¿Qué piensas hacer tu esta noche?-

\- Llorar en mi cama hasta dormirme por la soledad, tomarme hasta el agua de los floreros... esa clase de cosas ¿Por qué?-

Cana, tras dos semanas de convivencia y varios trabajos juntos, comenzó a acostumbrarse al tipo de humor de Arlen, humor que siempre tiene algo escondido dentro, una segunda interpretación.

\- Está decidido entonces, iremos por unas copas esta noche ¿Qué tal?-

Arlen tomó un poco de su bebida en sé momento, esta frase lo hizo ahogarse un poco - ¿Q-que? ¿Nosotros juntos?-

\- Será divertido, hace varios días que me voy en un trabajo y, ahora que llego para el carnaval, ¿Vas a rechazar la oportunidad de salir conmigo?-

\- ¿Salir?-

\- Salir... a beber digo, como amigos-

Hubo un silencio incomodo en donde ambos miraron la mesa, pero Arlen logró salir con una palabra antes de que se extienda mas – Claro, seguro- Hizo una pausa donde terminó su vaso de un saque – Solo tengo que ir a bañarme y cambiarme un poco la indumentaria...-

\- Paso a buscarte en ¿Media hora?-

\- Si, pero... el que bebe menos paga- Hizo un gesto con su mano, como si disparara un arma.

\- Prepara tu billetera vaquero- Cana respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Me gusta tu chaqueta por cierto, ¡Hasta luego!- Apurado, Arlen salió del gremio levantando una mano, casi chocando con una mesa y todos sus comensales.

Cana se mantuvo un rato ahí primero algo ruborizada por el cumplido, luego frunció el seño, repitiéndose a sí misma palabras para volver en sí – _Vamos Cana, relájate, solo es una borrachera con tu amigo, nada mas-_ Se volteó al observar una pálida mano tomar el vaso que Arlen dejó atrás, Mirajane la observa con una sonrisa juguetona... probablemente tras haber visto toda la situación.

\- No, no es eso- Dijo Cana, ya sabiendo lo que la albina está pensando.

\- No dije nada- Extrañamente, Mira se retiró dando la vuelta, pero obviamente sus palabras no coinciden con sus pensamientos, Cana volvió a su mesa y suspiró, ni siquiera saber la razón de la invitación y su repentino interés por el chico de espadas.

* * *

Anna salió del gremio caminando, pronto escuchó aleteo detrás, un pequeño Exceed color rojo aterrizó en su cabeza y ella miró hacia arriba. Ya es común para Agro posarse en ese lugar y ser llevado por Anna para todos lados.

\- ¿Adónde vas tornados?- Es también común del Exceed llamar a los humanos por apodos, ahora refiriéndose a los rulos a los lados de Anna.

\- Voy a buscar a Wendy ¿Vienes?-

\- Cualquier cosa excepto quedarme en esta fiesta de bostezos-

No avanzaron mucho antes de encontrarse a la Dragonslayer sentada a una calle del gremio charlando con su amiga de pelaje blanco Carla, al verlos a Anna y Agro se pararon saludando.

\- Anna, Agro, estábamos esperando-

\- Hola Wendy, lo siento por dejarte esperando... estaba terminando mi practica con Juvia-

\- ¿Cómo va todo?-

Mientras la pelirroja le cuenta a su amiga las cosas que aprendió en este último tiempo con su maestra, Carla se acercó al otro Exceed, quien la recibió con una mirada no muy amistosa, pero esa es su mirada usual. Bajó de la cabeza de su compañera para saludar.

\- Parece que no soy el único niñero por aquí- Dijo en su tono áspero de siempre

Eso solo sacó un "Hmpf" de Carla - ¿Te da problemas? Por lo que veo se llevan bien-

El respondió cruzando los brazos, al igual que ella – Solo es algo temporal, cuando consiga mas aliados partiré en busca de pillaje y destrucción-

\- Dices eso, pero Anna te agrada...-

El quedó un poco quieto, realmente disfruta la compañía de la niña humana, su intelecto y maldad a veces rivalizan la suya, en especial al momento de molestar al humano más grande. No es normal para el apegarse a las cosas, por lo tanto intentó negarlo ignorando a Carla.

Agro cerró los ojos con los brazos cruzados y habló en un tono reflexivo - Es gracioso, fuimos enviados para destruir...- Carla volvió la mirada a ambas amigas que charlan distraídas mostrando su floreciente pero reciente amistad – Pero una vez que conoces a los magos de este mundo, simplemente no puedes evitar... ser su amigo-

\- ¿Oh? Tal vez no eres el bárbaro que pensé que eras Agro-

\- Tch- De nuevo mostró los dientes, evitando el comentario, su rubor no llega a verse por su color de pelaje. Volvió volando a la cabeza de Anna.

\- Juvia dice que he avanzado mucho estas semanas, dice que pronto seré capaz de ir en misiones acompañada-

\- Eso es genial... a Romeo le encantará oír eso-

\- Eso ES genial- Agro repitió agarrando a Anna de sus mejillas, estirándolas – Pero mi estomago requiere alimentos, debemos comer algo en algún puesto de algún "mercader"... o comenzaré a alimentarme de sus cuerpos- Miró a Wendy con una mirada concentrada, una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de la Dragonslayer mientras abre sus ojos sorprendidas por el comentario.

\- Cierto, a mí también me ha dado hambre- Respondió Anna - ¿Que dices Wendy?-

\- Claro, podemos comprar algo por ahí-

\- Concuerdo- Agregó Carla

\- ¡A cazar!- Agro dio un salto y señaló el cielo, avanzando a paso ligero por entre las personas, las tres chicas lo siguieron sin remedio.

* * *

Cana llegó a la puerta del lugar donde Arlen y Anna residen, dudó un poco, pero tocó la puerta con tres rápidos golpes. Esperó un poco observando sus alrededores hasta que una distante voz desde adentro le indicó que la puerta está abierta, entonces entró.

Se encontró en el living/cocina, la mesa circular en medio con el horno y la mesada a la derecha desde su perspectiva; a la izquierda hay un sillón largo o sofá y uno corto para una persona, con una pequeña mesa con revistas ene ella, simple pero acogedor. A la derecha pasando la mesa se encuentra un pasillo, probablemente el camino a los dormitorios.

En la pared no pudo evitar notar una foto de Anna y Arlen con una mujer en medio, los dos parecen más jóvenes, la mujer del medio parece tener unos treinta años en la foto, o más, con pelo largo color rojo, más fuerte que los hermanos, sonrisa pasible, vestido largo blanco con una especie de delantal negro encima. En cuanto a los dos hermanos, llevan ropa más sencilla y algo sucia, la foto fue tomada en lo que parece ser un camino con algunas casas detrás.

\- Ese soy yo- Una voz la exaltó, notando que estaba cerca de la foto – Con mi hermana y mi madre-

Cana volteó encontrando a Arle, como era de esperarse, pero diferente a lo usual. Lleva puesta una camiseta negra con una raya vertical blanca en el estomago que sube hasta el cuello, mangas cortas y cuello abierto en V, también delineado de blanco, dejando ver su marca de Fairy Tail en rojo. Unos pantalones de jean algo gastados y de un color celeste que se convierte en amarillento en la parte gastada, las mismas botas y guantes sin dedos de antes y, por último, su cabello algo caído y mojado.

Arlen sonrió y sacó una mano hacia adelante, viendo como Cana se quedó viéndolo por varios segundos más de lo debido – Soy Arlen casual, mucho gusto-

Eso la hizo reaccionar, pero solo miró la mano del muchacho extrañada.

\- Solo conoces a Arlen mago, ese tipo es un tonto- Cruzó los brazos – Pero es bastante apuesto- Luego sonrió.

\- Te has puesto tus mejores trapos- Bromeó ella de regreso, disimulando su ausencia de antes – Te ves bien-

\- No podía dejar que me opaques- Arlen rio mientras se rasca su cabeza por detrás, tomado por sorpresa por el comentario – Pero es solo una camiseta y unos pantalones, el resto soy yo y mi hermosa apariencia-

\- Sí, claro... ¿Nos vamos?- Cana rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta antes de ser detenida por la mano de Arlen quien la tomó de un hombro.

\- Espera Cana- Ella volteó, por primera vez Arlen parece bastante nervioso, no muy común dada su personalidad atrevida y juguetona – Quiero agradecerte... yo, desde que llegué al gremio he conocido gente asombrosa, Gray, Macao, Wakaba, me hacen sentir bienvenido... y tu realmente eres una buena amiga, se que tres semanas es corto tiempo, pero puedo decir que seremos grandes amigos, lo presentí desde el primer día-

\- Arlen...- Ella se encontró algo conmovida por sus palabras, ¿Realmente era él? ¿El verdadero Arlen? Una persona sensible escondida tras un escudo de bromas y seguridad.

\- Nunca tuve a alguien con quien salir a emborracharme, desde que los conocí a ustedes, a ti, me alegra de haberme unido a Fairy Tail- El sonrió mostrando sus dientes, volviendo a su expresión de siempre.

\- Arlen, yo también creo que eres genial...- Ella hizo una pausa, captando la atención del pelirrojo – Nunca tuve un "Equipo oficial", claro he hecho misiones con Lucy y Gray, pero... lo que quiero decir es que, me alegra haberte conocido, y creo que eres un buen amigo y una buena persona-

Los dos quedaron en silencio, pareció como que todo fue dicho, el pensamiento de quedarse a charlar en vez de salir atravesó la mente de ambos, pero eso sería sospechoso para el otro, tal vez otro día...

\- Vamos a entubarnos pues- Arlen ofreció su brazo a Cana, quien enredó el suyo con una sonrisa - ¿Sigue en pie lo de "El que toma menos paga"?-

\- Oh si, prepárate para perder niño-

\- Tengo dos años más que tu Cana-

Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a la feria.

* * *

Anna y Wendy disfrutan una caminata por los puestos, tras tener un pequeño descanso con comida incluida, Carla y Agro caminan junto a ellas dos. No hicieron mucho camino hasta que decidieron frenar en un banco en una vereda, dos hombres con magia de fuego de colores pasaron junto a ellas haciendo malabares.

\- ¡Todo es tan bonito y lleno de colores!- Dijo Anna mirando hacia arriba, las luces de colores colgadas sobre ellas iluminando su camino.

\- Lo sé, Magnolia es muy festiva, deberías quedarte para el desfile Fantasía, Fairy Tail siempre participa de eso-

\- ¡Oh!- Anna juntó sus manos y se acercó a Wendy - ¡Deberíamos hacer algo juntas para ese entonces! ¡Un baile! Nosotras, Agro y Carla-

\- ¡Yo no bailo! ¡Punto final, humana!- Gritó el gato

Wendy rió, divertida como siempre por el lado entusiasta de la pequeña niña pelirroja – Te gusta planear las cosas con anticipación ¿Verdad?-

\- Prefiero llamarlo, proponerme un objetivo- Tomó el comentario como un cumplido – A diferencia de mi hermano, yo si planeo para el futuro-

\- Debe ser lindo, tener una familia que te apoye- Wendy dijo eso vagamente, pero la frase carga con mucho mas simbolismo contando que ella nunca tuvo una familia humana biológica. Miró al suelo unos segundos, esto hizo sentir un poco mal a Anna por un momento.

\- Pues si... ¡pero yo soy tu familia!- La pelirroja puso su rostro frente al de su amiga - ¡Y todos en Fairy Tail también!-

\- Tienes razón-

\- Y Romeo-

\- Si... espera ¿Por qué Romeo?-

Anna miró con una sonrisa malévola a Wendy, ella comenzó a ruborizarse – Tienes razón Romeo es más que amigo o familia-

\- N-no sé de que hablas- Wendy lo negó con la cabeza rápidamente, Carla frunció el seño ocultamente.

Hablando de roma, Romeo se hace presente en la conversación, de lejos se ve que el chico aparece corriendo por la calle, al ver a las dos jóvenes magas sonríe y las llama por sus nombres antes de acercarse.

\- ¡Por fin las encuentro!- Se puso entre medio de ellas y las abrazó, una con cada brazo - ¡No tienen ni idea de lo que he encontrado!- Por su sonrisa enorme y su emoción, es obvio que no nota las miradas alrededor, ni la cara roja de Wendy, y mucho menos la expresión de "Te lo dije" de Anna.

\- ¿Qué es?- Finalmente la curiosidad venció a Anna, quien nunca fue buena para ocultar información, y mucho menos que le oculten.

\- Nuestro primer trabajo juntos- Lo dijo en voz baja, esto captó la atención de ambas chicas

\- ¿Disculpa? ¡Wendy no puede tomar trabajos con otras dos personas inexpertas!- Carla se paró frente a ellos - ¡Agro! ¡Ayúdame!-

\- Hagan lo que quieran, si hay pelea yo le entro-

\- Gracias- Agregó Carla - ¿Espera, qué?-

\- No es realmente un trabajo, solo vengan, no habrá pelea... lo prometo- Puso su mano en el corazón y subió la otra en el aire. Carla intentó argumentar, pero Romeo tomó a ambas chicas de las manos y salió corriendo, los dos Exceed no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlas.

Caminaron, por lo menos, diez cuadras, alejándose de toda la fiesta y el jolgorio del carnaval. Generalmente dicho carnaval se concentra en los barrios centrales de Magnolia alrededor de la plaza principal. Los barrios aledaños cerca de las salidas a otros pueblos quedan casi desiertos, oscuros en comparación con el resto de la ciudad.

Romeo se asomó por una esquina frenando a todo el grupo detrás del, luego hizo un gesto para que todos permanecieran callados. Las tres cabezas humanas y dos Exceed se asomaron por la misma esquina para ver el origen del alboroto.

Cuatro personas están en medio de la calle, tres hombres y una mujer, los tres visten largas capas rojas con detalles naranja y sombreros de bufón del mismo color, la mujer y otro están empujando a un tercero, mientras el del gorro más estrafalario piensa detenidamente.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo jefe!- El más gordo de los cuatro está siendo empujado contra un bote de basura.

\- ¡Hazlo estúpido!- Gritó la mujer dándole una patada, haciendo que empuje el bote de basura, desparramando la misma en toda la calle.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Maldad pura!- Gritó uno de barba junto a la mujer mientras ríe "malvadamente". El más grande de ellos llora junto a la basura tirada, mencionado que "Ya no hay vuelta atrás", que han pasado la barrera de la maldad y la villanía.

\- ¡Cállense!- Al fin habló el líder del sombrero con mas cascabeles – Otro plan mío se realiza... ahora que hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo- Apuntó al cielo de manera triunfante y avanzó hacia sus lacayos, pero antes de poder terminar la frase cayó tropezando con una media naranja que estaba en la basura.

Wendy, Romeo y Anna no pudieron aguantar más su risa y se escondieron en la esquina a reír en silencio.

\- Se los dije- Habló el chico – Son los peores villanos de la historia-

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? Porque solo parecen molestias... ¿Los erradicamos?- Agro no pudo soportar la risa de los niños ante una situación seria (O al menos él la ve seria)

\- Los seguimos, y si hacen algo realmente malo, los atrapamos... piensen: Tres novatos atrapan a una banda de ladrones... seremos recompensados en el gremio, vistos con respeto-

\- No sé cuanto respeto podemos sacar venciendo a estos- Anna los subestimó, todos se asomaron de nuevo para comprobar que no están haciendo nada de mayor ilegalidad que tirar basura en la calle.

\- ¡Operación Infierno! ¡Con esta operación finalmente conseguiremos invadir las mentes de los habitantes de esta ciudad! ¡Inspirar miedo!... Quemar esta ciudad hasta sus cimientos- Dijo el líder a sus súbditos, quienes aplaudieron con gran emoción, algunos hasta lloraron.

De nuevo se escondieron todos, ahora las cosas cambiaron, se miraron entre ellos y no pasó mucho antes de que Anna hablara.

\- ¿Todos a favor de seguir a la banda de fracasados?- Anna y Romeo levantaron la mano sin dudarlo, Wendy lo hizo despacio, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Carla - ¿Todos en contra?- Los dos Exceed subieron las manos, imposible que empaten la decisión de sus compañeros humanos.

\- Esto no es buena idea- Carla expresó su descontento

\- Yo solo no quiero seguirlos porque son una molestia, deberíamos estar acechando presas mas grandes- Con su propias razones, Agro concordó con Carla.

\- Esta decidido entonces, "Los Tres Elementos de Fairy Tail" tienen su primera misión- Wendy, Romeo y Anna pusieron sus manos en el centro cuando ella dio el nombre oficial de su equipo -¡Vamos a patear traseros!-

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, el proximo capitulo tendrá mas acción, ¡lo prometo!**

 **¿Que piensan del nombre del equipo? Fue improvisado pero se me ocurrió tras darme cuenta que Wendy usa viento, Romeo fuego y Anna agua.**

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar Reviews, eso ayuda**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Ciao!**


	11. El Carnaval II

**Capitulo 11: El Carnaval (Parte 2) – Los Tres Elementos de Fairy Tail**

* * *

\- Ugh, los hemos seguido LITERALMENTE por una hora, no han hecho más que tirar basura y tocar timbre para salir corriendo en las casas- Romeo comentó apoyándose en la pared cercana a ellos, mientras los sospechosos reposan en un banco, esperando a su ausente líder.

\- Fue tu idea cerebrito, convive con ella- Agro está sentado en el suelo con sus brazos cruzados, mirada furiosa en el suelo mientras espera también al lado de Carla.

\- Al menos no estamos siendo atacados por ellos- Comentó la Exceed color blanco

\- Todavía-

\- ¡Silencio!- Anna se asomó por la esquina - ¡El jefe está volviendo!- fue seguida por Wendy y Romeo.

En la escena el líder de sombrero estrafalario, llamado "cero" por los demás, llegó junto a ellos con una sonrisa malévola, fue recibido por sus camaradas con reverencias nada discretas, el alzó una mano para ordenarles que se detengan, luego aclaró su garganta.

\- Mis hermanos, he encontrado un lugar perfecto para ejecutar la Operación Ardiente-

\- Creí que era operación infierno jefe- La mujer habló, provocando miradas de todos los demás.

\- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA!- El líder le dio con una lata por la cabeza que encontró en el suelo – Síganme, a la victoria-

Así, todos los bandidos se movieron por las calles, tan sutiles como un tren descarrilado, Wendy, Romeo y Anna los siguieron a pie, mientras que Agro y Carla los guió desde el aire. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que se encontraron en una colina a las afueras de magnolia, la pendiente empinada de la colina termina en las primeras casas de un distrito residencial, arboles rodean la colina cuesta abajo del otro lado, pero la cima está llana.

Todos se sentaron ahí mientras el líder comentó el plan en voz relativamente baja, comparada con el volumen hablado anteriormente, Wendy fue la única capaz de escuchar debido a su oído agudo de Dragonslayer. Todos escondidos tras unos arbustos esperaron la confirmación de que algo malo están tramando.

Tras unos segundos de escucha, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se llevó la mano a la boca

-¿Qué pasó?- Inquirió Romeo preocupado.

-Piensan incendiar el pueblo...- Antes de que pueda continuar explicando, el líder se paró con un dedo en el aire.

\- ¡Y así! ¡Nos ganaremos el lugar que merecemos como criminales! ¡Incendiando esta ciudad hasta sus cimientos!- Luego intentó ejecutar una risa malvada, bastante forzada para ser tomada en serio.

\- Me sorprendería que no se quemen entre ellos- Carla dijo irritada, Agro asintió.

\- Pero jefe- Ahora el gordo habló – Eso es demasiado, incluso para ustedes-

\- ¿ESTAS DESAFIANDOME CUATRO?- El mal carácter del líder volvió a hacerse notar – Cuando hagamos esto, seremos los nuevos villanos de la ciudad... incluso de todo Fiore, los nuevos Oración 6-

\- ¿Y que si culpan a Fairy Tail? Ellos siempre están destruyendo cosas-

\- Es un ganar-ganar, si culpan a esas asquerosas Hadas, su estatus como mejor gremio bajará y la gente se alzará contra ellos-

El líder se frotó las manos, riendo malvadamente de nuevo, los demás intentaron seguirle pero su risa es demasiado forzada para hacerla sin destrozarse los pulmones. Anna volteó para plantear su estrategia con los demás.

\- Tontos o no, debemos detenerlos... son peligrosos incluso así-

\- Estoy de acuerdo, no podemos dejar que quemen todas esas casas- Wendy enseguida se añadió a ello.

\- Espera un...- Carla intentó hablar, interrumpida.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ FIRE JESTERS!- Una voz se escuchó, todos los integrantes vestidos de color naranja voltearon hacia el lado contrario de la pendiente, observaron subir a cuatro personas más, todas vestidas de túnicas largas verdes, incapaz de distinguirse a ninguno.

\- Miren nada más, si son Green Vermin...- Se burló cero de los nuevos magos que aparecieron, los seguidores se rieron tras de él.

Uno de los miembros del clan de verde también rió, pero el que va a adelante de capa más oscura le dio un golpe en la nariz para pararlo – Hemos escuchado sus planes-

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vienen a detenernos? ¿Son magos de luz ahora?- El hombre de bigote arremetió enojado, la tensión creció entre los grupos, obviamente no la primera vez que se ven.

\- No sean ridículos- El de capa oscura de nuevo habló negando con su cabeza – Estamos aquí para robar su idea, levantar esta ciudad sobre raíces y arruinarla con la hermosura de la naturaleza... entonces NOSOTROS seremos reconocidos como una amenaza-

\- ¿Ustedes?- Los Fire Jesters rieron al unísono.

Mientras la competición de insultos dio inicio entre ellos, los tres elementos de Fairy Tail discutieron su plan de acción.

\- Debemos detenerlos, ahora sí- Romeo habló en voz baja – Si estos tipos pelean, el que gane intentará destruir la ciudad-

\- ¡De ninguna manera!- Carla se paró entre medio de los tres pre-adolescentes con sus dos manos en la cadera – No dejaré que ustedes tres peleen contra ocho magos posiblemente peligrosos-

\- Carla...- Wendy intentó calmarla, pero ella tomó vuelo.

\- Iré a buscar a alguien que si pueda con ellos- Le dio una mirada a los tres de "qué vergüenza" – Lo siento, pero todavía no están listos- Luego miró a Agro, quien no hizo ninguna mueca.

\- Me quedaré aquí y veré que no hagan nada estúpido- Con esa frase, la Exceed voló lejos, Anna asestó un golpe a la cabeza del Exceed rojo, quien volteó enojado.

\- ¡Agro se supone que estas de mi lado!-

\- Lo siento, tornados, pero ocho magos juntos contra dos jóvenes y una chica que apenas sabe magia no me parece una pelea que pueda ganarse – Agro cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos – Deben aprender de mi, un guerrero debe elegir sus batallas, cuando estén entre la espada y la pared no vengan suplicando por mi ayuda por...- Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse solo tras los arbustos, bufó con unas venas visibles en su frente – Estos chicos van a matarme-

* * *

\- ¡Deténganse en el nombre de la comunidad mágica!- Anna fue la primera en hablar, luego bajó su dedo y se lo llevó al mentón – Eso se oyó peor de lo que pensé-

\- Si, no somos policías mágicos o algo así- Romeo agregó sin salir de su pose de batalla

\- Debes practicar tus líneas Anna- Wendy mostró que está de acuerdo con Romeo.

\- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- Uno de los bandidos preguntó, pero su respuesta se presentó cuando vieron las marcas en los chicos, un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas.

\- ¡Son de Fairy Tail! ¡Oh mierda!- Algunos comenzaron a retroceder, a excepción del líder de los Green Vermin, quien detuvo a sus hombres alzando su mano.

\- Son solo niños, no tengamos miedo-

\- ¡Idiotas! ¡Atáquenlos!- El otro líder les ordenó mientras corre lejos del combate, algo contradictorio, pero ellos no hicieron más que obedecer. Todos dispararon llamaradas a los magos jóvenes, el fuego se acercó al mismo tiempo que Romeo avanzó poniéndose frente a ambas chicas.

\- ¡ **Cold Flame**!- Con su mano imbuida en fuego azul alzó una pared de llamas iguales, deteniendo el fuego enemigo hasta que se consumió - ¡Wendy!-

La chica de pelos azules asintió antes de saltar sobre Romeo y rebotar en el, pasando sobre las mismas llamas, en el aire comenzó a girar con dos tornados en sus manos – **Sky Dragon Wings** – Bajó derribando a la mayoría de los Green Vermin, mientras que Romeo dio una vuelta y disparó sus flamas azules a los integrantes, quienes se hicieron a un lado.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Apúrese con el plan!- Uno de los hombres de fuego gritó a su líder quien observa magnolia con una sonrisa maniaca. Pronto comenzó a hacer gestos preparando un círculo mágico naranja frente a él.

\- ¡Apunta a la ciudad! ¿Crees poder detenerlo Anna?- Romeo preguntó encendiendo sus puños de fuego.

\- Eso creo, pero como...- Antes de preguntar Agro la tomó de la cadera y comenzó a volar, sorprendida Anna ya que nunc a había sido llevada como Natsu o Wendy - ¿Agro?-

\- Vamos niña, yo te llevo- Los dos sobrevolaron el campo de batalla dirigiéndose por el líder de los Fire Jesters.

\- ¡La niña!- Uno de los Plant Vermin se disparó hacia el cielo con dos grandes troncos en vez de sus pies para tomar altura, cuando estuvo por tomar a Anna, Romeo salió en frente con su puño en alto.

\- No lo creo amigo- Lo devolvió al suelo con un fuerte golpe que hizo que rompiera sus propios troncos en el proceso, aterrizando cerca de Wendy, al igual que el mago. Pronto se encontraron casi espalda con espalda.

\- Bueno, para eso hemos estado practicando- Wendy dijo acercándose a su compañero, luego comenzó a tomar aire con una expresión seria en sus ojos – **Sky Dragon Roar-**

\- **Purple Fire Cannon-** Romeo subió sus manos hacia adelante y comenzó a disparar llamas purpura a sus enemigos, al igual que Wendy con su poder, ambos girando lentamente, la mayoría de los enemigos terminaron en el suelo. Los dos magos chocaron sus manos.

\- ¡No se pasen de listos niños!- El líder de Green Vermin salió de entre los caídos y disparó magia a ellos, dos grandes raíces salieron del suelo y se dirigieron formando un espiral hacia ellos.

\- ¡Wendy cuidado!- Romeo hizo a su compañera a un lado con su brazo izquierdo, luego saltó encendiendo sus puños con una especie de fuego multicolor - ¡Ahora verás! ¡ **Rainbow Fire FIST**!- Corrió sobre las raíces acercándose al hombre de capucha verde y dándole un buen golpe en el mentón al llegar, lo envió contra unos árboles detrás.

\- Eso le enseñará- El chico mostró su mano en victoria, con su pulgar arriba, apuntando a Wendy.

\- G-gracias Romeo- Dijo ella tímidamente, antes de esquivar, por poco, una bola de fuego proveniente de la derecha.

\- No terminamos todavía- Ambos chicos vieron unos malvados hombres de naranja, corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

El líder de Fire Jesters se paró frente a la ciudad, comenzó a reír de manera maniaca, luego empezó un discurso, que no duró mucho al escuchar un grito de guerra a sus espaldas. Anna y Agro se acercan volando a toda velocidad, el apuró el hechizo como pudo.

\- **¡Infernal Wave!** \- Con esas palabras una gran ola de fuego comenzó a bajar la colina, miró a la niña con sus ojos bien abiertos - ¡Detén eso niñita!-

\- ¡Agro!- Exclamó ella

\- Lo tengo- El Exceed dobló, evitando al enemigo, alcanzando la ola enseguida, que se acerca peligrosamente a las casas debajo de la colina. Pronto rebasaron la ola de fuego y Agro se acercó al suelo para dejar a su aliada - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás segura de esto?-

\- Estoy... bien-

\- Anna, ten cuidado- El dijo instintivamente, ambos se miraron, a lo que ella sonrió enseguida, no es usual que Agro la llame por su nombre.

\- Tranquilo, estás hablando con la próxima sensación del mundo mágico- Estiró sus brazos a los dos lados, con una enorme sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, la ola no deja de acercarse a ellos. Por momentos se vio un poco de Arlen en ella.

\- NO quiero presionarte pero... si no detienes eso...-

\- ¡ **Ocean... Serpent**!- Anna subió sus dos manos y luego dio una vuelta en el lugar, enviando una de sus dos manos hacia adelante, como si aventara algo. Una gran serpiente de agua se formó frente a ellos, que comenzó a avanzar por el piso dejando un rastro de agua detrás, avanza bajo tierra.

Avanzó hasta la ola de fuego enemiga y salió del suelo, explotaron en un montón de vapor, Agro se mantuvo con la boca abierta todo el tiempo.

\- ¡¿Viste eso Agro?!-

\- ¡Bola!- Una bola de fuego impactó en el suelo cercano a ellos, el líder de Fire Jesters está maldiciendo desde arriba del monte. Agro tomó a Anna de nuevo de su cadera y la elevó, los dos miraron seriamente al hombre.

\- ¿Algo que puedas hacerle al idiota?- Dijo el Exceed.

\- **Ocean Cry-** Ella envió hacia adelante un "rayo" continuo de agua como si de una manguera a presión se tratara, enviando al enemigo unos metros hacia atrás, manteniéndolo sin moverse también.

\- **Sky Dragon Iron Punch-** Wendy salió al lado del bandido, noqueándolo de un golpe.

\- Bien hecho- Agro acercó a Anna de nuevo al lugar, parándose en la punta de la caída con Wendy ambas miraron a su alrededor, la mayoría de los bandidos, de ambos bandos están lejos o noqueados por la pelea.

\- ¡Estuvieron fantásticas!- Romeo se acercó a ellas, quienes asintieron.

Los tres juntaron sus manos en un triple "choque los cinco", antes de comenzar a festejar su primer triunfo, el cual duró poco.

\- ¡No crean que esto es el final! Niños- Ambos líderes se pararon, junto con varios representantes de ambos bandos, todos algo cansados por la pelea - ¡Porque trajimos refuerzos!- De repente, personas de naranja salieron de los arboles detrás de los lideres, alrededor de cuatro más se acercaron al claro antes de la bajada a la ciudad.

\- Nosotros también- Los Green Vermin dijeron "presente" trayendo a cinco más de su lado, quienes bajaron de las copas de los arboles.

\- Y estamos dispuestos a proponer una tregua para acabar con este problema de pestes ¿Verdad?-

\- Cierto-

Todos asintieron, con sonrisas macabras comenzaron a acercarse a los niños, siendo más de diez, son demasiados incluso para ellos. Romeo se puso en frente, tapando a ambas muchachas con sus manos, retrocedieron hasta no poder hacerlo más por encontrarse al pie de la colina. Una caída dolorosa a sus espaldas.

Ninguno hizo más que observar a los hombres acercarse, Romeo encendió sus puños, Wendy y Anna también tomaron posiciones para atacar – Esto no terminará aquí- Dijo el pequeño Conbolt – No mientras podamos pelear-

\- ¿Acaso no saben quiénes son ellos?- Agro se paró frente a todos, logrando que los bandidos se detengan - ¡Son los tres elementos de Fairy Tail!-

\- ¿Los tres...? ¿Quién demonios los conoce? ¡Callen al gato!- Uno de ellos intentó atacar, pero Agro saltó a la cabeza de Anna.

\- Te diré quienes son... Anna, ella es la maestra del agua, puede conjurar un maldito dragon de liquido que se los tragará en un dos por tres- Luego saltó sobre la cabeza de Romeo – Luego está Romeo, maestro de las llamas, puede conjurar fuego que los hará temblar de frio... o arder como si estuvieran parados en las mismas fauces de un volcán...- Romeo encendió sus puños mas fuerte esbozando una gran sonrisa macabra, lo que hizo retroceder un poco a los magos - ¡Y luego está Wendy!-

\- ¿W-Wendy?- Uno de los matones preguntó, escondiéndose detrás de otro.

\- ¡Es la Dragonslayer del cielo! ¡Y si creen que nos tienen rodeados y que caeremos fácil, sin dar pelea!... están muy equivocados... estos jovencitos tienen un gran espíritu de lucha...-

\- ¡ESTA MINTIENDO INUTILES! ¡ATAQUEN!- El líder de los Fire Jesters, claramente irritado, ordenó a sus hombres, pero nadie se movió.

\- Somos más que ellos, claramente tenemos la...- Un grito de agonía se escuchó entre los hombres de naranja y verde, todos voltearon extrañados, viendo a uno de sus compañeros caer con su pecho sacando humo, pero respirando.

Todos observaron al sujeto, uno de ellos se agachó y le dio unos golpes en el abdomen, pero este no respondió. Ambos líderes temblaron al escuchar pasos al frente, alguien sube la colina.

Romeo, Wendy, Anna y Agro escucharon detrás de ellos que Carla voló para posarse entre todos, con su cara seria de siempre, la Dragonslayer estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre el asunto, pero una mirada de la Exceed la detuvo - Traje refuerzos- Dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Las dos figuras que suben el monte se mostraron, Anna o pudo evitar sonreír, su corazón palpita de emoción al verlos.

Dos magos de Fairy Tail, una mujer de chaqueta blanca y sostén negro, cartas en su mano izquierda, su mano derecha apoyada en la cintura, su cara tiene una sonrisa burlona mientras se acerca a paso lento. Junto a ella un mago pelirrojo de camiseta negra, sus dos espadas casi tocando el piso, apuntadas hacia abajo, su cara no está ni cerca de una sonrisa.

Ambos frenaron, el se sonó el cuello antes de hablar en un tono algo siniestro – Así que...- Dijo, clavando una de sus espadas en el suelo - ¿Quien de ustedes quiere golpear a mi hermana?-

\- S-señor estos son magos de Fairy Tail... magos adultos- Uno de los matones habló en voz baja, pero su líder respondió a los gritos.

\- ¡Ya lo sé TONTO!-

Anna se acercó al oído de sus compañeros, riendo por lo bajo – Está haciendo la cara- Susurró.

Cana pasó por delante de su compañero, observando a todos los magos de reojo, su sonrisa es probablemente más aterradora de lo que debería, por dentro ambos magos se mueren de risa.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- Dijo él, sin quitarles el ojo de encima, Cana se acercó a su oído, susurrando unas palabras en el – Esa es una idea interesante-

\- No matamos usualmente- Ella lo dijo remarcando el "usualmente", hablándoles a sus contrincantes – Pero aquí no hay nadie presente salvo los niños y nosotros...-

\- Y nadie va a extrañar a una banda de...- Arlen caminó hacia adelante enfadado, pero Cana lo detuvo posando su mano en su pecho.

\- Tranquilo grandote, déjame que hable antes-

Cana se acercó al líder de los Fire Jesters, quien está a punto de explotar de la ira y la impotencia. Lo hizo lentamente, usando lo que ella llama su "paso sensual" al igual que su voz del mismo tipo – Miren chicos...- Dijo – No quiero hacer un desastre frente a los niños, y mi amigo allí está decidido a cortarlos en muchos pedazos... pero estoy dispuesta a darles una segunda oportunidad... dejen la ciudad, no vuelvan jamás, y los perdonaremos-

\- Fairy Tail no mata...-

\- Nosotros si-

El líder miró a sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a retroceder – N-no tenemos miedo-

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Cana volteó regresando hacia donde Arlen se encuentra, le dio una mirada y luego le señaló torciendo su cabeza a sus enemigos – Voy a darles diez segundos-

\- Tiene que estar...-

\- ¡Uno!-

Todos los tipos dieron media vuelta y se internaron en el bosque sin escuchar el segundo número, los únicos dos restantes fueron los líderes de los respectivos bandos. Quienes se quedaron ahí temblando, pero intentando hacerse los duros al mismo tiempo.

\- Diez- Arlen dijo, salteándose ocho números y comenzando a correr hacia ellos, esto provocó que el de naranja saltara sobre los brazos del otro y ambos corrieran dentro del bosque con sus amigos, Arlen frenó.

Cana comenzó a reír descontroladamente, puso sus manos en sus rodillas y se agachó de tanto reír, Arlen comenzó a reír también mientras desapareció sus espadas. Anna, Romeo, Wendy, Agro y Carla se miraron entre ellos, ninguno supo exactamente que pensar de todo el asunto.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Qué banda de tarados!- Dijo el limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Viste cuando dijiste diez? ¡Casi se hacen encima!-

Los dos "adultos" siguieron riendo y comentando su reciente acontecimiento por otros dos minutos, mientras los chicos rieron también.

\- ¿Como los encontraste?- Agro se acercó a Carla.

\- Volé en la ciudad y estaban tomando bebidas en un bar cerca de aquí, así que decidí traerlos- Ella cruzó sus brazos algo decepcionada – No sabía que iban a hacer semejante acto, para luego no atrapar a nadie-

\- Ya, que aguafiestas- Arlen se acercó a la Exceed – Al menos sabemos que no volverán-

\- ¡No me digas así! ¡Deberías estar reprimiendo a tu hermana!-

\- Claro- Arlen se agachó frente a los tres chicos, bufó por tener que ser la autoridad – Chicos, no necesito decirles lo que estuvo mal aquí ¿Verdad?-

\- Lo siento- Romeo habló antes que todos – Fue mi idea, ellas no tuvieron nada que ver-

\- Ellas accedieron a seguir tu idea- Carla agregó.

\- Lo siento, otra vez-

\- Debería estar enojado, pero veo que manejaron al situación bastante bien... solo prometan que la próxima vez esperarán a que los tres sean magos antes de entrar en combate ¿De acuerdo?- Arlen sonrió, mirando a todos por igual mientras vuelve a pararse.

\- ¡Por supuesto!/Claro/ ¡Sí!- Los tres enseguida recuperaron su energía.

\- Bueno, volvamos a la ciudad, que todavía debo vencer a Cana en bebidas- Los dos magos emprendieron retirada, los tres jóvenes quedaron atrás, Agro intentó seguir a Arlen y Cana, pero fue detenido por Anna, que mencionó su nombre.

\- Agro, lo que dijiste de nosotros ¿Era verdad?-

Agro se encontró con las caras de los tres chicos, observándolo curiosamente, la personalidad del orgulloso Exceed no era compatible con lo que dijo hace unos minutos atrás. El cruzó sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y sacó una bocanada de aire.

\- Sí, creo que los tres son unos guerreros, y que llegarán lejos... si dejan de ponerse en peligro tan estúpidamente-

Wendy y Anna dejaron salir un pequeño "Aw, que tierno" que hizo al Exceed casi matarlos en el acto, pero se contuvo. Romeo y Wendy avanzaron para volver, él con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y ella mirando Magnolia brillar en la noche. Dejando a Anna y Agro solos.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al suelo, el Exceed finalmente la notó rara, por lo que se acercó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?-

\- Nada-

\- ¡Pero dime de una vez! ¿Quieres?- Mostrando cero grado de delicadeza, Agro gritó a la niña, que causo una risita en ella.

\- Lo que dijiste de que llegaría lejos... me recordó a mi padre, es todo- Sacudió su cabeza antes de intentar irse, solo para chocar con Agro.

 _\- Un día llegarás a ser runa gran maga Anna, lo sé... si dejas de meterte en problemas, claro está-_ La voz de su padre se presentó en su cabeza, probablemente le único recuerdo de él.

\- ¿Tu padre? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo has mencionado?-

\- El murió de una enfermedad cuando yo tenía cinco años- Lo dijo observando el cielo sobre ellos – Era un gran mago, eso es lo único que se dé el-

\- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿No te ha contado de tu padre?-

\- Me dice que murió y que quedó en el pasado... nada más... no le gusta hablar del tema-

\- Ese idiota- Agro voló y limpió una lagrima de la cara de su amiga – Solo dame la orden y lo lastimaré por ti ¿Vale?- Ella asintió con una sonrisa leve – Para eso están los amigos-

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, tras un minuto, se soltaron y la chica de pelos rojos desapareció bajando la colina apurada, buscando a sus amigos. Agro quedó solo para pensar en sus palabras recientes, o eso creyó.

\- Me gusta más de esta manera- Carla apareció como un fantasma a su lado.

\- ¡Si dices algo sobre esto...!-

\- Descuida-

Los dos Exceed observaron la ciudad de noche por unos minutos más antes de desaparecer como todos los demás.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, largo capitulo esta vez. Espero comentarios ya que hemos terminado este Arc!**

 **Gracias por leer como siempre, el próximo capitulo será algo mas agradable... promesa!**

 **Ciao!**


	12. Shipping

**Capitulo 12: "Shipping"**

Son cerca de la seis de la tarde, los ruidos de gruñidos y madera se escuchan en medio del parque de Magnolia mientras dos conocidos magos de Fairy Tail practican sus habilidades con espadas. Cana y su "maestro" Arlen, ella tiene en su manos una espada recta, de mediana longitud, él una versión no letal de sus espadas usuales.

Están practicando desde la última hora, comenzando con unos ejercicios de calentamiento, luego golpear al aire y, para terminar por hoy, una práctica mano a mano entre ambos.

Durante su mes de entrenamiento Cana se volvió buena con el arma, ataca y se defiende en intervalos irregulares, denotando una actitud agresiva hacia Arlen quien grácilmente esquiva y bloquea todo lo que ella le lanza. Todavía falta entrenamiento de todos modos, dado que Arlen consiguió dar un buen golpe a la espada de ella y la mandó a volar a varios metros de allí.

\- Bueno- Bufó el algo cansado – Estas mejorando-

\- Gracias, maestro...- Hizo una pequeña reverencia de broma mientras ríe.

\- Atacas demasiado, con mucha fuerza, tus movimientos son erráticos... te falta técnica, pero lo básico está-

\- Bueno, no puedo competir con alguien que trabaja usando sus espadas- Caminó a agarrar su arma de entrenamiento, Arlen el dio la espalda.

\- No, pero lo haces bien... es decir, comparándote con un niño de cinco años...- Sonrió de manera burlona – Tal vez algún di...- Su frase fue cortada por dos brazos que lo tomaron del cuello desde atrás, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, pronto sintió que se cerraban, dejándolo casi sin aire.

\- ¡Ahora si te pasaste!-

\- Cana... yo...- Ella siguió apretando, ahora los papeles se intercambian, Arlen no puede hacer nada ante la fuerza física de su compañera, y transportarse por luz solo la llevaría con él.

\- Dime ¿Qué piensas de mí ahora?- Volvió a apretar por unos segundos, Arlen tosió.

\- Eres la mejor espadachín de todo Fairy Tail, mejor que yo...-

\- ¿Y?-

\- Y eres mejor maga que yo- Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero Cana volvió a apretar su cuello – Y eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el gremio-

Satisfecha lo soltó dándole un empujón en el proceso, el mago de luz cayó tendido en el pasto, luego se sentó pasándose una mano por el cuello en señal de dolor, a lo que Cana simplemente se cruzó de brazos, como si lo que hizo hubiese sido lo correcto, y lo fue.

\- Eso te sacas por pasarte de listo-

\- La más hermosa- Volvió a repetir el, antes de recobrar su media sonrisa habitual – Después de Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mira...- Empezó a listar con sus dedos.

Cana, furiosa de nuevo, se abalanzó sobre él, pero Arlen desapareció en un rayo de luz y reapareció a unos metros de ahí, todavía contando.

\- Laki, Lissana, Levy, incluso Virgo, y ni siquiera es humana- De nuevo rio a propósito, Cana se levantó y fue por él, solo para caer en el mismo truco, Arlen reapareció a varios metros de ella con sus dos manos en su cadera.

Al reaparecer por tercera vez y esquivar un ataque inminente escuchó una risita a su lado, miró a su derecha para encontrar a la Asuka riendo, junto con sus padres Bisca y Alzack. El chico de pelos rojos sonrió a la niña, quien la mira entusiasmada al verlo aparecer por todo el parque.

\- Hola c...-Levantó una mano para saludar, pero recibió un golpe con una bellota en la cabeza que lo envió al piso, aventada por Cana desde lejos.

Cuando cayó, Arlen vio que Asuka se le acercó confundida, entonces se levantó y se arrastró tras ella, cubriéndose de una aterradora y enojada Cana que se acerca - ¡Asuka! Ayúdame, protégeme de esa bruja- Chilló él, Asuka enseguida sonrió apuntando con su arma de juguete hacia adelante.

\- ¡Arlen Ingram! Deja de escóndete tras una niña y ven a enfrentarme como un hombre- Dijo la maga de cartas, antes de que un par de proyectiles del arma de juguete aterrizaran en sus pechos.

Asuka miró su arma, extrañada porque esta no haga nada de daño, miró a Arlen – No, está acolchonada en esa zona, no pasará nada- Dijo cerrando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Cana gruñó en una mirada realmente aterradora, a la que Arlen realmente tuvo miedo, luego se sentó frente al matrimonio y volvió a su estado normal – Lo siento, Bisca, Alzack... ¿Cómo están? ¿Disfrutando un día en el parque?-

\- Si, un poco de aire libre no daña a nadie- Mencionó el hombre, tomando la mano de su esposa.

\- Asuka se interesó en ustedes practicando- Miró su hija, quien está jugando con el arma de madera de Arlen – Decidimos quedarnos un rato-

\- Me alegra haberlos entretenido- Rió Cana – Es mucho más entretenido si ALGUIEN no fuera tan arrogante-

\- Lo siento- Arlen miró hacia el suelo, simulando arrepentimiento, obviamente no logró convencer a nadie de que realmente lo sentía. El karma se burló de él cuando Asuka le dio un golpecito en la parte trasera de la cabeza con la espada.

\- Ten cuidado o terminarás logrando que mi hija se decante por espadas en vez de armas de fuego cuando sea mayor- Mencionó Alzack, con una doble intención en mente.

Enseguida Arlen le retrucó - ¿Oh si? Tal vez sea una mejora, es mucho más difícil y divertido que "apuntar y disparar"-

-¡¿Si?!- Alzack volteó.

\- ¡Sí!-

\- ¡¿OH SI?!-

\- ¡Vamos a la pista Cowboy!- Arlen desapareció del grupo, apareciendo parado donde él y Cana practicaron antes, sus dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos.

\- Disculpen chicas, tengo que atender esta llamada- De igual manera Alzack felizmente se alzó y comenzó a correr contra su recientemente declarado enemigo, comenzando a disparar.

Bisca rió apoyando su rostro en su mano y su codo en su rodilla, con su cabeza hacia un lado – Debo darle las gracias a Arlen, no he visto a Alzack así de energético en años, parece que su pequeña rivalidad lo revitalizó-

\- La típica competición de "quien tiene las armas más grandes"- Mencionó Cana, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos por la niña presente.

\- Cana- Exclamó la de pelo verde.

\- Discúlpame-

Afortunadamente Asuka está muy enfrascada en el combate entre su padre y Arlen como para prestarle atención al doble sentido de las cosas.

* * *

De vuelta en el gremio, Lucy y Anna entraron en l lugar, abriéndose paso a la barra donde Mirajane las observa llegar con su sonrisa habitual, limpiando una copa. Ambas se sentaron al mismo tiempo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se veían igual de agotadas.

\- ¿Como fue la misión?- Preguntó la albina

\- Natsu causó problemas, peleó con Gray por... no sé que... y terminaron destruyendo una parte de la ciudad que fuimos a ayudar- Dijo Lucy.

\- Tuve un pequeño problema, durante el entrenamiento... inundé una granja y ahogué los cultivos- Anna miró hacia abajo decaída, al igual que la rubia a su lado.

\- Ya estarás mejor, ambas...- Dejó el vaso y les alcanzó a ambas unas bebidas d fruta, sabiendo que ninguna de ellas toma alcohol - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

\- En el parque, con Cana-

Mirajane dejó una leve risita antes de apoyarse en la barra frente a la pequeña pelirroja – Tengo una pregunta Anna-

\- Claro-

\- ¿Que hay entre Cana y Arlen?- La pregunta intrigó a Lucy, Mirajane torció la cabeza con un dedo alzado – Se que tienen algo entre manos- Guiñó un ojo – Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, a solas-

Anna se detuvo a pensar en la pregunta, miró hacia arriba – Mi hermano y Cana- Estuvo un rato pensando sobre el tema, Lucy y Mira la observaron pensar por un rato hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron y se sonrojó - ¡No! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apoyó en la barra - ¿¡Por qué preguntas eso!?-

\- Parece que alguien tiene una mente sucia- Lucy rió antes de tomar un poco de su jugo.

\- ¡Una mente pura de niña! Que ustedes llenan mencionando esas cosas...- Mirajane volvió a reír por la adorable reacción, al igual que Lucy, Anna se recompuso y volvió al tema en cuestión – No creo que mi hermano tenga el cerebro lo suficientemente grande para darse cuenta de esas cosas, a parte ambos se tratan como hermanos...-

\- Tiene razón, se pelean y golpean como si fueran amigos-

\- ¡Contacto físico sin vergüenza! Esto es por de lo que pensé- La chica de pelos blancos apretó su puño, mostrando real determinación en el asunto.

\- Realmente te metes en esas cosas Mira- Lucy no estuvo nada sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga, pero su comentario pasó desapercibido.

\- Estaba guardando este plan para... cierta persona...- Miró de reojo a Lucy con una sonrisa picara – Pero creo que tu hermano necesita mi ayuda- Se acercó a Anna y puso la mano en la barra - ¿Me ayudarás a juntar a tu hermano y Cana?-

\- Si ayudo a mi hermano... estará más tiempo con ella y... me molestará menos-

\- Eso es una manera de verlo-

\- ¡Hagámoslo!- Ambas, Mirajane y Anna pusieron sus manos juntas y las subieron gritando, la más adulta chocó sus manos preparándose para la acción. Volteó y tomó un papel y una lapicera del mostrador tras ella, lo puso en la mesa – Lucy, escribe-

\- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué yo?- La rubia intentó salirse temprano del plan, pero Mira y Anna inflaron sus mejillas, mostrando que realmente estarán molestas si Lucy no ayuda, ella bufó tomando el papel – De acuerdo –

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos desde ese encuentro entre las tres magas, media hora, antes de que los tortolitos en cuestión entraran por la puerta principal del gremio. Bisca y Alzack por un lado, él parece algo deprimido, Cana y Arlen a su lado con Asuka sobre los hombros del pelirrojo. Llegaron hasta Mirajane, quien disimula su emoción lo mejor que puede mientras observa discretamente a Anna y Lucy, quienes están sentadas en una mesa cercana.

\- Hola Mira- Asuka fue la primera en saludar, seguida por los demás adultos.

-¿Como están todos? ¿Estaban en el parque?- Respondió ella.

\- ¿Como sabias eso?- Los cuatro quedaron algo sorprendidos por las habilidades deductivas de la camarera, ella dudó con una risa falsa y nerviosa.

\- ¡Adiviné!- Dijo, Lucy y Anna se golpearon sus caras con la palma de la mano - ¿Que estaban haciendo?-

\- Papá y Arlen pelearon en un duelo- Asuka fue la primera, lo dijo feliz, no afectada por el resultado – Arlen ganó-

\- Bueno, tu padre opuso una dura resistencia, el es bastante fuerte- No es cierto, Arlen no tuvo problemas para vencer al mago de armas, pero Asuka lo miró extrañado, luego sonrió a su padre.

\- Mi papá es muy fuerte-

\- Lo es- Arlen también observó de reojo a Alzack, quien le dio un "gracias" por lo bajo.

\- Cana- Mirajane chasqueó sus dedos antes d sacar algo de abajo de la barra – Alguien dejó esto aquí para ti- Dejó una carta frente a ella, Cana la miró antes de tomarla.

\- ¿Para mí?- La abrió y comenzó a leerla, Arlen mientras tanto comenzó a contar sobre el combate y el entrenamiento que realiza con Cana. Mirajane asintió con cada palabra, Bisca y Alzack realmente prestaron atención, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Cana mostrando la carta a Mira.

\- ¿Quien trajo esto?- No está nada impresionada o sorprendida, de hecho parece algo irritada.

\- No puedo decirlo, pero mira en la última parte- Otra vez, el comentario llamó la atención.

\- ¿La leíste?- Preguntó Cana

\- ¡No! Pero la mejor parte... siempre viene al final- Silencio incomodo.

Cana salteó la cursilería para llegar a la última parte de la carta, la narró en voz alta – "Ven a verme hoy a las ocho, si es que tus sentimientos me corresponden" La dirección está anotada debajo- Arlen echó a reír enseguida, Asuka lo siguió, aunque no estuvo muy segura de la razón, Cana lo miró con algo de indiferencia, mostrándole la carta - ¿Escribiste eso?-

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por que querría escribir algo así de cursi?- El tono no fue de celos, ni de nerviosismo, así que Cana no sospechó de él – Parece que tienes un admirador- Se acercó a ella con sus dos manos juntas y sus labios en forma de beso - ¿Lo amas? ¿Se van a casar?-

\- ¡Cana y el extraño, sentados en un árbol!- Asuka dijo, divertida por la situación - ¡Be-san-do-se!- Fue acompañada por Arlen en la última palabra.

\- No voy a ir- Dejó la carta en la barra, Mira, algo molesta por los comentarios de Arlen, insistió.

\- Vamos Cana, el pobre vino hasta aquí después de escribir esto, al menos dale la oportunidad-

Cana solo suspiró, ahora mismo no está saliendo con nadie, aunque le fastidie ir, tal vez conozca a alguien que la haga feliz, sus ojos se centraron discretamente en Arlen, quien está bajando a Asuka de sus hombros al suelo... al notar que lo está viendo volvió su mirada a la barra, algo ruborizada.

\- ¿Sabes que sería gracioso?- Mencionó Arlen – Que sea Laxus-

El comentario causó risa en Bisca y Alzack, algo de vergüenza en Cana y, por alguna razón, Mira.

\- Eso sería inesperado- Mencionó Bisca.

\- ¿Pueden imaginárselo, escribiendo algo así?-

Mientras Arlen ríe, Cana lo observa atenta – _Iré en una cita y a él ni le importa-_ luego sacudió su cabeza - _¿Y qué?-_ se paró y avisó con un rápido saludo que se va a cambiarse y bañarse para la cita en una hora.

Mira la observó irse, conociendo a Cana, está molesta, sus ojos se concentraron en el mago de luz, quien ve a Cana alejarse algo preocupado, no pudo evitarse sonreír, el plan marcha bien.

* * *

Son cerca de las ocho, Arlen se encuentra en su casa leyendo un libro de ficción, pero realmente no presta atención desde hace dos minutos, observa el reloj en su pared. Se pregunta por Cana, quien será el tipo con el que se está viendo, también se pregunta ¿Porque me importa tanto?

El tren de pensamientos descarriló al escuchar entrar a Anna, quien lo miró enseguida mientras cierra la puerta de entrada.

-¿Pasa algo Arlen?-

\- Nada, solo leo-

\- Claro- La muchacha procedió a sentarse frente a él - ¿Te sientes solo?-

\- ¿Solo? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

Anna se detuvo un poco, miró a la mesa golpeando sus dedos contra ella – Me doy cuenta de lo que te pasa Arlen, te conozco desde hace años...-

\- Si vas a molestarme, mejor no digas nada, no gastes tu aliento-

\- No te enojes- Ella apoyó sus manos sobre su cara, como si estuviera avergonzada - ¡Te preparé una cita a ciegas!-

\- ¿A c-ciegas? ¿En que estabas pensando?-

\- Con una amiga mía, te veía tan solo que simplemente se presentó la oportunidad...-

Arlen suspiró, dejando su libro sobre la mesa, luego negó con su cabeza – Debes pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas... ahora debo ir para no hacerte quedar mal-

Anna asintió de nuevo, sus ojos grandes como los de un perro – Lo siento-

Su hermano la miró con una sonrisa, no hay manera que se enoje con esa cara, y ella lo sabe – Solo espero que no sea muy pequeña, eso será muy raro-

\- ¡Genial!- Su tristeza y arrepentimiento se desvanecieron enseguida - ¡Que te diviertas!- Casi que lo empujó fuera, no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, sigue con su ropa que usa en el gremio, pero nunca fue de mirar los detalles para las citas... nunca fue de tener muchas de hecho.

Anna cerró la puerta, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, el plan continua su marcha. Esta sonrisa fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta, al abrir encontró a su hermano.

\- Deberías decirme a donde ir- Sonrió luego de darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hermana.

* * *

El muchacho avanza por la calle apurado para llegar al restaurante designado para la cita, "Sweetie", la mesa en el exterior donde se encuentra una chica esperándolo. Dobló la esquina para ver el local abierto, las luces iluminando el pequeño patio fuera del lugar, con varias mesas ocupadas.

\- _Ahí está, solo me acerco, pido perdón y me largo-_ Arlen suspiró al ver una mujer sola con un menú tapándole la cara y la mesa el resto del cuerpo.

Cana, quien es la chica sorpresa, mira el menú desconcentrada, intentando evitar el contacto visual directo con su cita desde el principio... también decidiendo que tomaría para avanzar la noche.

\- Disculpa, vengo por la... cita- Dijo Arlen en un tono desanimado mientras cuelga su chaqueta en la silla, sentándose en frente, reclinado hacia adelante – Debo decirte algo- Antes de continuar, se detuvo al escuchar a la chica reír, o intentar aguantar la risa.

\- Eras tú- La grave pero femenina de Cana logró que él se sorprendiera, mientras ella baja el menú – No puedo creerlo- Se rió, antes de darse cuenta de que está actualmente por iniciar una cita con él... ruborizándose un poco.

\- ¿C-Cana?- Arlen dejó de reclinarse, inspeccionó a la maga de cartas, quien está sorprendentemente arreglada, llevando una camiseta azul oscuro de cuello largo en vez de su usual brasier a la vista, unos Jeans ajustados en sus piernas, su pelo atado con una cola de caballo - ¿Tu eres la amiga de Anna?-

\- ¿Amiga? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

\- Anna dijo que me preparó una cita a ciegas con una amiga suya...-

\- ¿No escribiste la carta?- Cana apoyó sus dos codos en la mesa, pidiendo explicaciones.

\- ¿Carta? ¿La carta de hoy? ¡No!-

\- Mirajane dijo que alguien dejó esa carta... y...-

Los dos guardaron silencio, mirando la mesa, mientras todas las piezas del rompecabezas se juntan, pasó un minuto de silencio, luego se miraron mutuamente, asintiendo.

\- Nos engañaron- Dijo ella

\- Sip-

Otro momento de silencio, donde Cana comenzó a inspeccionar el área, Arlen lo hizo también, finalmente la morocha pudo encontrar tres cabezas escondidas mirando la acción desde un callejón a espaldas de Arlen, las tres se escondieron, no a tiempo para evitar ser vistas.

Cana sonrió – Las vi-

\- Nos la hicieron... debo admitirlo-

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden chicos?- Una joven mesera se acercó a ellos, los dos dudaron, pero finalmente Cana tomó la iniciativa ordenando una botella de vino del menú que vio antes. Una vez que se alejó la muchacha, prosiguieron con su plan.

\- Haz que te ríes- Arlen dijo, Cana asintió luego comenzó a reír levemente, simulando que una broma funcionó – Ahora tómame de las manos- Los dos pusieron sus dos manos sobre la mesa, juntándolas, acercando sus cabezas uno al otro.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora?- Una vez cerca, hablaron en voz baja.

\- ¿Donde están?-

\- Un callejón a dos casas de aquí-

Arlen guardó silencio un rato, luego sonrió – Tengo una idea- Así, los dos siguieron su conversación en voz baja.

Lucy, Mirajane y Anna están observando desde el callejón, entusiasmadas por todo el asunto, ocultaron sus cabezas de nuevo, manteniendo a la rubia como la única vigía. Mira tomó las manos de Anna.

\- Te lo dije, funciona...-

\- Esto es bastante emocionante, jugar a Cupido...- A Anna le vino a la mente la imagen de Wendy y Romeo, sus compañeros – Tienes que enseñarme tus secretos Mira-

\- Claro, me alegro que alguien al fin reconozca mis talentos-

\- Eh, chicas- Lucy llamó – El "pichón" abandona el nido del amor...- Los nombres en código no son su fuerte, de ninguna de las tres.

Arlen se levantó y corrió dentro del local, mientras las tres chicas observaron extrañadas, las tres pensaron lo mismo: "Probablemente irá al baño o a ordenar algo", dijo la albina antes que las otras.

Así pasaron cinco minutos, luego diez... Mira observa algo enfadada, mientras Lucy y Anna se encuentran apoyadas en la pared junto a ella, el frio de la noche comienza a afectarlas. La chica incluso trajo la botella de vino y dos copas, una de ellas rápidamente fue llenada por Cana.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Huyó?- Preguntó Mirajane, golpeando su pie contra el pavimento – Oh no-

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Ambas Lucy y Anna se asomaron también, encontraron a Cana muy sonriente, con la copa de vino en su mano, la levantó en señal de brindis.

\- ¿Nos vio? ¿Está brindando con nosotras?- Lucy no entendió la situación.

Mira juntó sus manos en alegría – Está tan contenta que le ayudamos...-

En ese momento las tres chicas sintieron un frio tremendo en sus cuerpos, una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre ellas, causando que peguen un grito de susto mientras se alejan del callejón empapadas. Del techo de una de las casas bajó Arlen, cargado por Agro, con un balde en su mano.

\- Las tengo- Sonrió él

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- Lucy se miró su ropa, toda empapada y traslucida, sin mencionar el frio que le ocasiona a esta hora.

\- ¿Agro? ¿Qué haces?- Anna también tiembla de frio.

El Exceed cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa – Al servicio de la venganza- Luego tomó vuelo para regresar a su sueño nocturno en la casa.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí gato!- Anna intentó salir tras él, pero miró atrás enojada - ¡Tu!- Señaló a su hermano - ¡Voy a atraparte luego! ¡Prepárate para sufrir y cuestionarte día y noche sobre mi paradero! ¡Sufre mientras la daga de la venganza pende sobre tu cuello de un hilo!- Se alejó gritando, tapando lo mejor que pudo para evitar que se vea su ropa interior de color oscuro.

Mirajane y Lucy la acompañaron, las tres se perdieron doblando la esquina - ¡Eso nos sacamos por ayudarlos!-

\- ¡Tengo frio!- Se escuchó antes de que desaparecieran.

Arlen rió fuertemente, volteó para encontrar a su compañera del mismo modo, luego del pequeño segmento de comedia volvieron a sus asientos, dejando a un silencio placentero.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora?- Arlen llenó su vaso con vino.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podemos disfrutar...- Cana se volvió a llenar la copa con una sonrisa triunfante - ¿Que dices guapo?-

\- Bien por mi...- Acercó su copa al medio entre ambos – Salud, por las bromas-

\- Que nunca sean menos despiadadas- Respondió ella.

* * *

 **Un pequeño capitulo de relleno, se me ocurrió la idea y creí que seria divertido publicarlo antes de entrar de lleno en nuestra siguiente aventura.**

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar comentarios, ayudan a continuar.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente, ¡traigan protector solar!**

 **Ciao**


	13. El Monstruo I

De mañana en el gremio de Fairy Tail, muy temprano, Arlen camina hacia una mesa con una taza de café en su mano, bien caliente. Se sentó expulsando aire, subió los pies a la mesa como lo hace usualmente y puso su bebida junto a él. Pronto Gray se sumó a la mesa, seguido por Juvia y Anna, esta ultima golpeó las piernas de Arlen hasta que las quitó de la mesa.

\- ¿Que tal pantalones helados?... Y señoritas- Asintió con su encanto de siempre.

\- Nada interesante, ¿ya decidieron el trabajo en el que iremos?- Preguntó el mago helado, el día anterior él, Cana y Arlen quedaron en ir en una misión juntos.

\- Cana está eligiendo-

\- ¿Acaso ella elige por ti?-

\- Sip, soy pésimo eligiendo... mira la hermana que elegí- Señaló a su pequeña compañera, quien le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

Olió su taza de café tras tomarla en sus manos, con una sonrisa – Nada mejor que una buena taza de café para empezar el día-

\- No sé cómo puedes tomar esa cosa... es horrible- Agregó su hermana, disgustada, a lo que Arlen sonrió.

\- Me gusta mi café como mis mujeres...- Antes de tomar un poco de su café, para no terminar la frase, pudo escuchar unos pasos detrás, y la mirada de Gray que se desvió a la persona que se acerca.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo te gusta el café?- Cana se acercó, con una mirada seria, Arlen casi escupe su bebida y se puso a replantear la frase, si hay alguien que puede darle un buen bofetón, es Cana.

\- Te atrapó viejo- Rió Gray

\- Um...- Debe salvarse, a como dé lugar - ¿Ardientes?- Brillante...

Cana solo respondió con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que el chiste no termina ahí, pero decidió dejarla pasar y obviar el tema frente a su hermana menor de edad. Juvia observó todo, luego se apoyó en su brazo en la mesa con decepción en su mente.

\- Desearía que Gray me dijera cosas bonitas como esa...- Mencionó por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que los demás lo ignoren.

\- ¡¿Crees que eso fue bonito?!- Se asombró el mago de hielo, nunca pudo ni podrá entender a Juvia.

\- Me alegra que les gusten ardientes muchachos- Cana intervino, poniendo una hoja sobre la mesa con bastante fuerza, sonrisa desafiante en su rostro – Iremos a una playa...-

\- ¿Playa? Déjame ver- Arlen tomó de repente el papel, comenzó a leerlo con entusiasmo – "Investigar posible amenaza, detalles al llegar"... "Recompensa será revelada al terminar la misión"- Dejó la misión sobre la mesa, algo irritado por la ultima parte, aunque sobre el dinero para pagar la renta... hacer algo por una recompensa desconocida no está en su estilo...

\- Podrían estar estafándonos... o pagándonos poco- Gray concordó con la mirada de Arlen, pro Cana solo se dejó caer en la silla, ojos cerrados y sus dos codos sobre la mesa.

\- Lo sé, pero pasar un día en una playa haciendo una misión fácil es lo que necesito tras la misión de hace unos días- Una misión realizada entre Cana, Arlen, Agro, Alzack y Bisca, gremios débiles haciendo una coalición, muchos magos... agotador.

\- Yo creo que, también, sería una estupenda idea llevar a estas dos- Agro saltó a la conversación, literalmente, aterrizando en la cabeza de Anna – Podrían practicar su magia en la inmensidad del mar...-

¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?- Preguntó Arlen curioso.

\- Yo lo observo todo y lo veo todo...- Usó sus dos manos para abrir sus ojos bien grandes.

\- ¡Esa es una excelente idea! ¿Juvia?-

\- Si es una buena idea, siempre y cuando Cana acepte a Juvia y Anna en su grupo-

Gray miró a Cana con una expresión infeliz, negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras que ambas magas de agua lo hicieron con ojos de perro huérfano pidiendo comida en un día lluvioso. Finalmente Cana miró a Arlen, quien está concentrado en hacer un cisne de la misión.

\- De acuerdo, iremos todos- Suspiró ella, abrumada por la presión... desde el primer día, gradualmente, fue convirtiéndose en la líder del grupo...

\- Oigan- Arlen habló finalmente, dando su opinión, con su cisne en las manos – No iremos a la misión...- Dijo en tono serio, todos lo miraron extrañados, Cana fue la que le sacó la misión de las manos y comenzó a desarmar su obra de arte.

\- ¿Por qué no?-

\- Porque mi hermano tiene miedo del océano...- Dijo Anna victoriosa, para sorpresa de todos, Arlen reaccionó irritado.

\- ¡Eso n-no es cierto!- Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo el ofendido hacia el grupo – Solo no confío en ese gran abismo negro infinito- Su elección de palabras lo hicieron ver como que el océano es un lugar bastante malo.

\- No iremos a lo hondo si tú quieres- Rió Cana

\- Muy graciosa...- Arlen estuvo en silencio, luego bufó, aceptando la solicitud y sucumbiendo a la presión de las miradas de todos – De acuerdo... iremos-

Juvia y Anna festejaron abrazadas, Agro voló lejos del amor con cara de odio, Gray solo las miró algo feliz por ver lo bien que se llevan. De a poco todos se fueron a empacar sus trajes de baño para la "misión/vacaciones", dejando a Arlen y Cana solos, él estando muy callado.

Cana se preocupó un poco, pensando que él realmente se ofendió por la revelación de su miedo – Animo grandulón... podrás vernos a mí y a Juvia en bikini – Ella guiñó un ojo, pero él no le respondió, solo observó a su herma irse con una mirada algo melancólica.

-¿Pasa algo compañero?-

\- La vida pasa Cana- Palabras casi susurradas.

\- En serio... no estás bien... si quieres podemos quedarnos-

\- Recibí una carta de mi madre... quiere que vaya este fin de semana, sin Anna, es algo importante...- Sonó algo importante, pero malo; recién siendo martes, tendrían tiempo de hacer esta última misión antes de eso – Tengo el presentimiento que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de ahí en más-

El chico pelirrojo sintió una cálida mano sobre la de él, Cana lo observa a los ojos algo sonrojada – Estoy aquí para apoyarte... si tienes algo en lo que pueda ayudar... no dudes en decirme- Cana no tiene la menor idea de "lo que se pondrá mas difícil", pero quiso prestar su ayuda de todos modos.

\- Si, por supuesto- Asintió el – Vamos a prepararnos entonces-

Los dos se pararon, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares para tomar sus cosas e irse.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: El Monstruo Del Océano (Parte 1) – Mala Espina**

* * *

El lugar de la misión es llamado Hidden Beach Resort, un hotel frente a la playa, como su nombre lo indica, la playa está "escondida" en cierto modo en una bahía rodeada por montañas que casi se unen, formando un lago redondo de grandes extensiones, pero con una angosta salida al mar. Un lugar único realmente.

Detrás de dicho hotel se localiza una ciudad, bastante desarrollada, pero con aspecto pequeño todavía, algunos muelles junto al mar.

Gray, Agro y Arlen entran a la puerta principal del hotel, al vestíbulo donde se encontrarían con la dueña del lugar mientras las chicas se cambian a unos atuendos más dignos de playa. Por su parte Arlen lleva puesto un short para nadar largo hasta las rodillas y suelto, color rojo en la pierna izquierda y rojo oscuro en la pierna izquierda, una camiseta de tirantes negra. Gray tiene puesto un short algo más corto de color negro, llevaba una remera del mismo color pero...

\- Gray, ¿qué le pasó a tu camiseta?- Preguntó Arlen mirando a su alrededor en el bonito vestíbulo.

\- Ah genial, la perdí- El mago de hielo desesperadamente buscó en el suelo por la camiseta perdida.

\- Lindo lugar, me hace sentir algo mal por entrar así vestido- Comentó el pelirrojo, antes de que una voz femenina bajando unas escaleras le hable.

\- Ustedes deben ser los magos de Fairy Tail- Dijo la dueña del hotel, luciendo un top de bikini de color morado y una pollera larga con un corte del lado izquierdo, una mujer de aspecto mayor, pero todavía en edad para lucir algo así, cabello largo del color de su bikini, expresión serena, voz engatusadora – Mis asistentes los vieron llegar desde lejos... es imposible no ver sus marcas...-

Arlen y Gray quedaron algo atónitos por la mujer, quien se acerca a ellos lentamente bamboleando lo que su madre le dio, Agro por su parte vuela alrededor de ella con cara sospechosa.

\- ¿Que tiene? ¿Es acaso hipnotista?-

\- Soy Arlen Ingram, señora Maxwell, el es Gray Sincamisa- El primero se presentó con una leve reverencia.

Gray encontró su camiseta y se la volvió a colocar, algo irritado por la presentación – Gray Fullbuster... no me hagas golpearte frente a la dama-

\- Vaya, ambos son muy apuestos- Ella los miró con una sonrisa algo malévola, su cabello morado tapando uno de sus ojos – Nunca había visto magos de gremio, creí que eran ancianos con capas y sombreros puntiagudos-

\- No señora, nosotros somos jóvenes y listos para la acción- Gray dijo inocentemente, sonándose los dedos, lo que provocó una risa contenida de Arlen y otra sonrisa de la dueña del hotel - ¿Qué? ¿Que dije?- Luego de unos segundos se ruborizó, al notar el doble sentido de la frase.

\- ¿Cual es el problema señora?-

\- Bueno, resulta que hace dos días un pescador local avistó un monstruo en las proximidades...-

\- ¿En el océano?-

\- No lo sé, probablemente, necesito que investiguen y detengan lo que sea que pase... ese idiota ahuyentó a todos mis clientes con sus gritos... sumado a que despedí a mi gerente hace poco... el lugar es un desastre- La muer frunció el seño con una cara despreciable - Luego hablaremos de la recompensa-

Gray y Arlen salieron del edificio, se miraron el uno al otro, pero antes que pudieran hablar la voz de las chicas llamándolos se hizo oír, las tres se acercan desde la playa, ya cambiadas para el clima. Anna, la más discreta, lleva un traje de baño de una pieza negro de lunares rosa, sobre este una camisa de tirantes larga que llega hasta sus rodillas de color blanco. Juvia tiene un bikini azul con volados blancos en la cintura y debajo del cuello, Cana también lleva un bikini de color celeste como el que usa en su vida cotidiana, solo que sin su pantalón marrón.

\- ¿Como lucimos?- Dijo la maga de cartas poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y arqueando un poco su vientre, Juvia se paró algo avergonzada por la mirada de Gray, Anna las observó a ambas y luego se miró su propia zona pectoral, algo decepcionada.

\- Uh/Emm...- Monosílabas, lo único que respondieron ambos muchachos.

\- Eso responde mi pregunta- Cana esbozó una sonrisa ganadora, mirando directamente a Arlen – También lucen bien- Notó una leve cicatriz del muchacho en el brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Oigan tontos! ¡Debemos continuar con la misión!- Agro intervino parándose entre ambos grupos.

\- Claro, ya... iremos a hablar con el pescador que dijo haber visto al monstruo- Gray dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Arlen, este le respondió asintiendo. Los dos voltearon y comenzaron a irse, Agro detrás – Volveremos con información-

\- Juvia y Anna irán a practicar al mar, tendremos cuidado- Juvia también se alejó, seguida por Anna, apurándose para llegar a la vacía playa.

Cana observó a todos irse, antes de que pueda opinar del tema, luego suspiró, feliz por dentro, se fue a buscar algo que tomar mientras se acuesta un rato en la arena, ya que todos sus amigos harían el trabajo por ella.

* * *

Ya en la playa, Juvia se paró sobre el agua y se movió rápido, sin mover sus pies, lejos de la costa, siempre con su mirada puesta en Anna. Esta técnica es la "más básica" de un mago de agua, llamada **Water Dash** , permite al usuario moverse por el agua a increíble velocidad sin hundirse en ella. Anna se acercó al agua corriendo, uno creería que una novata estaría más asustada por su primera vez en aguas hondas, pero dio una mortal hacia adelante cayendo a varios metros de la arena, pero sin hundir sus pies en el agua.

\- ¡Buenos movimientos chica!- Cana aplaudió desde la costa, sobre una toalla, con una botella sin marcar - ¡Muéstranos lo que sabes!-

Anna sonrió emocionada, volvió la mirada a Juvia, quien la espera agazapada moviéndose en círculos lejos de la costa, casi en medio del "lago", que en realidad no es más que océano encerrado.

\- ¡Aquí voy Juvia!- Se movió rápido, sus dos brazos sueltos volando tras ella, no tardó mucho en quedar junto a su oponente.

\- Empecemos con algo de ataque básico- Juvia llenó sus puños con agua y comenzó a moverlos, pequeños torrentes de agua salieron del océano intentando golpear a Anna como si fueran látigos o tentáculos.

Afortunadamente este no es el primer rodeo de Anna con la magia de ella, por lo que pudo esquivarla con facilidad, e incluso devolver sus propios ataques en alguna ocasión. En un momento comenzó a girar en el lugar con sus manos extendidas, frenó disparándose hacia atrás y enviando un tornado de agua de tamaño de una persona a Juvia.

\- Bien- Por supuesto la maga veterana lo esquivó sin problemas – Ahora deja que vea uno de esos ataques propios de los que me han comentado- Wendy y Romeo le dijeron a Juvia sobre el inusual estilo de Anna de crear cosas "vivas" con su magia de agua, algo que le interesó.

\- Ahí voy... **Ocean Serpent-** Un pequeño bulto avanzó por debajo del agua, saliendo al último momento frente a Juvia con forma de serpiente gigante, aunque fue fácilmente destruido, su forma y agresividad son buenas.

Juvia disipó el agua de la serpiente, cuando pudo ver frente a ella encontró a Anna sobre un tentáculo de agua tres metros sobre el océano, con una nube de vapor arriba de ella, sus manos subidas en el aire – **Sea Horse Rain** – El vapor de poco fue tomando forma líquida, varios caballos de mar con puntiagudos cuerpos bajaron de la nube en picada hacia la maga de lluvia.

Los esquivó sin problema, pero son demasiados para darle tiempo para responder, de apoco, Anna descendió de su pedestal, cuando estuvo al mismo nivel de Juvia, formó cuatro caballos mas, de tamaño más grande.

\- ¡Busquen muchachos!- Los ojos de los caballos brillaron de azul y se lanzaron al ataque, Anna los siguió, tomando la posición del medio con dos a cada lado.

* * *

Gray y Arlen entraron en una cabaña en mal estado, está localizada bastante alejada de la playa para ser la casa de un pescador. La campanilla sonó al entrar, Agro quedó fuera porque "no soporta el olor a pescado crudo", otra razón por la cual no se lleva con Happy.

Un hombre de gorra, camisa verde, jeans y larga barba roja salió desde atrás del mostrador, canas asoman por su gorra aunque luce un cuerpo fornido y fortachón, miró a ambos jóvenes desde arriba, ya que mide dos metros, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que se les ofrece caballeros?-

\- Hola, somos magos de Fairy Tail, estamos averiguando sobre un "monstruo" que usted avistó- Gray habló primero, Arlen comenzó a curiosear mientras el pescador responde.

\- ¿Monstruo? ¿Te refieres al...? ¡Monstruo de la laguna perdida!-

\- Esto es océano señor- Corrigió el pelirrojo joven mirando uno de los baldes con carnada – A parte es un nombre muy estúpido-

\- Es igual... por mi parte la llamo "La gran bessy"- Respondió fastidiado el pescador – Lo avisté en la playa hace dos días, estaba pescando por la mañana cuando nadie estaba levantado, el sol apenas asomaba... entonces la vi-

\- ¿Está diciendo que es un monstruo marino?- Arlen se sumó a la conversación con unos lentes de buzo en sus ojos, que Gray retiró de inmediato.

\- Si señor, marino, puedo apostar la mitad de mi trasero que me queda...- Se acercó a los chicos poniendo sus peludos brazos sobre el mostrador – ¡Es grande y larga, de escamas gruesas como paredes, tentáculos hábiles como los de un artesano y ojos rojos como las mismas llamas del infierno!- Gritó con algo de emoción en su voz – Ha vivido en esta costa por años, pero últimamente se ha puesto muy agresivo-

\- Los artesanos no tienen tentáculos- De nuevo, Arlen, señaló lo obvio.

\- ¿Vas a corregirme todo niño? Esta es mi tienda- El tipo le dio con su dedo índice en la cabeza al joven, con su fuerza, fue mas como golpes con martillos.

\- ¿Cree que el hotel lo haya hecho enojar?-

Pero el sujeto negó con la cabeza – Vive en el fondo del océano, el hotel ha estado aquí por cinco años y nunca había salido a comerme, yo que ustedes me mantengo alejado del ahí lo más posible-

Las campanas del lugar los interrumpieron, Agro entró con sudor en su frente y tono asustado en su rostro – Chicos, creo que deberían salir a ver esto-

* * *

Cana está en la playa disfrutando una botella de vino conseguida del hotel, del pico por supuesto, mira a los lados sorprendida que no haya nadie en la playa, será por los rumores de un "monstruo". Observó la pelea entre las dos magas, aunque Juvia no ataca a Anna para nada, bastante impresionada con la habilidad de la jovencita, con solo un mes de entrenamiento pudo lograr desprenderse de las enseñanzas de su maestra para crear un estilo similar al de Lyon, el amigo de Gray.

\- _Cuando crezca será una eminencia en el gremio, eso puedo asegurarlo-_ Rió la mujer mientras bebió un largo sorbo de la botella, tuvo que detenerse a la mitad al notar un enorme bulto emergiendo del agua detrás de Anna y Juvia -¿Pero qué demonios es eso?-

Juvia no tardó en notarlo, mirando hacia arriba, Anna también lo hizo al voltear, aunque no tardó en cambiar de posición para ponerse junto a su maestra, tomándola del brazo.

El monstruo es enorme, su cabeza tiene aspecto de serpiente, su piel siendo roja, su cabeza enorme y llena de dientes y escamas puntiagudas, ojos color rojo. Encima de su cabeza se encuentra un hombre de larga túnica negra, que ríe maniacamente.

\- ¡Debieron mantenerse fuera del hotel! ¡Ahora ya es tarde!- El hombre miró a las dos magas de agua con una sonrisa imperceptible desde allí arriba, uno de los muchos tentáculos, que salen del océano junto con la cabeza, dio un golpe donde ellas se encuentran, pero lograron esquivarlo.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora Juvia?-

\- Peleamos Anna... ¿Estás lista?-

Las dos se prepararon, paradas sobre el agua, mientras el monstruo se acerca a ellas a velocidad lenta... el primer reto verdadero para la novata de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer como siempre, preparense porque el siguiente tiene pelea en él :O**

 **Recuerden dejar Reviews si les gusta, eso ayuda!.**

 **Ciao!**


	14. El Monstruo II

**Capitulo 13: El Monstruo Del Océano (Parte 2) - Desde la costa**

* * *

En la playa, Cana observa como el enorme monstruo marino color rojo con impotencia, pues se alejó de la costa lo suficiente para que nadar sea un esfuerzo inútil, sin mencionar una misión suicida. Pronto Gray, Agro y Arlen se acercaron corriendo, ella les hizo señas para que la vean.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Gray preguntó por lo más obvio.

\- No soy biólogo pero creo que eso no debería existir-

\- ¿Lo sienten? Una poderosa magia emana de esa cosa... debe ser creada por el sujeto encima-

La dueña del hotel se acercó a ellos corriendo, observando boquiabierta la causa de su pérdida de dinero - ¡Ese debe ser mi socio! ¡Él era un mago!- Abrazó Arlen por detrás con cara preocupada – Deben detenerlo-

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Está allá...? En el medio del océano- Mencionó el pelirrojo, sus ojos grandes como platos, sus rodillas temblorosas. Cana envió una mirada a la señora Maxwell, quien soltó al muchacho enseguida.

\- No me digas que en serio tienes miedo al océano- Preguntó la morocha.

\- Creo que Juvia y Anna pueden manejarlo...- Arlen cruzó los brazos y se rehusó a dar un paso – No necesitan nuestra ayuda-

* * *

Las dos magas de agua comenzaron a rodear rápidamente el gigante torso/cuello del monstruo, Juvia usa látigos de agua para intentar rasgarlo y Anna dispara tiburones de agua desde la superficie a la cabeza, pero ninguno logra hacer ningún efecto. Por su lado el mastodonte es controlado por el hombre de capucha negra reparte golpes de tentáculos a donde ellas se encuentran, pero sin frutos.

\- ¡Vamos quédense quietas!- Pateó un poco la cabeza del gran monstruo rojo - ¡Subamos la temperatura!- Este abrió la boca preparando una gran bola naranja.

\- ¡Abajo!- Juvia gritó, Anna la imitó desactivando su magia y sumergiéndose en el agua, a tiempo para escuchar, a medias, una tremenda explosión en la superficie.

En el agua Anna cerró los ojos, concentrándose hasta lograr poder respirar dentro, una técnica enseñada por Juvia para usar las partículas de oxigeno en el agua. Pronto vio a la maga de traje de baño azul acercarse a ella, la tomó de la cabeza apuntándola hacia el cuello del monstruo, ella asintió. El plan estaba claro, atacaría la parte inferior, Juvia lo distraería.

Sobre el agua el mago de capucha negra inspecciona la zona en busca de sus enemigos... pero no puede encontrar nada, hasta que una furiosa Juvia emerge parada sobre una gran ola que se estrella contra el monstruo, enviándola a la cabeza, quedando frente al mago.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió la fría maga de lluvia.

El solo rió en respuesta – Estoy aquí para arruinar el negocio de mi ex-amada Amanda Maxwell ¿Y tú? ¡Entrometiéndote en mis planes!- Intentó darle un golpe con su bastón mágico pero ella lo esquivó.

\- Eso es lo que está pasando...- Juvia preparó unas burbujas de agua para lanzarlas contra él, pero el mago negó con su cabeza.

\- Espera un momento niña... no querrás que tu amiga muera ¿Verdad?- Levantó una mano y un tentáculo se alzó del agua teniendo a Anna en el, Juvia bajó su magia quedando indefensa - ¡Ja! ¡Como pensé!-

\- ¡Anna! ¡Estás bien!- Gritó Juvia

-¡Esta cosa es muy dura! ¡Creo que es roca... o coral!- Respondió la niña golpeando repetidamente el tentáculo.

\- ¡Eso no funcionará niña, está hecho con mi propia magia de coral! ¡Indestructible con tan poca cantidad de fuerza!- Volvió su mirada a la maga mas mayor de las dos – Su magia de agua es inútil-

En ese momento el tentáculo que tiene atrapada a Anna se congela en la mitad y es golpeado por unos rayos de luz blanca y verde, lo que hizo que todos miraran a la playa, donde Cana y Arlen disparan y Gray corre hacia ellos congelando el agua frente a él.

El tentáculo cayó y Anna también, se liberó y corrió lejos sobre el agua.

Los ojos de Juvia se tornaron corazones por un momento, el solo hecho de que Gray viene por ella... - ¡Gray! ¡Mi querido...!- No pudo terminar la frase puesto que fue empujada de ahí por un tentáculo que la envió volando varios metros antes de aterrizar en el agua.

\- ¡Ya voy chicas!- Continuó el mago impaciente por darle su merecido al monstruo de coral, pero un gran tentáculo golpeó y destruyó absolutamente todo el hielo, dejándolo sin lugar donde pararse.

\- ¡Deja a Gray en paz!- Juvia emergió y preparó un gran látigo de agua - **¡Giant Water Slicer!-** Golpe directo, pero nada pasó, el mago tenía razón, los ataques de agua no funcionarían a tan pequeño calibre.

* * *

De vuelta en la arena, Gray llegó nadando y tomó aire apenas lo hizo, tuvo que esquivar tentáculos todo el camino – Acercarme por hielo no es una opción- Mencionó mientras se reincorpora.

Mientras tanto, el tenáculo faltante fue reemplazado, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

\- Demonios, disparando de aquí tampoco haremos nada...- Cana gruñó, realmente no están en posición de hacer nada provechoso para acabar con el monstruo.

\- Debemos encontrar la manera de hacer mucho daño de lejos-

\- Pues podría llevar a alguien volando pero, eso sería en vano, seriamos derribados por los tentáculos- Agro se sumó a la conversación.

\- ¡No puedo creer que mi Ex-marido Havelock haga todo esto para llamar mi atención! ¡Solo porque lo despedí!- Todos voltearon a la mujer dueña del hotel, con una seria mirada de "¿Vas a mencionar eso ahora?", ella se excusó – Solo decía-

\- Un momento, ¿Y Arlen?-

\- Fue allí arriba, me dijo que necesitaba un mejor ángulo- La mujer señaló el hotel, el techo más precisamente, mientras Gray corrió hacia el monstruo Arlen aprovechó para subir en el, ahora mismo puede verse ahí parado. Cana gruñó pensando que es otra de sus bromas infantiles.

\- Agro, llévame- Le dijo al gato, sin darle mucha opción.

Al llegar al hotel, Arlen toma la distancia entre él y su objetivo da saltos pequeños en el lugar y suspira lentamente, susurra palabras para darle coraje. Cana llegó ahí vía Exceed furiosa caminó a él.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Deberíamos estar ayudando! No buscando los mejores asientos-

\- Anna no es la única que ha estado practicando... solo necesitaba mejor vista de la situación- Se justificó crípticamente mientras sigue mirando al monstruo de coral.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Creo que deberíamos hacernos a un lado- Agro tomó a Cana de su ropa y la apartó del lado del chico pelirrojo mientras este comienza a respirar más agitadamente y luz lo rodea.

Cana lo observó, Arlen flexionó las rodillas y juntó sus dos manos haciendo un circulo cerca de su estomago mientras toda la luz de su cuerpo se pasó a dichas manos, la sensación de magia en el aire es concentrada, definitivamente prepara algo grande.

Pronto toda la luz se juntó en sus manos, luego en una sola que levanto en el aire, su mano hasta su antebrazo cubierta de luz blanca que apenas deja ver, la apuntó hacia adelante dibujando con un dedo una estrella de siete puntas, finalmente puso su mano en medio de la estrella – ¡Chúpate esta! ¡ **Seven Pointed Star**!-

Un haz de luz salió de su mano y atravesó el aire, llamando la atención de casi todo el pueblo, incluidos Gray, Amanda, Anna, Juvia y Havelock, pero no a tiempo para esquivarla, conectó en la parte baja del cuello del monstruo causando una tremenda explosión y grito adolorido.

Arlen está parado con su brazo suelto, jadeando, cayó sentado en su lugar sonriendo – Creo que eso fue suficiente-

\- Eso fue increíble- Cana se acercó junto a él, viendo el resultado del disparo.

Pero no fue el esperando, el monstruo fue herido, pero sigue ahí, con una parte faltante de cuello, pero con su espíritu inquebrantable – O, tal vez, no...- Mencionó Arlen con una risa, Agro y Cana suspiraron fastidiados por la tranquilidad del muchacho pelirrojo.

* * *

Juvia observó el rayo darle a su oponente, Anna la rodeó también observando, ambas dedujeron que se trataba de Arlen disparando desde la costa, pero no pasó mucho antes de que el mago, desde arriba, grite unas palabras, maldiciendo a todos y apoyara las manos en la cabeza de su creación, que volvió a regenerarse enseguida.

\- No sirve, debemos atacar al mago- Mencionó Anna

-Juvia intentó, está resguardado por los tentáculos... el monstruo está hecho de su propia magia, por lo que no es una opción matarlo-

En ese momento un foco se prendió sobre la cabeza de la joven maga de agua, chasqueó sus dedos mirando a su maestra - ¡Eso es! Debes distraerlo... volveré enseguida-

Juvia asintió comenzando a moverse, ambas rodearon al monstruo disparando proyectiles a sus ojos, pero de poco sirvió ya que sus ojos son el mago creador del monstruo, Anna rebasó a Juvia y se alejó del peligro mientras ella continua distrayendo al gigante de coral.

\- ¡Gray!- Llegó a la playa apurada, vio venir a Cana y su hermano cerca – Tengo un plan... vamos a distraerlo y luego ustedes atacan ¿Vale?-

\- Son demasiados tentáculos, no somos suficientes-

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero Juvia y yo lo detendremos por completo, alguien debe darle el golpe de gracia al mago...-

* * *

Ya con su capucha removida debido al cansancio y el fastidio de tener que lidiar con dos magos tan escurridizos, el misterioso mago de coral continuó atacando a Juvia, quien esquiva grácilmente sus golpes sin problema.

\- ¡Ya quédate quieta!- El enemigo es calvo completamente, con una barba candado color castaño alrededor de su boca, muestra una cara irritada ante la presencia de su enemigo - ¡Por que tienes que hacerlo tan difícil!-

En ese momento Anna pasó sobre el agua, tomando a Juvia de la mano y alejándola del monstruo de coral, Havelock solo observó esto con una sonrisa vencedora, completamente convencido de que los magos de Fairy Tail están emprendiendo retirada. Las vio discutir en voz baja, Juvia se posicionó detrás de Anna, apoyando sus dos manos en los hombros de esta, y la más pequeña con las suyas en la superficie marina.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles? ¡El agua no va a funcionar!-

\- **Ocean's Wrath:...-** El agua alrededor de las dos magas de agua comenzó a revolverse y agitarse, de a poco apareció un bulto bajo las dos que comenzó a subir mas y mas – **Dragon –** Al igual que el monstruo de coral, ambas se encontraron paradas sobre el cuello de un gran dragón de agua, Havelock tragó saliva dándose cuenta de lo que está por darse.

\- ¡Oh mierda!-

El dragón de agua se aventó hacia adelante mordiendo en el cuello al monstruo de coral, intentando derribarlo, Anna jamás sería capaz de mantener semejante magia por si sola, pero Juvia la ayudó prestándole la suya, juntas invocaron algo con el suficiente poder para frenar al enemigo. La fuerza del impacto fue tremenda, el monstruo de coral recibió la orden de pararlo a como dé lugar, usó todos sus tentáculos para detener a su enemigo, quedando completamente indefenso por los lados.

\- ¡Ríndete! ¡No puedes ganar contra Fairy Tail!- Gritó Anna con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oblígame!-

Los tentáculos de coral, algunos de ellos, se congelaron, perdiendo la fuerza de agarre sobre su oponente, Havelock volteó para ver a dos magos mas parados sobre un camino de hielo, disparando hielo y rompiendo los tentáculos con luz.

\- ¡ **Summoned Light**!- Cana invocó varios haces de luz que chocaron con los tentáculos congelados, rompiéndolos en pedazos, de a poco, el enemigo comenzó a ceder - ¡Mientras más grandes son, mas fuerte caen!-

Sin embargo, la fuerza del monstruo rojo es demasiada, las rodillas de Anna comienzan a temblar, su respiración agitada, Juvia se acercó a ella, sin soltarla de los hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien?-

\- Si, solo... debemos acabarlo ahora- Miró hacia arriba - ¿Eses es mi... hermano?-

* * *

Agro sobrevuela la batalla, tomando del torso a Arlen, quien está mas pálido que de costumbre, observando todo el océano a su alrededor. El Exceed no dice absolutamente nada, pronto estarán justo encima de su objetivo: Havelock.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?-

\- Ahora que lo dices...- De nuevo miró hacia abajo con temor – No-

\- Muy tarde- Respondió el Exceed con una sonrisa.

\- Disfrutas esto ¿Verdad?-

\- Un poco, si...- Frenó sobre la cabeza del monstruo, que está ocupado con otros cuatro magos, Arlen miró hacia abajo con cierta desesperación en sus ojos – Justo como matamos a Masacre la primera vez que los vi... solo que varios metros más alto y con océano a su alrededor-

\- No estás ayudando...-

\- Justo como lo practicamos Arlen...- La primera vez que dice su nombre en toda su historia como "amigos" – Te veré del otro lado-

Arlen asintió prendiendo sus dos manos de luz blanca, tomó aire antes de ser soltado - ¡ **Holy Punishment!** – Cayó en picada a toda velocidad, con los ojos cerrados al principio, pero los abrió a mitad de camino para comenzar a girar con sus dos manos apuntando hacia adelante, formando un espiral descendiente de luz que cae del cielo.

Cana, Juvia, Gray y Anna miraron hacia arriba, de apoco todo se fue iluminando, hasta Havelock miró hacia arriba, al último momento, justo para ver dos bolas de luz giratorias que se acercan a toda velocidad.

Hubo una cegadora explosión de luz.

Todos los magos miraron boquiabiertos el despliegue de poder y luces que fue ese "ataque sorpresa", Arlen mencionó algo de atacar al mago por sorpresa, pero nadie esperó semejante golpe. Una silueta salió despedida del humo, Havelock, directo hacia el agua baja, cayó flotando en el océano sin decir una palabra, inconsciente probablemente. Cana vio como otra silueta salió despedida de allí, señaló a Arlen que cayó en el agua.

El mago pelirrojo comenzó a flotar, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su posición actual, dio un gran respiro mientras comenzó a patalear descontroladamente, gritó un par de veces para que alguien lo saque, entonces vio una mano que tomó la suya.

Juvia se encargó de llevarlo a la rastra y dejarlo en la costa, el mago cayó sentado, aterrizando en piedras... – Gracias... duele-Se levantó limpiándose las piedras y conchas de su traje de baño.

\- ¡Arlen!- Anna llegó a la playa, uniéndose a Juvia y su hermano, luego Cana y Gray se sumaron a la conversación, el segundo venía arrastrando a Havelock, quien sigue inconsciente.

El mago de luz puso sus dos manos en su cadera, comenzando a caminar frente a todos – Bien hecho equipo... algunos lo hicimos mejores que otros, pero bien en genera...- Recibió, a cambio, una bola de barro en su cara y boca, Cana fue la culpable, lo observa con ojos asesinos.

\- ¡Tu no hiciste casi nada! El merito es aquí de Juvia y Anna...- Cana, la proclamada líder, señaló a las dos magas de agua, la más pequeña hizo una reverencia pequeña.

\- Me esfuerzo para ser tan buena como mi maestra-

\- Juvia se siente halagada-

\- Pues si lo hicieron bien ustedes dos...- Gray dijo casualmente, por supuesto esto provocó un desmayo de Juvia, que cayó en la arena con sus dos ojos hechos un corazón - ¿Que dije ahora?-

La señora Maxwell apareció entonces, con dos miembros de seguridad del hotel que se apuraron a capturar a Havelock, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, fue llevado lejos para esperar a las autoridades de la ciudad.

\- Lo hicieron... ustedes son héroes- La mujer corrió a abrazar a Arlen, quien apenas termina de secarse el barro de su cara, pero fue detenida por una pequeña de pelos rojos, con cara seria.

\- Ni un paso más bruja... está ocupado...- Detuvo a la mujer con unas palabras algo fuertes, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados como una barrera.

\- Saben, voy a empezar a cobrar por abrazo... voy a hacer una fortuna...- Arlen mencionó por lo bajo, sacando una sonrisa de Gray.

\- Cana ya lo tiene reservado...- Las sonrisas se intensificaron, excepto Cana y Arlen, quienes se miraron rojos cual tomates, el mago de luz hizo a Anna a un lado poniéndose frente a la mujer.

\- Ahora- Tosió, evitando rápidamente el tema – Sobre la recompensa...-

\- Ah claro, estuve pensando, el dinero no es suficiente agradecimiento por salvar mi negocio... así que les diré que, les dejaré quedarse en el hotel hasta el fin de semana gratis, todo pago ¿Qué tal?- Por fin algo que hizo a todos reaccionar de la misma manera, incluso a Juvia, quien despertó al oír eso.

\- Solo hasta el viernes...- Agregó Arlen - ¿Están de acuerdo?-

Todos accedieron casi al unísono, se escuchó algo sobre "aprovechar para enamorar a mi querido Gray" pero nadie logró escuchar con claridad. Tras una batalla así se habían ganad unas vacaciones.

De a poco, los clientes fueron regresando al hotel, algunos pidiendo autógrafos de "los magos que salvaron el lugar", algo que Anna y Arlen no acostumbran a hacer. Los días pasaron volando hasta que llegó el viernes a la mañana, día importante para Arlen y Anna...

* * *

 **Lo doy por terminado aquí, se que parece cortante, pero el siguiente capitulo es largo y no quiero dejarlo todo junto o va a ser eterno. Prepárense porque en los próximos tres capítulos habrá revelaciones por doquier.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden comentar y dejar su opinión, eso ayuda mucho a continuar.**

 **Ciao!**


	15. A la luz de la luna

**Capitulo 15: A la luz de la luna**

* * *

Jueves, pasado el medio día hace tres horas el sol brilla sobre los huéspedes en el Hidden Beach Resort, hace tres días que pasó el "incidente" entre la dueña y su ex-socio, la gente comenzó a regresar al paradisiaco lugar, y no se equivocan al venir, pues la zona es tranquila, con una playa impresionablemente hermosa.

Gray observa todo desde la entrada del lugar, tiene un pequeño descanso fuera con madera en el suelo y varias mesas, como si se tratara de una zona de comidas, antes de salir a la arena de la mencionada playa. Observa el panorama, más que nada, a sus tres compañeras Cana, Juvia y Anna jugando Volleyball... o intentando que la pelota no toque el piso.

\- Oye stripper- Arlen apareció por detrás, le dio un vaso con forma de jarra pequeña – Bebe algo o vas a derretirte- Gray lo miró para encontrar que está lleno de cerveza.

\- Gracias viejo- Ambos se sentaron juntos en una mesa, por supuesto el pelirrojo con sus pies sobre la misma.

\- ¿Disfrutas la vista?- Molestó Arlen también notando la presencia de las dos mujeres en la playa – Yo no juzgo-

\- No... d-de que estás hablando...- Tomó un sorbo de su bebida para calmarse.

\- Vamos Gray, o sea...- Arlen también volteó la mirada a las dos chicas – Juvia no está nada mal... y se muere por ti- Puso una sonrisa burlona – O más bien, mataría por ti-

\- Lo se... a veces se vuelve extraño- Se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza – No logro entender que siento por ella... es... complicado-

\- Será mejor que la tomes pronto... o yo haré un movimiento- Bromeó llevándose su jarra a la boca, arqueando una ceja hacia arriba y abajo.

Gray rió ante este comentario – Tu hermana te mataría-

\- Cierto... solo debes esperar, darle tiempo, se que terminaras por adorarla...-

Agro apareció caminando entre los dos, dando un salto hacia la mesa, caminó unos pasos con sus dos pequeños brazos cruzados - Ustedes humanos se hacen mucho problema eligiendo un compañero para el apareamiento- Esto hizo que ambos magos casi escupieran sus bebidas – No lo entiendo-

\- ¿Alguien te dijo que pasaste mucho tiempo entre animales salvajes?- Arlen preguntó

\- Carla... a lo que yo respondo "Pasaste muchos tiempo con humanos"-

Los dos hombres y medio quedaron callados por un momento, observando a su alrededor, tomando su bebida, sentado sin hacer nada en el caso de Agro. Finalmente Gray encontró un tema que sacar a modo de venganza por todas las veces que Arlen lo molestó...

\- ¿Qué hay de tú y Cana?-

\- ¿Yo y Cana? ¿Qué?-

\- Habla de apareamiento- Agro apareció entre ambos

\- ¡Deja de decir eso!-

\- Sexo... procreación...- De nuevo Agro se metió entre medio de ambos, Arlen lo tomó del cuerpo haciéndolo a un lado.

\- Las relaciones humanas son más difíciles que "Escoger un compañero de apareamiento"-

\- Vamos Arlen, no cambies de tema- Gray dio justo en el blanco, Arlen se puso rojo cual tomate y respondió con un inaudible "Cierralabocanopasanadaentreellayyo" – Pero SI la quieres- Inquirió mas el mago de hielo.

\- Cana es una mujer divertida y... um... atractiva...- Arlen, para salvarse, intentó racionalizar el tema – Pero es también mi amiga y no haré nada que la haga sentir incomoda de alguna manera- Respondió con un dedo en el aire, como si estuviera leyendo algo de un diccionario.

\- Chicos... ¿Qué hacen?- Cana se acercó, pelota bajo el brazo y expresión interesada, apenas vio la cerveza sobre la mesa le dio un trago robado al de Arlen.

\- Nada, solo discutimos asuntos de suma importancia- Gray dijo, sin romper contacto visual con Arlen.

\- Hablan de ap...- Agro intentó hablar pero Arlen salvó la situación tapándole la boca con su mano, pensando en algo para decir en vez de la palabra favorita del Exceed.

\- Aprender a jugar Volleyball... nunca aprendí... nunca fui a una playa...- Una risa nerviosa escapó de la boca del pelirrojo mientras sigue prácticamente tirado sobre la mesa.

\- Claro que si- Cana obviamente sabe que ese no es el caso, pero no perdió la oportunidad para poner a todos en contra – Vengan, pondremos la red... chicos vs chicas... ¿Quieren que los pateemos en sus nachas?-

\- ¡Vamos a hacerlo!- Gray saltó de su silla, ansioso por evitar cualquier conversación parecida a la que tuvo hace cinco minutos, caminó hasta donde se encuentran Anna y Juvia, quienes lo saludaron.

Cana volteó a Arlen, quien sigue tapando la boca de su compañero Exceed, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza de que se acercara a la cancha improvisada – Vamos, no tenemos todo el día...- Volteó y se fue a reunirse con los demás, dándole a Arlen una buena vista de la parte trasera de su cuerpo; sus largas piernas, su espalda semi-desnuda, su largo cabello castaño y...

SLAP

Arlen volvió a su ser con un golpe en la cara por parte de Agro.

\- ¡Vamos estúpido vuelve! ¡Debemos ganar un juego! ¡Y no voy a dejar que ellas nos ganen!-

Cana, por su parte, escuchó esto y supuso que su plan funcionó, captó la atención y dejó sin palabras al ligón del grupo, esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¡Yo seré capitán!- Agro voló a la cancha, seguido por Arlen - ¡Saldremos victoriosos bajo mi puño de hierro!-

\- Agro te tomas las cosas muy en serio- Anna mencionó, logrando una risa de todos.

* * *

La noche alcanzó el lugar, todavía no habiendo cenado, Arlen se encuentra sentado frente al mar, con su camiseta puesta y sus pantalones también, observa como la luna se alza desde abajo del mar, reflejándose en el mismo en un hermoso brillo color blanco. Mira a los lados al escuchar pasos detrás, volteó para encontrar a otra persona que no esperaba.

Anna está parada frente a él, parece que tiene algo que decir pero no le sale.

\- Hermana... ¿Pasa algo?-

\- Yo- Le apuntó con su dedo, dramáticamente – Te... r-reto a un combate-

Arlen se paró, sorprendido por estas palabras, ella flexionó sus rodillas llevando sus manos de frente, pero su hermano solo se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Eres muy tierna- Rió – Pero no voy a pelearte... no hasta que hayas completado tu entrenamiento-

\- Pero-

\- Sin peros, no hasta que Juvia lo diga...-

Ella bufó, justo la respuesta que esperaba, aunque en el fondo se alegró, su hermano fue mano a mano con Erza Scarlet, no cabe duda que ella no le ganaría en un combate.

\- Tenia que intentarlo...-

\- ¿Por qué?-

Se sentó junto a su hermano, mirando al océano, haciendo que Arlen se volviera a su lugar original, ambos dos con sus manos apoyadas detrás y sus pies estirados.

\- Siempre fuiste una inspiración para mi... antes de conocer a Erza, Juvia y Mira por revistas... y ahora, que ya casi soy una maga...- Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su hermano, también con una sonrisa – Pasarás a ser mi rival... haré lo posible para ser tan fuerte como mi hermano... y mas-

Arlen guardó silencio, miró al suelo.

\- Cuando lo sea, te retaré a un combate y te venceré- No pudo continuar con su idea pues sintió una gran presión en su espalda, abrió los ojos para encontrar a su hermano alrededor en un abrazo, un abrazo fuerte, al que normalmente se resistiría... pero sintió la tristeza alrededor de ella.

\- Anna... quiero que sepas... te quiero, eres como una hija para mi... todo lo que hago es para protegerte... y...

\- Arlen...-

\- Si llega el día en que nos peleemos por algo, recuerda que nunca estaré enojado contigo, siempre estaré ahí para ti...-

Ella comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas por el pequeño discurso – Nunca podría odiarte Arlen, eres mi hermano...-

Se separaron, Anna continuó mirando a su hermano de frente, algo extrañada por el repentino comportamiento de él, algo oculta - ¿Pasa algo Arlen?-

\- A decir verdad, si, pero es algo que yo tengo que resolver, pequeña- Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza con una sonrisa – Prometo contarte cuando estés lista-

Anna gruñó volviendo a acomodar su cabello - ¡Por eso me empeño en vencerte! Siempre me tratas como una niñita – Pero esbozó una sonrisa al final de la frase para comunicar que eso es normal y que se siente orgullosa de que su hermano lo cuide de esa manera – Eres un idiota-

\- Gracias-

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás, en la arena, Cana se acerca caminando despacio, intentando no romper el momento entre hermanos. Al notar que fue vista se detuvo y se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

\- Perdón por interrumpir... Arlen quería verme-

\- No, ya hemos terminado aquí- Anna se paró rápidamente, algo sonrojada, no quiso parecer muy amorosa frente a otra gente, se limpió la arena de sus pantalones cortos antes de salir disparada hacia adentro.

\- Realmente lo siento-

\- No, también quería verte- Arlen lo dijo casualmente, pero Cana no pudo evitar entrar en calor, no literalmente.

Sentados ambos frente al mar, bajo la luz de la luna, en silencio... podría ser este el momento perfecto para que su relación florezca, solo había que decir unas palabras y no ahuyentarlo como ha pasado con otros...

La maga tuvo sentimientos confusos hacia su compañero durante la última semana, pero al ver más allá del arrogante y haragán muchacho, pudo encontrar un hombre sensible y bueno, lo que logró que aclarara su mente...

\- No soy quien crees que soy Cana...- Esa frase salió de repente, lo cual la hizo retroceder un poco en sus palabras, ahora que mira a Arlen de frente puede notar que no "está" ahí realmente. Con su mirada puesta en la luna Arlen prosiguió - ¿Recuerdas la carta que recibí de mi madre? Quiere hablar conmigo en Miir sobre... asuntos personales-

\- Lo recuerdo-

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo a Miir...-

\- Por supuesto, ya sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte...-

\- No es para ayudarme- La interrumpió clavando sus ojos en los de ella – Si no para ayudarte a ti... para que conozcas la verdad sobre mí, antes de que pasemos más tiempo juntos-

Cana se congeló, ¿De que verdad podría estar hablando? ¿Le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo?, eso todavía deja a Anna como cabo suelto, quien actúa muy normal para también estar mintiendo, no podía ser tan malo como ella pensaba...

\- Presiento que todo está por complicarse, y quiero contarte la verdad, aunque eso signifique... que no quieras hablarme más-

\- Eso nunca va a pasar- Cana y Arlen miraron a la luna al mismo tiempo – _Cuando esto termine, también te diré la verdad-_ Pensó ella, el momento no es oportuno para plantear algo tan complicado, especialmente con Arlen tan sensible.

Solo restan horas para saber "la verdad", esa noche Cana tuvo una gran complicación para dormir.

* * *

En otro lugar, bajo la misma blanca luna, el calmo bosque se inunda de sonidos de metal chocando con sí mismo. Los arboles, a una buena distancia de cada uno, se abren para revelar un claro con varios árboles cortados, donde leñadores vienen a cortar leña.

Kagura Mikazuchi se mantiene parada sobre uno de estos troncos cortados, su espada envainada en mano, en guardia aguardando cualquier ataque. Miró hacia la derecha y volteó para encontrar a un espadachín acercándose con su Katana fuera de la vaina, apoyada en su hombro, sombrero cónico sobre su cabeza y una túnica negra que no deja ver su traje.

\- Muy inteligente niña... alejarte de los árboles para que yo no pueda usarlos – Dijo Shin, alabando la rapidez mental de la guerrera del pañuelo blanco.

Los últimos minutos de enfrentamiento no habían sido fructíferos para ella, con Shin saltando de árbol en árbol a velocidad increíble, usándolos a su favor para esconderse y asestar precisos golpes.

\- Ríndete ahora- Dijo Kagura, manteniendo al calma, luego bajó su espada – Y tendré piedad-

\- ¿Rendirme? Pero si tú eres la única que ha recibido golpes en todo el combate... sería poco honorable retirarme antes de terminar el trabajo-

\- ¡Kagura!- Milliana se sumó a la contienda, llegó corriendo a asistir a su amiga tras que esta fue "retada" a un combate por el misterioso espadachín tapado - ¡Te ayudaré!- Saltó con sus garras afuera, dispuesta a golpear a Shin, pero un destello blanco atravesó el campo de batalla y se llevó puesta a la niña gato.

Kagura observó a una segunda figura de capucha blanca, con una Katana también, que tomó a Milliana de la ropa y la aventó contra un árbol, astillándolo en el proceso.

\- No tienen superioridad numérica- Dijo la mujer encapuchada, burlándose, no interfieras en el duelo niña.

La chica comenzó a incorporarse para atacar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Kagura – Milliana, yo me encargo...- Esto logró que se quedara sentada en el suelo.

\- Linda gatita- Bromeó Ikaruga...

Shin avanzó unos pasos, espada ahora envainada, su brazo derecho apoyado en la vaina mientras camina hacia adelante. Kagura bajó del tronco con la espada todavía en la mano, pero abajo, observó al mago espadachín con cuidado, seño fruncido, pues realmente la estaba poniendo a prueba.

\- _Es inhumanamente rápido, su técnica de espada también lo es, pero parece confiado...-_ Kagura volvió a poner su espada en posición.

\- Terminemos esto- Shin desenvainó rápidamente dando un golpe vertical, que Kagura bloqueó sin problemas, los dos guerreros chocaron de nuevo continuando su confrontación.

Los ruidos de metal chocando de nuevo invadieron el pacifico escenario, esta vez ambos están empleándose a fondo, o al menos eso parece, puesto que el suelo a su alrededor recibe cortadas, al igual que los arboles. Tras varios choques Shin saltó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre uno de los troncos, encaró con su espada a toda velocidad, quedando junto a Kagura, frenando a último momento. Cambió su ataque alto por uno bajo, provocando una grave herida en la cadera que envió a la espadachín de Fiore volando...

Aterrizó sin problemas, pero el combate continuó, Shin atacó incesantemente con más fuerza, apenas dando tiempo para que ella se recupere del golpe anterior. Se sucedieron varios bloqueos no intencionales hasta que el brazo de Kagura fue alcanzado, bastante firme fue el corte que recibió, obligándola a soltar su espada de una mano.

Los dos chocaron, pero ella al tener una sola mano, fue cediendo de a poco. Los dos rostros se encontraron, Kagura está herida y muestra sus dientes furiosa, no es de perder los estribos, menos contra un extraño como Shin... pero le está ganando sin esfuerzo.

\- Shin viene de un continente llamado Arian- Ikaruga mencionó a Milliana, quien estaba intentando encontrar la manera de burlar a la pelirrosa – Los espadachines allí son como los magos aquí... nacen y viven para el combate, usando sus emociones y magia interna para pelear...-

\- ¿Porque me lo cuentas a mi?-

\- Tu amiga no tiene oportunidad... de acuerdo a la leyenda, solo un espadachín Ariano puede vencer a otro en duelo...-

Milliana observó como la lucha se acerca a su final, sin poder hacer nada más.

La cara de Shin comenzó a temblar, sus ojos volviéndose un tono rojo brillante, Kagura notó esto e intentó retroceder unos pasos, rompiendo el choque que tenían. Cuando el espadachín subió la mirada su cara se encontró toda blanca, ojos rojos brillantes, líneas negras que salen de sus ojos atraviesan los dos lados de su cara, como si de una pintura se tratara.

\- Lo siento, pero el juego termina aquí- Alzó su espada, esta comenzó a brillar en un intenso rojo - ¡ **Gisei!** -

Kagura retrocedió unos pasos y apenas pudo ver venir un golpe que hizo volar su Katana lejos, quedando desarmada frente al demonio extranjero, quien alzó su espada flameante para asestar el remate... en ella, se ve reflejada a Kagura, parada junto a sus amigos muertos...

\- **Oni Slash-** Shin giró 180 grados dando un tremendo golpe al cuerpo de Kagura, quien cayó tendida al suelo, al estar de espaldas, guardó su espada y su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

\- Q-Que... eres...- Kagura dijo mientras intenta reincorporarse.

\- Un guerrero, no como tu- La miró desde abajo de su gorro de mimbre, con algo de enojo en su voz – Luchando con tu arma guardada, como si fueras algún tipo de leyenda... no dejas que la espada cumpla su función, no la dejas libre...-

Milliana llegó corriendo a su lado para asistirla, Ikaruga, a paso lento, llegó junto a su compañero, sonrisa visible en sus labios.

\- ¿Las matamos?-

\- No, le daré la oportunidad de que mejore...- Shin volteó mientras su compañera puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Ahora iremos por la siguiente victima... Erza Scarlet, de Fairy Tail...- Así, un tornado apareció bajo ellos, encerrando a ambos misteriosos extraños en viento y, cuando este viento se disipó, ninguno estaba en el bosque.

Kagura apoyó su cabeza en el césped, replanteando lo que pasó, algunas palabras del extraño le sirvieron... pero no dejan de ser dos amenazas para Fairy Tail. Milliana se apuró a levantarla para llevarla al pueblo más cercano.

\- _Solo tú puedes detenerlos ahora, Erza...-_ El nombre de "Shin" comienza a esparcirse por las calles, creando miedo, la siguiente víctima sería la más difícil, pero si nadie los detiene, podrán hacer lo que quieran...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar reviews para decirme que piensan!, eso ayuda muchisimo.**

 **Comienza la cuenta regresiva para que Shin e Ikaruga lleguen a Magnolia, y para que Arlen revele "la verdad"... espero verlos el proximo capitulo, será muy interesante.**

 **¡Ciao!**


	16. Su ira

\- ¿Porque yo no puedo ir?- Anna preguntó a su hermano mientras él, Cana y Juvia avanzan por el andén del tren. El mismo está por partir hacia Hargeon, luego seguirán caminando de ahí hasta llegar a Miir, el pueblo natal de los hermanos Ingram.

\- Ya te lo dije, cabezota, mamá no quiere que interrumpas tus estudios...- No es la verdadera razón, aunque es parcialmente la verdad.

Los cuatro magos llegaron frente al tren, Arlen lleva puesto su "uniforme" de mago con su camiseta negra y su chaqueta blanca, regalada por su hermana, unos pantalones color gris con botas negras; Cana lleva puesto su usual atuendo de brasier negro con una camisa blanca por encima, atada por debajo de su busto, pantalón negro con cinto blanco, combinando con su compañero.

\- ¿Y cómo es que Cana puede ir?-

\- Tu hermano tiene miedo de viajar solo- Respondió la maga de cartas poniendo un brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo, quien gruñó.

\- Necesito a alguien con quien charlar en el viaje...-

Anna quedó un poco callada, antes de entender la situación, miró a los dos magos con una sonrisa malévola asintiendo. Su hermano solo suspiró.

\- Espero que no te sea mucho problema Juvia, puedes castigarla, tienes mi permiso-

\- Oh no, Juvia disfruta de la compañía de Anna, va a ser un día divertido- La maga de agua aplaudió una vez, realmente emocionada por pasar un día con su autoproclamada "Hermana menor"

La voz del capataz se escuchó, gritando para que todos suban al vehículo, Arlen saludó con su mano antes de dar la vuelta y entrar, Cana miró atrás una última vez con una sonrisa, las dos magas de agua la saludan fervientemente.

\- Dile a mi madre que le mando saludos- Dijo Anna antes de que la castaña desapareciera tras la puerta.

Cuando ambos entraron al tren, ella se sentó junto a la ventana, observando las caras pasar mientras parten de Magnolia, pasaron unos sólidos cinco minutos antes de que vuelva el rostro a su compañero, quien está callado mirando el suelo. Colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo, causando que él vuelva en sí.

\- ¿No debería ser yo la nerviosa por conocer a tu madre?- Los chistes como esos son los que plantan rumores de que ambos son novios, aunque no lo sean.

Arlen solo sonrió – Solo estoy pensando-

Cana decidió no forzar el tema, pero todavía hay que resolver el problema del elefante en la habitación, que es "la verdad" sobre Arlen, que ella pronto se enterará.

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Su Ira**

* * *

El sol de la media tarde se asoma entre las nubes, es tapado de a poco por el paisaje gris que anuncia tormenta y lluvia. Cana y Arlen se acercan caminando a Miir, ella mira el paisaje rural del lugar, localizada al norte de Magnolia, a unos kilómetros del monte Hakobe. Las casas rusticas de madera se asoman, dejando un gran camino de entrada que atraviesa toda la villa, varios caminos se desprenden de este entre las diversas viviendas.

Llegaron hasta la entrada y continuaron por la calle ancha, cruzaron varias calles hasta llegar a un gran claro circular, el centro de la ciudad, con césped en medio y algunas sillas y mesas de madera.

Arlen se detuvo y observó todo con una sonrisa de nostalgia – Justo como lo dejé-

\- Es, sereno- Agregó Cana

\- Lo es, la mayoría del tiempo-

El muchacho se puso junto a su compañera, señaló un camino que desprende hacia la izquierda – Por ahí llegaremos a mi casa-

\- ¿Vives al final del pueblo?-

\- Cuando el pueblo tiene seis calles de ancho... sí, todos lo hacemos-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia esa calle antes de que él se detuviera al escuchar un grito muy familiar, Cana lo observó frenarse a tiempo para ver que un individuo se le colgó de la espalda, rascando su cabeza con el puño cerrado. No supo qué hacer más que sorprenderse.

El muchacho se descolgó a esta mujer con bastante fuerza, volteó para mirarla.

\- Vaya, mírate, linda chaqueta... ¿Tienes una marca?- Se acercó a Arlen con confianza y tocó su marca de Fairy Tail en el cuello - ¿Te uniste a Fairy Tail? ¡Creí que Anna nunca te convencería!-

\- Bueno, mi hermanita puede ser bastante convincente-

\- ¿Como está esa pequeña alimaña?-

\- Aprendiendo su propia magia para patearme el trasero-

\- ¡Yo haría lo mismo!-

\- ¿Desde cuándo volviste de Crocus?-

La mujer es de aspecto mayor, su pelo rubio, atado con dos trenzas que salen desde los lados de su cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados y voz serena, lleva puesto una camisa negra con un chaleco beige encima, una falda larga roja oscura debajo.

\- Has crecido...-

\- Solo me fui hace un mes y un poco mas...- Arlen rió nerviosamente antes de mirar hacia Cana, sus ojos abiertos en grande, se dio una bofetada mental por no presentarlos, rápidamente se acercó a la maga de cartas – Tía, ella es Cana... Cana, mi tía Brienne...-

\- Mucho gusto Cana- Brienne se acercó civilizadamente.

-Un gusto - Cana asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- Vaya, sí que es bonita...- Brienne no pudo contener la emoción, golpeó a su sobrino en el brazo - ¿Porque la tenias escondida?-

Arlen gruñó antes de dirigirse a ella, algo sonrojado – No es... eso, somos compañeros... amigos, ella quería ver la aldea y la traje-

\- Entiendo- Asintió, no lo creyó, pero decidieron dejar el tema para otro día. Siguieron hablando un rato, Cana pudo conocer más de ellos, Brienne es una mujer amable y enérgica, feliz de su actual vida como regente de la posada de la aldea, conociendo extraños y aventureros como ellos, se encontró feliz de conocer a un mago de Fairy Tail. Previamente trabajó en Crocus, pero regresó al "nido" tras enterarse que la posada cerraría; una parte importante es que no es realmente Tía de Arlen, pero si gran amiga de su madre...

\- ¿Detecto algo de nerviosismo en tu voz Ingram? ¿Acaso no crees en tus palabras?- Mencionó Cana, haciendo que Arlen le dispare una mirada de "¿En serio?"

Brenne rió - ¡Me agrada! Debes quedarte con ella-

\- Si, debes cuidarme-

\- Bueno, como predije, las dos juntas son el mayor dolor de traseros de toda mi vida- Comenzó a caminar alejándose lentamente – Será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar con mi madre-

\- Ah claro...- Brienne recordó la razón de su visita, por la reacción estaba enterada de la carta y la situación actual. Arlen se alejó un poco, Cana dio un último saludo antes de que Brienne la tomara del hombro para hablarle por lo bajo.

\- Pase lo que pase, intenta calmarlo ¿Si?-

Cana no supo que responder, solo asintió antes de seguir a su compañero por la calle que se dirige al lugar en cuestión, la residencia de Arlen.

* * *

Llegaron caminando a una pequeña casa en una esquina, aunque no muy ancha, pudo verse desde afuera que poseía dos pisos. De frente no es más que una normal fachada de madera, cruzando el camino de tierra hay un claro con varios árboles alrededor, el final de la aldea. Cana observó el lugar, varias herramientas están tiradas, junto con algunos muchachos jugando ahí.

\- Ahí es donde iba a jugar de niño, y donde practiqué con mis espadas- Mencionó Arlen en un tono tranquilo, memorias de días pasados le vinieron a la mente.

Abrió la puerta del lugar, hay una pequeña habitación con dos entradas, menos de cuatro metros cuadrados, una lleva a unas escaleras que suben y la otra, frente a ellos, a lo que parece ser el comedor y cocina al mismo tiempo. Una mesa hay en esta cocina, donde una mujer se sienta de espaldas a los dos magos, aunque volteó apenas escuchó la puerta.

\- Hijo- Susurró parándose rápidamente, caminando hacia Arlen, lo abrazó fuertemente dando a notar que su hijo es más alto que ella. Cana la observó en detalle cuando se separaron, la madre de Arlen se parece a la foto que él tiene en su casa, pelo rojo largo, vestido sencillo beige con detalles negros, de ojos color celeste y rostro sereno.

\- Tú debes ser Cana- La mujer se giró a ella con una sonrisa – Soy Lyanna, la madre de Arlen-

\- ¿Como lo sabes?-

\- Anna me lo dijo- Le respondió a Arlen – Porque tú te olvidaste de escribirme- Le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, bueno...- El colgado muchacho se rascó el revés de su cabeza - ¿Que te dijo?-

\- Eso es cosa entre mi hija y yo- Rió la madre, luego observó a los dos magos unos segundos, suspiró de alivio al ver a salvo a su hijo mayor – Te ves distinto-

\- Bueno, la vida de mago es exhaustiva y llena de correr de cosas asesinas- Arlen supuso que se refería a su descuidada apariencia o sus pequeñas heridas sin sanar de las ultimas misiones.

\- Te ves más alegre- Pausó para observarlos de nuevo, pero entonces se hizo a un lado señalando la mesa de la cocina – Pasen, siéntense, ya han caminado demasiado, creo yo-

Cana fue la primera en pasar y sentarse, observando el lugar alrededor, Lyanna miró a su hijo con una sonrisa y susurró "Es bonita" antes de que el gruñera en exasperación, esperando que su amiga no haya oído nada... aunque a sus ojos también Cana es bonita.

Los tres estuvieron sentados, pasaron pocos minutos de charla antes de que comenzar a llover fuera, gotas cayendo lentamente de a una hasta que formaron una lluvia completa que resonó en el techo de la casa con gran fuerza. Cana y Lyanna charlaron sobre la estadía de Arlen en el gremio, su primer día, su pelea con Erza, sobre Agro, Juvia y otras cosas relevantes en este último mes.

La mayoría de las noticias fueron conocidas mediante cartas enviadas por Anna, incluso Agro escribió parte de ellas presentándose como "el guardián de Anna", la charla trascurrió normalmente hasta que Arlen sacó de su bolsillo una carta... la carta enviada por Lyanna para que Arlen venga a Miir...

Cuando el papel tocó la mesa todos quedaron callados, la cara alegre de ella cambió a una triste, mientras que Arlen se mantuvo serio. Cana no pudo hacer más que sentir el ambiente tenso entre ellos.

\- Yo... no quería decírtelo por carta, por miedo a que Anna se entere...- Por fin Lyanna dijo algo.

\- Es... sobre él- Arlen miró hacia abajo, no con tristeza, pero con preocupación y odio, su madre asintió ante esa frase, lo cual hizo que Cana se pregunte por la identidad de este "él".

\- ¿Recuerdas a Aed?- Prosiguió ella

\- ¿El anciano ex-soldado?-

\- Si, intentó buscar su base... pero lo encontraron y lo mataron...- Arlen no dijo nada, solo observó la mesa apretando un puño – Luego él vino aquí... buscándote... y algunos muchachos intentaron vencerlo...-

En ese momento Arlen saltó de sus silla, todavía con su cara puesta en el suelo, Cana intentó tomarlo del antebrazo pero no pudo, el muchacho salió caminando de la casa mientras su madre continua la explicación - ¡No fue tu culpa Arlen, no estabas aquí! ¡Si hubieses estado aquí te hubiese matado!-

\- ¡Arlen!- Cana gritó antes de que el desapareciera tras la puerta del frente, se alejó caminando bajo la lluvia sin ningún tipo de protección.

Las dos mujeres quedaron solas, Lyanna con lágrimas en sus ojos, Cana intentó no decir nada, pero el momento de ser sutil había pasado, necesita saber la verdad para ayudar. Se acercó a Lyanna posando una mano en el hombro de ella.

\- Lo siento, no deberías haber visto eso Cana- Le dijo la mujer entre lagrimas – Nuestra familia es...- Se quebró y comenzó a llorar con sus manos en la cara.

\- ¿Quién es él? ¿Por que busca a Arlen?-

\- Es mejor si... Arlen te lo cuenta- Se limpió las lagrimas con su vestido antes de levantarse en busca de un paraguas – Debes ir por él, de seguro a ido al cementerio... te daré indicaciones como llegar-

* * *

Cana avanza por las calles que bordean Miir con el paraguas en mano, la lluvia junto con el sol que se oculta no dejan ver bien frente a ella, va con cuidado para no pisar algo y resbalarse. Tras varias calles pudo llegar al lugar, alejado del pueblo hay un sitio donde se encuentran numerosas tumbas de los muertos en Miir. Buscó las más recientes como Lyanna le indicó.

\- ¿Arlen?- Dijo al ver al muchacho arrodillado frente a una de las tumbas marcadas, pero este no volteó, totalmente empapado se quedó frente a la tumba hasta que ella se le acercó.

\- Fue mi culpa... si hubiese sido más fuerte...- Balbuceó con su voz llena de enojo - ¡Si hubiese sido más fuerte y me hubiese quedado!-

\- ¡Arlen! ¡Si quieres que te ayude debes decirme la verdad!- Cana gritó más fuerte, por fin llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

\- Él...- Hizo una pausa – La persona de mis pesadillas, la persona que hizo mis cicatrices, el mismo que me busca incesantemente... su nombre es Jack Ingram-

\- ¿I-Ingram?-

\- Mi padre-

Ninguno dijo nada mas, Cana solo se acercó a Arlen con el paraguas, cubriéndolo también, lo tomó con una mano del hombro y lo obligó a pararse. Pero el muchacho no se sintió bien al mirarla a la cara, se mantuvo de espaldas. Pronto sintió que una gentil mano femenina tomó la suya, apretándolo fuerte, unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, disfrazadas bajo el agua de la lluvia.

Se quedaron así un minuto, sin decir nada, solo ellos, la lluvia y la verdad...

* * *

 **Bueno, interesante capitulo, era mucho mas largo pero decidí cortarlo, el proximo será mas explicación y una sorpresa para los lectores.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos acercamos a la gran explicación y la mitad del Fic, me alegro que haya recbido tantas visitas hasta ahora, nunca esperé tener una historia tan "exitosa"**

 **Cualquier duda o critica, dejar reviews o enviar MP**

 **Ciao!**


	17. Su dolor

**Capitulo 17: Su dolor**

* * *

La lluvia continuó mojando el paraguas mientras los dos magos de Fairy Tail se acercan a casa de Lyanna de nuevo. Tras el secreto develado en el cementerio el camino fue callado, Cana no quiso decir nada inútil para hacerlo sentir peor, y Arlen se siente como una basura tras mentirle a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Como un padre puede hacerle eso a un hijo?- Mencionó ella durante el trayecto, rompiendo el hielo.

\- Mi padre era un hombre bueno; fanfarrón y arrogante, pero bueno- Suspiró – Pero poco tiempo tras el nacimiento de Anna se ausentó de casa, pasaba muy poco tiempo con nosotros... terminé por enterarme tras un año que se había unido a un gremio oscuro, Daylight's End-

\- ¿Es por eso que no querías atacar un gremio oscuro? ¿Por miedo a que sea el de tu padre?- Cana recordó un incidente el mes anterior, donde Arlen se rehusó a atacar un gremio oscuro débil, quedándose al margen a pesar de los esfuerzos de los demás para convencerlo.

\- Vino a Miir buscándome... y peleamos en dos ocasiones, la primera vez tenia quince años, la segunda diecinueve- Arlen cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando el dolor de las dos veces, no solo físico, pero mental – Siempre intenté proteger a mi familia de él, pero siempre fallé por ser débil-

\- Eras solo un...-

\- No ataqué ese gremio oscuro por miedo- Él la interrumpió en un grito bajo, como si admitiera un grave error – Miedo a que pasen la voz y Jack me encuentre, y a mi hermana... o a ustedes-

\- Tus cicatrices... ¿Ese fue el?- El silencio y la mirada de Arlen clavada en el suelo fue la respuesta necesaria, Cana no pudo evitar imaginarse al monstruo tras todo eso... que busca a sus hijos para matarlos o reclutarlos con él...

* * *

Tras unos minutos de caminata llegaron a su destino, Arlen abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Cana, quien dejó el paraguas mojado junto a la misma. Acto segundo ambos retiraron su calzado para no embarrar el interior... el chico dejó su chaqueta colgada del perchero junto a la puerta.

Arlen caminó varios pasos empapado, quedando de espaldas a ella - Ahora ya sabes la verdad- Mencionó, ella volteó para observarlo, pero sigue dándole la espalda.

\- No... Sé que decir-

Arlen movió su puño frente a él, apretándolo en gran frustración – Sobre mí, digo, que soy un mentiroso, un débil cobarde que huyó cuando más lo necesitaban- Con una de sus manos corrió su cabello hacia atrás, este empieza a ser más largo y molesta de vez en cuando – Entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme-

\- No digas eso...- Cana lo tomó del hombro, obligándolo a que voltee, luego con la misma mano en su barbilla subió su rostro hasta que se miraron de frente – Nunca digas eso...-

\- Eso es lo que soy Cana-

\- No...- La maga lo miró de arriba a abajo, su aspecto es terrible, realmente se vino abajo – No eres malo, nunca serás como él, no eres cobarde, ni débil...- Con cada palabra Arlen miró hacia la derecha, no creyendo nada – Me cuidas a mí, proteges a tu hermana con todo lo que tienes, pudiste soportar una larga pelea con Erza Scarlet...-

\- Solo lo dices porque eres mi amiga-

\- Eres considerado, divertido, e incluso, a veces, eres todo un caballero- Estas últimas palabras fueron distintas, Arlen volvió la mirada a ella para encontrarla sonrojándose, cada vez más cerca – No digo esto porque deba decirlo, lo creo, eres el tipo que más me ha cuidado desde hace tiempo... digo todo esto porque... p-porque...- Su vergüenza la venció, intentando no decir más palabras avanzó su rostro unos centímetros más cerca, culminando la acción en un beso de boca a boca.

Arlen solo se quedó sorprendido, enseguida todos los sentimientos malos se borraron al observarla tan cerca, sentir sus labios presionados contra los suyos. Al principio no supo qué hacer, obviamente no pudo decir nada, aunque parecieron minutos, solo se dieron un pequeño beso y se separaron, entablando miradas de nuevo.

\- Cana... no sabía...-

\- ¿Fue un mal momento?-

\- No, solo... solo p-prométeme que no lo haces de lastima-

Ella solo lo tomó de la espalda y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Arlen – Nunca haría algo así contigo- Hubo un pequeño silencio donde todo quedó dicho, de a poco Arlen recobró su buen humor, sobrepasado por tantos sentimientos encontrados por su amiga.

\- Sin embargo, sueles golpearme- Arlen vuelve a sonreír, causando que ella sonría cerrando los ojos, algo sonrojada todavía, pero comienza a pasarse.

Cana rió de vuelta dándole un pequeño golpe con su pie – Eres un idiota ¿Sabias? -

Se separaron, pronto Arlen desapareció en las escaleras en busca de una toalla para secarse, y a ella por haberlo abrazado. Volvió bajando las escaleras con una toalla negra en su mano, su pelo revuelto tras secarse, ella sacó la toalla de sus manos y se secó la cara.

\- Me alegro, por ambos- Lyanna apareció con una sonrisa, robando a los dos de su felicidad, reemplazándola con sorpresa, luego alivio al escuchar la frase una segunda vez – Me alegro que hayan encontrado a alguien especial-

\- Gracias Lyanna-

\- Se que son jóvenes, pero siento algo entre ustedes, una conexión especial... sé que cuidarás bien de mi Arlen- Miró a Cana con una sonrisa materna, tomándola de las manos.

\- Estoy aquí... – Se acercó a él – También voy a cuidarla-

\- Eso lo dudo... te metes en más problemas de los que puedes manejar- Lyanna aventó la toalla sobre el rostro de su hijo antes de alejarse caminando, con un abrigo puesto, para tomar el paraguas junto a la puerta – Voy a ayudar a Brienne con la posada...-

\- De acuerdo-

Desapareció la pelirroja bajo la lluvia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, fue imposible para los dos magos jóvenes ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba. Se miraron mutuamente sin saber realmente que decir, finalmente Arlen se tomó la camiseta suspirando.

\- Bueno, creo que voy a cambiarme un poco, debe haber algo de ropa mía por aquí-

Cana asintió mientras el chico desapareció subiendo las escaleras, pasó menos de un minuto antes de que ella subiera también, encontrándose con tres puertas arriba, una de ellas el baño, las tras habitaciones. Abrió una y entró en el lugar indicado, el cuarto, o ex-cuarto, donde Arlen y Anna se quedaban.

Un cuarto sencillo y desvalijado, solo un ropero y dos camas se encuentran en el lugar, su primer impulso fue sentarse en una de ellas con un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos recostándose del todo luego del largo y agitado día. Extenuada mental y emocionalmente pudo descansar dejando su cuerpo sobre el lecho.

Pronto Arlen entró en la habitación, llevando unos pantalones más sencillos, pero secos, y también falto de camiseta, exponiendo su torso desnudo a una avergonzada, pero interesada, Cana que intentó apartarse para que no lo viera.

\- ¿Donde puse esa cosa?- Buscó dentro del ropero, volteó rascándose la cabeza intentando recordar el último lugar de su camiseta y encontró a su compañera recostada en su cama - Eh- Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir – Hola-

Cuando se miraron de frente, ella pudo ver completamente las cicatrices de las que Arlen habló antes... una grande en la espalda que ya había visto, una en el pectoral derecho, otra en la parte alta del brazo derecho y finalmente una en las costillas izquierdas... cada una mostraba bastante tiempo desde que se hicieron, lo cual la preocupó.

\- Yo...-

\- ¿Esas son? ¿Todas?-

Arlen bajó la cabeza avergonzado, luego sintió una mano que lo arrastró hasta hacerlo sentar en la cama, de espaldas a la muchacha interesada. Cana pasó lentamente la mano por la espalda de Arlen, con cuidado de no causar cosquillas, llegando hasta la parte baja, recorriendo lentamente la cicatriz horizontal. En segundo lugar fue la del costado izquierdo, que obligó a Arlen a voltearse y recostarse junto a ella.

\- Esa fue la más profunda- Un comentario desagradable, pero necesario en cierto modo, mientras ella continua tanteando cada una de las heridas hasta llegar a la del pectoral, y apoyar su rostro en el mismo, mirando su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo puede un padre hacer esto a su hijo?-

\- No es mi padre, es un monstruo-

Quedaron callados mientras ella se mantuvo con su cabeza sobre el pecho de su nuevo romance, pasando el dedo una y otra vez por la herida, interesada en estas, pero más interesada en las cicatrices mentales que Arlen sufre.

\- Podría ponerme una c-camiseta o algo si quieres-

\- No... De hecho, yo podría perder algo de ropa también- Sugirió en un tono seductor, algo que Arlen no está acostumbrado aún, miró a otro lado claramente avergonzado. Cana solo rió al darse cuenta que los papeles se habían invertido, siendo ella la seductora, y Arlen la victima de sus piropos... ver a un Casanova como él sin palabras es algo que no tiene preció... pero decidió darle un respiro...

Arlen observó a Cana sentarse y alcanzarle una camiseta gris de la cama contigua, apuró a ponérsela, pero no se movió del lugar tras hacerlo, volviéndose a recostar.

\- ¿Podría... quedarme contigo así un rato más?- Preguntó la muchacha antes de volverse a su lugar, la respuesta no fue más que un brazo rodeándola, trayéndola cerca de Arlen.

Quedaron ambos compartiendo una cama, con él ocupando la mitad, su cuerpo apuntando hacia el techo, su mirada puesta más allá del mismo, Cana de lado con su pierna sobre las de él y su cabeza de lado apoyada en el brazo del espadachín.

\- Sabes... debería haberte conocido antes...- Mencionó ella – Estar así es realmente relajante-

\- Es relajante- Arlen recordó la historia que ella le contó días atrás, sobre Gildrats, su padre, y el secreto que mantuvo durante años – Desearía haber estado ahí, como hoy tu estuviste-

\- Mira Arlen- Cana dio una vuelta quedando espalda hacia arriba, mirándolo a los ojos – Estoy yo aquí ahora, sé la verdad... y prometo hacer lo que sea para que salgas de esta-

\- Gracias-

\- A cambio, serás mi nueva almohada- Otra media vuelta y la muchacha apoyó su cabeza en él, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- _No importa el costo... prometo salir de esto y darte una vida feliz Cana... y a toda mi familia-_

* * *

La mañana llegó y Arlen abrió lentamente los ojos, se encuentra en su cuarto, recordó todo lo de ayer y sonrió mirando a la cama contigua, para encontrarla vacía. Se sentó en la suya observando a todos lados buscando a Cana, pero no pudo encontrarla.

Lo último que recuerda es haberse dormido con ella vestido, algo bastante incomodo, si taparse o algo por el estilo. Se limpió sus ojos con sus manos y se levantó de la cama, el sol que entra por la ventana lo enceguece por momentos mientras camina fuera de su habitación... escucha pasos en el piso debajo.

Un reloj en la pared marca la hora, ya es mediodía, ¡deberían haberse ido hace dos horas!

Se apresuró por el pasillo bajando la escalera y entrando en el comedor a tropezones, solo para encontrar a Cana, quien lo mira confundida.

\- Mira quien dignó a bajar...- Dijo recuperando su sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me levantaste?-

\- Pues, te veías tan tranquilo... no quise molestar-

Arlen suspiró, por poco y tira todo por la borda. Solo hay una cosa en su mente, lo que pasó ayer, si Cana realmente lo quiere de esa manera; la observa hacer café de espaldas, como si intentara leer su mente y saber sus secretos, pero la muchacha lo nota y sonríe por encima de su hombro.

Camina hasta él con una taza de café en su mano, sentándose sobre sus piernas, respondiendo toda pregunta que tenia, Arlen dudó en hacerlo, pero finalmente rodeó su cadera con sus manos, a lo que ella rió.

\- Veo que ya se te pasó la vergüenza- Se reclinó hacia la izquierda, quedando sus rostros muy cerca – Tienes suerte que pasamos la noche en la casa de tu madre- Dijo casi en un susurro.

\- No te preocupes- Él también avanzó hacia ella, sus labios casi tocándose – Mañana estoy libre...- Rió mientras comenzó lentamente a besarla, un pasional beso entre ambos.

\- Mira nada mas...- Una voz les llama la atención, obligándolos a separar sus bocas y voltear hacia la puerta de entrada, donde Lyanna y Brienne entran caminando, la rubia delante con los brazos cruzados, sonrisa malvada en su rostro – Aquí se come Arlen, búsquense una habitación...-

\- Yo... nosotros...- Los dos se avergonzaron, intentando explicar uno sobre el otro, Cana mientras tanto bajó de Arlen y se sentó en una silla contigua.

\- Está bien chicos, no hay problema...- Lyanna avanzó hasta quedar junto a su "hermana", con una bolsa de tela en sus manos, larga, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes notaron nada raro - ¿Se quedarán a comer?-

\- Nos encantaría... pero ya llevamos horas de retraso- Arlen se paró de su asiento, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa – Perdonen...-

\- Claro, eres grande, tienes trabajo ahora...- Lyanna sonrió ante su reacción, realmente feliz de que se ocupe de algo – Aunque, antes de que se vallan, tengo algo para ti Cana-

\- ¿P-para mí?- La castaña se paró también, caminando hasta estar al lado de Arlen - ¿Qué es?-

Lyanna asiente, camina hacia adelante develando una espada debajo de la bolsa de tela, una espada de mano negro y plateado, su vaina es simple, de color negro también con bordes plateados. Parece nueva, Cana la observa boquiabierta mientras la toma en sus manos.

\- No sé qué decir...-

\- Gracias es un bu- Arlen no pudo terminar su chiste debido a que su tía le dio una mirada asesina.

\- Anna dijo que Arlen estaba enseñándote a usar espadas, así que decidí cobrarle un favor al herrero de la ciudad... es un regalo, por cuidar de mi hijo- Las dos, Cana y Lyanna hace una pequeña reverencia a la otra.

\- Gracias, en serio, es muy bonita- Lentamente desenvaina el arma, observando su hoja, nueva y reluciente.

\- Muy nueva, debemos sacarle algo de brillo luego- Arlen agregó pasando un dedo por la hoja lentamente – Pero si, parece de buena calidad-

Pronto los cuatro hicieron una despedida, general, Cana saludó a ambas antes de dejar solos a Arlen y su familia. El muchacho abrazó a su tía y luego se acercó a su madre con una sonrisa – Gracias, por todo, voy a terminar esto... lo prometo-

\- Arlen, se que no puedo detenerte... pero, por favor, no mueras... prométemelo-

\- Te amo madre... lo prometo-

Rompieron su abrazo y partieron caminos, el muchacho se reunió con Cana y salieron caminando de Miir.

* * *

Mientras se alejan, Cana ve hacia atrás, una vista de la pequeña y pacifica aldea una última vez, llama la atención un brazo que rodea sus caderas, Arlen la trae a su lado mientras caminan, ella se sonroja por la sorpresa, pero enseguida le da una sonrisa.

\- Este viaje ayudó mucho- Mencionó ella

\- Si, yo diría que las cosas han cambiado bastante- Respondió – Hay algo más... mi hermana... no sabe sobre mi padre, tengo mis razones para que no lo sepa, se lo diré cuando haya lidiado con él, espero que pué- No pudo terminar su frase, una gentil mano le tapó la boca.

\- Confió en que es lo mejor... aunque no lo apruebe del todo- Le dice Cana – Ahora solo quiero disfrutar el viaje- Lentamente recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él, concentrando sus ojos en el camino delante – Y, hablando de secretos, deberíamos mantener esta relación secreta también...-

\- ¿Oh? ¿Te avergüenzo?-

\- Un poco, si...- Responde ella con una risita – Pero prefiero evitar las burlas o las preguntas de Mirajane, Erza o... mi padre-

\- Tu padre... nunca me hablaste de él... ¿Ya lo he conocido?-

\- Probablemente, pero no personalmente- Cana ríe de solo pensar la reacción que Gildarts tendría al verlos así – Ya te contaré de él-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada a continuación, avanzando abrazados por el camino. Arlen por dentro se alegra de finalmente aclarar sus sentimientos con Cana, de contarle la verdad, de sentirla tan cerca... - _Juro este día, hacer lo que sea para protegerte... no importa el costo-_ Pensó mientras se alejan de Miir... definitivamente un viaje para recordar.

* * *

 **Bueno, hace rato que no me paso, espero poder actualizar mas seguido de ahora en adelante. Mi bloqueo se fué! viva!**

 **Me alegra que hayan pasado a leer, espero verlos pronto. Recuerden dejar reviews y sus opniones.**

 **Ciao!**


	18. Guerreros Escarlata

**Capitulo 18: Guerreros Escarlata**

* * *

La tarde recae sobre las colinas y las planicies de Fiore, a un lado del camino por donde Arlen anda, con su mochila colgada y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, el muchacho mira el atardecer complacido de haber salido este día. Junto a él camina Erza Scarlet, su compañera sorpresivamente, ambos acaban de terminar un trabajo, ya el tercer día fuera de Magnolia para ambos, primer día de viaje luego de limpiar esa mina de monstruos hostiles.

Han pasado cerca de un mes y medio desde que se han unido al gremio, Arlen ha trabajado sin parar, para poder pagar las cuentas y, en cierto modo, Cana lo obliga a trabajar pasivamente, añadiendo unos incentivos ya sea que trabajen juntos o no.

Esta vez fue toda una sorpresa, Arlen observa el horizonte, lentamente se torna naranja y rosa, el sol comienza a esconderse luego de horas de viaje, la otra mitad del cielo se oscurece haciendo un perfecto balance entre noche y día.

\- Hoy ha sido un buen día de trabajo, eres eficiente, completamos esta misión en menos días de lo esperado –

Arlen baja la mirada del cielo y observa a Erza hacia el costado, sonríe orgullosamente.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Arlen, eficiente y directo-

\- Demasiado hablador-

\- No es mi culpa que sea tan simpático – Arlen ríe de sus propias palabras, siendo orgulloso y pedante en broma como siempre, incluso Erza esboza una leve sonrisa.

Los comentarios sobre la misión siguieron un buen rato, sobre los monstruos o los aldeanos salvados, o incluso lo que los espera adelante. Eventualmente la conversación termina con Arlen mirando al cielo de vuelta, las risas también terminan y hay varios minutos de silenciosa caminata.

Erza mira al cielo también, ese naranja en contraste con el azul oscuro – Sabes, hay algo que me he enterado, preguntándole al maestro –

\- ¿Ah sí?-

\- Sobre tu padre – El comentario dejó a ambos en silencio, Arlen bajó la mirada, pero por alguna razón no se sintió molesto, puesto que Erza es muy confiable y Makarov debe haberle dicho por alguna buena razón – Solo que él es un mago oscuro, sin detalles – Agrega la pelirroja, haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor.

\- Supongo que has dejado de confiar en mí –

\- Para nada –

Erza se detiene en seco, doblando fuera del camino y saltando sobre unas barreras de madera a un lado de este, lentamente aventurándose hacia un descampado verde, parece un lugar salvaje en el medio de la nada, salvo por unos árboles aquí y allá, separados todos. Arlen decide seguirla de cerca, saltando la madera también.

\- Te he comprado algo – Las palabras lo ponen aún mas extrañado, Erza suelta su mochila bajo uno de estos árboles, buscando objetos dentro, no tarda más de un minuto en encontrar lo que busca.

Arlen camina junto a ella y avienta su mochila al lado, estirando sus brazos y rodando sus hombros - ¿Que estas tramando?-

Eventualmente la maga Clase S levanta sus manos, en cada una de ellas sostiene guantes de metal, brillantes y plateados, cada uno con una armadura de placas pegado a la muñeca, suficientemente largo como para cubrir un brazo entero. Arlen las ve, frunce el ceño antes de que dichas piezas de armadura aterricen frente a sus pies.

\- ¿Qué es esto Erza?-

\- Intenta re-equiparlas –

Arlen lo hace sin pensarlo mucho, se agacha y pone una mano sobre las mangas metálicas, pronto estas brillan, asimilándose con él. Una vez listo esto se para y sus mangas brillan, siendo equipadas con la armadura dada por Erza.

Más en detalle se puede ver que son guantes y mangas que cubren la parte exterior del brazo, cubriendo la inferior con una tela negra, dejando los dedos libres. Las placas están una sobre la otra, cubriendo todo el brazo hasta terminar en una redonda que se encarga de cubrir el hombro, la hombrera izquierda teniendo el símbolo de Fairy Tail en dorado.

El chico de blanco aparece una espada y da unos golpes de prueba, mucho más ligera que cualquier armadura que haya usado, se sentía ligera y flexible, al mismo tiempo resistente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me lo das?-

\- Es tuya ahora – Erza aparece una espada en su mano también, girándola una y otra vez, luego asestando un leve golpe en un brazo de Arlen, este ni pudo sentirlo – He hecho que un herrero mágico la forje cuando me enteré lo de tu padre –

\- Erza – Es lo único que él pudo decir.

\- Una armadura ligera y conductora de magia, pero resistente y flexible casi como si estuvieses usando cuero – Menciona ella – La he llamado **Light Armor** – El nombre parecía perfecto, 'Light' haciendo referencia a que es liviana y sus poderes se manifiestan con la luz.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Erza? ¿Por qué yo? – Arlen levantó la mirada, su confusión mezclada con enojo, a su manera de ver Erza creía que él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a su padre solo. Su mirada encontró a Erza con su espada en dos manos, mirándolo fijamente, sus piernas flexionadas y la punta hacia adelante levemente, una invitación a pelear, eso era seguro.

\- No sé lo que piensas de mi, pero sé que no rechazarías una oportunidad para bailar conmigo – Erza hizo una especie de broma, pero su tono es serio, más que una pelea esto era una prueba.

El chico enfrente miró su mano, ahora cubierta con metal y tela negra, no hay nada mas incomodo para él, pero aun así esto podría ayudarlo, Erza quería ayudarlo. Cuando cierra su palma, la armadura se prende, sus bordes blancos y una leve luz la cubre, la magia que él usa, su magia está conectada con la armadura, eso la hacía liviana, al igual que sus espadas.

\- Tengo muchas preguntas – Menciona Arlen, su otra espada curva aparece, cruza ambas frente a él, luego apunta una hacia Erza – Pero ahora mismo, si quieres bailar, bailaremos –

La respuesta no fue más que una sonrisa, luego, por primera vez, Arlen ve a Erza atacar primero, se abalanza sobre él con su espada recta favorita a dos manos. Los dos se enfrascan en un combate cercano ya a segundos de empezar la pelea, Erza ataca con una fuerza medida, pero lo suficiente para darle problemas a su oponente, la sorpresa de Arlen fue grande, pero a un mas fue la sorpresa de poder atajar los golpes con sus espadas.

Incluso si ella tiene la ofensiva, Arlen se defiende impecablemente, usando ambas espadas para contra arrestar los rápidos golpes y acometidas. De repente, el muchacho gruñe, apretando sus dientes, detiene la espada de Erza en seco, viento se dispara hacia todas direcciones, el pasto y las hojas vuelan lejos.

Erza mira las dos espadas curvas en forma de X, deteniendo la suya.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo Erza? ¿Por qué yo?- Tantas preguntas, el chico está confundido y teme lo peor, teme que Erza piense que él es un debilucho. Su rostro está clavado en el suelo, con una mirada impotente y de ira.

\- Arlen, se lo que significa guardar un secreto de esa magnitud – Responde ella, sorprendentemente se encuentra atrapada, como si Arlen por una vez esté reteniéndola con fuerza – No sé porque lo ocultas y francamente no creo que sea correcto, pero sería hipócrita de mi decirte que te detengas –

\- Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo, mi padre y su sonrisa arrogante, quiero vencerlo – Sus manos aprietan el mango de ambas espadas – No me digas que no lo haga –

\- No lo haré, no puedo detenerte – Responde Erza, causando que Arlen la vea sorprendido – Pero puedo ayudarte a que mejores para cuando ese momento llegue –

El silencio seguido a esas palabras fue eterno, Arlen miró sus brazos cubiertos, dándose cuenta que no solo había frenado una pelea, pero que Erza Scarlet estaba ofreciéndole ayuda. Tras un minuto de silencio él sonríe, calmado finalmente.

\- Gracias, supongo que he perdido el camino un poco, suelo desconfiar de la gente que sabe nuestro pasado – Arlen baja las armas, bufando – Eso fue estúpido, discúlpame –

\- Tienes razones para desconfiar, pero no de tu propio gremio, recuerda eso –

El muchacho asintió, pasó su mano por su cuello, justo donde el símbolo de su gremio se encuentra, luego mira a ambos, las espadas apuntando al suelo.

\- Podemos seguir el enfrentamiento si quieres-

\- Creo que ambos estamos suficientemente cansados para eso, además he comprobado que eres igual de rápido o incluso más que la última vez que nos enfrentamos, hasta con armadura –

* * *

Varios minutos pasaron, con charlas al azar y poner en orden el campamento para la noche. Arlen debió quedarse para acomodar los bolsos y la tienda que Erza trajo, ella mientras tanto iría a buscar leña a un pequeño bosque cercano. El lugar para acampar era funcional y bastante simplista, un descampado, alejado de los arboles aleatorios del campo, algunas flores aquí y allá que cubrían el césped.

Arlen miró sus manos una vez que Erza se alejó, con un movimiento los guantes desaparecieron, al igual que la armadura de brazos, pero decidió dejar una hombrera, portar orgulloso el símbolo de Fairy Tail. Luego de eso, se para frente a las bolsas de dormir y la tienda enrollada, rascándose la cabeza.

 _\- Vaya, ¿Cómo demonios pones una de estas cosas?-_ Piensa, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, pasando un buen rato observando las bolsas y los componentes, uno en cada mano.

Pronto unos pasos tras él lo pusieron alerta, dándose vuelta y apuntando a los intrusos con uno de los palos para armar la tienda, pero arqueó una ceja cuando notó que los intrusos eran amigables. Arlen observó a una pareja joven, tendrían menos de treinta años ambos, una mujer de pelos oscuros con sombra verde, un hombre de pelo aplastado y largo, barba de unos días. Sus ropas era sencillas, bolsas grandes cargadas en sus espaldas.

\- ¡Oye tranquilo amigo!-

Arlen baja el palo, sonriendo – Lo siento, mi error ¿Necesitan algo?-

No se veían como magos, o como una amenaza, aunque la categoría donde Arlen pone a las 'amenazas' demuestra su arrogancia. La mujer salió detrás del hombre, sonriendo también, pronto todos se calmaron y la pareja se acercó más.

\- No pudimos evitar venir, tú eres un mago de Fairy Tail-

\- Y estaba practicando con Erza – Primero él y luego ella, terminando las frases del otro, parecen emocionados.

Arlen sonríe todavía, ambas manos ahora tras su espalda, mira a los lados y observa de donde vinieron, debieron haberlos visto desde el camino.

\- Sip, ese soy yo –

\- Quiero decir – La mujer se acerca y ofrece una mano, Arlen instintivamente le da la mano para saludarla, ella la toma con ambas y lo hace entusiastamente – Es un honor conocerlos, a ambos –

\- Va-vaya es un poco...- Arlen no sabe cómo reaccionar.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa si hemos sido directos, Señor Ingram- El hombre agrega, algo agitado de repente. Arlen enseguida intenta calmarlo, algo molesto por ser llamado 'Señor'.

\- No, no, está bien, solo debo acostumbrarme – Dice el muchacho, dándose vuelta y observando todo lo que todavía hay que poner en orden – Oigan, que tal esto-

Ambos escuchan atentamente.

\- Son viajeros ¿Verdad?-

\- Exacto- Dice ella.

\- ¿Qué tal si acampamos juntos? De paso pueden enseñarme como armar una de estas porquerías – Ríe vergonzosamente el mago, ellos sonríen emocionados y responde con un fuerte 'Si' al unísono.

* * *

Erza camina al campamento, leña en sus brazos, la ha cortado usando un hacha de batalla, bastante efectivo pero muy destructivo. Llega para encontrar una tienda de más armada, lo cual haría dos en total, Arlen no habiendo traído una, se escuchan risas y conversación también, por lo que es seguro acercarse.

Al aparecer, Erza recibe miradas de ambos visitantes, y Arlen le sonríe dando golpecitos al espacio junto a él.

Los tres están sentados alrededor de un precario y diminuto fuego, Erza se mueve para acomodar la leña que ella trajo sobre este y hacerlo crecer.

\- Erza, que bueno que has venido- Arlen mueve un brazo para apuntar a los dos visitantes – Ellos son Basil y Lisbeth – Apunta a ambos, respectivamente diciendo sus nombres, estos hacen una reverencia mientras permanecen sentados.

\- Vaya ¿Viajeros?-

\- Un placer conocerla, Señorita Scarlet – Dicen casi al mismo tiempo, luego el hombre continúa hablando – Si, somos viajeros, hemos salido de Crocus en busca de historias y aventura hace dos meses-

\- Un objetivo noble si me preguntas a mi – Agrega Arlen, riendo.

\- Los hemos visto practicar hace un rato y decidimos venir a saludar, es un gran honor, y luego él Se- Arlen – Evidentemente Arlen corrigió a los jóvenes mientras Erza no estaba – Nos invitó a quedarnos –

\- No veo ningún problema con eso – Erza finalmente toma asiento, luego de acomodar unos leños en el fuego, Arlen pasa una bandeja con comida casera, ella lo mira.

\- Anna los hizo- Dice él, indiferente, usa un cuchillo para limpiarse entre los dientes, lo que provoca un gruñido de Erza.

\- Arlen, modales-

\- Vaya que aguafiestas eres –

La pareja rió ante esto, mirando como Arlen deja el cuchillo a un lado y este se clava en la tierra como si nada. Hubo un momento agradable de paz donde cada uno se ocupó de su comida, los visitantes estaban felices de compartir la cena con dos magos de Fairy Tail, y se notaba.

\- ¿Acaso estaban haciendo una misión ustedes dos?- Pregunta uno de ellos.

\- En una mina, si, monstruos ocupándola – Erza menciona.

\- Les dimos su merecido, como era de esperarse – Arlen agrega, arrogante, usando una rama larga para acomodar el fuego.

\- No sabía que ustedes dos eran un equipo –

Arlen queda extrañado por el comentario, dejando el palo de lado y torciendo su cabeza, finalmente se atreve a preguntar - ¿Ustedes saben quién soy?- Dice interrumpiendo la respuesta de Erza, ella no le importa y sigue comiendo.

\- Claro que si – Lisbeth responde primero, riendo, como si fuera algo obvio, pero el rostro de sorpresa de Arlen no desaparece. Su pareja busca y saca una revista de su bolsa, menciona que la compró en un pueblo hace unos días, mostrándosela a Arlen.

\- ¿Como no saber las últimas noticias del gremio más famoso en Fiore?-

Erza responde la pregunta anterior, mientras Arlen busca pagina por pagina – Hemos decidido hacer un trabajo juntos, espero que este sea e nacimiento de un equipo aunque no sea tan frecuente – Responde pacíficamente.

Arlen mientras pudo encontrar el artículo de Sorcerer Weekly, en la página 5, un gran titulo acompaña una foto suya tomada en uno de sus primeros días en los caminos '¿Nuevo talento en Fairy Tail?' y debajo escrito más pequeño 'Información sobre el espadachín de luz y sus hazañas en su primer mes de trabajo'. El articulo en si tiene información que Arlen ya sabe, pero una frase al final capta su atención, aparentemente la gente lo observa 'expectante' y esperan grandeza de él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo soy famoso?- El muchacho dice en voz alta, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos y Erza de nuevo, la maga de re-equip se ríe en voz baja.

\- ¿Como que desde cuándo? ¡Estás en el gremio más famoso de Fiore!- Lisbeth ríe, como si Arlen hubiese contado un chiste.

\- En tu primer mes te has enfrentado a Erza Scarlet mano a mano, a Gray Fullbuster y otros veteranos, la mitad de los enfrentamientos han terminado en victorias – Basil asiente, hablando, todos lo que el logró ahora parecía tanto – Vencieron a Masacre, has formado un equipo reconocible casi tanto como el de Natsu, y esos mercenarios que tu y Cana vencieron solos –

\- ¡Y el tremendo golpe al monstruo marino desde el aire!- Lisbeth agrega, emocionada de solo pensarlo – Como una luz que cae del cielo a castigar el mal –

\- Arlen es alguien muy modesto, como verán – Erza sonríe – No sabe de sus propios logros –

Todos ríen en torno a él, el muchacho sigue bastante confundido, hay un sentimiento en su corazón y su garganta, algo que no había sentido antes hasta ahora, respira profundo y devuelve la revista, decide sentarse para pasar el rato. Su humor mejora, aunque todavía confundido, hace sociales con los viajeros durante una alargada hora, entre historias, canciones y cerveza la noche recae sobre ellos.

\- Bueno, creo que sería buen momento para dormir- Dice Lisbeth, estirándose luego de pararse, Basil sonríe y le da un beso en la mano, como todo un caballero.

\- Adelántate, iré tras de ti – Menciona.

Aren y Erza quedan en silencio, hasta que el muchacho se dirige a ellos con una sonrisa – Gracias por esto, no saben lo felices que estamos de compartir una cena con ustedes –

\- Sigo sorprendido- Dice el mago de luz.

\- Bueno, aparte de ser magos justicieros famosos, ustedes han ayudado a Crocus varias veces y... creemos en ustedes, en su justicia y en su juicio – Rascándose la barba, Basil se para y se estira justo como su pareja – Los Guerreros Escarlata –

El nombre causa que ambos magos lo miren fijamente.

\- Sus pelos son rojos y sus magias similares – Dice él, alejándose hacia su tienda.

\- Me gusta ese nombre- Erza menciona, Arlen responde bufando con cara de fastidio.

\- Claro que si, tiene tu apellido en él –

Varios minutos pasaron y Erza se acerca a Arlen, quien sigue junto a la fogata, sentándose junto a él, ahora ella se ha sacado su armadura y lleva puesto una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros para correr, bastante cómodo y casual para una noche de descanso.

\- No has traído tienda, hace frio, tendrás que dormir en a mía- Arlen murmura y asiente, ella levanta una ceja - ¿Sin comentarios obscenos de que compartiremos una tienda? Estoy sorprendida –

El muchacho sonríe y baja la mirada, dejando las estrella y mirando el fuego ahora – Cierto –

\- ¿En qué piensas?-

\- Ese sentimiento, de estar del otro lado – Menciona él, apretando un puño – He estado mirando magos e ignorándolos por tanto tiempo, gracias a mi padre, y ahora me doy cuenta que mucha gente me ve como un héroe o un paladín de la justicia-

\- ¿No se siente bien?-

\- Se siente bien, pero, no creo que sepan quién soy en realidad y eso me molesta – Arlen detiene su pensamiento cuando una mano lo golpea en el hombro.

\- No importa lo que haya pasado con tu padre, lo que importa es que mucha gente confía en ti y en tus motivos por los que estás haciendo lo que haces – Erza hace una pausa - ¿Cuales son esos motivos?-

\- Quiero ayudar a los débiles, volverme más fuerte para que nadie experimente lo que yo pasé con mi padre y los magos oscuros –

La respuesta sola hace que Erza sonría, asintiendo, su respuesta y sus razones eran tan puras como ella pensaba – Incluso si quieres lograrlo sin incluir al gremio, por miedo – Dice ella, parándose y mirando a horizonte – Es por eso, tus razones puras, que he venido contigo –

\- ¿Cómo es eso?-

\- Desde que peleamos estaba convencida de que eras un arrogante mago que sería toxico para el gremio, pero estaba equivocada, y por eso quiero ayudarte a crecer y ser mas fuerte – Erza voltea para mirarlo cara a cara, Arlen se para y le devuelve la mirada – Entonces serás fuerte, para proteger a tu familia –

El viento sopla por un momento, ambos se observan uno al otro, recordando hace casi dos meses su primer encuentro, el apretón de manos.

\- Que mis razones sean por justicia y paz... no significa que no quiera vencerte en nuestro próximo encuentro – Arlen finalmente sonríe, entendiendo que sus razones importan más allá de su pasado, aunque todavía piensa que es mejor hacerlo todo solo, por un momento acepta la ayuda de Erza.

La maga escarlata sonríe también – No pierdas esa determinación jamás –

Luego de unos segundos, la maga de cabellos largos se aleja dirigiéndose a la tienda donde ambos dormirían, escuchando un pequeño comentario de Arlen antes de desaparecer.

\- Me gusta el nombre Guerreros Escarlata – Y solo respondiendo con silencio.

Una vez solo Arlen mira hacia arriba, las estrellas sobre él, este nuevo sentimiento que encontró, de personas confiando en él y preocupándose por su bienestar, se sentía lleno de vida y de emoción, mira a su propio hombro donde encuentra el símbolo de su gremio, de repente significaba tanto más que un lugar donde trabajar.

La noche pasó sin ningún problema, y todos reanudarían sus caminos al día siguiente, Erza y Arlen no tenían ni idea de lo que los esperaba en Magnolia cuando llegaran.

* * *

 **Ha pasado un largo rato, ¿verdad?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Estoy decidido a seguir esta historia junto con el SYOC, especialmente porque pronto empezará un Arc importante.**

 **Recuerden dejar Reviews o poner en favoritos para mas actualizaciones, y chequear mis demás historias.**

 **Ciao!**


	19. Danza de Acero I

Hoy es un día especialmente brillante, ni una nube en el cielo para molestar, en el horizonte, una ciudad brilla con esplendor bajo este hermoso día. En las afueras de la ciudad, los caminos rebosan con vida, gente que sale y entra de la ciudad, por trabajo, por placer, o para moverse a sus granjas alrededor de la metrópolis.

Uno de estos particulares caminos se dirige al este, con su arena y sus pastos alrededor, junto a este camino arenoso hay una pequeña casa, es algo pequeña, pero acogedora para vivir alejado del bullicio de la ciudad. Fuera de esta casa se encuentran varios adolescentes, riendo y contando anécdotas como suelen hacer, uno de ellos sentado contra la pared, otros dos apoyados.

\- Te dije que deberíamos venir a mi casa, es genial estar lejos de todo ese ruido, ver las personas entrar y salir – Dice uno de ellos, sonriente.

\- ¡Pero no podemos ver a nadie interesante! Habia algunas nenas hermosas en la plaza, pero claro, debimos irnos para complacerte – Dijo otro desde el suelo.

\- Saben que no puedo mirar 'nenas', Christie me mataría – Menciona el tercero, suspirando.

\- ¿Quien dice que no hay hermosas por aquí?- El primero, dueño de la casa, mira al camino para encontrar a una mujer que sobresale de las demás, con su atuendo largo blanco, su capucha que apenas deja ver sus cabellos rosas, y esos labios rojos sangre.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Oye preciosa! ¿Qué tal si vienes y te sientas un poco con nosotros eh?- El grito el muchacho sentado capta la atención de ella, quien voltea para verlos con una sonrisa.

La mujer se detiene entre tanta gente transitando los caminos y da media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la casa con paso decidido. Los muchachos claro que alardean, al menos los dos solteros, han atraído a alguien por una vez, y parece que ella no viene a darles su merecido.

\- Encantadores – Dice ella, sacándose su capucha para revelar sus cabellos atados en una cola extraña en forma de moño detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos son como los de una serpiente, atentos a cualquier detalle, con esa sonrisa malévola.

\- Vaya, una dama – El muchacho de pelos rubios, anteriormente sentado, se pone de pie y hace su mejor intento de una reverencia, que es respondida por la mujer, solo alimenta su ego.

\- Ustedes parecen unos muchachos bien portados – Ella sonríe, mirándolos a todos, uno de ellos se sonroja, mientras los otros ríen sin saber que hacer exactamente.

\- ¿Que la trae a la ciudad?-

\- Negocios, podría decirse – Responde ella, luego hace un repaso de los tres con otra sonrisa - ¿Ustedes son de la ciudad?-

\- Si, lo somos –

\- Bien, entonces no se molestarán dándonos indicaciones – Ella sonríe malévolamente, antes de que los muchachos la cuestionen, un segundo individuo se acerca.

Viste una larga túnica negra que tapa todo su cuerpo, excepto por delante, debajo de la túnica hay una sencilla ropa negra sin definir por la sombra de la túnica, en su cabeza hay un sombrero cónico de mimbre y unas vendas blancas tapando su boca.

\- Es... es el... el Samurai Negro – Dice uno de ellos en voz baja, sus piernas y sus brazos tiemblan de solo verlo acercarse.

\- Saben quiénes somos, entonces saben que ahora deben ayudarnos, no hay opción – Ikaruga sube un poco su túnica blanca, revelando la mitad de su atuendo, y su espada en su vaina por supuesto – Sean buenos ¿Vale?-

Mientras el interrogatorio comienza, Shin se aleja de los cuatro hablando, mirando a lo lejos la resplandeciente metrópoli, frunciendo su ceño al hacerlo.

\- Magnolia – Dice en voz baja – Al fin hemos llegado –

* * *

 **Capitulo 19 – Danza de Acero (Parte 1) – La esperada visita ¡El temible Samurái Negro!**

* * *

En el parque de Magnolia, ese verde lugar con el árbol en medio donde Erza y Arlen pelearon ya casi dos meses atrás. En él puede verse a varias personas pasando la mañana con su familia, varios de ellos observan a un pequeño grupito de personas que están cerca del árbol, un grupo de magos de Fairy Tail, el gremio local.

Estos cuatro magos están pasando la mañana también, dos de ellos sentados contra e árbol, Elfman y a su lado Evergreen, observando el panorama juntos, pero negando cualquier comentario sobre que son novios, los otros dos son Freed y Cana, quienes tienen sus espadas en mano y están a punto de comenzar una práctica. Esta última demostración atrae varias miradas de las personas alrededor.

\- ¿Déjame ver si lo entiendo? ¿Has practicado un poco con Arlen y de repente crees que puedes vencerme?-

\- Lo has entendido mal, he practicado mucho con Arlen – Cana gira su espada y luego se pone en posición, sus dos manos en el mango, lista para atacar – Y no creo que pueda hacerlo, sé que puedo vencerte –

\- ¡Parece que has aprendido algo más de Arlen! Su confianza – Elfman grita de lejos.

\- Mas bien arrogancia – Freed ignora los comentarios y sube su estoque hacia adelante, apuntando a Cana.

\- No lo olvides, sin magia, solo habilidad – Cana menciona, dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Elfman grita para que comiencen, y Freed lo hace primero, está en desventaja, nunca había visto pelear a Cana con espada y esa si lo ha visto a él, será algo nuevo para ambos enfrentarse de esta manera. El ataque de apertura fue un simple golpe de estocada al estomago, pero Cana lo esquivó fácilmente.

Una vez Freed pasó a su lado ella prepara un contraataque, el zarpazo es encontrado, espada con espada, ambos magos comienzan una lucha pareja por dos minutos aproximadamente, las chispas y el ruido de metal son constantes mientras alguno de los dos intenta tomar la delantera. Eventualmente Freed comete el primer error, dando un fuerte golpe descendente, Cana se hace a un lado y choca la espada de Freed con la suya, tocando el suelo también; el mago conjurador se distrajo pensando que Cana estaba indefensa, lo suficiente para que ella le dé una fuerte patada en el estomago.

Cana sonríe y baja su pie, viendo a su contrincante retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás, tomándose el estomago con su mano libre, gruñe luego de la fuerte patada, la fuerza física de Cana no era ningún secreto.

\- Pelas como él, en verdad –

\- ¿Que se supone que significa eso?- Ella se hace la desentendida, girando su espada un par de veces antes de ir al ataque de nuevo, entrando en contacto con Freed e intentando darle justo en las costillas, pero él gira para evitarlo.

Freed gira y golpea la espalda de Cana de revés con su espada estoque, enviándola hacia adelante, pero la maga no es ninguna estúpida, rueda hacia adelante y cae de espaldas en el suelo a propósito. El mago de pelos verdes se acerca para dar un segundo golpe a la mujer derribada, pero ella tiene otros planes, apoyando su mano en la tierra, gira en el lugar y traba su pie con los de Freed, haciéndolo caer también.

Cuando él intenta pararse Cana se regodea en su victoria momentánea, Freed se encuentra con sus codos y rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, su habilidad con espada nunca fue la mejor ya que siempre ha compensado con su magia, hacerlo sin ella es ahora muy difícil y parece que Arlen le ha enseñado varios trucos a Cana para poder arreglarse sin magia o espada.

El alardeo de Cana es interrumpido, Freed se lanza al ataque de un salto, dando dos estocadas que no llegan a destino, aunque una de ellas casi da en el blanco. Cana va por un contraataque al cuarto estoque, dando a la espada de Freed un fuerte golpe para equilibrarlo, pero este usa el movimiento para girar en el lugar como si fuera un trompo y devolver el golpe mucho más fuerte, Cana queda expuesta a otro golpe en su brazo, enviándola al suelo hacia la derecha.

Ella ríe mientras se limpia el pasto de sus pantalones – Eres bueno –

\- Y tú eres astuta, sabes usar todo tu cuerpo, no solo tu espada –

\- Eso es lo que me enseñaron –

Cuando ambos están por ponerse a pelear de nuevo, una vista les llamó la atención, un joven pasa corriendo asustado junto a ellos, parece que huye de algo, gritando sobre que encontró magos de Fairy Tail. No pudieron hacer preguntas, porque del otro lado aparecieron dos figuras, de blanco y negro.

Cana voltea hacia ellos, su espada en mano y su ceño fruncido, Freed hace lo mismo.

\- Vaya, no sabía que había más espadachines a parte de Erza Scarlet y el niño Ingram – Dice una voz femenina bajo la capucha blanca.

\- Serán un buen ejemplo – Comenta la otra persona, con voz gruesa y masculina.

Freed da unos pasos hacia adelante, bajando su guardia momentáneamente, no tarda en reconocer a las dos personas – No hay necesidad de mascaras, Ikaruga y... el Samurai Negro – Dice él, obteniendo una risa de la mujer mencionada, quien se saca la capucha enseguida, dejando su túnica blanca en el suelo.

\- Vaya, chico listo –

\- No es difícil reconocer a dos espadachines de blanco y negro que van por ahí atacando a los desprevenidos y luego diciendo que son duelos legítimos –

\- Pues lo son, un verdadero guerrero no puede rehusarse a un duelo, por lo que nosotros no les damos la oportunidad de deshonrarse – El hombre comenta, su túnica y su sombrero de paja siguen ahí, impidiendo siquiera ver sus ojos, solo su túnica se abre levemente para revelar su cuerpo con armadura ligera en el pecho y los hombros, todo negro, junto con la famosa espada fantasma.

Elfman camina alrededor de ellos, junto con Evergreen, causando que Shin voltee hacia ellos, parece que comenzaban a rodearlos.

\- Ustedes dos no tienen nada que hacer aquí – Les afirma el mencionado samurái negro, Evergreen lo mira fijamente.

\- ¿Que los trae a Magnolia? ¿Erza Scarlet?- Pregunta la mujer, casi en un gruñido de odio.

\- Exactamente, hemos viajado enfrentándonos a todos los espadachines mágicos que hemos encontrado, cada uno ha sucumbido a nuestras hojas – Ikaruga le habla de espaldas, mirando fijo a Freed y Cana – Hemos venido por el premio mayor, Erza Scarlet –

Todos quedan en silencio, Shin e Ikaruga están rodeados, ella mira a los dos magos de un lado, Freed y Cana, mientras Shin se para sin guardia hacia Evergreen y Elfman. La gente que había alrededor comienza a irse, notan que habrá problemas, solo unos pocos quedan alrededor del parque para observar la tensa situación. El viento sopla, moviendo el césped y la capa medio quemada de Shin.

Tras un largo rato Ikaruga comenta - Me encargaré de estos dos, eso atraerá a Scarlet – Con una sonrisa.

\- Ustedes dos mejor que no intervengan – Shin les dice, su tono grave y tosco suena serio, no dejará que nadie intervenga en el combate, sin embargo Evergreen tiene otros planes.

Con una risita la mujer fatal se saca sus anteojos, mirando a Shin directamente, cuando este hace contacto con ella se queda paralizado, frunce su ceño aún más cuando nota que sus pies se quedan tiesos, convirtiéndose en piedra lentamente, ha subestimado a su tramposo adversario.

Antes de que Shin tenga la mitad de su cuerpo convertido en piedra, se le escucha susurrar – Ikaruga –

Un enorme ruido es oído y la mujer de pelos rosas desenvaina su espada, dando vuelta y apuntando hacia Evergreen, con un movimiento de su espada contra el suelo, en menos de dos segundos, un fuerte golpe de aire vuela hacia ella, una bola de viento que la golpea fuertemente. Evergreen es encerrada en esta bola de viento y parece como si recibiera varios golpes de espada, cayendo inconsciente hacia atrás.

Ikaruga suspira y guarda su espada, Shin es liberado de la piedra enseguida.

\- ¿Pero qué?- Freed gruñe.

\- Su golpe ha sido rápido, debe usar algún tipo de magia de viento – Ninguno ha visto lo que pasó, Cana comenta lo obvio, observando impotente.

\- ¡Maldita!- Elfman corre hacia adelante pero Shin aparece, tomando su espada pero no sacándola de la vaina.

Shin apunta a grandulón y susurra palabras – **Ikari –** Un golpe ascendiente sale de su lugar, justo cuando desenvaina la temible Katana, golpeando de lleno a Elfman en su pecho, este cae hacia atrás y rueda hacia atrás para alejarse varios metros de su enemigo.

Una vez todos se calman, Shin guarda su espada de nuevo – Dije que no intervengaz, bestia salvaje – Grita desde su posición – Esto no te concierne –

\- ¡Evergreen! ¡¿Que el has hecho?!-

\- Está viva, si es tan fuerte como pienso que es – Ikaruga responde fríamente – Mejor que no te pase a ti, ¿verdad? –

Elfman se mira su pecho, tiene una cortada leve, Shin hizo un golpe de advertencia, por su mirada parece que el siguiente no será tan suave. Freed mira por sobre el hombro de Ikaruga y frunce el ceño aún más.

\- ¡Elfman! ¡Hazle caso! No intervengas... debes llevar a Evergreen al gremio lo más pronto posible –

\- O aun mejor, quédate, tus amigos necesitarán que alguien los lleve también en poco tiempo – La espadachín de piel pálida se ríe, su espada rosa su cara como si se tratara de una caricia.

Elfman se encuentra en conflicto, no sabe si intervenir, llevar a Evergreen a un lugar seguro o si debería quedarse para observar el combate y decidir qué hacer entonces. Cana es la única que todavía no ha dicho nada al respecto, aprieta sus manos alrededor del mango de la espada, aunque no sean tan buenos... debían detener a ambos samurái.

\- Erza no está en la ciudad – Menciona la muchacha con la espada recta.

\- ¿Oh? Entonces sol—Ikaruga es interrumpida por Cana quien habla de nuevo.

 _Cana recuerda unas palabras que se dijeron unas semanas atrás._

 _\- Mira Arlen- Ella se encuentra con Arlen en una cama, mirándose a los ojos con el pelirrojo – Estoy yo aquí ahora, sé la verdad... y prometo hacer lo que sea para que salgas de esta-_

¿Cómo podría mantener esa promesa si se rendía ahora?

Con un grito y sus manos apretando el mango fuertemente, la desafiante maga se pone en guardia – Pero no necesitamos a Erza, he practicado mucho y sé que podremos defender nuestro honor... no voy a dejar que me hagan a un lado solo por no ser Erza Scarlet – Su ceño fruncido es contagioso, Ikaruga no toma bien el acto desafiante.

Freed la sigue, poniéndose en su pose de combate también.

\- ¡Tal vez no seamos tan fuertes! ¡Pero soy Cana Alberona! ¡La hija de Gildarts Clive!- Sus gritos se vuelven intensos, fuertes e inspiradores, demostrando quien es la líder detrás de su equipo con Arlen - ¡Y DEMOSTRAREMOS QUE FAIRY TAIL NO ES ALGO PARA TOMARSE A LA LIGERA!-

Shin mira hacia atrás, sorprendido, Ikaruga está asqueada por tanto patriotismo. Cana sabe que no ganarán, pero al menos podrán hacer tiempo, y por fin demostrar todo lo que sabe aunque su maestro no esté aquí para verlo.

* * *

A unas horas de allí, un dúo se acerca a magnolia, a paso lento pero seguro, ansiosos por llegar a casa. Arlen mira el cielo de la tarde sonriente, tiene un presentimiento, no sabe exactamente cómo explicarlo.

* * *

 **Capitulo corto, pero es por buena razón, en el siguiente se vendrá todo lo bueno :O**

 **Espero tenerlos listos a ambos juntos, probablemente sea una doble actualización, si no, pues el siguiente estará listo en unos días.**

 **Sea como sea, gracias por leer y recuerden comentar para dar su opinión, ya estamos acercándonos a la mitad del fic (Y a los 1000 views) y me gustaría escuchar las voces de mis lectores.**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto!**


	20. Danza de Acero II

\- ¡Tal vez no seamos tan fuertes! ¡Pero soy Cana Alberona! ¡La hija de Gildarts Clive!- Sus gritos se vuelven intensos, fuertes e inspiradores, demostrando quien es la líder detrás de su equipo con Arlen - ¡Y DEMOSTRAREMOS QUE FAIRY TAIL NO ES ALGO PARA TOMARSE A LA LIGERA!-

Shin mira hacia atrás, sorprendido, Ikaruga está asqueada por tanto orgullo. Cana sabe que no ganarán, pero al menos podrán hacer tiempo, y por fin demostrar todo lo que sabe aunque su maestro no esté aquí para verlo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 20 – Danza de Acero (Parte 2) – ¡Defiendan su honor Fairy Tail!**

* * *

El silencio luego de las palabras de Cana se prolonga por unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad. Este silencio fue interrumpido por Ikaruga, quien gira su espada riendo, culminando con sus dos manos en el mango, apuntando hacia adelante, avanza unos cortos pasos, que hace que Freed y Cana se preparen también.

\- Pareces muy orgullosa, niña – Dice la mujer, su sonrisa desaparece enseguida – Tendré que arreglar eso –

Freed se acerca un paso a Cana, su espada en frente – Atenta –

Y con esa palabra, Ikaruga cruza la distancia entre ellos rápidamente, un salto con viento impulsándola hacia el frente, tira un fuerte tajo vertical pero Freed la cubre fácilmente. Cuando ambos quedan trabados Cana ataca, Ikaruga saca su espada de la traba de Freed y rebota la de Cana. Rápidamente ambos magos de Fairy Tail arremeten contra Ikaruga, atacando al mismo tiempo, increíblemente ella es muy rápida, esquivando o atajando los golpes de ambos sin problemas.

Una de las manos de Cana agarra unas cartas mientras ella toma un respiro fuera del área de combate, saltando lejos – **Summoned Ligthning –** De las cartas se dispara un rayo verde eléctrico, pero Ikaruga no hace más que saltar sobre él y sobre Freed en el proceso.

Cuando cae la mujer samurái golpea a Freed con una patada, enviándolo lejos - ¡Así que usamos magia!- Grita, agita su espada y dispara una bola de viento en dirección de Cana, girando y disparando una segunda que viene por el aire como si fuera una bomba.

Freed intenta atacar a Ikaruga, recuperándose del golpe, mientras Cana corre para evitar la bola de viento viniendo de arriba, pero la del costado le golpea de lleno. Espadas chocan frete a ella, se encuentra de rodillas, recuperándose también. No importa cuánto intenten, todavía no han podido golpear a la mujer de blanco y rojo, con Cana disparándole electricidad continuamente sin acertar y Freed intentando darle de cerca.

Eventualmente Ikaruga da una vuelta y encaja un fuerte golpe con su pie en el cuello de Freed, el de pelos verdes cae al suelo adolorido, la mujer usándolo para rebotar y dirigirse directo hacia Cana, pero es atajada espada con espada. Ambas comienzan a forcejear, sus espadas chocan y las mantienen en el lugar.

\- Eres fuerte niña, serias una gran espadachín si no fueras a morir hoy – Ikaruga sonríe.

\- No... Te creas – Cana responde, desafiante, mueve su cabeza hacia adelante y da un fuerte cabezazo a Ikaruga, esta lo evita, pero debe moverse hacia atrás para ello.

Con ese movimiento Cana se abalanza sobre ella y comienza su ofensiva, golpe firme tras golpe firme, Ikaruga apenas puede pararla de momento, parece que todo va a favor de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Elfman continua observando el combate lentamente corriéndose hacia un costado o hacia el otro, intentando mantenerse en movimiento y Shin no deja de observarlo. Cuando hay un leve movimiento, el samurái voltea hacia Elfman, tomando la vaina donde se encuentra su espada para mostrarse alerta.

El combate entre los otros dos magos continúa, Elfman no sabe qué hacer.

\- Ellos pelean de manera adecuada – Menciona Shin eventualmente - ¿No lo ves?-

\- Solo veo una pelea injusta –

\- ¿Injusta cómo? Tus amigos parecían muy empeñados en mostrar su fuerza, además, puedes ver a uno de ellos, el hombre, peleando casi sin usar su magia –

Era cierto, Freed todavía no había usado su magia, probablemente una manera de mantenerse escondido, pero también había otra razón. Ambos samurái eran conocidos por enfrentarse a otras personas con espada, si usaba otro tipo de magia se ganaría la atención de ellos y provocaría una eliminación rápida, justo como Evergreen.

Freed sabe esto y corre el riesgo, mientras Cana ha usado sus cartas e Ikaruga intenta eliminarla primero obviamente.

\- Saben lo que les pasará si lo hacen –

\- Y sin embargo tú sigues aquí, sabes que no te dejaré intervenir –

\- No puedo irme y abandonar a mis compañeros, eso no es de hombre –

El combate prosigue, parece que Cana es atacada mas y mas, pero sus contraataques son rápidos y efectivos, ninguna de las dos puede tomar la delantera, Freed continua sus ataques por los costados pero apenas consigue darle a Ikaruga sin efecto.

Elfman queda perplejo, es como si la sola mirada del samurái negro le diera miedo, sabe de lo que es capaz, pero no puede moverse para impedirlo, su reputación y su presencia eran demasiado. Si no hace algo pronto...

\- ¡Elfman!- Una voz femenina se escucha por detrás, de niña más bien, el gran hombre se da vuelta para ver al pequeño equipo de Anna, Wendy y Romeo - ¿Qué pasa?-

Uno de ellos se acerca a Evergreen, Anna, rápidamente chequeándola y llamando a Wendy para que se acerque, hay pocos metros entre ellos y Shin, por lo que nota su presencia enseguida. Elfman le da una mirada a Romeo.

\- No es momento, Romeo... debe llevarse a Evergreen de vuelta al gremio – Él suena muy serio.

\- ¿Ese es el... Samurái Negro?- Romeo pregunta enseguida – No puede ser – Anna y Wendy miran hacia ellos, notando al que llaman Samurái enseguida.

Shin los observa, no dejan de reproducirse frente a sus ojos, cada vez mas amenazas para el combate y la venganza de Ikaruga, entrecierra sus ojos y ve a Elfman hablando con el niño, mandándolo hacia atrás. El Samurái no lastimaría niños, aun así, debía usar fuerza si querían intervenir en el combate.

\- Romeo escucha, asegúrense de que Evergreen está bien... ¿Donde están Natsu y Gray?-

\- Han salido de misión, con Lucy y Gajeel – Responde el niño, caminando hacia atrás.

Elfman aprieta sus puños, esto queda para él entonces, no hay nadie más fuerte que pueda ayudarlo hasta que Erza regrese, solo debía esperar el momento oportuno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cana prosigue su combate contra Ikaruga, atacando ella ahora, Freed haciendo lo mismo, parece que distraerla por dos lados está funcionando mejor esta vez y logran hacerla retroceder. Ikaruga salta y toma distancia tras varios minutos de sentirse acorralada, esto comienza a cansarle.

Cana mira a Freed, ambos están algo cansados, nunca han tenido que luchar tan rápido en su vida, ella es buena y se nota.

\- Saben, esto me ha producido un buen entretenimiento hasta que Erza llegue... pero creo que es hora de sacar a los tramposos – La mujer mira a Cana directamente.

\- ¿Que estas pensando?- Regresando la mirada, la maga de Fairy Tail se pone en posición.

\- ¡Cana muévete!- Freed grita, saltando hacia el costado fuera de ese lugar, todo pareció pasar tan rápido.

Una bola de viento se dirige hacia donde está ella, cuando mira hacia adelante apenas puede subir su espada para cubrir su cara y afortunadamente tomar la mayoría del impacto en su cuerpo, de todos modos fue un enorme golpe y ella cae de espaldas al suelo, su cuerpo raspado y cortado, pero nada muy profundo o mortal.

Freed observa a Ikaruga con desprecio, corriendo hacia ella a gran velocidad, la maga parece conocer su magia porque viento sale de sus pies y ella se eleva cual ángel malvado, el mago la sigue con sus alas rúnicas. Se cruzan las espadas, chocando uno con el otro en el aire.

\- Tramposo...- Ríe ella

\- No me atraparas con tu magia, se que usas algo más que tu espada... usas el viento para transmitir tus tajos a objetivos lejanos – Responde Freed

\- Entonces juguemos sin habilidades – Obviamente es una trampa, la mujer de los pelos rosa golpea a Freed y lo envía hacia abajo con un pulso de aire, siguiéndolo con su espada listo para cortarlo en dos.

\- ¡No lo harás!- Freed logra incorporarse, sus alas causando otro pulso de viento alrededor, sus espadas chocan una vez más.

Comienza otra escaramuza, esta vez aérea, con ambos espadachines demostrando la velocidad superior en sus golpes, la gracia en su manera de volar y el poder con los tajos que resuenan en el suelo, ninguno cediendo ni un poco. Durante varios minutos Ikaruga sigue su juego, dándole bastante oportunidad a Freed para que contra ataque, incluso recibiendo un golpe de lleno en su estomago, usándolo para volar hacia atrás con su ayuda.

Una vez retrocedida, ella sonríe, alzando su espada y girándola en círculo - ¡Veamos si puedes atajar lo que derribó a tus amigos! – Exclama, liberando esa misma bola de viento de antes, pero esta vez logra cargarlo girando su espada, disparándolo tras unos segundos.

Freed da unos golpes al aire y escribe una de sus runas, esta rebota sin problemas el manojo de cortadas y viento creado por la maga enemiga, enviándolo al cielo, donde este se deshace.

\- Fanfarrón – Bufa Ikaruga.

\- Cana tenía razón, defenderé a mi gremio, no importa cuanta reputación mala tengan ustedes dos-

\- Vale, juguemos a tu modo – Ikaruga rie en voz alta, comenzando a girar en el lugar con su espada mirando hacia arriba, viento se forma alrededor de ella, como un tornado humano – ¡ **Yasha's Whispering Slash!** –

Esta vez el ataque volvió, pero salen dos del cuerpo de la espadachín de viento, no satisfecha con eso, dispara más y mas, Freed apenas puede contar cuantos golpes se acercan peligrosamente a su lugar. Rápidamente escribe runas alrededor de él, escudos que cubren cada uno de sus golpes, librándose de los que vienen por detrás y arriba, solo quedando dos que vienen por delante, a los que encara con fuerza.

La velocidad de vuelo de Freed es grande, logra esquivar sin esfuerzo todos los ataques viniendo a él mientras se mueve, se acerca peligrosamente rápido a Ikaruga, espada al frente para empalarla a como dé lugar, ella gira una última vez y usa su propia Katana para agregar filo al último giro, su sonrisa malvada fue lo último que Freed vio antes de que choquen una vez más.

* * *

Shin observa el combate plácidamente, Elfman detrás lo observa a él, sabiendo perfectamente que pasará si interviene, se ha perdido la mayoría del combate y solo una gran explosión le llama la atención, volviéndolo a la tierra. El mastodonte mira a los dos magos de su gremio, Cana está reincorporándose, Freed acaba de chocar con un tornado humano que formó Ikaruga y está cayendo en picada al suelo.

No puede seguir así, él siente que debe hacer algo, sabe que los demás lo harían, y esos últimos momentos le han ayudado a tomar una decisión.

\- Romeo – Elfman lo mira por encima de su hombro – Saca a Evergreen y las niñas de aquí, llevalas todas al gremio, sé un buen hombre y mantenlas seguras –

\- Elfman...-

\- ¡Ahora!- Con este grito sus grandes puños se juntan y se golpean uno al otro, su forma cambia a una forma completa de demonio, su famoso **Beast Soul** , con su piel rojiza y sus amenazadores cuernos, gruñendo fuertemente al aire.

Shin voltea frunciendo el ceño, ahora esto iba a ponerse feo, por primera vez desde que venció a Kagura va a pelear en serio, toma su capa con una mano y la avienta hacia un lado, revelando su simple atuendo negro de estilo ninja, con armadura de placas en sus brazos y una gran placa en su estomago y espalda.

Mientras esto pasa, Romeo indica a Wendy y Anna que se vallan con él hacia el gremio, no pasa mucho antes de que desaparezcan corriendo con Evergreen a cuestas.

\- Piensa con cuidado, Bestia – Shin solo adhiere.

\- ¡MUERE!- La respuesta fue repentina, saltando, Elfman se echa al ataque, concentrando su fuera en su puño derecho.

Shin hace lo primero que se le ocurre, toma su vaina, con espada dentro y cubre el ataque, su magia y su alma están en esa espada, no puede romperse de tal manera. Sin embargo, Shin observa un pequeño quiebre en la vaina, abriendo sus ojos grandes como platos, eso no debería haber pasado.

El samurái subestimó a los magos de Fairy Tail por última vez, una vez que Elfman saca su puño y prepara un golpe descendente Shin desenvaina, cortando el césped a su alrededor con solo hacerlo.

La bestia ruge, golpeando el suelo fuertemente y causando un cráter en el lugar, pero Shin gira a último momento, quedando a su derecha.

\- Bestia insolente – Susurra, mirando por debajo de su gorro de mimbre – **Sashimasu –** Su acento hace esa palabra como un susurro mortal, al mismo tiempo su espada de hoja negra se extiende en una especie de rayo rojo color sangre, el doble de su tamaño.

Elfman gira para golpearlo de nuevo, intenta hacerlo varias veces pero ni una de ellas conecta, es mucho más rápido que su compañera, sería imposible darle incluso en su forma bestial más rápida, pero tiene que confiar. Shin intenta deshabilitarlo sin matarlo, no es su momento, corta profundo en uno de los brazos del monstruo cuando un golpe pasa cerca, luego salta hacia atrás.

\- ¡Deja de pelear! No hay nada que puedas hacer, eres lento – Grita Shin - ¿Que es más fuerte? ¿Tu orgullo o tu capacidad de razonamiento?-

Su brazo derecho está entumecido, es como si hubiese cortado profundo en él hasta tocar el hueso, pero aun así apenas y tiene algún agujero. Su ira es más fuerte, su orgullo también, por lo que va a atacar pese al dolor, otra vez golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

Shin se agacha y empala hacia arriba, justo a través del brazo de la bestia, la punta de su espada y su continuación mágica puede verse atravesando completamente el brazo de Elfman mientras este chilla de dolor, hay sangre por doquier.

\- Eres fuerte, pero no puedes tocarme, no hay razón por la que pelear si no puedes hacerme daño- Shin comenta de nuevo, sacando su espada del brazo.

Elfman no se rinde y ataca con el otro, ganándose un corte directo en el pie, Shin se barre por debajo de su gran cuerpo y logra darle un profundo corte allí, otro grito más escapa del monstruo mientras cae en una rodilla en el suelo, bufando de cansancio y dolor.

\- ¿Por qué sigues? ¿Qué esperas conseguir? Ríndete como los demás – Shin dice casi en una especie de protesta, es como si los magos de gremio no supieran lo que es rendirse, nunca lo ha entendido.

\- Protejo... a mis... ¡AMIGOS!- Elfman golpea hacia atrás ciegamente, solo se gana un tajo en forma de X justo en su espalda, ahora de rodillas en el suelo, chorreando sangre por el brazo y la pierna.

\- No quiero matarte –

\- No tienes un objetivo – Elfman menciona, su cuerpo lentamente vuelve a la normalidad, era suficiente, no podía moverse ya – Quieres hacerte fuerte ¿Pero por qué?-

\- Es la única manera de sobrevivir a este mundo – Shin limpia su espada sacudiéndola una vez, tiñendo el césped de sangre – Yo lo sé –

\- No aquí, extranjero – Es la única respuesta que obtiene, Elfman está muy cansado para continuar hablando.

\- Eres noble, bestia – Shin no ignora el comentario, pero decide optar por mirar el combate que pasa a su alrededor, con Ikaruga tomando la delantera de este. No pasaría mucho más rato hasta que volviera a su paz, a esperar a Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Freed cae del aire, Cana lo observa caer de una gran explosión de espadas y viento, como si acababa de chocar, pero ella no pudo verlo estando media inconsciente durante este tiempo, intenta ir a socorrerlo, pero se detiene.

\- Vaya que son insolentes – Ikaruga cae, dejando de volar, justo sobre Freed, pisa su espalda fuertemente y hace que el pelilargo suelte su espada en el golpe.

\- Maldita... – Dice apenas el muchacho, pero no recibe más que otra pisada y una risa malévola.

Cuando Freed intenta pararse se pone en sus rodillas y sus codos, pero Ikaruga clava su espada junto a él y lo golpea con un tajo ascendente, como si lo estuviese barriendo con una escoba, todo mientras ríe a carcajadas.

Cana se reincorpora totalmente, toma su espada con una mano y observa al frente, aunque algo borrosa su visión, puede ver a Elfman peleando con Shin, aunque esto no dura, un montón de sangre salta de su brazo y un gran grito se escucha en todo el parque. Freed tampoco hace bien, ahora mismo en el suelo, sin moverse, siendo pateado por Ikaruga por diversión en una demostración de las verdaderas intenciones de la bruja.

La única que queda es ella, ha incitado a pelear a los demás y sin embargo ella es la última en pie y no la primera en caer.

Cana saca una de sus cartas, esperando que su plan funcione, su carta de **Summoned Fire,** recuerda a Arlen explicando como un arma puede usarse en la magia, y la magia en el arma, como una extensión de su cuerpo – _Arlen –_ La imagen del muchacho pasa por su cabeza, sus lecciones y su bondad, debía hacer esto por él, para demostrarle que podía ser fuerte como todos los demás.

\- ¡Oye!- Ikaruga voltea cuando una voz femenina la llama seriamente, Cana se para desafiante, su pantalón está destrozado y su cuerpo bastante dañado, pero no lo suficiente, no aún - ¡¿Acaso has olvidad quien es la que incitó la pelea aquí?!-

\- No me hagas reír, niña –

Este comentario de risa no duró mucho, Cana prendió su espada de fuego, una espada flameante que ahora apuntaba directamente hacia Ikaruga – Deja a mi compañero en paz –

\- C-cana – Freed grita, recibiendo una patada más por entrometido.

\- Maldita niña ¡Se nota que no tienes práctica! ¡Déjale esto a los profesionales!- Ikaruga grita otra vez – Esto no es para porristas –

Ese fue el comentario que la hizo moverse, apretó un puño y la espada se encendió fuerte y largo alrededor de la espada, había encontrado la manera de usar la carta y la espada en distintas manos, pero combinarlas justo como hace Arlen, justo como una extensión de su magia, un musculo mas.

\- Tal vez no sea una guerrera nata – Ella susurra – Pero a veces debes recibir una golpiza para saber que tan fuerte eres – No podría ganar este combate ahora, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, hay una probabilidad de que haga un daño irreversible, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Quieres hacer esto no?- Ikaruga golpea a Freed y lo envía lejos, agarrando su espada con sus dos manos - ¡BIEN!-

Ambas mujeres saltan al ataque, viento y fuego cruzan de su parte del parque para encontrarse en el medio, Ikaruga gruñe fastidiada, Cana grita hasta el momento donde chocan. Es un choque poderoso, viento mueve los alrededores, fuego quema el césped cercano a ambas guerreras, ninguna cede ni un milímetro de tierra, pero por fin separan sus armas para comenzar el combate.

Chocan un par de veces más, algunos de los golpes fallan, muchos de ellos son atajados por el otro lado. Ikaruga da una vuelta para patear a Cana y la envía varios pasos hacia atrás, disparando su ataque de viento y corte rápidamente, pero Cana solo golpea con una onda llameante de semejante forma, anulándola.

Shin da la vuelta, surgiendo el nuevo combate, el choque inicial casi le ha volado el sombrero, y lo que ve ahora apenas puede creerlo.

Cana prosigue su ataque ahora, dando media vuelta y tirando un tajo de fuego hacia Ikaruga, el tajo es esquivado pero corta varios metros tras ella al pasar, le maga de Fairy Tail sigue repitiendo eso, una y otra vez, cada tajo está más cerca, como si ambas comenzaran a cansarse.

\- Has molestado a mi gremio por última vez, asesina – Con eso, Cana confirma saber quién es Ikaruga, la renombrada asesina, la sorpresa fue más de lo que esperaba pues esas palabras estuvieron acompañadas de un fuerte golpe con el revés de su mano, al estilo pugilista.

Ikaruga recibe el golpe no acostumbrada a eso, se tambalea hacia atrás y otro golpe llega a destino, la espada flameante de Cana le da justo a un lado de su estomago, enviándola hacia la derecha volando con una gran explosión. La maga no tiene problemas en tomar vuelo y aterrizar bien, pero dolió, siente la quemadura en su cuerpo, hasta su traje se ha desvanecido allí revelando su pálida piel quemada.

\- ¡MALDITA ZORRA!- No está acostumbrada a ser derrotada por estos magos, la única que lo ha hecho fue Erza Scarlet, la razón de su venganza, no podía perder con NADIE más.

\- Te lo dije – Cana ríe levemente – No te metas con nosotros – Mientras ella sonríe, Freed lentamente se levanta, hay una oportunidad de ganar, todos harán lo posible por ganar.

\- No, no, no – Ikaruga no hace más que apretar los dientes.

* * *

Shin observa el combate, está sorprendido y eso es decir poco, nunca esperaron nada de estos magos, esperaban ganarle a Erza Scarlet e irse, consagrados los mejores espadachines de Fiore. Elfman ríe en voz baja captando la atención de Shin de nuevo.

\- Es lo que dije – Dice el grandulón – Todos tenemos un objetivo, cuidar de nuestros compañeros, eso nos impulsa a seguir... ¿Qué tienes tu? ¿Una obsesión con las espadas?-

Por un momento ha dudado, tal vez había algo mas en Fiore, de vuelta en su continente todos eran guerreros o civiles, no había punto medio, aquí hay guerreros sin armas, que se adaptan a las circunstancias – Eso no es lo importante –

\- ¿Que quieres decir?-

\- Vine para convertirme en el más poderoso, para demostrar mi superioridad, ahora entiendo que debo enfrentarme a todos, no solo a los espadachines –

\- ¿Que planeas?-

Shin se ve calmado, considerando lo que pasa frente a sus ojos – Una vez que termine este combate, si Ikaruga pierde, yo entraré... me encargaré de todos personalmente – Suena determinado, piensa hacer una masacre, Elfman tiembla de impotencia.

\- ¿Y Erza?-

\- Tendrá que recoger los pedazos – Shin siente que algo es distinto, se está alejando de su camino, pero debe ser el más fuerte, a como dé lugar.

* * *

 **Y doble actualización, queria poner ambos capitulos juntos porque, luego de tanta ausencia, les debia algo de acción xD**

 **Espero les hay gustado tanto como a mi, todavia nos faltan muchas cosas por ver en este nuevo Arc, apenas vamos por la mitad. De nada, a aquellos fans de Cana xD**

 **Sin mas que decir, excepto que recuerden comentar o dar favorito/follow si les gusta.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto!**


	21. Danza de Acero III

**Capitulo 21: Danza de Acero (Parte 3) – Cana VS Ikaruga - Espada llameante VS Espada aullante**

* * *

Ikaruga se para frente a Cana y Freed, su ceño fruncido indica desprecio hacia ellos, no sabe que tienen estas hormigas para seguirse parando y seguir peleando, no saben cuando rendirse. Los dos magos de Fairy Tail se alejan unos pasos hacia atrás, Cana gira su espada ígnea un poco, exhala fuertemente, debe mantener la calma, mientras Freed se para junto a ella.

\- Eres más impresionante de lo que pensaba Cana –

\- Bueno, para ser exacta, no sabía si esto iba a funcionar – Mira a la espada con una media sonrisa – Fue tanta sorpresa para mí como para ella –

\- ¿Arlen no te enseñó?-

\- Me dijo como lo hacia él, pero nunca lo había practicado – Se nota, una vez pasada la pelea, la intensidad de la espada llameante ha bajado, apagándose por momentos cuando Cana se queda muy quieta – Requiere mucha concentración en tu magia y el objeto, como si gastara el doble de fuerzas de este modo –

\- ¿Crees que puedas mantenerlo así para un segundo asalto? –

\- No tan intenso, pero tal vez...- Cana mira a su mano, sosteniendo carta y espada – Si logramos darle otro ataque como hice hace rato, con toda mi fuerza, podríamos dejarla fuera de combate –

\- No nos dejará tocarla tan fácil –

Ikaruga, ciertamente desesperada y furiosa, comienza a girar su muñeca haciendo círculos de aire a los dos lados de su cuerpo, prepara algo, algo que no será bueno para nadie en el parque.

\- Tendremos que probar –

\- Insectos – Dice la mujer a sus contrincantes - Ahora si se la han ganado – Su espada gira mas y mas, el viento se levanta alrededor del parque, incluso las nubes que antes no eran más que rastros blancos en el cielo, están agitadas y revueltas alrededor de allí.

Freed pone su espada delante a tiempo, un golpe tremendo intenta darle en la cabeza, atajado por su runa de defensa, Ikaruga se encuentra al ataque ahora, corriendo hacia ellos luego de tirar ese zarpazo inicial. Los primeros golpes son ciegos, con la samurái saltando y girando en el aire en un pequeño tornado de acero, pero ninguno de los magos de Fairy Tail fueron tan ingenuos.

Con un salto, Ikaruga llega al cielo, levantando vuelo y riendo a carcajadas, su espada brilla de plateado – **Flashing Silver Spirit –** Invoca ella, su voz resuena en el viento mientras da una cortada al aire, está cortada se forma en el viento y se acerca hacia los magos en forma vertical, obligándolos a separarse.

\- ¡Cana!- Freed grita, otra de esas ondas se acerca a la morocha a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- Ella no se mueve, toma su espada con las dos manos, suspira lento, recuerda su entrenamiento y al último momento golpea la onda con su espada flameante, la deshace con un solo golpe. Hay un breve momento antes de que vea tres mas venir, dando un alarido por miedo y algo de ira, logra romper las siguientes tres, suspirando aliviada.

Ikaruga se lanza al ataque contra la maga, pero antes de llegar Freed logra taclearla, enviándolos a ambos contra el suelo en un intento por frenar la pelea por ahora, pero no hace más que empeorarla. La samurái se levanta de un salto y gruñe, mirando a sus enemigos con desprecio y asco, su espada golpea el suelo, cortando el césped en el proceso, y luego es tomada con ambas manos.

Para ganar este combate Ikaruga tendrá que sacar las armas grandes, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no puede gastarse peleando con dos insectos, Erza Scarlet sigue allí afuera.

Cuando la espada apunta al suelo esta se ilumina de plateado, con un círculo mágico apareciendo en frente. Enseguida todo el parque, junto con las calles cercanas, se llenaron de vientos fuertes, haciendo que cualquier civil que quedara tenga que caminar lentamente para no ser arrastrado.

\- ¡Freed! ¡Atento!- Los pantalones sueltos de cana se vuelven locos, las mangas son llevadas por el viento hacia todos lados, su cabello atado también, pero ella se mantiene firme, su espada se apaga entre tanto viento.

Con este viento alrededor Ikaruga salta hacia adelante corriendo hacia Cana, lleva una velocidad impresionante, lista para cortarla en dos, pero la maga de cartas la esquiva al último momento rodando hacia el costado. Una vez ambas está cerca Ikaruga golpea fuertemente hacia un costado, dando la vuelta para enfrentar a Cana, esta lo cubre pero el golpe es tal que su espada vuela y se clava a unos metros de allí.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de su contrincante, golpea una vez más horizontalmente pero Cana se inclina hacia adelante esquivando el golpe, unos pelos de su coleta son cortados por lo cerca que estuvo. Una vez agachada Cana ve un golpe descendiente viniendo hacia ella, pero una espada conocida lo detiene.

\- ¡Cana! ¡Corre!- Freed grita, ahora de nuevo en el combate, él e Ikaruga comienzan a chocar espadas una vez más, Freed logra enviarla hacia arriba con una fuerte patada, volando ambos ahora.

Mientras ambos luchan en el aire Cana logra tomar su espada rápidamente, desatascándola del suelo, mira hacia arriba brevemente, los dos magos se golpean con todo lo que tienen. Enseguida piensa en una manera de ganar, pero no la hay, ella es muy buena y ellos no han hecho más que empeorar en sus movimientos, se vuelven más lentos y débiles... confiar en su resistencia no será una opción.

* * *

Elfman se encuentra arrodillado todavía, el combate que sucede a su alrededor apenas puede verlo, su mirada más que nada se concentra en Shin y su guardia baja, sin embargo él no puede hacer nada. El samurái negro no se ve preocupado en lo más mínimo, tal vez quiere que Ikaruga pierda en cierto modo, pero su mano no deja de tocar el mango de su espada, como si estuviera listo para intervenir.

Eventualmente Elfman mira hacia atrás, puede observar que, detrás de ellos, Wendy, Anna y Romeo han regresado. Lo primero que piensa es decirles que se alejen, pero así solo conseguiría alertar a Shin de que están ahí, además Cana necesitaba ayuda.

\- No podrán tocarla a este paso – Dice el grandulón en voz alta, casi gritando, aparentemente por el viento que dificulta oírse uno al otro, pero lo hace para que los niños sepan que hacer – Alguien debería intervenir –

Shin voltea, no sospecha ni un poco – Eso no sería bueno, yo no he intervenido hasta ahora, espero lo mismo de ustedes –

\- Nos confundes, cuando un compañero está en peligro no hay honor que valga... saldremos a protegerlos a como dé lugar –

Con estas palabras el Samurái negro volteó, bufando, ignorando a Elfman.

Cerca de su posición, Anna y Wendy se miran una la otra, se encuentran detrás de ambos observadores, fuera del parque metidos en un callejón entre dos edificios. Romeo mira hacia afuera una vez más, el viento juega con sus cabellos cando se asoma.

Anna lo observa cuando vuelve con ellas, Wendy pone una de sus manos en su hombro.

\- Elfman no puede moverse, pero ha dicho algo en voz alta... Cana y Freed necesitan ayuda –

Hubo un momento de silencio, tantas dudas y miedo, aunque pudieran acercarse es obvio que el samurái negro no dejará que intervengan en semejante combate, y tal vez serian una distracción para Cana y Freed en vez de ayudarlos, tal vez Ikaruga los mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Debemos hacer algo- Anna es la que rompe el silencio, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Ella tenía razón, Romeo fue el primero en mirar de vuelta al parque, no podían quedarse escondidos sin hacer nada, sin embargo, arriesgarse los tres sería algo estúpido y todos lo saben.

\- Ustedes deben irse, busquen a Agro y Carla, deben sobrevolar las entradas de la ciudad para buscar a Arlen y Erza, pronto –

\- No vamos a dejarte solo, Romeo – Anna frunce el ceño, mirándolo seriamente.

\- No hay opción, ustedes pueden hacer esto mucho más rápido que yo... además – Él se toma un respiro, mirando hacia otro lado para decirlo – No voy a dejar que nada le pase ninguna de las dos –

Las dos niñas hicieron silencio, en cierto modo tenía razón, además Wendy nunca fue una peleadora física y Anna estaba en entrenamiento, aunque era una mala decisión por parte moral era lo lógico. Antes de que Romeo pueda decir algo pudo sentir dos brazos que lo tomaron desde atrás y lo abrazan brevemente, Wendy suspira, es ella la que lo está haciendo.

\- Cuídate, por favor, no tardaremos – Dice ella, roja cual tomate, luego da la vuelta y comienza a correr.

Anna le apunta con un dedo, siendo tan delicada como ella sola – No mueras, te necesitamos para cuando podamos salir a hacer trabajos – Sonríe la pelirroja, dando la vuelta y siguiendo a Wendy.

Romeo mira hacia adelante, algo sonrojado por el abrazo, le espera un gran susto adelante.

* * *

Freed golpea rápidamente contra Ikaruga, golpes rápidos intentando clavarla justo en el estomago para poder herirla, pero ella es rápida y esquiva cada uno de esos, su velocidad ha aumentado, pero a juzgar por sus bufidos en cada golpe, comienza a cansarse también. Con fuerza ambas espadas chocan una vez mas y ambos individuos se separan varios metros en el aire.

Ikaruga alza su espada en el aire y comienza a girarla, como si todo el viento que hay alrededor se dirigiera a ese lugar, Cana y Freed apenas se mantienen donde están, luego de varios giros el arma toma una forma distinta, rodeada por vientos violentos, Ikaruga la alza sobre su cabeza y luego grita.

 **\- ¡Yasha's Raining Death!-** Da un golpe hacia adelante y el viento se dirige violentamente a Freed, él intenta volar por encima, pero es demasiado y es alcanzado sin problema. Su cuerpo se agita y no llega a poner una barrera con sus runas, se siente como miles de objetos en forma de clavo pinchándolo fuertemente, su ropa y su piel se rasgan, pero no hay ninguna herida grave que termine el sufrimiento.

\- ¡FREED!- Grita Cana, impotente desde abajo.

El cuerpo de Freed cae inconsciente luego de varios segundos de viento ininterrumpido, rebota en el césped y rueda un poco, gruñendo para dar señales de vida, pero no puede moverse, pocas de estas cortadas comienzan a emanar sangre.

Ikaruga desciende lentamente en frente del cuerpo inconsciente, con la espada de Freed clavada cerca, se inclina para agarrarla riendo.

\- ¡Deja eso ahí! No hemos terminado – Exige la única maga que queda en pie – Tenemos asuntos que resolver –

La respuesta fue un ceño fruncido, puede verse en el pecho de la samurái, su respiración está agitada aunque intenta ocultarlo, pero Cana no está mucho mejor, aunque ciertamente ha tenido un momento para descansar, su magia no es tanta como cuando empezaron.

\- Te daré una oportunidad de rendirte, niña, ahórrate la vergüenza hasta que llegue Erza –

\- ¡Jamás!- Tomando su carta de **Summoned Fire** ella hace el mismo truco otra vez, pero es menos intenso ahora, le cuesta mantenerla prendida y equilibrada – No puedo dejar de pelear ahora –

\- ¿Que intentas probar?- Shin pregunta, por fin interviene en el combate verbalmente, la voz del samurái y la pregunta la toman por sorpresa, es como si se tomar un momento para reflexionar – Tratas y tratas, ciertamente sabes que no puedes ganar... sin embargo sigues tratando –

Cana mira a su espada, el fuego flameando y bailando junto con el viento que comienza a amainar, el mango de la espada le recuerda el día que la obtuvo, de la madre de Arlen... y todas las veces que la ha usado, o cualquier otra espada, toda la atención que ha recibido por parte del pelirrojo, al principio siendo no más que un pasatiempo pero luego lentamente convirtiéndose en parte de su trabajo.

\- Hay alguien, alguien que me ha enseñado – Mira hacia adelante con determinación, caminando lentamente hacia Ikaruga – ¡Ese alguien se esforzó mucho tratando de que yo aprenda y no voy a dejar que todas sus enseñanzas y su tiempo hayan sido en vano! -

Shin mira hacia el suelo, mas dudas entran en su cabeza ¿Quien tiene las razones más puras en su corazón? No... Debe hacerse el más fuerte. Mientras tanto su compañera solo observa a Cana y prepara su pose de pelea,

\- Vas a caer – Le dice con desprecio.

\- Tal vez – Cana responde rueda uno de sus hombros antes de acomodarse en su pose también – Pero te arrastraré al infierno conmigo – Con una media sonrisa va al ataque.

La última batalla que ambas harían hoy comienza, las dos magas dan todo lo que tienen, cada golpe, cada fallo, cada bloqueo, expulsando aire y fuego a su alrededor. Cada una retrocede pasos, pero los recuperan en segundos, una ida y vuelta de dos ideales y dos estilos completamente distintos. Cana sabe lo que necesita, un golpe, solo un golpe de gracia es lo que necesita para ganar.

Conforme avanzan parece que ninguna va a ceder, traban sus armas en el medio y pulsos de aire caliente salen de su posición, alejando a todos alrededor, forcejean por un buen rato antes de separarse y chocar una vez más con mucha fuerza.

En uno de esos golpes Ikaruga hace un rápido giro y da justo en una de las piernas de Cana, un tajo con sangre aparece enseguida y la hace retroceder un paso, pero vuelve con su espada prendida intensamente por más. La pelirrosa se cubre por encima y Cana golpea su espada, tres veces, las tres provocando una gran explosión sobre ellas, las llamas están más vivas que nunca.

* * *

La batalla no va bien, Freed ha caído, Cana está peleando con sus últimas fuerzas y todo mientras Romeo se para en el callejón inmóvil, no puede moverse, piensa en todo lo que puede salir mal. Escucha a Cana gritar de dolor, no puede ver bien, pero ha retrocedido un paso y ahora está golpeando fuertemente con golpes explosivos.

\- No... No... Deja de tener miedo – Rome mira hacia el frente, Fairy Tail defiende su honor, piensa en su ídolo Natsu, tantas veces él ha hecho lo imposible, era hora de que Romeo haga lo mismo, que siga sus pasos.

 _\- Esto es un suicidio –_ Piensa el muchacho, sin embargo sus pies piensan otra cosa, porque ha comenzado a correr hacia el enemigo, hacia el combate.

Cruza la calle a toda velocidad con sus manos apretadas y todos sus músculos tensos, entra en el parque y siente sus pisadas en el pasto, el ruido de la batalla en frente se hace mas y mas evidente a medida que se acerca, entonces lo ve, Shin, El samurái negro.

Sus ojos pueden verse debajo de ese sombrero, no aprueba esto, desenvaina su espada listo para darle a Romeo un correctivo mortal, el niño no se detiene, grita a todo pulmón por alguna razón, miedo o intentar intimidar al invencible guerrero en frente. Sus músculos se tensan a un mas y se prepara para recibir el golpe, ve a Shin subir su espada en el aire, sus ojos se cierran aguardando el golpe.

\- ¡ROMEO!- Un rugido se escucha, apenas distingue su nombre en el rugido, es Elfman.

El niño abre sus ojos para encontrar a Shin inmóvil, sus brazos ambos agarrados por dos fuertes y gruesos brazos de bestia, detrás de la espalda del samurái Elfman grita de dolor, pero el dolor no es nada, debe evitar que Romeo se lastime. Así es como lo evitaría, gracias a Elfman.

\- Gracias – Susurra el chico, nadie lo escucha, pero se apura a correr, saltando sobre los dos hombres en frente, apoyándose en el suelo junto a ellos, mirando al espadachín enemigo furioso y luego saltando con todas sus fuerzas hacia el combate en curso.

* * *

Cana e Ikaruga intercambian golpes, chocando cada unos segundos y rompiendo el choque de una manera u otra, Cana se aleja unos pasos, bufa de cansancio, no podrá resistir mucho mas. La pelirrosa la observa riendo, da unos pasos adelante y prepara una fuerte cortada para terminar con todo, la morocha comienza a cubrirse el rostro.

\- ¡ROMEO!- Escuchan a Elfman rugir, causando que la maga de Fairy Tail mire hacia el costado, y no puede creer lo que ve.

Romeo se acerca volando, luego de un salto largo, uno de sus puños frente a su rostro y el otro detrás brillando de todos colores, su rostro es una mezcla de ira y esfuerzo, sus ojos son la determinación pura – ¡ **RAINBOW FIRE FIST!** – Grita a todo pulmón.

Se escucha un fuerte ruido de golpe, con viento volando hacia todos lados, la mano arcoíris de Romeo dando justo en el blanco, Ikaruga recibe el golpe sin siquiera poder hacer nada, Cana teniendo la espada inmovilizada en un choque. Lo siguiente pasó rápido, Ikaruga quedó fuera de balance, con un fuerte golpe en su rostro dejándole la mente en blanco, y Cana aprovecha.

Tomando su espada con fuerza logra prenderla fuego, gritando en una ira no propia de ella, esto era lo que ella quería, su golpe de gracia, su fuego es intenso y se mueve hacia la samurái, la espada se apoya en la cadera de su contrincante no solo quemando pero provocando un fuerte sonido a golpe, seguido por una enorme y humeando explosión.

Rome ya se encontraba hincando una rodilla cuando da la vuelta y ve una gigante columna de humo tras él, con dos figuras saliendo hacia distintos lados, Cana cae, cansada y lastimada, pero consiente, del otro lado Ikaruga no puede decir lo mismo, apenas puede moverse y cae seca en el césped, su espada se clava en el suelo, está derrotada.

De rodillas cae la maga de cartas, apoyando su espada hoja abajo para poder mantenerse lejos del suelo, se le acerca Romeo, mirando atrás de ellos a Freed y corriendo para despertarlo.

\- ¡Lo hiciste Cana!- Romeo grita.

\- L-lo... lo hicimos... – Responde la maga, bufando de cansancio.

Tenían razón, lo habían hecho, Cana batalló contra ella y pudo ganar, con ayuda, pero lo hizo, luego de tanto entrenamiento, todo había servido de algo.

\- Cana... no puedo creerlo – Freed apenas puede levantarse, tomándose el hombro, acercándose paso a paso ayudado por Romeo – V-vencimos...-

Pero no del todo, Romeo clavó su mirada en Elfman, ahora tumbado en el suelo inconsciente, se olvidaron completamente de él, se ve muy mal y Shin se dirige caminando hacia donde Ikaruga yace sin poder moverse. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail quedan frente al samurái negro y su compañera, excepto por Elfman a un lado.

Parece que por un momento hay calma, pero no es así, Ikaruga y Shin intercambian palabras y ellos observan, la siguiente batalla seria aun más larga y trabajosa, si es que había una posibilidad de sacar adelante una victoria contra Shin en el estado actual del improvisado equipo.

Shin mira hacia abajo, Ikaruga yace allí, sus ojos entreabiertos y sin brillo, su cuerpo maltrecho y tembloroso mientras hace fuerzas para seguir. Él se agacha junto a ella y apoya su mano en el hombro de la samurái.

\- E-erza... yo no...- El dolor es muy grande para continuar hablando.

\- Lo sé, esto no ha salido como esperábamos, Fairy Tail es fuerte... y no temen hacer lo que sea para ganar – Ikaruga intenta moverse, pero Shin la detiene, por un momento se miran uno al otro, como si fueran algo más que dos personas atrapadas ayudándose mutuamente en una venganza, como compañeros de batalla, amigos tal vez – Completaré esto por ti –

\- Shin, yo...-

\- Prometí ayudarte en esta venganza – El samurái mira hacia Fairy Tail, parándose rápidamente – Y voy a cumplir mi promesa –

Todos los magos se preparan, Freed bufa silenciosamente pero sigue parado, Elfman intenta levantarse pero no puede, Romeo mira a Shin con rabia y Cana se para en frente de todos, su cuerpo dañado por tanto combate, pero logra ponerse de pie. Shin finalmente desenvaina su espada otra vez, apuntándoles a sus enemigos.

El samurái negro flexiona sus rodillas, su armadura de brazos y pecho hace ruido, con una mano toma su sombrero cónico y lo deja en el suelo revelando su rostro. Sus ojos son de color negro, ahora se ve claramente esa intención de pelear en ellos, tiene el pelo muy corto, casi calvo, más notorio son las diversas cicatrices sobre el cabello que hacen líneas sobre su cabeza.

Su rostro es igual de recio, con varias cicatrices alrededor de su cara y una barba negra alrededor de su boca para tapar cualquier otra deformación que pueda tener en esa área, probablemente a propósito.

\- Ahora llega el momento donde comienza la verdadera pelea, Fairy Tail – La negra espada pasa de persona en persona, como si estuviera decidiendo a quien atacar a continuación – Comenzando con la mujer de fuego –

Cana, por supuesto, intenta hacer algo, tomando su espada intenta levantarla y dejarla de usar como un bastón muy filoso pero apenas puede moverse, la batalla anterior junto con la explosión le ha sacado todo de sí. Si no hace nada tendrá que depender de sus amigos y ellos están iguales o peor, Romeo es el único sano y él es un niño.

\- ¡No tan rápido!- Se escucha la voz de una niña detrás de ellos, todos los magos de Fairy Tail voltean para ver a Anna y Wendy acercarse con sus Exceed llevándolos hasta sus compañeros, y todos suspiran al ver detrás.

A lo lejos, como dos faros que brillan con esperanza, los Guerreros Escarlata vienen caminando, ambos con sus armaduras y sus cabellos rojos, parecen en serio un equipo, sus caras serias indican que saben exactamente a qué vienen. Romeo tiene un escalofrió, casi terminan peleando, pero la ayuda ha llegado, Freed y Cana caen al suelo aliviados, Shin solo observa inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Erza es la primera en pasar junto a todos, Arlen unos centímetros detrás pero él se detiene junto a Cana, agachándose para verla, ella está sentada en el suelo y se ve herida.

\- Te gusta ser dramático... imbécil- Ríe ella débilmente.

\- Anna me ha dicho – El se siente un poco mal, no puede mentir, como si debería haber estado aquí – Has peleado como toda una guerrera, todos ustedes...-

\- Han derrotado a Ikaruga – Erza observa a lo lejos el cuerpo inmóvil de su antigua rival.

\- Cana peleó con todas sus fuerzas – Freed menciona al pasar, Arlen la observa fijamente.

El muchacho mira a Cana, ninguno de los dos dicen nada, solo le ayuda a retroceder lejos de Shin, todos los heridos comienzan a juntarlos bajo el árbol en el centro del parque para atenderlos, parece que el samurái negro no ha dicho nada aún respecto a esto. Arlen se sienta junto a Cana y ella lo toma de la mano, aparentándolo fuerte.

\- Hice lo que pude... –

\- Hiciste más de lo que cualquiera esperaba de ti, excepto yo – Arlen sonríe – Eres una mujer fuerte y no me sorprende que hayas sacado esto adelante –

\- Tuve un gran maestro – Cana le sonríe también, débilmente.

Lejos del árbol Erza y Shin intercambian miradas, ninguno de los dos se mueve, ambos saben quién es el otro y están esperando algún movimiento de apertura. Ella aparece una espada en su mano y se prepara. La tensión en el aire puede sentirse, podría cortarse con un cuchillo, ninguno sabe de las habilidades del otro pero tienen una vaga idea.

\- La gran Erza Scarlet, he venido de muy lejos para enfrentar a alguien de tu calibre –

\- Erza... - Arlen se acerca caminando a ellos, su rostro cambiando de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido, dejando a Cana al cuidado de Anna.

Una vez junto a su compañera el chico de pelos rojos le da una palmada en su hombro, Erza da la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente, no dicen nada, tras unos segundos ella asiente y su espada desaparece, camina fuera del camino dejando a Shin y Arlen solos - Confió en ti – Susurra ella antes de alejarse.

Tras esas palabras Arlen mira a Shin, sus miradas cruzadas, el samurái protesta en voz baja pero se prepara de todos modos, del otro lado el muchacho joven suena su cuello, la batalla más difícil está por empezar.

* * *

 **Vaya que ha costado escribir esto, muchas cosas pasando xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar y dar me gusta, o lo que sea :D. Nos vemos la proxima para el plato principal de este fantastico arc!**

 **Ciao!**


	22. Danza de Acero IV

Shin y Arlen se paran uno frente al otro, el primero no parece que le importe mucho lo que está pasando, mas como que prefiere mirar con atención a su nuevo rival, si Erza Scarlet lo ha dejado combatir debe ser muy fuerte... o ambos muy estúpidos. Se miden por un largo rato, el viento que queda mueve la chaqueta de Arlen y sus cabellos, el chico pronto extiende sus manos hacia los costados y sus dos espadas curvas aparecen.

\- He escuchado de ti –

\- Y yo de ti – La respuesta de Arlen hizo que el Samurái se sonría.

\- Un joven prodigio, según dijo Ikaruga –

\- Un Samurái de otro lugar, demasiado confiado –

Los dos se miran por unos momentos más, Shin ríe en voz baja y apunta su arma hacia adelante, flexiona sus rodillas y se pone en posición para combatir – Tienes razón, demasiado confiado, no voy a cometer ese error contigo –

Arlen lo observa y clava una de sus espadas en el suelo, usando su mano libre para rascarse la barbilla – Normalmente esta es la parte donde me burlo de ti, donde me aseguro de que estés molesto y distraído para pelear –

Shin frunce el ceño, eso no era nada como se lo esperaba.

\- Pero... no quiero hacerlo, quiero derrotarte en tu máximo poder, concentrado – Arlen toma sus dos espadas y se pone en posición también – Por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos, tú y tu compañera... vas a caer – Dice esto último con una voz grave y seria, no algo que se escucha a menudo de él.

\- ¡Determinación! Me agrada – Shin grita desde su posición – Esto será interesante –

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: Danza de Acero (Parte 4) – La luz de la determinación ¡Levántate y pelea!**

* * *

Bajo el árbol en el parque están todos los demás, Elfman se sienta contra este observando el combate junto a Freed, Cana se encuentra sentada en el suelo mientras Carla y Wendy atienden sus heridas, Erza parada junto a Romeo y Anna mirando el combate.

\- Ya comienza – Erza cruza sus brazos – Arlen me ha pedido pelear con él, desde que veníamos hacia aquí –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No sabe lo monstruoso que es?- Elfman gruñe – Ese tipo no es humano, eso te lo aseguro –

\- Arlen no se quedará atrás, el es fuerte, tiene potencial – Erza responde no dejando de mirar a los inmóviles espadachines.

\- Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan callado...-

Todos observan el combate cuando empieza, boquiabiertos de lo que está pasando en el parque ahora mismo, exceptuando a Cana y Erza, ambas serias, una de ellas preocupadas y la otra juzgando los movimientos del muchacho.

* * *

La pelea comienza, con una velocidad sobrehumana de ambos luchadores, acortando la distancia y trabando las espadas, el solo hecho de hacerlo haciendo un gran ruido y chispas saltando hacia todos lados. Apenas comienzan Shin tira tajos hacia adelante, cinco por cada segundo que pasa, es más de lo que habían visto de Ikaruga, pero Arlen se mantiene serio, evitando o cubriendo cada uno.

Con sus dos espadas tiene la ventaja, dos puntos con los que rebotar los golpes, corte tras corte logra cubrirlos a todos, girando con un salto, como si fuera un trompo, ahora ataca rápidamente, su rostro muestra ira. Shin retrocede paso a paso, recibiendo cada uno de los golpes en su espada y usando su vaina para cubrirse, más y más rápidos se vuelven ambos.

Sus espadas se traban de nuevo, una de las de Arlen golpea la vaina de Shin, dos cruces de hierro manteniendo al otro lejos.

\- Subamos el nivel – Susurra Shin, golpeando fuertemente y se separan. Una vez separados Shin toma su espada y gira en el lugar, tirando un fuerte tajo que llega hasta donde Arlen está – **Sashimasu –**

El corte es saltado, fácilmente, Arlen cae y observa a Shin obteniendo una espada el doble de larga, una especie de magia espesa ocupando la segunda mitad del arma.

\- Trucos baratos, vale – Arlen mira hacia adelante y deja una espada clavada en el suelo, encara corriendo hacia Shin rápidamente.

En la corrida Arlen se vuelve dos, y esos dos se vuelen otros dos, hasta que hay veinte de él atacando, todos por un lado distinto. Shin cierra sus ojos y se agacha, su espada se apoya en su frente y da una estocada a uno de esos clones, este se rompe y una luz sale hacia arriba cuando lo hace, el samurái sonríe. Golpe tras golpe los clones caen, solo uno de ellos logra llegar lo suficientemente cerca, dando un golpe a Shin en el hombro y rasgando su armadura levemente, pero muere tras eso.

Quedan cinco de ellos, todos se detienen y disparan un rayo de luz hacia Shin, este da un salto y los esquiva, estos cinco miran hacia arriba y tres de ellos saltan hacia el samurái. Una vez en el aire todos se acercan para eliminar al contrincante, dos de ellos por lados opuestos, no esperaban que Shin haya girado cuando saltó, usando su espada larga para despacharlos a los dos, mandando la luz hacia arriba.

El ultimo Arlen se acerca por atrás y golpea a Shin en la espalda, dándole un buen corte en su armadura, el samurái se da la vuelta y le clava su espalda justo en el corazón solo para encontrar que ese también era un clon. Mira hacia abajo y apunta para caer en picada, con dos personas restantes por eliminar, ambos con sus espadas brillando de blanco y saltando hacia él.

Shin hace un movimiento rápido, indetectable para cualquiera presente, cayendo con su espada apoyada en el suelo, sus ojos cerrados esperando que caiga el cuerpo de Arlen, pero no pasa. Mira hacia el frente y ve al Arlen original, no se ha movido ni un centímetro desde su posición, espadas clavadas en el suelo.

\- Niño listo – Sonríe Shin.

\- Y no has visto nada – Responde serio el chico, sus dos manos brillan con luz y las alza en el aire, Shin mira al aire también.

Sobre él hay luces, bolas de luz, alrededor de veinte de ellas, exactamente como los clones que se dispararon hacia arriba al 'morir', las luces bailan momentáneamente y luego se disparan hacia abajo, Shin prepara su espada y gruñe.

\- **¡FALLING SKIES!-** Grita Arlen, las bolas de luz vienen en picada, directamente hacia Shin, este corre hacia adelante para encontrarse con su adversario.

\- Eres rápido, tienes la inteligencia, la habilidad – Va hablando con calma Shin mientras corre, varias de las bolas impactando justo detrás, rodeándolo y cayendo sobre su cabeza justo antes de llegar con el mago de luz, una gran pared de polvo se alza frente a este - ¡Te falta fuerza!- Shin sale de la pared de polvo con un cabezazo directo a Arlen - ¡Resistencia!- Un tajo le siguió, dañando a Arlen justo en una de sus piernas.

Se separan una vez mas y el pelirrojo se mira la pierna, gira sus espadas, sonríe – Si crees que eso fue todo estás equivocado mi calvo amigo – Su cara seria regresa y Arlen se prepara para el ataque - ¡Apenas comenzamos!- En un circulo de magia desaparece.

Shin lo ve aparecer al final del parque y corre tras él, su espada a dos manos lista para el ataque, el **Sashimasu** se ha ido hace unos segundos. Los dos chocan pero Arlen pierde, sale volando e impacta sobre una pared detrás, apoyándose para recibir a Shin que salta para seguirlo castigando, esta vez chocan pero Arlen tiene la pared detrás para apoyarse, el cemento detrás se quiera.

* * *

La pelea prosigue con los dos espadachines saltando por allí, de edificio a edificio, Shin usa su velocidad y Arlen su teleportación junto con rayos de luz para cambiar de posición y atacar a Shin cuando este se acerca. Todos miran asombrados, incluso Erza, la tensión se puede palpar en el aire, aunque esté yendo bien se nota que Arlen no tendrá nada de piedad de Shin.

\- Nunca había visto a Arlen pelear así – Cana dice en voz baja.

\- Lo más cercano fue cuando peleó con Erza – Wendy mira.

Agro festeja y parece intentar guiar los ataques de su amigo, diciendo barbaridades sobre como matar a Shin - ¡CORTALE LA CABEZA AHORA! ¡TU PUEDES!-

A su lado hay una Exceed blanca de brazos cruzados - ¿Desde cuándo te agrada Arlen?- Carla le dice, seria – Se han convertido en amigos y no lo hemos notado –

\- No seas tonta, pero si se muere Anna estará triste – Susurra Agro, cruza los brazos para mostrar su enojo diciendo eso.

Erza se para en frente, Cana no puede pero tiene una buena visión desde atrás, Anna se para junto a la maga escarlata, mira con seriedad cada movimiento, cada choque, cada tajo y cada golpe dado. Eventualmente la joven Ingram siente una mano apoyarse en su hombro, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas de confort, lo cual hace que Anna mire a Erza.

\- Tu hermano lo hace bien, cuando veníamos de nuestro viaje hemos charlado, dice que nunca ha peleado en serio... ni siquiera conmigo – Ella dice, suena como que tiene esperanza.

\- ¿Crees que puede ganar?-

\- Se que puede, tu hermano será el siguiente mago Clase S– Erza sonríe ahora, es un gran objetivo, uno que ni siquiera se ha propuesto Arlen mismo, pero si Scarlet lo dice debe ser por una razón – Solo tiene que usar su cabeza como suele hacerlo, la fuerza no lo es todo –

* * *

Con Shin y Arlen peleando ya todos los civiles están en sus casas, los que viven alrededor del parque los ven saltar de techo en techo peleando, sus golpes resuenan, alguno que otro impacta en el contrincante. Luego de unos minutos de intensa pelea aterrizan en uno de los techos, ambos bufan brevemente de cansancio.

\- Eres bueno, niño, ya veo por qué Erza quiso que pelearas –

\- No has visto nada – Arlen se agasapa hacia adelante y sus espadas se ponen blancas con luz – **Rising** \- Salta hacia su enemigo y golpea el suelo - **¡LIGHT!-** Con un gran rayo de luz envía a Shin a volar sobre el parque, este golpeado.

\- ¡Vamos! – Shin da unas vueltas en el aire y se prepara para descender.

Arlen deja sus dos espadas en el suelo, sus brazos se imbuen de luz y comienza a formar una pelota en sus brazos – Toma esto, arrogante pedazo de...- Con uno de sus dedos dibuja una pequeña estrella de siete puntas, antes debía hacerlo con sus espadas, pero ahora toda su armadura brillaba con poder - **¡Seven pointed STAR!-** Y de la estrella sale un rayo cuando Arle la junta con la pelota en sus manos con ella, un gran rayo de luz que va directo a por Shin.

Shin solo llega a cubrirse con su espada cuando el rayo lo impacta directo, crea una luz cegadora y nadie puede ver claramente, apenas se ve que una figura corta el rayo al medio y aguanta en el aire haciéndolo. Tras unos segundos el samurái cae en el suelo, su cuerpo humeante, todavía parado y listo para la pelea, ambos combatientes suspiran.

\- _Es bueno, debo mantenerlo alejado, otro golpe como el de mi pierna no me dejaría en buen estado –_ Arlen piensa y rápidamente sube sus brazos en el aire, dos luces se forman en ambas manos y las luces pronto se hacen alargadas – **Light Spear –** Grita la invocación y dispara lanzas de luz en el aire.

Del otro lado Shin se prepara, su espada a un lado de su cuerpo como si estuviera enfundada, da el primer golpe y tras dos segundos de luz segadora logra desviar el ataque hacia el cielo – **Gisei –** Dice en voz baja, mirando a Arlen fijamente, de lejos puede verse que su cara ha cambiado como si ahora tuviera pintura blanca y roja.

Arlen ignora esto y continua el ataque, lanza tras lanza, ninguna de ellas llega a destino impactando con el suelo donde Shin está parado mientras este se acerca caminando tranquilamente. Cada lanza que se acerca no toca al samurái porque este se cambia de lugar a gran velocidad al último momento, una velocidad que no había mostrado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Que has hecho?- La pregunta del chico de pelos rojos queda resuelta cuando Shin corre un buen trecho y salta, aterrizando rápidamente justo en frente de él, en el mismo techo. La cara de Shin es blanca y líneas rojas la atraviesan como una especie de pintura japonesa antigua, pero esta pintura se va enseguida.

\- Tienes mucha confianza, pero no eres la persona que he venido a buscar – Shin le dice, parado al borde el edificio.

\- No me interesa – Las palabras duras hieren el orgullo de Arlen y él responde con rabia - ¡No voy a dejarte salir de aquí! Voy a vencerte por mi... y por todos mis compañeros –

\- Abandona el duelo –

Arlen no lo piensa, sus dos espadas aparecen en sus manos y da un fuerte golpe hacia adelante, atajado por Shin por supuesto. Tras eso el Samurái se aleja saltado del lugar y cayendo en el parque, pero no logra alejarse tanto, Arlen corre por la pared del edificio hacia abajo y salta para alcanzarlo.

\- **¡Light cutter!-** Sus espadas toman una forma más gruesa y lumínica, intenta golpear a Shin con todas sus fuerzas.

Otra vez se enfrascan en una corta escaramuza, Shin usa su vaina y su espada para pelear pero eso le trae consecuencias, Arlen continua a la ofensiva, golpea y golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Tras un rato de golpes sin resultado Arlen grita y usa sus dos espadas para darle a la vaina de su contrincante, todo parece bien pero por Shin nota que su vaina cede ante el impacto.

Los dos magos se separan, el muchacho de dos espadas sonríe algo cansado por tanto golpe a lo loco, sus espadas vuelven a la normalidad; mientras Shin mira su vaina quebrada y la avienta a un lado – De acuerdo –

\- Haz eso otra vez –

\- ¿Hacer qué?-

\- Lo de tu cara, es una especie de aumento ¿No?-

\- Mis músculos y órganos pueden trabajar al cien por ciento de capacidad cuando hago eso –

\- Si no lo usas todo el tiempo debe tener algo malo ¿Verdad?-

Shin ríe por lo bajo, este chico era más inteligente de lo que parecía, decide cumplir con su petición – **Gisei –** Su rostro se vuelve blanco de nuevo, su espada tomando un aura roja extraña – Prepárate – Con estas palabras el samurái cruza la distancia entre ellos a gran velocidad, Arlen apenas da un paso hacia atrás cuando lo tiene encima.

\- ¿C-como...?- Arlen no puede hacer nada, un golpe directo en sus costillas con el mango de la espada de Shin lo deja inmóvil y agonizando.

\- ¿A que le tienes miedo joven?- Shin pregunta, baja su espada y la pone en la cara de Arlen, este mirando fijo al filo con terror, es como si viera sus peores pesadillas, ahí estaban Anna, su madre y Cana, sobre sus cuerpos sin vida... su padre.

Eso fue lo que arruinó a Arlen momentáneamente, se paró luego de ver semejante cosa, la sangre y la risa de su padre fueron demasiado, intentó contraatacar con un golpe pero fue muy lento, Shin esquiva esos pobres intentos de cortes y prepara su espada. Su rostro blanco y rojo se ve furioso, listo para acabar con el combate.

Un golpe directo en el brazo hace que vuele parte de la armadura de Arlen, luego una patada a su estomago y una cortada en diagonal en su pecho que lo envía caminando hacia atrás. El chico todavía está de pie, se agarra el pecho adolorido. La Katana de Shin se acerca rápido y Arlen apenas reacciona esquivándola pero sus pies son trabados por uno de los del samurái, enviándolo al suelo.

Rueda para esquivar un corte descendiente y logra pararse, se cubre cuando Shin ataca pero recibe un golpe muy fuerte, una de sus espadas sale volando tras eso, clavándose en la tierra cercana. Queda malherido cuando Shin corta en uno de sus brazos desde el hombro, sangre salta hacia todos lados, pero Arlen sigue parado.

\- Ya cae, termina con esto – Shin frunce el ceño.

Arlen solo responde escupiendo en el suelo, alza una espada y va al ataque, su ataque es pobre y mal coordinado, fácilmente Shin lo golpea con su pie en la espalda y lo envía al suelo de nuevo. Cuando el muchacho pelirrojo intenta pararse recibe una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo hace rodar varios centímetros a un lado.

\- ¿Terminaste?-

El chico gruñe, intenta alcanzar su arma que está junto a él, no va a quedarse en el suelo, Shin golpea su cuerpo con la espada de nuevo, haciéndolo rodar lejos del arma.

* * *

Todos observa en combate, la ultima parte haciéndose difícil de mirar, con impotencia y rabia todos observan, la paliza continúa y cuando Arlen finalmente toca el suelo, rehusándose a quedar ahí, Romeo da unos pasos hacia adelante.

Erza lo detiene, con una mano en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No me detengas! ¡Alguien tiene que intervenir!- Grita el niño, Erza le lanza una mirada de desaprobación que lo hace retroceder.

\- Va a matarlo – Freed menciona, también se le nota enojado – Es muy rápido y fuerte para él –

\- ¡Debemos hacer algo! Erza, tú podrías vencer al Samurái Negro fácilmente –

\- Debe hacerlo él mismo – Erza responde, terminante en su tono, no va a intervenir, aunque en el fondo le duela tanto como a los demás.

Enseguida Elfman y Freed se quejan con ella, intenta convencerla, Shin está en otra liga que Ikaruga, es más fuerte y mas ágil, Arlen no podría con él luego de recibir tantos golpes. Continúan su discurso y Erza mira hacia abajo, ahora Romeo se suma.

\- ¡Arlen es impresionante! ¡Pero van a matarlo!-

\- ¿Cana? ¿No dices nada?-

Cana está en conflicto, no quiere creer lo que está pasando, pero ¿Si tienen razón?, tal vez Arlen estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Aún así ha pensado en pelear esto solo, Cana abre la boca para hablar pero alguien lo interrumpe.

\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes sabe nada!- Anna grita a todo pulmón – Mi hermano es el más fuerte, puede vencerlos a todos ustedes – Cuando la miran logran ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus dos manos juntas en una especie de plegaria bajo su barbilla – Solo necesita su segundo... aire –

Ni ella se cree esas palabras, pero necesita alguien que sí.

\- Ninguno de ustedes ha ido de misión con él, Arlen es más fuerte que ese tipo, podrá vencerlo fácilmente – Cana comenta seriamente.

Erza asiente con su cabeza, Anna llora en voz baja mientras Wendy la abraza con un brazo, Cana mira fijamente a su amigo en el suelo luchando por pararse, desea que sus palabras sean verdad... aún así.

* * *

Arlen está en el suelo, siente un sabor familiar en su boca, es sangre. Sus ojos ven borroso y todo su cuerpo duele, puede sentir algunas partes de armadura desprendidas, podría repararlas y volverlas a poner con su magia mas tarde. Adelante de él está Shin, alardea aunque Arlen no puede oírlo, luego da media vuelta y se va caminando.

\- N-no te va... vallas...- Dice él, apenas oye su voz.

Intenta arrastrarse para alcanzarlo, sus manos están lastimadas y llenas de su propia sangre, su espada no está en ningún lado.

\- Mírate – Una bota negra aparece frente a él, es un cuerpo brillante, demasiado brillante para ver quién es, exceptuando los cabellos rojos, es él mismo – Patético –

Arlen mira hacia arriba y se ve a sí mismo, pero más luminoso, solo descansa su barbilla en la tierra – Du-duele –

\- Por supuesto que si duele, te acaban de patear el trasero ¿Pensabas que iría de otra manera? –

\- Que es... ¿Qué es esto?-

El ser de luz se agacha junto a Arlen, mirándolo hacia abajo, una de sus manos apunta a Shin – Míralo, te está ignorando... nos está ignorando – Luego de eso bufa fastidiado – ¿No lo ves? Erza no vendrá a salvarte... nadie vendrá, tu hermana está llorando por tu muerte –

Arlen cierra sus ojos y gruñe, el ruido de su hermana llorando le invade la cabeza, no puede dejar de oírlo, hace fuerza para pararse de nuevo pero no puede, duele demasiado - ¡Basta! Quiero rendirme – sus palabras saben a sangre.

\- ¿Rendirte? ¡Vas a rendirte luego de tantos años! ¡Vas a rendirte ante el bastardo de nuestro padre!- La risa de Jack Ingram se escucha en el aire de nuevo – No vas a rendirte, debes pararte y andar, debes hacerlo por ellas –

Ellas, su madre, su hermana y su novia, aunque no suele llamarle así, debe pelear por ellas, si se va, si se rinde entonces Jack habrá ganado, demostrando que él es débil y el mal no puede ser vencido. Años de práctica y de heridas pasan frente a sus ojos, sus fallos y sus victorias, su primera victoria contra un mago desconocido.

\- ¡Levántate y pelea!- Grita el ente de luz antes de cambiar de lado, ahora gritándole directo en el oído.

Arlen continua con su intento, ahora mismo casi está sobre sus rodillas, escupe en el piso la sangre de su boca y mira hacia el frente, Shin alejándose.

Erza está hablando sobre él. _\- Tienes potencial –_ Ambos caminan dirigiéndose a Magnolia – _Serás un gran mago, incluso Clase S con mi ayuda –_

Ahora la voz de Anna se escucha _\- Siempre fuiste una inspiración para mi... antes de conocer a Erza, Juvia y Mira por revistas... y ahora, que ya casi soy una maga...- Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su hermano, también con una sonrisa – Pasarás a ser mi rival... haré lo posible para ser tan fuerte como mi hermano... y mas-_ ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si deja a su hermana verlo perder de esta manera?

Por ultima Cana habla _\- Eres considerado, divertido, e incluso, a veces, eres todo un caballero-_ Recuerda ese día - _Me cuidas a mí, proteges a tu hermana con todo lo que tienes, pudiste soportar una larga pelea con Erza Scarlet...-_ Perfectamente lo recuerda, el beso y su corazón latiendo rápido durante dos días luego de eso.

\- Si tienes algún tipo de amor por estas personas, si quieres protegerlas, si quieres darles el ejemplo de cómo pelea un verdadero Ingram – Le dice en el oído, Arlen no deja de oír voces en su cabeza - ¡Levántate!-

Eso era todo, debía seguir, no importa que debía continuar con la pelea y ganarla, por todos sus seres queridos, para demostrarle a su padre que no es un perdedor. Cuando se levanta el ente de luz desaparece y en la mano izquierda Arlen invoca su espada - _¡Levántate y pelea!_ – Se grita a si mismo mentalmente.

Shin se da la vuelta, su rostro sigue blanco mientras tose, su transformación comienza a hacerle daño - ¿No te di- las palabras son cortadas al ver a Arlen corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, sus ojos brillan de blanco y su única cimitarra lo hace también – Oh –

Espadas chocan con fuerza, antes de que Shin prepare un contraataque recibe un cabezazo por parte de Arlen, quien grita para atacar de nuevo - ¡Vamos! ¡Demuestra tu cien por ciento de poder!- Grita el joven mientras lo vuelve a golpear con fuerza justo a tiempo para que Shin se cubra.

Cada golpe y cada bloqueo lleva a Shin varios pasos atrás, cuando intenta ver a Arlen fijamente puede notar que ahora hay tres de él, los tres vienen corriendo de frente - ¡Maldito!- Grita, intenta darle al primero pero este lo esquiva y logra impactar a Shin con su espada en un hombro, volándole su armadura.

El segundo viene cerca y aprovecha la confusión para dar un buen tajo a la pierna de Shin, el samurái gruñe de dolor viendo al tercer Arlen acercarse. Este debe ser real, ataca con su espada gritando y Shin le devuelve el golpe, chispas salen cuando la Katana de acero negro rosa la armadura del brazo derecho, luego una espada se hunde en su cadera. Este golpe provoca una explosión de luz que envía a Shin volando hacia atrás varios metros.

 **\- ¡Light Cutter!-** Arlen se acerca otra vez, solo, golpea con su espada fuertemente, Shin lo bloquea pero el golpe es firme y lo deja sin balance, otro golpe le da en el brazo, intenta dar un tajo ciego horizontal para decapitar al pelirrojo, pero este se agacha.

Agachado Arlen aprieta su puño y toda su armadura brilla de blanco - ¡ **Light Armor Blow!-** Su puño aterriza directo en el mentón de Shin otra vez haciéndolo retroceder.

Una vez lejos, de nuevo, Shin se recupera y se prepara para su ataque, el **Gisei** está activado y listo para dar en el blanco, Arlen se acerca a toda velocidad y recibe una estocada en su estomago... pero se deshace, un clon.

Detrás del clon el verdadero guerrero gruñe mientras sostiene su espada cercana al piso, el piso tiembla solo con esto, concentra una gran cantidad de magia en su espada y esta brilla como el mismo sol – Yo... no perderé contigo... ni con nadie mas... ¡Nunca más!- Exclama echando a correr hacia adelante con esa gran espada de luz, arrastrando y rompiendo el suelo en su camino – ¡Toma esto! ¡ **HOPE!-** Su nuevo hechizo no es más que una variación pesada de **Light Cutter** , pero Shin no intenta nada para evitarlo.

Mira hacia arriba para ver la cimitarra lumínica acercarse, ahora lo entiende, en ninguno momento alguno de estos magos ha peleado por su propia fuerza, si no para defender a sus amigos. Ikaruga perdió y eso le dio rabia, justo como este muchacho tiene rabia por ver a sus amigos perder y casi morir. Shin alza su espada para cubrirse, perdido en su pensamiento, no presta atención a lo pesado que es el ataque y, cuando chocan, su espada negra no hace más que partirse en dos... antes de que le llegue el golpe Shin sonríe.

Entonces hubo una luz segadora, seguida de una gran explosión que podría verse desde las afueras de la ciudad. En el árbol todos los magos se tapan los ojos y se agarran a algo o alguien para no volar.

Tras unos segundos hay una columna de humo y polvo hacia arriba, nada puede verse, Anna y Erza son las primeras en acercarse para ver, sorprendidas con el resultado.

Antes de que nadie se acerque demasiado el humo se disipa, Shin está en el suelo, en una pila de rocas y su propia sangre, gruñe y no puede moverse bien. Arlen se encuentra a un lado, parado, su respiración agitada y su chaqueta se ha volado en el combate, su armadura en el suelo y su brazo izquierdo bañado en sangre.

\- ¡Arlen!- Grita su hermana, todos los demás sonríen.

El mago sonríe también, alza un pulgar hacia ella, ha ganado este combate.

* * *

 **Que largo D: , iba a dividirlo en dos pero hemos llegado a las 1.000 visitas así que ¡Felicidades a todos por estar aqui para la celebración! El regalo es un capitulo extra-largo.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y recuerden comentar y dar sus opiniones, espero verlos la proxima para cerrar este Arc.**

 **Agradecimiento a Phesy (Antes de que me olvide) por la nueva imagen para el Fic, ha quedado genial y le da una distinción muy bonita, gracias piba :D**

 **Eso es todo :)**

 **Ciao!**


	23. Danza de Acero V

**Capitulo 23: Danza de Acero (Parte 5) – Despedidas y promesas.**

* * *

Shin ha caído, se encuentra en un cráter pequeño lleno de piedras, apenas se mueve, luego del combate todos se han acercado para encontrar a Arlen ya sonriente, aunque cansado. No pasa mucho antes de que el pelirrojo caiga al suelo sentado, jadeando.

Anna se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza, él responde gruñendo levemente.

\- ¡Cielos niña! ¡Herido! ¡DUELE!- Exclama él.

Anna no lo suelta, sin embargo, todavía lo abraza fuertemente, luego de unos momentos decide hacerle caso y cambia su abrazo por un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Idiota! ¡Creí que morirías!-

\- De nada por salvarlos a todos – Arlen responde por lo bajo.

Se acercan Erza ayudando a Cana a caminar hasta allí, Freed y Elfman detrás observando un poco mas de lejos. Todos se alegran ahora, aunque están a varios metros de Shin, no parece que este fuera a hacer nada más.

\- Ha sido un combate impresionante, Arlen – Erza hace una pequeña reverencia – Se nota que has mejorado –

\- También creí que ibas a morir – Cana se sienta junto a él y sonríe, sus ganas de darle un gran beso y tirarlo al suelo con un abrazo la sobrepasan, pero decide hacer lo más sutil y darle una palmada en el pie. El muchacho la mira con una sonrisa, entendió exactamente el gesto.

\- Gracias por tener fe en mi, Erza – Arlen le responde a ella sola, a propósito.

\- Ya veo porque la gente habla tanto de ti por ahí – Freed cruza los brazos, una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara – Tendremos que pelear algún día –

Todos voltean cuando escuchan unos pasos cerca, es Ikaruga, se acerca lentamente hacia Shin y finalmente se agacha junto a él, habla en voz baja y ninguno de los magos de Fairy Tail es capaz de saber qué es lo que ella está diciendo. Todos intentan ignorarlos, pero ninguno puede dejar de notar lo cerca que están.

Finalmente Arlen es el que se levanta, interrumpiendo a Erza, ella estaba por decir algo cuando decide callarse para ver que trama el joven pelirrojo.

A paso lento, pero seguro, Arlen se acerca a Shin e Ikaruga, con ella mirándolo sin hacer mucho escándalo esta vez, como si no tuviera las fuerzas de hacer nada o no decide hacerlo por otra razón. Tras unos momentos Arlen intenta tocar a Shin, dándole un golpe en el brazo, pero este solo gruñe y se mueve apenas, no responde apropiadamente.

\- El **Gisei** suele ponerlo así, lo usó por demasiado tiempo – Ikaruga dice mirando hacia abajo, la cara de ira y frustración puede notarse fácilmente.

\- Ya veo, entonces por eso se ha dejado golpear por mi último ataque –

\- No...- La respuesta es cortante mientras Ikaruga intenta tomar a Shin por el brazo para sacarlo de allí, pero Arlen pone una mano sobre el samurái.

\- No lo muevas, será peor –

\- ¿Quieres que muera aquí?- Ikaruga responde con voz alzada ya.

Arlen da la vuelta con su mirada, observa al grupo de Fairy Tail, ninguno dice nada, solo Erza le devuelve la mirada a Arlen, probablemente pensando ambos lo mismo. Finalmente el chico suspira apuntando con un dedo a Wendy – Wendy, sánalo –

Ikaruga no responde solo lo mira extrañada, Freed gruñe y Elfman también, Cana es la única en no reaccionar y quedarse expectante.

\- ¡Esa persona casi te mata!- Anna grita, Romeo asiente tras ella.

\- Es un criminal, un bandido –

\- ¿Y vamos a dejarlo morir aquí?- Pregunta Arlen, su tono serio, nadie sabía que las heridas podrían causarle la muerte y ciertamente nadie quería que alguien muriera.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie dice nada, Ikaruga mira al suelo y fijamente a su compañero inconsciente, siendo la primera en romper ese silencio - ¿Por qué me ayudas?- Pregunta con su ceño fruncido.

\- Mi experiencia con villanos dicta que tu deberías haber salido corriendo... sin embargo estás aquí, por mas 'malvada' que seas o hayas sido – Arlen se encoje de hombros – Supongo que te importa tu camarada –

Ikaruga no responde y mira hacia abajo, ignora ese comentario.

Wendy mientras tanto camina hacia el par, acompañada por Anna, y Carla por supuesto, poniendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo inconsciente y comenzando a sanar sus heridas. La luz que lo devuelve rápidamente traba en su cuerpo y Shin no tarda en mirar a su alrededor con sus ojos ya abiertos. Observa a Ikaruga y luego a su rival Arlen ambos mirándolo como sana, observa a una pequeña sanadora que puso en peligro, le da asco.

La Dragonslayer de viento salta hacia atrás cuando Shin le da un golpecito en las manos, asustada, Carla sobre su cabeza grita.

\- ¡Te estaba sanando idiota!-

Shin la mira fijamente, la mirada de ese samurái es lo suficientemente fría como para congelarlas a amabas, Anna también retrocede. Luego de una rápida inspección de sus alrededores, y de quienes están ahí, él se mira sus propias manos y las mueve.

\- N-no he ter-terminado...- Tartamudea Wendy en silencio.

\- Déjalo, si sano completamente no habrá lección que aprender aquí – Nadie se le opuso, solo Ikaruga es la que bufa fuertemente, aliviada y fastidiada al mismo tiempo.

Pronto Arlen se para y ofrece una mano a Shin para hacer lo mismo, este duda, pero toma la mano de todos modos y se para con él, los dos se observan por un largo rato antes de que el samurái cierre los ojos.

\- Me disculpo con todos ustedes – Dice, haciendo una reverencia a todo el grupo – Mi comportamiento fue vergonzoso –

Esto dejó a todos helados, nadie tuvo la indecencia de decirle lo contrario, pero tampoco asintieron con la frase, solo se quedaron mirándolo mientras vuelve a pararse con un notable dolor en su cuerpo que no deja que lo haga derecho.

\- Vine a este reino queriendo ser el más fuerte, como sea que lo consiguiera, de un reino llamado Arian, donde los guerreros son comunes como los magos aquí – Él explica – Al ver lo unidos que son los magos en comparación he quedado desconcertado, no sabía si probarme con todos o solo los espadachines... y cuando Ikaruga fue derrotada simplemente sentí ira –

Ikaruga lo mira sorprendida ¿Alguien que se preocupaba si ella perdía?

\- Ahora entiendo que la fuerza que mueve a todos los guerreros son los demás, los sentimientos que tiene al pelear por los suyos o por gloria propia sin malicia – Shin voltea hacia Arlen – Tu me lo has recordado y por eso te doy las gracias, joven... peleas como un verdadero Ariano –

Arlen sonríe un poco finalmente, hace una reverencia muy rudimentaria a Shin y luego, cuando ambos están derechos otra vez, asiente.

\- Normalmente solemos capturar malvados pero... ustedes no han matado a nadie, solo querían ser más fuertes y, en caso de Ikaruga, vengarse de Erza venciéndola – Arlen camina hacia el grupo de Fairy Tail – No somos muy diferentes, se que yo haría lo mismo por alguien que quiero, por eso... los perdono a ambos, creo que luego de esta experiencia todos hemos encontrado nuevas cosas sobre nosotros –

Sus palabras son sabias, realmente los dos samurái no eran malos objetivamente, solo llevados por las razones equivocadas y, probablemente, eso se había arreglado con este combate. Shin hace otra reverencia.

\- Eres sabio, Joven, más de lo que esperaba –

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos, casi media hora, desde el combate, la gente comienza a acercarse de nuevo al parque, aunque notando que los dos samurái siguen allí no lo hacen tan cerca. La mayoría comenta y le cuenta a los ausentes sobre el combate, exagerando todo, una verdadera batalla mágica.

Shin e Ikaruga están parados silenciosamente a un costado del parque, Romeo, Anna y Wendy se han ido, ayudando a los dos magos no tratados, Elfman y Freed, a volver al gremio, seguidos por Cana.

Pronto Erza y Arlen se acercan por detrás de los dos Samurái, ellos voltean y quedan dos en frete de otros dos, como si se estuvieran midiendo, Shin observa cautelosamente a Arlen, ya con su pañuelo y su gorro puesto, ambos con sus capas largas hasta el suelo.

\- Ha sido... una visita interesante – Dice Arlen, intentando romper el hielo.

Automáticamente recibe una afirmación general de los otros tres, es gracioso como por fin los cuatro están de acuerdo en algo.

\- La forma en que usaste las espadas... tu alma y tus intenciones sincronizadas con esta, es la forma de pelear en mi tierra natal – Shin le dice a Arlen – Tengo mucho que aprender para llegar a hacer eso, cuerpo y mente ambos deben trabajar juntos, pero el alma es igual de importante –

\- Supongo que yo me pasé un poco cuando comenzó mi ataque – Arlen se rasca su cabeza, avergonzado – Discúlpame –

\- Las heridas sanan, las cicatrices están aquí para recordarnos de nuestras derrotas y aprender de ellas... por eso no debe haber dos en el mismo lugar – Esta frase parece darle bastante duro a Arlen, sus cicatrices... ¿Shin las habrá visto? ¿O percibe más de lo que cuenta?

Erza se cruza de brazos - ¿Donde irán ahora? –

El Samurái Negro se da la vuelta, mirando al cielo puede notar el sol y las nubes comenzando a desaparecer mientras el día avanza. Suspira y se da la vuelta de nuevo – Entrenar... debo comprender como funcionan las cosas en este extraño lugar –

\- Claro, por supuesto – Erza asiente.

Shin le dispara una mirada a Arlen, una mirada seria y fría como antes de enfrentarse, llena de determinación, el muchacho lo observa extrañado esperando palabras - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta finalmente.

\- Arlen Ingram –

\- ¿No conoces el continente de Arian?-

\- Mi abuelo... mi tío solía contarme sobre ese lugar antes de morir, donde mi abuelo y mi abuela vivían antes de mudarse a Fiore – Arlen mira hacia abajo, recordando esos viejos tiempos – Luego su hermano, mi padre, me enseñó cómo combinar magia luego de que mi tío dejara este mundo –

\- Pasado de generación en generación – Shin asiente con sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Quieres decir que mi habilidad con la espada tiene que ver con mi sangre?-

\- No, pero tu determinación a aprender el arte de la guerra si –

Hubo un breve silencio de nuevo - Arlen Ingram, la espada de luz – Parece que Shin le puso un apodo en el momento, volteando y comenzando a caminar hacia afuera del centro – Que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, Joven Ingram, y que su espada esté siempre tan afilada como su determinación –

Un dicho de su tierra natal, no espera una respuesta adecuada ya que nadie sabe de que se trata, per escucha a Arlen responder - Estarán ambos listos para una revancha – La respuesta es seguida por una media sonrisa.

Ikaruga voltea también, sube una mano para saludar de manera enojada o tal vez mostrando que no le interesa demasiado – Volveré por mi revancha, Erza Scarlet... – Por un momento mira por encima del hombro directo a Arlen – Y dile a tu amiga que ella está en mi lista también – Con esas palabras, ambos Samurái se adentran en la ciudad.

La de pelo rosa le da una mirada a Shin, extrañada por lo que dijo antes.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo Ikaruga?-

\- Sí, tengo que hacerme fuerte de algún modo... a parte, disfruto de su compañía - ¿Lo trata de usted? ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Ikaruga no tiene ni idea, pero decide no decir nada al respecto.

\- Bien, el sentimiento es mutuo – Responde el Samurái Negro, su cara tapada por el sombrero.

\- ¿A dónde primero entonces?-

Se escucha a Shin reír por lo bajo, la idea de una compañera no se le hace tan mal, a parte podría ayudarla de la misma manera que los magos que se enfrentaron se ayudaban entre sí. Él apura el paso, ella solo gruñe por la falta de respuestas, pero apura el paso también.

* * *

Y así, mientras sus antiguos enemigos se alejan Arlen no puede evitar sonreír, no su tipo de cosa, pero se siente realizado, ha ganado un combate difícil y ha probado a todos que es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, ahora tiene un rival para probarlo y una revancha con una fecha incierta.

Erza apoya una mano en el hombro de Arlen, suspira, pero le da unas palmadas de reconocimiento – Nos has dado un susto grande –

\- ¿No creías en mí?-

\- No dudé por un segundo – Ella responde.

\- Eso suena... no muy reconfortante – Arlen se encuentra de buen humor, rie ante la implicación que hasta Erza Scarlet haya estado preocupado por él – Gracias... la verdad no pensé en dejarlos ir pero, recordé nuestra charla sobre mi padre y... pues no quería ser igual a él, por lo que decidí lo que decidí –

\- Fue un acto honorable, iba a sugerir lo mismo que tú - La mujer de pelos rojos por fin sonríe – Por eso serás un buen mago en Fairy Tail – Ella mira hacia un lado antes de darle otra fuerte palmada – Volveré al gremio, parece que tienes compañía –

Arlen observa a su compañera alejarse, tiene preguntas ¿Que tiene que hacer para convertirse en Clase s? ¿Es difícil? ¿Él tiene potencial? ¿Erza lo entrenaría? Mejor dejar todo para un momento donde no tenga tanta euforia. Justo cuando da la vuelta para volver al gremio también y ve lo que, probablemente, seria la vista más reconfortante de su doloroso día de viajes y peleas.

\- Oye ¿No estarás pensando irte? – Cana se encuentra cruzada de brazos, mucho mejor gracias al tratamiento de Wendy, el sol brilla sobre ella, su sonrisa aún mas radiante para Arlen que el mismo.

\- ¿No deberías estar en el gremio siendo tratada?-

\- Lo mismo digo –

El muchacho camina y termina en frente de ella, su sonrisa ya no puede ocultarse, por fin volvía todo a la normalidad. Sin pensarlo tomó a la mujer de la cadera y la trajo un poco más cerca lentamente, con un ruedo de ojos ella lo abraza por el cuello.

\- ¿Eres mi caballero salvador ahora?- Dice ella en voz baja - ¿Vas a llevarme a tu castillo?-

\- No, de hecho llegué para salvar a los pobres Samurái de ti – Su respuesta hace que los tomen una pausa para reír.

Apenas terminan Cana se abalanza hacia adelante unos centímetros y por fin le da a Arlen un buen beso, justo como quería, nada obsceno ni muy largo por estar en público y todavía querer mantener cierto secretismo, pero lo suficiente para dar un cierre a la preocupación que ambos tenia por el otro.

Una vez separados Arlen mira hacia abajo, todavía algo avergonzado de besarla aunque han pasado semanas - ¿Crees que haya alguien impresionado por mi actuación entre los civiles?- Pregunta.

\- Seguro, ¿Por qué?-

\- ¿Crees que alguno de esos me daría a mí y a mi doncella guerrera unas cervezas gratis en un bar?-

Cana se sonroja por el apodo, claro que ella no era una princesa, tal vez incluso podría ser una doncella, pero el aditivo de guerrera lo hacía todo demasiado halagador. Decide no mostrar su sonrojo y camina lejos de Arlen, tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo fuera del parque.

\- Solo una manera de averiguarlo – Exclama Cana.

* * *

 **Esto ha sido divertido, me encanta cuando un Arc termina, esa sensación de que todo está resuelto por mas de que dure poco, no hay paz mas grande :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado, le agradezco a todos los lectores y espero que comenten para dar sus opiniones, ya estamos por la mitad de la historia, tal vez mas.**

 **Las cosas se ven bien para nuestros héroes, pero todavía hay problemas ahí fuera que hay que resolver. Personalmente me ha encantado escribir esto y últimamente he actualizado muy seguido por eso.**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Ciao!**


	24. Niñera Peligrosa

Ha pasado el mediodía ya y el gremio se encuentra en sus actividades usuales, con varios miembros yéndose o regresando de misiones, otros varios pasando su tiempo dentro del salón, entre esos un muy aburrido Arlen Ingram que toma algo sin alcohol sentado en la barra frente a Mirajane.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Sabe a orina – Dice él con una cara de disgusto.

Mirajane ríe a su chiste de mal gusto – Uvas hechas jugo, Anna me ha dicho que no te deje tomar durante estos días –

\- Ya, claro, le haces caso a una niña que no es ni maga en vez de a tu salvador – Él joven mago tiene varias vendas, alrededor de su hombro y una en su rostro en forma de cuadro tapando una herida en su mejilla, usa una camiseta de tirantes gris debido al calor, junto a sus usuales pantalones negros – De nada – De mala gana Arlen toma el 'asqueroso' jugo de uvas.

Cuando se enfrentó a Shin sabía que las cosas saldrían mal, pero no así, han pasado tres días ya y su cuerpo duele un poco, Wendy le ha prohibido usar su magia demasiado y ahora no podía beber nada por alguna estúpida razón, no tan estúpida a ojos de todos los demás. Cana se había ido de misión por ahí, Gray hizo lo mismo y sus demás conocidos no andaban por el salón.

\- Oh, vamos, no te quejes tanto ¡Te lo agradecemos mucho!- Ríe la albina – Por eso queremos que te recuperes –

\- Hay otra manera más rápida de que me recupere – El pelirrojo sube y baja las cejas, sonriendo.

Mirajane no lo entiende, o se hace la desentendida, y solo se queda sonriendo tomando eso como un cumplido.

\- Olvídalo, no puedo decirle cosas guarras a esa sonrisa – Arlen se encoje de hombros, luego baja lo voz y agrega – No en voz alta -

Se quedan charlando de algún que otro tema, ambos pasando el rato sin tener nada mejor que hacer, pasan varios minutos antes de que Alzack entre en el gremio y se dirija a la barra directo, hacia donde Arlen está. El muchacho de pelos rojos se da la vuelta en su taburete y le sonríe, esa sonrisa desafiante, antes de recordar que no puede usar mucho su magia.

\- Arlen ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

\- Ya sabes, con ganas de darme un tiro en la cabeza... aparte de eso, genial – El chico asiente - ¿Ha pasado algo?-

\- Si, yo y Bisca hemos hecho arreglos para ir en una misión, hacia mucho que no íbamos, pero resulta que la niñera ha cancelado y...- Alzack sonríe levemente – Como tu estas de civil podrías cuidar a Asuka por nosotros durante el resto del día –

\- Oye, pistolitas, si tuviera mi magia...-

\- Pero no la tienes, navajas –

La rivalidad entre ellos siempre ha sido graciosa, solo por el hecho de usar armas opuestas se enojan uno con el otro, pero ambos admiten que es divertido, aunque no en voz alta. Arlen suspira y niega con la cabeza.

\- Tienes suerte – Dice – Lo haré –

Ambos miran a un lado, sentada una mesa está Bisca con su hija, Asuka, junto a ella, hablan de algo inentendible a tanta distancia. Alzack suspira y vuelve a mirar a Arlen.

\- Gracias, viejo, te debo una –

\- Sí, bueno, eso es lo que hacen los enemigos... hacen que les debas favores – Arlen se levanta de su taburete y camina hacia la mesa de Bisca.

La mujer de pelos verdes sonríe al niñero y a su esposo que viene detrás, pronto los tres rodean a Asuka y la pareja de pistoleros se toma de la mano. Arlen mira a la niña y no duda en sentarse frente a ella.

\- ¿Estarás bien?-

\- Básicamente crié a mi hermana – Arlen sonríe – No te preocupes –

* * *

 **Capitulo 24: Niñera peligrosa**

* * *

Arlen se sienta en la mesa, su cabeza descansa en las palmas de sus manos mientras mira aburrido a la niña, esta está dibujando, sea lo que sea que dibuja la distrae, y distrae a Arlen quien intenta adivinar que es. El muchacho lentamente mueve una mano hacia el frente y le roba a la chiquilla su gorro de vaquero, poniéndoselo él sobre su cabeza, le queda muy chico.

\- ¿Qué haces niña?- Pregunta.

Ella lo mira y se ríe, se ve ridículo con ese gorro y su cara de aburrimiento – Te vez gracioso –

En respuesta Arlen se ríe levemente, al menos ha captado su atención - ¿Que hacemos para divertirnos Asuka?- La niña parece entrar en un estado de felicidad, no se había dado cuenta que hoy tendría un compañero de juegos, y Arlen siempre le había hecho reír cuando pelea con su padre – Tu eres la jefa –

Tanta emoción no cabía en ella, pero comenzó a pensar, mirando hacia abajo a su dibujo, pronto Arlen dejó el sombrerito en la mesa.

\- ¿Que tal unas bromas? A los niños les encantan ¿No?-

La chiquilla asiente con entusiasmo mira a Arlen con una gran sonrisa, él toma uno de los papeles para dibujo y un crayón de la mesa, poniéndose a escribir algo, muestra el papel y ríe como un niño, este dice "Atácame, por favor"

Asuka mira extrañada al papel, evidentemente no conoce esa clásica broma, Arlen pone un poco de cinta sobre el papel y se queda sentado, esperando al primer iluso que camine junto a él. Pronto Gajeel entra en el gremio en compañía de Levy, ambos se dirigen a la barra y, al pasar junto a Arlen, este sonríe.

\- ¡Gajeel! Mi hombre ¿Qué pasa?- Le da una palmada en la espalda, el Dragonslayer da la vuelta lentamente y lo observa.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme – Malhumorado como siempre, responde y luego se va caminando.

Levy deja de caminar junto a él y observa el papel pegado en la espalda de su amigo mientras este se aleja hacia la barra, voltea para ver a Arlen con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tienes seis años o qué?-

\- Asuka si – Ríe el muchacho.

Asuka ríe también, observan al Dragonslayer alejarse caminando lentamente, con el papel pegado a la espalda. En Fairy Tail no es raro ver a la gente pelear y esto solo lo hacía aun más frecuente, no tardó demasiado en saltar un Natsu bromista directo a darle una aptada a Gajeel en su trasero, con Elfman interviniendo para decirles que los hombres pelean de frente.

La pelea se agranda y Gajeel ni siquiera nota el papel que vuela lejos de su cuerpo cuando entra en combate con los otros dos. Levy suspira, se sienta junto a Arlen mientras este comienza a pararse.

\- Mejor vámonos antes de que se den cuenta – Arlen se acerca a Asuka y le ofrece una mano, la niña sonríe y lo toma terminando sobre sus hombros a caballo, ambos ríen y se alejan caminando.

\- Divertido – Ríe Asuka desde arriba, mirando atrás a los magos peleando.

\- ¿No? Y se me ocurre a quien podemos fastidiar ahora...-

* * *

Unos minutos después, puede verse a Agro intentando entrar por la ventana de la casa de Arlen, no ha llevado la llave de la puerta hoy y refunfuña mientras se para en la ventana sin poder abrirla, aprieta un puño y está listo para romperla.

\- ¡MALDITA PORQUERIA!- Grita fuertemente, pero su pequeña pata es agarrada por detrás.

\- Cielos santo ¿No tienes nada de autocontrol?- Le dice Carla.

\- Pues eso no es de tu incumbencia –

\- ¿Ventana cerrada?- Ella se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Dije que no te incumbe –

\- ¿Te olvidaste la llave verdad?-

\- ¡MUJER! ¡DIJE QUE NO TE INCUMBE!- Grita de nuevo, sus brazos se agitan sobre su cabeza.

Los dos se sientan en el borde de la ventana en silencio, el Exceed de color rojo suspira y se golpea la cabeza, obviamente ella tenía razón. De los dos Carla parece menos molesta, al menos se ha alejado del gremio y de Happy, mira alrededor y observa la calle tranquila.

\- Bueno, esto ha salido perfecto – Menciona él.

\- Todavía podemos tomar te aquí fuera – Ella se encoje de hombros - ¿Por qué aceptaste si ni siquiera habías pensado en un lugar?-

\- Supongo que me agradas, te ves inofensiva pero ¡Escondes una voluntad de hierro!- Grita el Exceed rojo, aprieta su puño y lo sacude en el aire, siempre tan dramático.

Carla se encoje de hombros de nuevo, aunque es un buen cumplido y no le molesta que reconozcan su personalidad combativa como algo bueno. Eventualmente el Exceed rojo saca sus alas y vuela un poco más alto, mira a su alrededor y luego voltea para ver a Carla.

\- Supongo que tengo que buscar al estúpido de Arlen y pedir una llave –

\- Eso va a ser interesante –

Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda moverse Agro es golpeado con algo en la cabeza, se balancea a un lado y casi pierde balance. Se toca la cabeza y se da cuenta que no tiene heridas, mira hacia el costado para encontrar a Asuka disparándole con su arma.

Carla se ríe suavemente y el pequeño Agro frunce su ceño y gruñe - ¡Oye! ¡Niña!-

\- ¡SORPRESA!- Grita Asuka, Arlen lo grita también apareciendo por detrás del pequeño volador con una cuerda en mano.

Ahora Carla deja de reírse y es sorprendida por esto, Agro intenta moverse pero recibe un disparo en su boca, casi traga uno de esos dardos sin punta, Arlen lo envuelta con la cuerda y lo lleva al suelo atándole las piernas mientras ríe. No pasa ni un minuto antes de que Arlen ponga un pie sobre su presa, con un gorro igual al de Asuka pero más grande y de color marrón oscuro, Agro atado de pies y manos bajo él como ganado.

\- ¡Bien hecho!- Le dice a Asuka, esta se acerca riendo a Arlen, miran ambos hacia abajo y notan a Agro muy enojado, casi vibrando de tanto que gruñe.

Arlen se agacha y toma la soga, levantando al Exceed de sus pies y sus manos, sonríe al verlo atado.

\- Vas a lamentarlo, cabeza de—

\- No, tu lo lamentas ahora ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada que me atacaste mientras salía con Cana a caminar?- El muchacho sonríe más, se agacha y le muestra el premio a Asuka, la chiquilla ríe – Ahora es la venganza, mi querido rojo amigo –

Agro tiembla de enojo, mira hacia Carla y ella parece demasiado seria, poco saben todos que está al borde de la risa. El Exceed vuelve a mirar a ambos captores y suspira, deja colgar su cabeza mientras sus extremidades siguen atadas.

\- De acuerdo, me atrapaste – Admite la derrota por fin, esto es raro viniendo de alguien tan obstinado como Agro – Me atrapaste con tu asombrosa inteligencia –

Arlen entrecierra los ojos mientras tiene al pequeño Exceed, algo trama, jamás admite la derrota ni aunque su vida esté en juego. Asuka está ocupada riendo mientras Arlen la abraza con un brazo para mantenerla cerca del premio y que no se sobre emocione y salga corriendo.

Pronto la trampa fue develada, el Exceed extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia arriba rápidamente, Arlen no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y sin notarlo está en el aire, varios metros del suelo y todavía subiendo mas, su gorro se ha volado y sostiene a Asuka e sus brazos.

\- Mierda... ¡Agro! ¡Detente!- Grita hacia arriba, sorprendido porque pueda llevarlos con la soga atada de esa manera, claramente la fuerza del Exceed era más de la que se notaba.

\- ¡Agro! ¡No lo hagas deja de subir!- Carla viene volando detrás.

A toda velocidad va hacia arriba, perfectamente hacia arriba, ya sobrepasando cualquier altura en la que Arlen pudiera haberse soltado sin consecuencias, mira hacia abajo y traga saliva, Asuka festeja mientras tanto. La ciudad se vuelve difusa y los edificios pequeños, han subido demasiado, ahora comienza a bajar la velocidad.

Eventualmente Agro se detiene, aleteando y mirando hacia abajo, sus captores ahora capturados, sonríe.

\- Agro, maldita sea, bájanos –

\- ¿Pero no es que me tienen atrapado? Podrían irse cuando quieran si fuera así –

Arlen frunce el ceño - ¡Tengo una niña en bra— La frase es interrumpida.

Agro sonríe ampliamente mientras Carla aparece a su lado, volando también, el Exceed rojo saca una uña de su mano y la apunta a la soga.

\- Agro, no lo hagas – Arlen le dice lentamente.

\- Sobrevivirás – Agro clava la uña en la soga y comienza a cortarla lentamente – Solo aprende a volar – Con una sonrisa retorcida logra cortarla y enseguida los dos humanos comienzan a caer, tomando una gran velocidad.

\- Sabes, eres perverso cuando te lo propones – Carla se cruza de brazos.

\- Sobrevivirá, he visto lo que hace en el aire, toma esto como un... entrenamiento o algo así –

\- ¿Estás seguro?-

Agro se encoje de hombros – 40% Seguro –

* * *

Arlen cae libremente, el cielo azul lo rodea y faltan varios miles de metros para llegar al suelo, aprovecha la oportunidad para agarrar lo que queda de soga atando el cuerpo de Asuka a su propio cuerpo fuertemente, ahora puede usar sus brazos.

\- Maldita sea Agro, las vas a pagar, odio hacer esto... – Dice, algo nervioso, si bien no tenía miedo a las alturas tampoco era fan de ellas desde el incidente con el monstruo marino.

Mira hacia abajo para encontrar a Asuka gritando y riendo mientras cae, ciertamente es como una montaña rusa para ella, tal vez piensa que Arlen lo tenía planeado, lo cual lo hace sonreír. Separa sus brazos y cae un poco más, bufando una y otra vez con la boca, preparado para hacer su magia y esperando que salga perfecta.

\- ¡Agárrate niñita!- Sus brazos apuntan al suelo y dispara una bola de energía que explota enseguida en su mano, como si la formara y la apretara hasta que reventase.

Repite esto varias veces para desacelerar yendo hacia abajo, puede sentir un poco de diferencia pero esos eran solo disparos de prueba, bufa de nuevo y dispara hacia atrás, hacia sus pies, moviéndose en diagonal hacia arriba, al menos intentando.

\- ¡Oh dios que funcione!- Grita fuertemente ya a pocos metros del suelo, repite esto muchas veces lentamente cambiando su trayectoria a base de explosiones que lentamente lo desaceleran y lo empujan hacia adelante. Pronto el muchacho se encuentra sonriendo, está funcionando, está planeando cerca de los tejados de Magnolia.

Las explosiones atraen miradas curiosas que ven a un mago a toda velocidad avanzando de frente, nadie sabe exactamente que hace, pero escuchan sus aullidos de orgullo y las risas de Asuka.

Explosión tras explosión se trasladan casi tocando los techos de varias casas, acercándose a una pequeña área verde, Arlen dispara hacia la derecha con ambas manos para esquivar una chimenea en su camino, muy cerca. Pronto se acercan al área verde y Arlen sonríe – Al menos estamos teni ¡ARBOL!- Su frase es interrumpida por, así es, un árbol que se cruza como si creciese de repente frente a ellos.

Dos explosiones frente a su rostro le tapan la vista y el tercer par lo detiene en seco cayendo de espaldas tres metros y por fin sobre el césped. Arlen suspira y cierra los ojos, todavía escucha a Asuka reír, quien comienza a desatar la soga ella sola.

El muchacho abre los brazos para descansar de tantas emociones juntas en tan poco tiempo, siente una pequeña cabeza que se apoya sobre su brazo, Asuka se tira al césped también suspirando como él.

\- ¿Te divertiste?-

Asuka asiente, dándole una mirada que solo un niño fascinado puede dar.

\- Yo también –

* * *

Unas calles atrás Juvia está para, su cara llena de asombro y Anna está parada detrás con sus brazos cruzados. Las dos miran al cielo y a los techos sobre sus cabezas.

\- Juvia acaba de ver a tu hermano volando –

\- Trato de no cuestionar su salud mental en estos momentos – Suspira la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Un capitulo de descanso para todos, lo siento por la tardanza, estoy organizando mi siguiente historia y eso me ha tomado un poco de tiempo de mis manos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, la proxima vez será mas interesante, se acerca una aparición estelar :O**

 **Ciao!**


	25. La tormenta

**Capitulo 25: La Tormenta**

* * *

Arlen abre los ojos lentamente, había estado dormido con el sol apuntándole desde los últimos veinte minutos, mira a su alrededor y puede notar que está sentado bajo un árbol en el medio de un bosque, no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Se levanta y lentamente se estira, algo adolorido, mirando hacia abajo chequea su traje y es el mismo que usa para salir a trabajar.

El cielo azul y el sol brillando casi lo ciega y debe taparse con una mano para poder mirar a sus alrededores con más detalle. Como dicho anterior mente, es un bosque verde y vivo, parece profundo en todas las direcciones.

\- ¿Dónde demonios me he metido? - Bufa el muchacho, sus dos manos ahora en su cadera.

De a poco comienza a caminar hacia una dirección aleatoria, espera encontrar la salida pronto y a su grupo, si es que vino con uno, mientras intenta recordar a que ha venido a este bosque.

Parece un lugar muy tranquilo y muy familiar, la forma de los árboles y los lugares donde no hay de estos para formar claros, como si en el fondo supiera donde está pero no logra darse cuenta. Pronto camina unos metros entrando en un claro y mirando hacia arriba.

Una columna de tierra y humo se ve hacia donde él se dirige, alguien acaba de explotar por allí, o algo parecido, Arlen decide ir a investigar rápidamente. Cruza los bosques corriendo y prepara una espada en su mano, el humo desaparece pero él sabe bien donde está y consigue acercarse hasta el claro de donde proviene.

Al llegar puede ver a un chiquillo, está sangrando en el suelo y parece que está llorando, se acerca enseguida.

\- Oye, levántate –

El chiquillo voltea, su cara denota miedo y rabia, pero Arlen es sorprendido por él, sus cabellos rojos y sus cicatrices, todo es como... si fuera él de pequeño. Ahora ve la espada tirada cerca del pequeño Arlen y es como si viviera otra vez sus recuerdos.

Una mano lo toma por el cuello y lo acerca, el Arlen adulto observa a su yo de quince años aterrado – No puedes ganarle –

Sus ojos son grandes como si ambos fueran platos, el niño ya no está y la agradable brisa de un día soleado es reemplazado con fuertes vientos y lluvia aun más fuerte, todo cayendo en su espalda mientras se mantiene de rodillas donde antes había un niño, ahora hay un adulto asustado como un niño.

Unos pasos se acercan por detrás, Arlen voltea lentamente y ve lo que no quería ver, ese hombre de armadura y capa negra larga, su cabello rojo largo al viento y sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos mientras sostiene esa condenada espada larga.

\- Recuerda, Arlen, tienes dos derrotas, sabes lo que significa –

* * *

Arlen se levanta de repente, sentado en el sofá de su hogar, asustado por un fuerte ruido afuera, un trueno muy ruidoso que acaba de rugir. La lluvia de su sueño cae afuera y la noche cubre toda la ciudad, pero él no lo sabe, solo recuerda la cara de su padre en el sueño.

Respira agitadamente y mira a sus alrededores, apenas se da cuenta de que alguien más está en el living con él y esta es Cana, dejando su bolsa sobre la mesa. Ella debió causar un ruido que con el trueno de afuera fue suficiente para levantarlo.

La chica rápidamente se acerca caminando, no sabe qué ha pasado, acaba de llegar invitada por Arlen, pero al verlo dormido decidió ponerse cómoda hasta que despertara.

\- Tranquilo, soy solo yo... estabas dormido, tonto, y llueven gatos y perros afuera – Ella lo intenta calmar y se acerca para notar su cara de susto.

\- Cana – Él se mira las manos, temblorosas y temerosas – Fue un sueño –

\- ¿Pesadilla? Discúlpame, cariño, no era mi intención – Arlen sube la mirada y muestra sus ojos, el terror puede verse en él fácilmente, y Cana conoce esa mirada, ese labio que tiembla y no puede expresarse - ¿Estás... bien?- Una pregunta algo estúpida.

Arlen enseguida la toma por las mejillas, siente su piel mojada por la lluvia, es real, todo es real. Prosigue con un abrazo trayendo a la mujer hacia el sofá con él, ella no dice nada, solo cierra los ojos e intenta dejarse llevar, no lo disfruta para nada, no disfruta verlo así.

Claro, Arlen abraza a su amada, pero aprieta sus puños, su voz tiembla y es incapaz de producir más que un quejido antes de que lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas. La ira y la impotencia, aunque fue un sueño, no pudo enfrentársele cara a cara, tuvo miedo.

\- No fui fuerte, no soy fuerte y jamás lo seré, jamás podré hacerlo – Murmura el chico, ahora llora en silencio sobre el hombro de Cana, ella lo escucha y su corazón se parte en mil pedazos, si alguien con tanta confianza como Arlen tiene miedo de Jack...

\- Arlen, no digas eso –

\- No podré hacerlo –

\- Claro que si, podrás vencerlo y demostrarle...-

\- Ese no es el problema – Arlen aprieta mas el abrazo, sus músculos están tensos, las lagrimas siguen cayendo mientras él recuerda las palabras de su padre en el recuerdo.

 _\- Recuerda Arlen, tienes dos derrotas, sabes lo que significa – Arlen puede verlo claramente, ese demonio de pelos largos rojizos atados tras su cabeza, su barba color carmesí, sus pequeñas pupilas de asesino y su sonrisa malévola mientras termina la frase – La próxima vez solo uno saldrá vivo, tendrás que matarme...-_

* * *

 **Un pequeño drabble, corto y rapido, no pensaba publicarlo pero creo que es un buen pequeño capitulo para hacer tiempo hasta que llegue el siguiente capitulo :D**

 **Gracias por leer y por los nuevos favoritos y reviews!**

 **Ciao!**


	26. Una noche

**Capitulo 26: Una noche**

* * *

La pequeña Anna sale de su habitación usando unos leggins negros junto con una falda de jean y una chaqueta del mismo material, azul ambas, una camiseta debajo y una mochila tras su espalda, Agro la sigue. La chica da una vuelta y se observa en el espejo de la habitación de su hermano, sonriente.

\- Así que si vamos a ir a la cosa esa entre tú y la Dragonslayer –

\- Pijamada, o como quieras decirle – La chica se da vuelta y observa al pequeño gato parado en el suelo varios centímetros debajo – Solo veremos una lacrima de video o leeremos algo juntas, nos arreglaremos y esa clase de cosas –

\- No sabes que vas a hacer ¿Verdad?-

\- ¡No es mi culpa que jamás he tenido buenas amigas de mi edad!-

\- Típico dicho de una campesina como tu -

Ella bufa y pasa junto a Agro dirigiéndose a la sala, dándole una pequeña patada cuando pasa, ofendida por sus palabras un poco. Llega a la sala para observar a su hermano sentado sobre una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa donde se come, con un libro en sus manos.

Últimamente Arlen ha estado más calmado en cuanto a sus noches, como si algo lo perturbara, pero claro no ha dicho nada de nada, apenas y Cana dice algo sobre porque Arlen está tan preocupado. Anna no pierde el tiempo y se acerca sonriendo, le da unos golpes a la tapa dura del libro y los ojos de su hermano aparecen lentamente asomándose por arriba de este.

\- ¿No vas a saludar a tu hermanita?-

\- Creí que ya te habías esfumado – Él sonríe tras el libro y vuelve a cubrir su rostro, haciendo como que lee pero no lo hace realmente – Ya vete –

\- ¡Oh! ¡Todo el mundo me ofende hoy! Debe ser una broma – Ella en respuesta solo refunfuña y se larga a buscar sus llaves.

\- Hasta mañana _hermanita_ – Arlen responde como si ya quisiese que se largue.

\- Oye, que todavía no me he ido – La chiquilla toma las llaves de su casa, de las cuales tiene una copia para confirmar que efectivamente no necesita a su hermano para este tipo de cosas – El otro día pude verte hablando muy amigablemente con Juvia, y conmigo estas callado ¿Que estas tramando? –

\- Juro que no estoy tramando nada bueno – Arlen cierra su libro momentáneamente, usando su pulgar para no perder la pagina y levanta la mano para jurar en broma.

\- Eres un tonto –

La puerta suena con un par de golpes suaves, Anna se apura a abrir mientras Arlen vuelve a leer su libro, muy interesado en la historia de Magnolia y más interesado en leerlo rápido ahora que lo ha _pedido prestado_ de la biblioteca local, podría conseguirse una tarjeta, demasiado trabajo.

Cana aparece tras la puerta, con sus ropas habituales y su bolso, mira hacia abajo y le sonríe a Anna, la niña responde con una sonrisa y la deja pasar.

\- Hola Anita – El sobrenombre hace que Arlen mire con una ceja arqueada por un momento, no sabía que se llevaban tan bien.

\- Oh, No sabía que venias hoy –

\- Bueno, yo tampoco, pero escuché de una chiquilla ahí fuera que ustedes tendrían una pijamada y entonces decidí venir a confirmar que tu hermano no morirá quemando la casa mientras hace una ensalada – La mujer ríe, Anna también, Arlen rueda sus ojos.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo – Los hermanos responden casi al unísono, lo cual les llama la atención a los tres, especialmente a Cana.

\- No me copies, Arlen –

\- ¿Sigues aquí?- El chico responde mirando su libro.

\- Adiós, tonto – Anna saca la lengua, luego cambia para mirar a Cana y asiente – Cana – Y desaparece dando un fuerte portazo.

Arlen está sentado en una de las sillas leyendo un libro sobre historia de la magia y los personajes importantes, Cana solo se ríe de la pequeña Ingram cuando se va, tan adorable y sin embargo tan agresiva.

La mujer de pelo largo mira a su pareja, este parece ocupado leyendo, ella busca en su bolsa por unas cosas que poner en el refrigerador para después, pasarían toda la noche, lo que dijo sobre cocinar no era enteramente mentira. Luego de eso se acerca a él, ríe en voz baja.

\- ¿Esto tenias pensado para la noche? Eres todo un encantador –

\- No sabía que tu vendrías, no hubiese abierto – Las respuestas bromistas de Arlen nunca fallan.

\- Eres todo un fiestero –

Arlen solo ríe y encoje los hombros, claramente no le interesa hacer otra cosa más que leer su libro, una mezcla de que es interesante y de que no mirar a Cana va a fastidiarla, él lo sabe perfectamente y por eso lo hace.

No toma mucho para que la maga se saque su chaqueta quedando en sujetador, como hace todo el tiempo, cruza sus brazos y mira alrededor.

\- Con tu hermana fuera de la casa por una noche entera uno pensaría que Arlen Ingram haría una gran fiesta o al menos compraría bebidas para compartir con su novia – Se queja, una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

De nuevo Arlen se encoje de hombros y sigue con su libro. Para este momento Cana sabe que Arlen lo hace apropósito y decide hacer algo apropósito ella misma, pero no algo malvado, es una noche para ellos y debe aprovecharla. Pronto el muchacho ve a su libro ser tomado por arriba y volar por los aires a través de la habitación.

Mira hacia adelante para encontrar a su compañera sentada en su regazo, sus brazos no tardan en rodearlo por el cuello y traerlo cerca para un beso, las intenciones de Cana son claras desde el principio del beso, es pasional y bastante desordenado.

Tras unos segundos Cana siente dos manos en su cadera subiendo y sintiendo su espalda, su piel expuesta, le hace tener un escalofrió y romper el beso, con su boca abierta y su lengua todavía conectada con la de su novio por medio de saliva, hasta que el habla.

\- Estaba leyendo eso- Dice, sínico.

\- ¿Ah sí?- Ella se pone más cerca y muerde el labio de Arlen, luego cambia su movimiento por un rápido beso – ¿Y ahora? –

La respiración de Arlen está agitada luego del beso que tuvieron, pero él lo oculta – Ahora tengo que avisarle a todas mis otras novias que hoy estaré ocupado–

\- Oh, está bien, siempre y cuando yo sea la más hermosa –

\- Lo eres, como yo soy el más sexy de tus novios –

Cana se encoje de hombros – Estás entre los mejores tres –

Los dos quedan en silencio, tal vez llevan demasiado lejos las palabras en broma, Arlen por una vez en su vida decide ser el que se caya al final de un intercambio de frases y se inclina hacia adelante para clavar un beso en el cuello de su amada.

* * *

Afuera Anna y Wendy ya han emprendido camino, la pequeña Dragonslayer está vestida más sencilla que su amiga, pero lleva un bolso con ella aunque es un poco más grande que un bolso, al parece lo usa para llevar lo que sea que ha comprado para esta noche.

\- Me gusta tu ropa, Anna –

\- Gracias, Wendy, ¿Para qué es el bolso?-

\- Compraremos algo de comida –

\- ¿Eso es lo que se hace durante uno de estos?- Anna se rasca la parte superior de su cabeza.

Wendy se para en seco y mira a su compañera, solo se queda allí mirándola hasta que por fin deja un pequeño quejido – No sé, nunca he tenido amigas de mi edad realmente –

\- ¡Oh! Es eso – Un suspiro de alivio después ella se acerca a Wendy y le da unas palmadas en sus hombros – Ni idea de qué podemos hacer, pero estoy segura que si hacemos lo que nos guste la pasaremos genial –

\- Vaya, eso tiene sentido, supongo – Wendy ríe.

Sobre ellas vuelan Agro y Carla no tan cerca como para escuchar lo que dicen pero lo suficiente para observarlas y seguirlas.

Las dos continúan su camino por la ciudad, hoy está muy callada considerando que es fin de semana, pero al parece la gente no sale hasta más tarde, a parte del viento que sopla haciendo cada salida un poco incomoda para los que están calientitos en sus hogares. Anna queda callada un rato pero finalmente habla.

\- Deberíamos haber traído a Romeo –

\- Creí que querías una noche de chicas – Wendy la observa con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

\- Si, ya, pero al no tener más que dos chicas se hace algo... callado – Ella se ríe.

\- B-bueno no soy la mejor... compañía –

La Dragonslayer mira hacia abajo y pronto siente que Anna se acerca riendo por lo bajo, recibe un pequeño empujón que la mueva hacia la derecha - ¡Anda! ¿Qué pasa con esos problemas de autoestima?-

Wendy se encoje de hombros – Solo digo, a veces me la paso quejando y soy bajita y no sirvo mucho para pelear –

Anna suspira, sus dos brazos terminan tras su espalda mientras caminan - ¿Vamos a ser compañeras o no?-

\- Claro que si – Suena casi como una exclamación.

\- Pues debes comenzar a creer en ti misma, eres una Dragonslayer por todos los cielos – Wendy observa a Anna y esta le sonríe ampliamente – Mañana necesito apoyo de todos modos –

\- ¿Mañana?-

Anna guarda silencio mientras caminan, llegando a una pequeña plaza en el camino al centro, bastante oscura y apartada con verdes arbustos alrededor de un camino en forma circular de piedra, en el medio de este círculo de caminos hay una fuente, parece ser un monumento a alguien que ambas desconocen. Se acercan a la fuente y Wendy mira hacia esta, se acercan más hasta quedar paradas frente al agua de la fuente, pronto se sientan sobre el borde. La de pelo azul suelta su mochila y la deja sobre ese mismo borde, parece que se quedarán un rato aquí.

\- ¿Como era tu vida en Miir?- La pregunta viene de la nada, sutil y silenciosa, Anna sonríe y observa hacia arriba recordando, las estrellas brillan sobre ellas.

\- Tranquila, a veces la extraño un poco, todo era más... inocente, solo yo, Arlen, mamá y la tía Brianne – Anna responde – También recuerdo vagamente a mi padre Jack y mi tio Rickard –

\- ¿Cómo eran ellos?- Wendy está interesada, ciertamente alguien con una familia tan numerosa no era normal en Fairy Tail, ella no puede imaginárselo siendo una huérfana desde que su dragón se fue.

\- Pues solo recuerdo a papá pero probablemente es por fotos que he visto, no tenía ni seis años cuando él y Rickard... bueno, tuvieron un accidente –

\- Ya veo, disculpa –

\- No, no, está bien, me gusta hablar de ello – Anna sonríe, un poco forzada, pero no deja de mostrar sus perlas a su amiga - ¿Por qué preguntas?-

\- Bueno es que – Wendy se sonroja por la sonrisa y mira hacia abajo – Debe ser lindo, una familia –

\- Tienes al gremio, claro, pero... no es lo mismo –

Las dos quedan en silencio por un rato, Anna se para y comienza a dar una vuelta alrededor de la fuente mirando al agua con las estrellas reflejadas en ella, recuerda su familia y sus días en Miir, todo se sentía tan distinto ahora, como si hubiese perdido esa inocencia y esa facilidad.

Un chapoteo se escucha y ella voltea enseguida, Wendy se ha mojado un poco las manos, pero ha dejado un barco de papel en la fuente, hecho con una página de periódico que ha pasado volando. Anna lo ve y tuerce la cabeza, Wendy solo deja el barco.

Pasan unos segundos donde Wendy observa el barco, algo que Jellal le enseñó a hacer en sus días de viaje, eso le recordaba a familia, lo más cercano a una familia humana que tuvo fue en Cait Shelter pero incluso ellos no eran reales.

De pronto el barco comienza a moverse, empujado por el mismo agua por detrás, Wendy levanta la mirada y ve a Anna sentada del otro lado sonriendo, usa su magia para mover el barco hacia ella

\- Pero, sabes, mi hermano dijo algo el otro día que me hizo pensar – El barco llega a ella y pone una mano sobre este, dejando una tenue luz sobre este, lo único que sabe hacer con la magia de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué?- El barco brilla ahora, blanco, a través de la oscura agua.

\- Han pasado tres meses desde que llegamos aquí, creo que hemos comenzado a formar otra familia aquí –

\- ¿Otra familia?-

\- Claro – Con un movimiento de dedo el barco vuelve junto a Wendy, al mismo tiempo que Anna camina hacia ella, sentándose finalmente a su lado – Arlen siempre cuidándome, aunque lo odie, se comporta como mi padre... Cana siempre allí como una madrastra o algo así, Agro es como un molesto primo –

Wendy ríe por la idea de una familia así – Suena adorable –

\- Y claro, tú eres como una vecina – Anna menciona – Como de esas con las que te crías de pequeña –

\- Prefiero amiga – Wendy dice por lo bajo, cuando observa la cara de su compañera esta está sorprendida, pero sonríe enseguida - ¡Discúlpame!-

\- No, no, es mejor... si... amiga –

Las dos se ríen ahora, quedan en silencio por unos minutos antes de empezar a hacer comparaciones con miembros de gremio y miembros de la familia, Makarov siendo el abuelo, Mirajane una tía así como Erza, Natsu un primo que se pelea con otro primo llamado Gray. Pasan media hora con esto entre risas y comparaciones, Anna entonces ve a Wendy levantarse.

\- Deberíamos movernos, comienza a darme frio –

\- Wendy, hay algo que quería decirte – Anna la interrumpe, la Dragonslayer la observa de frente - Mañana tendré una prueba, si paso, Juvia me dejará unirme al gremio oficialmente –

\- ¡Vaya! Debiste decirme –

\- Quiero que tu y Romeo me acompañen, me ayudaría mucho – Esta última parte es más importante para la pelirroja, esta mira a Wendy a los ojos como si estuviera pidiendo un favor muy caro.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Anna, allí estaremos –

Anna mira al suelo por un momento, quiere decir algo pero su garganta está ocupada con algo, como si estuviera triste pero en realidad es felicidad, su sueño se cumplirá mañana. Se levanta y toma la mano de Wendy, comenzando a caminar apurada.

\- ¡Vamos a comer entonces! Hay que levantarnos temprano – Dice con voz temblorosa, intentando sonar lo más optimista posible.

Las dos desaparecen en la noche, seguidas por dos siluetas gatunas desde el aire, tuvieron que regresar a la fuente porque olvidaron la mochila. Una noche para recordad, ambos hermanos siempre lo harán cuando mas necesiten aliento, pues noches como esta, noches de familia, siempre vivirán en sus recuerdos.

* * *

 **** **Quería** **hacer un capitulo así, hace rato que no tenían un momento para relajarse, para hacerlo todos.**

 **Espero verlos pronto, solo unos capítulos mas para entrar en la recta final de este viaje.**

 **Recuerden comentar y dar sus opiniones.**

 **Ciao!**


	27. Persigue tus sueños

**Capitulo 27: Persigue tus sueños – La prueba**

* * *

Se acercan las diez de la mañana, fuera de Fairy Hills se encuentran Anna y Wendy paradas una junto a la otra, Agro y Carla sentados en la entrada tras ellas. La pequeña Dragonslayer lleva su largo vestido verde usual mientras que Anna se ha puesto su vestido azul, el cual ha usado durante gran parte del entrenamiento, calzas negras debajo y brazos envueltos en cinta deportiva blanca.

\- Vaya que hace frio hoy – Menciona Wendy.

Anna no responde y se frota las manos, frunce el ceño mientras mira el camino.

\- Todo estará bien, Anna, se que lo harás fantástico –

\- ¿Y si mi reta a un combate? No estoy lista –

\- Anna – Wendy cruza los brazos, se ve seria, tal vez la primera vez que la pelirroja la ha visto así – Estarás bien, he visto lo que has hecho ayer, he visto lo mucho que practicaste con o sin Juvia –

\- ¿Como? Creí que era un secreto –

\- Agro me dijo –

La pelirroja frunce el ceño y mira al Exceed sentado cerca de la puerta, el sonríe y saluda, ella entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a mirar a Wendy suspirando – Tal vez tengas razón, debo calmarme y no ponerme nerviosa –

\- ¡Hola!- Romeo aparece detrás sonriendo.

Anna grita y se abalanza contra Wendy – ¡VOY A MORIR! –

La Dragonslayer mira a Romeo y este se encoje de hombros - ¿Que hice?-

Tras unos minutos ya los tres niños humanos y los dos Exceed están en camino, siguen el rio a un lado de la calle mientras caminan con Carla caminando y Agro encima de la cabeza de Anna. Romeo va en medio claro, bastante apurado, Wendy lo sigue al igual que Anna aunque esta todavía se siente insegura.

\- Al lago ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Romeo

\- Vaya, buen momento para preguntar, luego de empezar a liderarnos hacia la nada – Carla comenta por lo bajo, Wendy se ríe y luego asiente con la cabeza.

\- A lago, si, Juvia dijo que esperaría allí a Anna –

\- ¿Que creen que me hará hacer?- Pregunta la chica en cuestión.

\- Siendo el lago, algo con tu magia, probablemente un combate – Agro comenta desde arriba de su cabeza, luego mira hacia abajo, su rostro aparece en frente de Anna - ¿Cómo estás con tus nervios?-

\- Esto es lo que he querido más en mi vida, no quiero arruinarlo pero no puedo evitar pensar que lo haré –

Agro le da una palmada en la mejilla, casi una bofetada si no fuese por lo débil que fue – Cielos niña, cálmate, lo harás perfecto... eres tan poderosa como pequeña –

\- Tu eres pequeño – Anna se cruza de brazos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡De nada por intentar alegrarte! –

Wendy y Romeo se ríen mientras escuchan a los dos amigos, nadie deja de caminar a pesar de esto, pasan unos momentos antes de que Romeo hable a Anna, quien está siendo tirada de los pelos por Agro.

\- ¿Y tú hermano?-

\- Le dije que no viniera para no molestarme – Responde rápidamente.

\- ¿No crees que querría haber venido a ver? –

\- ¿A quién le importa? – Anna cruza sus brazos e ignora la pregunta – Probablemente está durmiendo o leyendo o llorando por mi ausencia –

* * *

Por fin todos llegan al lago, siguiendo el rio desde Magnolia, todos en el grupo han estado antes en el lugar y lo conocen bien, no muy activo en cuanto a gente que lo usa excepto pescadores o algún que otro visitante, a esta hora está mayormente vacio. El gran cuerpo celeste se extiende casi hasta que no puede verse la otra orilla.

El pequeño grupo se para en la orilla y Wendy apunta hacia adelante al notar a una persona sobre el agua casi en medio del lago, por los colores que lleva están seguros que es Juvia.

\- Es ella – Agro comenta bajando de la cabeza de Anna para pararse sobre la tierra de la orilla.

\- Esperaremos aquí entonces – Menciona Romeo, muestra el dedo pulgar de su mano con una sonrisa – Suerte –

\- Ten cuidado, jovencita – Carla dice en su usual voz demandante.

Anna comienza a caminar pero alguien la detiene, Wendy, la toma de una mano y la aprieta fuerte – Lo harás bien –

La chica pelirroja sonríe y asiente, mira a todos por última vez antes de suspira y dar la vuelta. Camina hacia adelante dando su primer paso sobre el agua, para este momento no le cuesta nada mantenerse sobre ella usando su magia, una de las primera cosas que aprendió a hacer constantemente. Mira hacia adelante y cruza miradas con su maestra, ella se encuentra en su ropa usual de maga en medio del lago,

Sus piernas no se mueven y tiemblan por un segundo, es la primera vez que va a enfrentarse a alguien seriamente, recuerda cuando retó a su propio hermano e incluso eso le tomó muchos días de juntar coraje. Una vaga advertencia de Juvia el día anterior le dio la indicación.

\- _Te enfrentarás a un enemigo fuerte_ – _Dijo la maga de agua, Anna supo perfectamente lo que significaba._

Deslizándose hacia adelante Anna se acerca a su maestra, queda a unos metros de ella en cuestión de segundos, el viento sopla más en medio del lago. Finalmente Juvia dijo la primera palabra.

\- Aprendiz, has hecho un largo camino, tu nivel de magia y control de la misma es prodigioso, la vocación de maga corre por tus venas – Juvia levanta las manos y pone ambas frente a su cuerpo, no totalmente estiradas, claramente en posición – Ahora la última prueba se encuentra frente a tí, debes derribar a Juvia una sola vez para avanzar -

Derribarla, eso es peor de lo que ella imaginó ¿Como una chica como ella podría derribar a Juvia Locksar? La dama de la lluvia se para allí y observa mientras Anna solo lo hace hacia abajo. Anna no quiere atacar amigos, no a su maestra, solo enemigos y probablemente a su hermano, pero aún así, ahora mismo no quiere ni tocar a su hermano.

Piensa en la noche de la luna llena, seguro hubiese pasado lo mismo, está paralizada, como si la sola presencia de alguien mayor la dejara sin movimientos.

\- Debes atacar a Juvia – Dice su maestra, rompe los pensamientos que ella tenía y la obliga a avanzar.

Anna frunce el ceño y por fin se lanza al ataque, solo un golpe duro y todo habrá acabado, para ambas, salta hacia adelante y usa el agua del lago, una burbuja en cada mano justo como practicó, sin ningún previo aviso va por un latigazo de agua pero Juvia se agacha sin esfuerzo.

Otro golpe de burbuja látigo por la izquierda pero la maestra se desliza fácilmente, otros dos le siguen pero con deslices en zig zag parece que Juvia tiene la ventaja. Anna ataca una y otra vez sin seguridad, sin fuerza, más lento de lo usual, cada ataque llega al agua y nada golpea a Juvia hasta que la misma se desliza hacia adelante con rapidez, levanta un pie y patea a Anna.

La chiquilla vuela lejos, una patada poderosa que la lleva unos metros lejos, cayendo de pie y deslizándose hacia atrás.

 _\- Algo pasa, no está peleando –_ Juvia piensa, pero no hay momento de considerarlo, se desliza sobre el agua hacia adelante e intenta presionar a su alumna, dispara un chorro de agua potente hacia adelante y este es agarrado con un escudo al último segundo.

Anna mira a la izquierda mientras el chorro la golpea y vea a Juvia ya a su lado, está la toma del cabello y comienza a deslizarse rápidamente, duele mucho, atraviesan unos 50 metros a toda velocidad y luego la pequeña es aventada de sus cabellos rojos más lejos dentro del lago.

Nada, se encuentra dentro de las azules aguas del lago, intenta emerger pero una vista de una maga de azul acercando a toda velocidad la asusta - _No puedo, no puedo –_ se grita a si misma antes de recibir un fuerte golpe de cabezazo directo en su estomago, Juvia ataca con otra patada, ayudándose con el mismo agua para agilizar sus movimientos, esta es atajada por el antebrazo de Anna pero la niña sale volando.

* * *

Sobre el nivel del lago todo el público presente observa, Anna sale volando hacia arriba y Juvia tras ella en un largo salto, la patea hacia abajo y Anna cae en picada.

\- ¡Santo cielo! Juvia no tiene ninguna piedad – Romeo aprieta sus dientes dando un paso adelante – Creí que Anna era fuerte –

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- Carla está confundida

\- Cállense – Agro, parado sobre una roca detrás del grupo – Anna no ha comenzado a pelear –

\- ¿No? ¿Cómo sabes?-

\- Ella practica, todos los días lo hace en este mismo lago, alejada tras los montes para que nadie la vea, estaba preparada para una prueba-

El grupo guarda silencio, hay un breve intervalo en la pelea, la chiquilla es arrastrada varios metros hacia la otra costa por un golpe de látigo de agua, apenas ha comenzado el encuentro y se nota que recibió mucho daño.

\- ¿Crees que está nerviosa Agro?- Wendy pregunta, parada junto la costa adelante de todo el grupo.

\- No lo sé, ella... no lo sé – Admite el Exceed – Perderá si no logra hacer nada –

\- ¡Anna! ¡Vamos enséñale lo que sabes hacer!- Grita Romeo, Wendy sigue con gritos de aliento y por el estilo aunque más calmada.

\- ¿ _Que estas pensando niña?-_ Piensa Agro, Carla se sienta junto a él y lo observa, se ve especialmente preocupado, analizando cada movimiento.

* * *

Anna se mantiene parada apenas, ve a Juvia acercarse y forma dos burbujas, intenta golpearla con chorros de agua de alta intensidad pero esta los esquiva ágilmente, se acerca y vuelven a estrellar cabezas, esta vez Juvia traba los pies de Anna y la empuja con una mano hacia atrás derribándola.

La chica se sumerge y sale flotando unos momentos después, tosiendo, hay agua en su nariz y su boca ahora. Deslizándose lentamente Juvia termina sobre el agua junto a su aprendiz.

\- No... Mas – Dice ella jadeando.

\- Está bien que reconozcas que la fuerza de tu enemigo es mayor, pequeña Anna, que reconozcas tus habilidades – Juvia mira hacia abajo, su rostro es neutral y estoico, no es algo que Anna le gusta ver, la maga mayor pone su pie sobre el cuerpo de su alumna – Pero –

\- Juvia...- Una fuerte patada en el torso envía a Anna fuera del lago, cae en el lodo fuertemente y tiembla de dolor _\- Es demasiado, jamás podría ganarle a alguien como ella, soy solo... una niña –_ Piensa ella, es incapaz de levantarse, admite lo que nunca ha querido admitir, detrás de esa personalidad todavía es una niña, a sus ojos una niña débil.

\- Pero como maga debes luchar contra lo imposible, cambiar lo improbable – Juvia se queda a una distancia prudencial, continua hablando con la guardia baja.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡NO PUEDO CAMBIAR NADA!- Grita Anna levantándose, su cabello y su ropa están ambos llenos de lodo, aprieta sus puños y se queda de rodillas – No pude cambiar la muerte de mi padre y mi tío, no pude cambiar lo que sea que nos hizo huir de Miir, no puedo cambiar el hecho de que soy una niña cualquiera, no una maga –

Juvia se acerca un poco más, niega con la cabeza mirando a su aprendiz, parece que ha tenido suficiente y se ha desahogado, aunque de todas formas no la dejará irse tan fácilmente.

 _\- Juvia, te lo pido – La maga de lluvia se encuentra frente a Arlen, un recuerdo de unos días atrás, el joven está mirando hacia abajo sentado en silla mientras ella se sienta del otro lado de la mesa – Anna te escucha, eres un modelo para ella... enséñale como ser una buena persona –_

 _\- ¿No ha aprendido eso ya de su hermano?-_

 _\- No, no del todo, tengo mis razones y cosas que ella... no sabe – Juvia frunce el ceño, Arlen alcanza hacia adelante y toma una de las manos pálidas de la maestra – Solo... muéstrale lo que es una verdadera maga, el camino correcto...-_

Cuando el recuerdo termina Juvia vuelve a mirar a Anna, esta está en el suelo quejándose, casi parece que llora - No puedes cambiar todo lo que está a tu alrededor, pequeña Anna – Menciona ella – Pero eso no es ser una niña, eso es ser una humana –

Anna levanta la cabeza, su maestra se desliza hacia atrás - ¿Que quieres decir?-

\- ¿Que haría tu hermano? El luchó contra la adversidad varias veces ya, Juvia cree que lo admiras y por eso no lo has traído aquí hoy, para no tener miedo de fallar frente a él – Con estas palabras Juvia voltea y comienza a alejarse varios metros, ya a una distancia larga da la vuelta otra vez – Él no tiene miedo a fallar, no tiene miedo de nada, se enfrenta a lo que le pongan en frente... demuestra que eres su hermana, una maga de Fairy Tail –

\- Arlen, maldito idiota – Ella maldice en voz baja, Juvia tiene razón, Arlen no ha sido invitado para ahorrarle una visión como esta, pero al final ella se tenía tanta poca fe que ni siquiera ha intentado pelear adecuadamente.

Anna logra pararse, mira al cielo, el cielo azul reflejado en el agua del lago se ve hermoso esta mañana. Da un paso hacia adelante tambaleándose, luego otro y otro más, este último en ese agua azul - Al final todo tiene que ver contigo, imbécil – Sigue maldiciendo a su hermano – Por eso eres mi guía, mi norte, para convertirme en maga y ser como tu –

Juvia sube sus manos de vuelta y se pone en posición viendo como su aprendiz entra en el lago y finalmente sube la cabeza, su rostro lleno de lodo y algunos golpes.

\- Lo siento, Juvia –

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- _Ahora lo entiendo, entiendo que te mueve... hermano-_ Anna sonríe y abre sus manos, ambas palmas apuntando hacia abajo – Porque ahora voy a ir en serio –

* * *

\- ¡¿Que está pasando?!- Romeo se para junto a Wendy ahora, esta da unos pasos hacia el lado contrario por el grito, pero no dice nada.

\- Parece que Anna está en el lodo, ha caído – Carla menciona volando unos metros sobre el suelo.

Los cuatro hacen silencio, solo observan a ambas contrincantes hablando, es difícil saber que dicen dado que están en una orilla alejada de donde ellos están, pero es obvio que Anna no va a levantarse de momento.

\- Ella tiene miedo de fallara ante una de sus héroes – Agro suspira.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?-

\- Durante todo su entrenamiento ella ha estado alabando a Juvia, Erza e incluso Arlen, no cree ser tan buena como ellos o que algún día podrá serlos – Carla aterriza junto a Agro cruzando los brazos para hablar.

\- Suena como un problema serio, debería detener la pelea –

\- No, todavía no, miren – Wendy señala, todo el grupo volviendo sus miradas al par sobre el lago, ahora Anna está de pie lentamente avanzando a su maestra.

\- Claro que no, somos familia, lo superará – Agro sonríe cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Son familia ahora?-

\- No... Bueno, más o menos, a estas alturas...- El Exceed se molesta un poco – Cierra el pico, Carla –

Pronto Romeo se aleja un poco de la costa, Wendy lo sigue, los dos Exceed se paran para observar el lago comenzando a tener oleaje, pequeño, pero se nota desde esta costa.

\- ¿Olas?-

Agro sonríe de nuevo, sin palabras, porque él sabe que está por pasar.

* * *

Anna levanta sus manos y dos burbujas de agua que aparecen se convierten en pájaros, cinco pájaros que vuelan alrededor de la más pequeña. Sus ojos muestran determinación mientras apunta hacia su maestra.

 **\- Water Sparrow** \- Los gorriones van al ataque, al mismo tiempo que su dueña claro, ellos son más rápidos y golpean a Juvia primero.

Llegan de a uno e intentan picotear a Juvia pero esta los golpea con látigos acuáticos para alejarlos, rompiéndolos pero el mismo agua en el aire se regenera para dar una vuelta y volver al ataque, cinco continuos enemigos con los que lidiar. Anna llega deslizándose con una espada de agua dando un zarpazo que es atajado, mucho más rápido y firme que antes.

El agua a su alrededor se agita y hace olas solo con el golpe, las dos magas tienen sus brazos recubiertas por esta y comienzan un intercambio de golpes cortantes. Juvia tiene la ventaja hasta que nota unos gorriones volando hacia ella, uno de ellos la golpea fuerte en la espalda y tiene que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el resto. Anna se abalanza hacia adelante y grita, una burbuja de agua que lleva en su palma se dispara hacia adelante transformándose en un tiburón.

Juvia cruza sus brazos y el tiburón se rompe contra ellos, la hace retroceder más.

 **\- White Shark Barrage** – Invoca la pequeña, encarando de nuevo a su maestra, levanta las manos y del lago saltan dos tiburones de agua, estos caen en picada hacia Juvia.

\- El agua como elemento de vida – Dice la maestra en voz baja – Ya veo – Los tiburones caen contra el lago una y otra vez, ninguno impacta contra Juvia, luego del último de los cinco que disparó Anna se aleja hacia la orilla opuesta, baja sus dos manos y prepara un gran golpe. Los ojos de la maga de lluvia brillan de celeste cuando esta sube las manos, el lago entero se agita, los vientos soplan en la cara de Anna.

\- ¿ _Qué hace?_ -

Pronto la pregunta que Anna se hace es respondida, Juvia desaparece cuando el lago entero parece volcarse hacia un lado, una gran ola no formada se para entre ambas, Juvia apoya sus manos en esta ola – Terminemos esto, pequeña Anna – Dice en voz baja, saca sus manos y patea la ola con todas sus fuerzas, esta misma rompe y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia adelante.

Anna la observa, ya no ve a su maestra sino a una enorme ola de al menos diez metros de alto dirigiéndose hacia ella, no solo es peligroso para ella, la ciudad entera estará sumergida si no hace algo, es obviamente una prueba. Aprieta sus puños y lucha contra el sentido común diciéndole que nade por debajo.

En la costa cercana Wendy y Romeo observan boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Esquívalo! ¡Nosotros la detendremos!- Grita el chiquillo, pero ya es tarde.

La pelirroja comienza a deslizarse contra el viento, la marea, encara la ola de cabeza a toda velocidad, una de sus manos tocando el lago mientras lo hace.

\- ¿Está loca?-

\- Va a cortarla – Agro menciona parándose para observar mejor – Va a cortar la ola –

Todos vuelven sus miradas a la acción, la ola crece y Anna parece achicarse conforme se acerca, gritando a todo lo que dan sus pulmones, luchando contra los reflejos para no cerrar los ojos.

Juvia se para plácidamente del otro lado, su ataque máximo ha salido bien y hasta ahora no ve nada que indique lo contrario, solo diez metros de agua acercándose y rugiendo hacia su alumna, ella está lista para frenar el agua una vez que alcance la costa y evitar daño colaterales, preparada para que Anna salga por debajo o por arriba también.

En la mitad del lago está la gran ola cuando se escucha un grito joven pero furioso - **¡WATER SLICER!** – La voz de Anna se hace sentir y en menos de cinco segundos el plan entero de Juvia se desmorona.

La gran pared de agua deja de rugir y se calma, siendo cortada por una gran espada ascendiente justo en la mitad, detrás de este gran corte Anna se ve jadeando, sus ojos se abren viendo borroso, comienza a cansarse por tanta magia usada. No ha ganado nada aún, el combate sigue, por lo que ella sigue moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia el frente luego de hacer semejante acto de valentía.

La maestra no sabe que hace, se prepara con sus manos al frente pero la velocidad de Anna es demasiado y está sobre ella en segundos.

\- _Voy a perder, pero voy a hacerlo como una ganadora..._ \- Piensa la niña antes de hablar en voz alta - **Living Water Art:** \- Anna levanta una mano a dos metros de distancia de su maestra, un círculo mágico aparece entre ellas - **¡WATER SERPENT'S WRATH!-**

Lo último que la pequeña Anna puede ver es a su maestra de ojos abiertos intentando esquivar una enorme serpiente de agua que sale de la palma de su mano, a menos de dos metros, luego se desmaya estando demasiado cansada para continuar. Los espectadores son cegados por una enorme explosión acuática.

* * *

\- ¡Anna! -

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Anna lentamente abre los ojos encontrando a dos niños preocupados, Wendy y Romeo, la Dragonslayer la abraza apenas la ve abriéndolos, el chico ríe. Detrás de ellos Agro y Carla están parados sobre una piedra, junto a Juvia que los observa sonriente.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? –

\- Casi te ahogas – Romeo protesta – Vamos, arriba –

\- ¿Me desmayé?- Ambos compañeros toman uno de sus brazos y los ponen sobre sus hombros ayudando a la débil muchacha a que se pare.

\- Si, usaste demasiada magia, fue un ataque muy descuidado y arriesgado – Juvia la mira regañándola solo con sus ojos.

Anna sonríe y descuelga sus brazos, apenas puede pararse, sus rodillas tiemblan, pero su fortaleza no es algo de lo que burlarse y decide pararse por su cuenta una vez enderezada con ayuda.

\- Cierto – Dice ella – Pero lo esquivaste – Por fin devuelve la mirada a su maestra, todos suspiran, semejante explosión de magia y sin embargo Juvia había podido salir de allí.

\- Es verdad –

Un silencio incomodo cubre a todos, Anna no dice nada y solo observa la tierra, sus dientes apretados y sus puños también, ha fallado la más simple de las pruebas y solo por intentar lucirse o tener problemas que van más allá de la magia.

Wendy le da una palmada en la espalda y toma su mano – Puedes volver a intentarlo pronto –

\- No será necesario – Juvia habla de nuevo – Es cierto que Juvia tuvo que esquivar ese ataque poderoso, pero solo por instinto, de otra forma ambas estarían inconscientes –

\- ¿Qué significa eso?-

\- Has pasado la prueba, pequeña Anna –

Romeo sonríe y Wendy abre la boca sorprendida, los dos chiquillos miran a su compañera y ella sonríe también, sus ojos entre mojados por el lago y por sus lágrimas. Agro sonríe también, aunque lo esconde dando la vuelta y sentándose con los brazos cruzados, Carla lo observa pero decide no decir nada.

\- ¡Haremos tantos trabajos juntos! ¡Qué emoción! – Romeo grita levantando una mano en el aire, las otras dos lo siguen con un 'Hurra' colectivo. Anna está tan feliz que no tiene palabras, su sueño de ser una maga se ha cumplido, y no solo eso, era una poderosa al parecer.

* * *

En una costa cercana al lago, sobre un acantilado, Juvia cruza miradas de lejos con un observador oculto que ella invitó, Arlen Ingram. El viento juega con sus cabellos a esa altura, al igual que con su larga chaqueta blanca.

Observa a su hermana gritando y festejando con los otros dos, Juvia lo mira brevemente pero luego decide unírseles. El hermano mayor solo sonríe mirándolo todo, recordando todo el combate.

\- _Tu aventura comienza, Anna –_ Piensa para sí mismo, pronto sus ojos se centran en el vasto lago y las tierras en la costa contraria – _Y la mía se acerca al final..._ –

* * *

 **Y como Arlen ha dicho, nos acercamos al tramo final de la historia, con Anna terminada ahora solo queda una cosa con la que lidiar.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, no olviden de dejar reviews y dar su propia opinión de como todo acabará :D**

 **Ciao!**


	28. El principio del fin

Luego de dos semanas de su graduación oficial, Anna comenzó a trabajar justo como deseaba, usualmente acompañada por Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Gray, emocionados por introducir a la niña en lo trabajos, Wendy iría con ella a varios de esos trabajos, Cana también la ha ayudado con varios de ellos. Le encanta salir a trabajar y mostrar su flamante símbolo de Fairy Tail, puesto en el cuello justo como su hermano, de color verde manzana.

Ahora mismo está en un equipo con Bisca, Alzack y Romeo, vuelven al mediodía de un tranquilo trabajo de mañana, simplemente ayudar a uno granjeros a llegar a su pueblo, los caminos son seguros en esa parte de Magnolia y los alrededores.

\- Vaya, que calor – Romeo se queja, no termina de decir algo que un chorro de agua lo moja en la cara, Anna se ríe a su lado.

\- Por supuesto que 'fueguitos' diría eso, creí que no sufrías el calor –

\- No es tan fácil refrescarse para mí, déjame en paz –

Romeo se cruza de brazos, Anna lo vuelve a mojar y este se enciende, literalmente, comienzan una amistosa pelea con ella intentando mojar al mago y este corriendo para evitarla. Bisca y Alzack camina detrás, la mujer madura con su rifle al hombro.

Los dos ríen con este pequeño juego, se sienten como padres de nuevo.

\- ¿No has visto a Arlen últimamente? – Menciona Alzack cortando las risas, ahora que recuerda que Anna es maga, parece que Arlen está escondiéndose.

\- Pues según Cana... ha estado deprimido por algo, muy introvertido, raro de él – Bisca le da a su esposo una palmadita en el brazo - ¿Extrañas a tu compañero de juegos?-

\- Un poco, si – Alzack mira hacia arriba, contempla la ciudad por un momento antes de perderse en el azul cielo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 28: El principio del fin**

* * *

El grupo entra a la ciudad sin problemas, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que estén caminando por la calle junto a un buen numero de otras personas, Anna y Romeo siguen delante persiguiéndose mutuamente. La pareja se detiene de repente, al igual que los niños, la mayoría de los civiles se detienen en la calle al notar lo que todos.

Una capa de humo comienza a acumularse en la calle, cubre a todos en un radio de cinco calles a la redonda, tan alta como las casas de esa área. Anna mira hacia los dos lados, el humo se pone más espeso haciendo difícil la respiración y ver incluso dos metros frente a ella.

\- ¿Romeo? – Pregunta, su voz ahogada por el humo y los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros y los civiles - ¡Romeo!-

El pequeño sigue las voces y aparece entre el humo y la gente, usa su bufanda para taparse la cara pero se la ofrece a Anna, esta niega con la cabeza. Los dos voltean y ven a la gente que transitaba la calle correr hacia ellos, todos juntos.

\- ¿Donde están Alzack y Bisca? – Pregunta Anna

\- ¡Por ahí!- Romeo da un paso hacia atrás para seguir a la multitud, pero algo lo patea enviándolo más lejos.

\- ¡Romeo!- Anna lo ve volar y en vez de él aparece una figura grande como un adulto, jorobado y de color negro, se acerca paso a paso.

La cosa se acerca más y Anna sigue retrocediendo, sus ojos abiertos, no puede atacar o correr, está casi completamente paralizada del miedo, gente corre, el humo ocupa mas y mas lugar, no parece que vaya a vivir.

Hay un gran viento, suficiente para detener al monstruo en su lugar, Anna sacude su cabeza y entra en razón al escuchar a alguien clamando su nombre.

\- ¡Anna! ¡Corre! ¡Sal de allí!- Alzack acaba de disparar balas de viento, despejando el humo momentáneamente y revelando al enemigo.

Tiene forma humana, ahora saben que es un mago de humo, su cuerpo casi completamente cubierto por una vieja capa marrón rasgada y sucia, sus pies tienen unos pantalones largos y rasgados también, sus dedos han sido reemplazados por grotescas cuchillas largas, cinco en cada mano y de al menos veinte centímetros de largo. Su rostro no está, una máscara de color gris con un solo ojo asoma debajo de la capucha, el ojo de color violeta brillante mira directo a Anna.

\- Hora de morir – La cosa levanta una mano en el aire, su voz demoniaca y distorsionada.

Claro no llega lejos, Anna salta hacia atrás a tiempo, dos balas mágicas impactan en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder. El enemigo se toma el pecho pero ríe en voz baja, parece que tendrá una pelea después de todo.

Alzack da un paso adelante, delante de todo el grupo, incluso Romeo.

\- Corran al gremio –

\- Alzack, no voy a dejarte –

\- No vas a dejarme, protege a Anna, obviamente la quiere a ella – El hombre toma sus dos revólveres y los gira, preparado para pelear – No tenemos tiempo, ve y vuelve –

Bisca gruñe pero obedece, toma a Anna y Romeo de las manos y comienza a arrastrarlos lejos del combate, el segundo se queja en voz alta pero no puede detenerla. Anna mira hacia atrás al mago enemigo, este no los sigue, solo se queda observándola fijamente.

Alzack observa al mago de humo, sube una pistola y deja la otra apuntada al suelo, el humo ahora alejado y los dos pueden observarse perfectamente. Inspeccionándolo bien Alzack nota una marca en su pecho, un pico y una espada cruzados, probablemente la marca de un gremio oscuro, él también es inspeccionado por el enemigo de negro y marrón.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- ¿Entonces no sabes?- El sujeto se para derecho, su marca se ve mejor ahora – Entonces no sabes nada de nada –

\- Deja de tomarme por tonto–

\- Pero no sabes quién es realmente – Alzack hace silencio, no va a dejar que alguien así plante dudas en su cabeza sobre sus propios compañeros – Y no sabes nada de su hermano –

\- ¿Arlen?- Parece que habla de Anna.

\- Entonces lo conoces – De nuevo el mago se encorva hacia adelante, listo para atacar.

\- ¿Que pretendes?-

No hubo respuesta, al ataque va el demonio humeante, Alzack dispara su arma unas cuantas veces pero mientras corre, usando sus garras, el enemigo parece hacer las balas a un lado a manotazos. Con un gran salto Alzack se eleva y prepara su segunda arma, dispara hacia abajo muchas veces, pero el resultado es el mismo, con el villano saltando tras él.

Chocan armas en el aire, pistolas y cuchillas, ambos caen hacia el lado contrario hacia el que saltaron, de pie. Con un rápido movimiento el mago de humo se desvanece y aparece delante de Alzack, pero este lo patea en la cara, o intenta, su pie atajado por un antebrazo. Gira y da otra patada directo al cuerpo de su enemigo para alejarlo, lográndolo apenas.

Dispara otra vez, todas las veces posibles, algunos disparos impactan in un daño visible, otros pasan silbando junto al mago humeante que hace un esfuerzo para esquivar. Con sus brazos colgando se acerca corriendo, ahora esquiva todas las balas que vienen.

\- Vamos, niño, haz algo de daño – Ríe con su voz demoniaca, parece volverse intocable por un momento, Alzack intenta patearlo pero su pie pasa sin tocar nada.

Gruñendo el mago de Fairy Tail da otra patada baja que no llega a destino porque su enemigo salta, pero en el aire ve como Alzack prepara un disparo hacia su pecho, un disparo de luz explosivo que mueve al humo sin problema, lo envía volando varios metros hacia atrás, manchando a Alzack con tierra y pedazos de asfalto por la explosión.

\- Niño listo – Menciona el mago.

\- ¿Quién eres? Dime y tal vez salgas de esta con tu cuerpo intacto – Grita de vuelta Alzack - ¿Que quieres con Anna? –

\- Soy Fume, si tanto quieres saber – Hace una pequeña reverencia – Pero me temo que el resto de las preguntas tendrán que ser respondidas por alguien más –

En este momento Alzack siente algo que duele en su brazo, una cortada no muy profunda, pero está sangrando, debió habérsela hecho hace momentos cuando pelearon. Unos disparos resuenan, Bisca se acerca corriendo con su arma disparándole al mago de humo, este logra esquivar la bala apenas.

Con el resto siendo evitadas también, Fume golpea el suelo con fuerza y llena la calle de humo negro espeso de nuevo, tapa la vista de ambos magos con armas para cubrir su escape, infalible en ese aspecto.

En menos de dos minutos Alzack y Bisca se encuentran solos en medio de la calle.

\- ¿Donde están los chicos? –

\- Corrieron al gremio, escuché disparos y...-

\- Está bien, gracias por cubrirme – Alzack se da la vuelta sonriendo – Ese tipo es demasiado rápido para mí –

\- Cariño tu brazo – Bisca frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco más.

El hombre solo le hace una caricia en el hombro, murmura algo de no preocuparse y que deben volver, no muy seguro de querer quedarse con ese loco suelto, debían volver y reportar sus hallazgos. Bisca y Alzack se alejan caminando lentamente, ella sigue preocupada y continua preguntando.

\- ¿De qué hablaban antes de que viniera?-

\- No lo sé...- Admite él – Hay que buscar a Arlen –

* * *

Una hora luego Arlen se encuentra en su casa, se ha levantado hace unos minutos y acaba de cambiarse, se prepara algo para beber, ha tenido pesadillas de nuevo. Camina a la cocina y saca algo de jugo del refrigerador, sentándose en la mesa para servirse en un vaso.

Su cabeza lo está matando, hoy debería evitar el gremio también o terminará matando a alguien, son todos demasiado ruidosos, especialmente tratándose de un dolor de cabeza.

Todo el dolor se intensifica cuando alguien toca su puerta, fuertemente golpean, parece que quieren entrar directo. Arlen sin dudarlo se para y camina hacia la puerta, abriéndola con un gruñido.

Cana está del otro lado, parece cansada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Arlen se saltea las formalidades y frunce el ceño, ahora mas despierto, seguro.

\- Arlen, maldita sea creo que te han encontrado – Cana dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

El muchacho no entiende al principio, pero pronto abre sus ojos intensamente y toma a Cana de la mano ayudándola a entrar y sentarse en la mesa, ha venido corriendo, le ofrece un poco de su propio jugo. Ella niega con la cabeza, lo mira hasta que él toma asiento.

\- Cana... eso no es posible, tomamos precauciones –

\- No lo sé, un tipo de humo ha venido a atacar a Anna y su grupo, tenía una insignia con... una espada y un pico –

\- _De humo_ – Piensa Arlen, pero enseguida suspira, mira hacia la mesa por un prolongado periodo de tiempo – No es... parte del gremio de Jack, no es la misma insignia –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Seguro?-

\- Un ataque aislado – Arlen levanta su mirada, se ve serio pero no preocupado, lo cual tranquiliza a Cana un poco.

\- Pero...-

\- Sin embargo, es peligroso... tengo que verla –

\- Estas mintiendo – Cana se cruza de brazos, lo observa fijamente enojada, nunca antes habían peleado por una mentira, él se paraliza – Dijo que venía por ella, solo puede ser por ti y tu... padre –

\- No es mi padre, y no sabes nada sobre esto –

\- El secreto ha dejado de ser lo importante, Alzack casi ha quedado malherido peleando con ese tipo –

Intercambian miradas ahora, ninguno va a disculparse por nada, es un combate verbal para que Arlen acepte la ayuda, pero...

Arlen queda en silencio completo, parece que el asesino ha dejado saber algo sobre él, las dudas han sido plantadas, él no puede dejar que Cana intervenga en este combate - ¡Voy a terminar esto como lo empecé! Solo – Arlen se para de la mesa y camina hacia la puerta – Tu, Anna, nadie sabe lo que hay que hacer, ambas son débiles –

\- ¿Disculpa?- Cana se para también y camina hacia su compañero, pone una de sus manos en su hombro pero él gira rápidamente y la empuja hacia atrás - ¿Que acabas de decir imbécil? ¡Estoy intentando ayudarte!-

\- ¡No quiero tu maldita ayuda!- Arlen responde gritando.

Los dos están al borde de las lágrimas ahora, habían tenido desacuerdos pero nada como esto, nada de vida o muerte. Arlen camina hacia atrás y abre la puerta de su hogar.

\- Eres un idiota, te vas a matar y yo me alegraré-

\- No vuelvas a hablarme – Responde él, da la vuelta y sus brazales de metal aparecen en sus brazos – Será mejor para ambos –

De un salto desaparece, Cana camina hacia afuera rápidamente pero ha perdido de vista a su compañero enseguida, frunce el ceño y se queda con palabras de odio en su boca. Es la primera vez que se va así, la primera vez que le grita de esa manera y en vez de seguirlo, esta vez Cana da media vuelta y se prepara para volver al gremio.

* * *

 **Y con esto comienza el principio del fin, no hay mucho que decir excepto que intentaré tener listos los capítulos un poco mas seguidos para no dejarlos con tanto suspenso xD**

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar su opinión en los reviews!**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	29. Tocando fondo

En la ciudad de Magnolia, sobre uno de los tejados altos de esta, Fume se mantiene expectante, se para al borde con su capa al viento, varios transeúntes lo ven pero nadie está alarmado aun habiendo pasado una hora y media desde su ataque, todavía no se ha corrido la voz.

\- ¡¿Donde está él?!- Caminando sobre el techo plano de una casa Arlen se apura llegando junto a Fume, da un salto y cae tras él ahora en el mismo edificio.

El sujeto se ríe – Vaya, joven Ingram, se ve distinto –

\- Fume ¿Por qué has venido?-

\- ¿Por qué he venido? – Fume da la vuelta, golpea su máscara con uno de sus dedos cuchilla – Pues en principio para encontrarlo, joven, pero ahora que está aquí creo que voy a proceder con eliminarlo –

\- ¿Ordenes de mi padre? Debí adivinarlo, querer matar a su propia hija y no tener las agallas de presentarse suena como él -

\- Parece que usted cree que su padre tiene control sobre sus acciones – Menciona en voz baja Fume con una risita.

\- ¿Que has dicho?-

\- Olvídelo – El mago de humo se agazapa en el lugar y se suena el cuello - ¿Ahora qué? Si no le digo la información ¿Que hará? ¿Matarme? Usted no es de esa clase -

\- Ahora soy de esa clase - Arlen pone sus dos manos hacia afuera y abre sus brazos, aparecen sus dos espadas y las choca provocando chispas, luego comienza a correr hacia su enemigo.

Las espadas chocan con los brazales metálicos del ser de humo, los dos se miran a los ojos y Arlen se desvanece, aparece sobre su enemigo y cae intentando matarlo con una estocada en su cabeza pero este rueda lejos. Otro zarpazo sale desde Fume pero Arlen logra atajarlo con sus propias armas, asesta un fuerte golpe con su mano directo a la máscara de Fume, tras el golpe este se tambalea y decide saltar a un edificio cercano.

\- Será mejor que me digas ahora, Fume, no quiero ensuciarme las manos –

\- _Vaya, este chico ha crecido en varios aspectos –_ Fume piensa para sí mismo – _Esto va a ser interesante –_

* * *

 **Capitulo 29: Tocando fondo**

* * *

En el gremio Cana está en su posición usual, cerca de la barra con una copa de buen vino, se ve molesta y actúa como tal, su ceño fruncido, pero claro nadie se ha dignado a preguntarle todavía. Lucy es la primera en acercarse, sentándose junto a ella y observándola por un rato.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Lucy?-

\- Te vez enojada o frustrada ¿Ha pasado algo?-

\- Es – Suspira mientras mira su copa – Arlen, hemos peleado –

\- Oh ¿Algo malo? ¿Tiene que ver con que su hermana fue atacada? –

Cana asiente, Lucy suspira y se queda junto a ella, el gremio ahora mismo está en bastante tensión debido al ataque esta mañana, con Alzack en la enfermería ahora mismo y el resto cuidándose unos a otros, manteniéndose alerta por el asesino suelto.

\- No sé que ha hecho, Cana, pero sé que Arlen puede ser algo obstinado a veces – Lucy se apoya en la barra, mirando la copa de Cana – Pero tú también – Ella ha compartido trabajos con ambos, incluso juntos los tres.

La morena no responde, solo sigue observando su copa y la botella cercana.

\- Se que ambos se quieren, son un gran equipo, no deben dejar que pequeñas estupideces los separen... sé que tú has sido más feliz desde que él llegó y estoy segura que él ha cambiado para bien también –

\- ¿Que harías si...? ¿Qué harías si alguien que quieres hiere tus sentimientos, pero tienes sospecha de que solo es para mantenerte alejada? –

\- Francamente, no sé, pero al menos les daría otra oportunidad – Lucy responde, obviamente hablan de Arlen, decide intentar calmar a Cana y que hablen, aunque no sabe qué tan complicado es el asunto.

Dejando de observar ambas la copa y la botella, Cana sube su vista y suspira, tiene que pensarlo más detenidamente, con alcohol de por medio preferiblemente. Lucy queda a su lado, desvía la conversación e intenta animar a su amiga un poco.

* * *

Arlen se para en el borde de la edificación, mira en frente por un momento, Fume se para en el borde de la siguiente de brazos abiertos, lo irrita. Pronto da un salto para atacarlo pero claro, el escurridizo mago de humo da un salto hacia atrás y lo esquiva sin problema, pone ambas manos llenas de cuchillas detrás de su espalda.

Con un ataque más el muchacho de pelos rojos se abalanza contra su objetivo, dando un alarido de furia en el proceso, golpea con dos zarpazos con sus espadas ascendiendo, ambos esquivados sin esfuerzo por su enemigo, con sus dos brazos arriba decide bajarlos rápidamente e intentar cortarlo desde arriba pero Fume se corre hacia la izquierda esquivando una vez más, esta vez da un contraataque dando un rodillazo contra el estomago de Arlen, pero la rodilla choca con otra y ambos se frenan, piernas juntas una contra la otra.

\- Bien, muy bien – Fume murmura.

\- Cierra el pico – Arlen gruñe de vuelta.

Con un rápido giro Fume golpea su rostro con su pie, Arlen retrocede unos pasos y ataja la siguiente patada con su antebrazo, una vez atajada golpea con su espada hacia adelante pero es frenada por las dos manos llenas de cuchillas. Ahora Fume está peleando en serio, gira como un trompo hacia adelante con sus manos hacia afuera, Arlen logra esquivar la mayoría de los golpes, el resto solo atajándolos con su armadura.

Fume va a girar de nuevo, Arlen mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta que está en el borde del techo, no puede seguir cubriendo, cuando el giro comienza él se agacha cortando con su espada al ras del suelo. Su enemigo frunce el ceño notando el ataque, salta para evitarla y queda abierto para una segunda espada que golpea el suelo bajo sus pies.

\- **Rising Light –** Una gran luz sale del mismo suelo y le da de lleno.

Ese ataque es suficiente para enviar a Fume por los aires, aunque esto es lo que él quiere, usando la explosión para cambiar de techo y caer sobre una chimenea a unos metros de allí.

Hay un momento de silencio, los dos intercambian miradas, los ojos grises de Arlen se ponen sobre los violeta de su enemigo Fume, el mago de humo nota la determinación de Arlen pero también nota algo distinto, muy distinto a ese chiquillo que intentaba salvar a su padre años atrás.

\- Tus ojos, veo que mi padre te ha dado parte de su magia –

Fume sonríe tras su máscara – Somos un gremio ¿No es que Fairy Tail también es uno? Los compañeros de gremio se ayudan entre sí –

\- ¿Infectando el cuerpo de otro con magia oscura?-

\- ¿Oscura?-

Luego de la risa Fume se agacha y casi se sienta en la chimenea donde está, hace ruido con sus dedos espada chocando entre sí - ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? – Arlen grita.

\- En serio crees que tú y tu padre usan distinta magia – El mago de humo tuerce la cabeza, Arlen mira hacia otro lado momentáneamente – Tu padre te enseñó magia de luz, claro, eso es lo que tú crees. En realidad hay más de lo que se ve, tu magia es afectada por las intenciones y los sentimientos usados al combatir, la poderosa Soul Magic –

\- Soul Magic – Arlen se mira una mano.

\- Pero claro, no me crees ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? – Fume estira sus dedos espada mientras vuelve a pararse derecho, en cada uno de estos comienza a formarse una bola de luz violeta – Sentimientos débiles como los que tu usas al combatir le darán a la magia una forma blanca y débil, mientras que el odio y el miedo ajeno desbloquean su verdadero poder –

Arlen nota las bolas que pronto se juntan en dos grandes en las palmas de las manos de su enemigo – _Está canalizando su magia por sus armas, justo como yo… y Jack –_ Piensa mientras Fume lo observa riendo.

\- Hora de desaparecer – Fume dispara una de esas bolas mágicas hacia adelante.

Cuando es disparada Arlen da un salto hacia atrás alejándose de la línea de visión de su enemigo, pero la magia llega de todos modos y lo único que puede llegar a hacer es cubrirse con sus antebrazos, esto lo dispara hacia arriba por la explosión, sus espadas se pierden en el proceso. Una vez en el aire Arlen mira hacia abajo y Fume prepara un segundo ataque de magia violeta humeante, esa ha sido una explosión poderosa, debe minimizar la destrucción de Magnolia como sea.

Fume no tarda en disparar este segundo ataque, Arlen grita y pone ambas manos hacia adelante, su magia se transmite a través de los guantes en una especie de fino escudo lumínico, la pelota mágica lo golpea manchando el cielo azul de humo negro seguido de una explosión violeta de luz mala.

\- Niño ingenuo – Se regodea Fume, pensando que ya ha acabado, pero ve que no al notar una estela de humo bajando, Arlen cae de espaldas luego de la explosión a varias calles de allí – Ya veo, eres resistente – Sus dedos brillantes y metálicos de nuevo hacen ruido chocando con ellos mismos, pronto una fina capa de humo negro comienza a cubrirlos – Hora de terminar esto, de una vez por todas –

* * *

\- Cana – Makarov se acerca a la morena con un libro en la mano, acompañado por Alzack y Bisca.

Ella está sentada cerca de la barra todavía, junto a Lucy también y ahora Mirajane se les han unido en la amigable charla. Las tres voltean y se dan cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, el maestro no parece muy contento.

\- ¿Maestro?-

\- Todavía no hay noticias de Arlen ¿No?-

\- Hemos estado aquí – Lucy responde primero, viendo que Cana no quiere hablar del pelirrojo tanto.

\- Eso me temía –

Makarov observa el libro por un momento mas y luego lo deja en la barra frente a las tres magas, es un libro gordo de tapa de cuero, bastante antiguo al parecer, sus páginas ya amarillas, aunque las últimas entradas parecen más nuevas a juzgar por la condición de la tinta. Las tres leen y logran ver la página que Makarov ha marcado.

\- Es el gremio que ha atacado a Alzack – Dice el maestro, en la pagina hay un símbolo igual al que llevaba Fume, un pico de minería y una espada cruzados – Su líder, Jack 'Badlight' – Es obvio que su apellido es cambiado por los libros al no saber el verdadero, Cana se reclina un poco alejándose del libro.

\- ¿Qué significa? – Mirajane pregunta, sin ninguna pista de lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Cana?- Lucy da la vuelta para mirar a su compañera frunciendo el ceño.

\- Él lo sabe, yo lo sabía, no hay razón por la que debería preocuparme, el sabe lo que hace – Cana responde con sus dientes apretados.

\- Tal vez, pero hay algo que Arlen no sabe – Makarov suspira.

\- Ese tipo me ha envenado con solo tocarme con sus garras, una especie de veneno gaseoso, una pequeña dosis me ha dejado muy débil – Alzack interviene en la conversación, Mira es la primera en reaccionar suspirando de miedo al darse cuenta lo que está pasando – Si Arlen fue alcanzado ya y no es tratado –

Cana enseguida se pone de pie, su copa de vino cae sobre la madera de la barra derramándose completamente, Mira comienza a dar la vuelta a la barra, Lucy detrás se para junto a Cana.

\- Hay que encontrarlo, deprisa –

* * *

Arlen se encuentra ahora mismo sobre otro techo, jadeando, sus manos humeantes luego de detener semejante bola de energía arden un poco, por suerte ha caído de pie al último momento. Se mira estas mismas manos y se detiene un momento a pensar – _Mi magia, comparto la magia con el maldito de Jack, no puede ser –_ Se endereza, suena su cuello, comenzando a recuperar su aliento – _Entonces eso significa que… no somos tan distintos después de todo ¿No? –_

Recuerda lo que pasó con Cana hoy, con Shin hace semanas, esas veces que la ira tomó el control de sus acciones, sintió un cambio en su poder pero al mismo tiempo… le hace sentir más cerca a su padre, le hace sentir enfermo. Aprieta sus puños y sus dientes – _Maldita sea, Jack -_

Una figura de humo aparece frente a él en segundos, golpea con sus cuchillas pero Arlen logra cubrirse con su armadura, luego da un salto hacia atrás para alejarse. Fume ha llegado para terminar el trabajo, se adelanta con un paso rápido y comienza su ataque, golpes rápidos con sus manos sueltas las cuales parecen dos sogas con punta de metal agitándose para todos lados.

\- Vamos joven Ingram, al menos intente defenderse – Fume se burla, Arlen corre hacia él sorpresivamente.

\- **¡Light Blow!** – Sus manos se prenden de blanco y comienzan a intercambiar golpes a una velocidad impresionante.

\- ¿ _Qué? ¿Desde cuándo es tan rápido? –_ Fume se pregunta.

Los golpes entre ambos sacan chispas las dos manos de ambos chocando una y otra vez rápidamente, ninguno cede ni un centímetro al otro, ninguno logra tocar al otro en otro lugar que no sea metálico. Este intercambio termina con Fume dando una fuerte patada al estomago de Arlen, este la recibe y escupe por la fuerza del golpe, pero rodea con sus manos la pierna y sonríe.

Girando sobre su mismo eje tres veces Arlen suelta la pierna y envía volando a Fume contra un edifico cercano, se da contra la pared y se apoya para rebotar, pero entonces ve a su enemigo correr a toda velocidad contra él. Fume se hace intangible por un momento, Arlen pasa de largo y se estrella contra el muro a toda velocidad, antebrazos al frente prendidos de magia, derriba ese muro sin problemas.

Los dos se encuentran dentro de una habitación ahora, Arlen tose y da la vuelta, recibe un golpe de pie en la cara por parte de Fume, gira hacia atrás y el mago de humo se le abalanza encima clavando sus cuchillas en su pierna derecha, cerca de la cadera. Arlen gruñe por el dolor, claro, pero esto no lo detiene, toma el brazo clavado a su pie por la mano y apoya su otra mano en el codo debajo, sonríe y con un simple movimiento dobla el codo en dirección contraria a donde debería ir.

 _Crack_

El brazo de Fume inmediatamente se retira, quebrado y blando, el mago de humo da un alarido demoniaco de dolor mientras se aleja de Arlen lentamente.

\- Maldito n-niñato – Dice él, tomándose el brazo quebrado con el que le queda, entonces nota la herida abierta que sangra en el pie de Arlen, cinco puntos rojos que comienzan a manchar toda su ropa con liquido vital – Vas a pagar, pronto – Sonríe.

\- Ahora vas a decirme dónde está mi padre, donde está su base – Con unos pasos irregulares y forzados Arlen se acerca a su enemigo, este no puede retroceder mas sin chocar con una pared detrás – O terminarás siendo nada más que un manojo de huesos rotos –

\- De todos modos es tarde, creí que podría eliminarte, pero parece que eso escapa a mis habilidades – Fume se apoya contra la pared riendo – Niño estúpido, en serio te dejas manipular fácil –

\- Te tengo justo donde te quiero, Fume, no hagas que esto sea más doloroso –

\- Claro –

Fume agita su único brazo capaz de moverse, la herida en Arlen comienza a echar humo hacia arriba, el chico no lo nota al principio pero al dar el siguiente paso comienza a sentirse débil. Cada paso es un tormento, pero no se detiene, pensando que es solo el dolor que le está ganando.

Al llegar junto a Fume este lo toma por sorpresa y lo caza de su chaqueta, Arlen intenta repetir su acción para quebrar el brazo restante pero sus brazos no tienen fuerza de repente. Fume lo trae cerca hasta que su máscara está frente a Arlen.

\- Tienes suerte que él te quiera matar en persona – Susurra – Silverbone Mine – El nombre del lugar es dado y luego Arlen gruñe al ser levantado por su chaqueta y aventado por arriba de Fume hacia una ventana.

La ventana se rompe dando a la calle y Arlen cae por esta, sin remedio, no hay manera de que haga algo para amortiguar la caída, su cuerpo está débil. Cae sobre un puesto de frutas y verduras debajo a un lado de la calle, rompiendo el puesto de madera y mucha de la mercancía el proceso, la gente a su alrededor corre asustada por esto, algunos se quedan a observar.

\- A-agh – El muchacho observa el cielo con sus ojos entrecerrados, ha caído en la trampa de Fume, ahora es tarde para arrepentirse – _Tal vez somos iguales, Jack, al parecer soy igual de impulsivo –_ Su mente divaga en estos últimos segundos, una imagen pasa por su mente, una imagen familiar y cálida – _Anna... –_ Entonces la oscuridad lo ocupa todo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero el capitulo haya sido bueno.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, mi PC ha estado muy mal últimamente y se ha roto el teclado haciendo la escritura algo difícil xD**

 **Recuerden dejar reviews y sus opiniones sobre el cap, nos vemos en la siguiente!**

 **Ciao!**


	30. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 30: Revelaciones**

De a poco los ojos de Arlen se abren, un poco de cabello encima de ellos que lo molesta es sacado cuando sacude su cabeza. Ya despierto mira a su alrededor, el lugar es familiar, la enfermería del gremio de Fairy Tail, él se encuentra sobre una de las camas con pantalones y camisa, su chaqueta colgada en una silla cercana.

Gruñendo se reincorpora, todavía algo mareado y adolorido en su pierna, Cana aparece sentada junto a la cama inmediatamente cuando nota que se levanta, tomándolo por sorpresa. Todo es tan repentino, sus ojos fallan por un momento y todo es borroso también, escucha a Cana murmurar algo mientras se levanta, se sienta en la cama y lo abraza.

\- ¿Estoy vivo? –

La maga morena se separa del abrazo con sus ojos llorosos – Claro, claro que si… no te atrevería a dejarte morir –

\- ¿Qué me pasó? –

\- Veneno, ese tipo te envenenó cuando peleaban… si no hubiésemos llegado tu hubieras muerto –

Arlen frunce el ceño, mira hacia abajo a sus dos manos y enseguida toma las de ella, las aprieta fuerte mientras suspira. Por poco y nunca vuelve a sentir ese calor familiar, ya no quiere estar enojado, no quiere pelear, solo quiere estar con ella en paz.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Wendy te ha curado, tuvimos que usar una poción para extraer el veneno y… -

\- Gracias, Cana, gracias – Aprieta sus manos más fuerte y las trae sobre su regazo, sube su mirada y los ojos de ambos se encuentran, tristes, preocupados, llenos de lagrimas los cuatro – Te he dicho de todo, te he tratado muy mal pero… me has salvado, yo… no me lo merezco, debería haber muerto –

\- ¡No digas eso! –

El grito repentino los calma a ambos, cabezas hacia abajo, quedan callados por unos dos minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, solo se toman de las manos y no comparten una sola mirada. Todo ha pasado tan rápido, en meses se han vuelto tan cercanos y en un día se han lastimado más de lo que se han lastimado en esos meses.

Tras unos momentos de calma y reflexión Cana hace el primer movimiento, levanta su mano separándola de la raspada y lastimada de su amante, posa esa misma mano con ternura en su mejilla, Arlen simplemente descansa contra ella.

\- Has pasado tanto para llegar hasta aquí, Arlen – El muchacho abre los ojos al escuchar las palabras – Lo sé, probablemente sea la única que lo sepa completamente, por eso quiero ayudarte –

\- Cana… - Arlen hace una pausa para absorber la calidez de su toque, la de su sonrisa lagrimosa, decide guardarse sus palabras y cambiar su discurso – Quiero decir tantas cosas pero… no antes de aclarar todo –

\- ¿Todo?-

\- Con mi hermana, con el gremio, con todos –

La frase hizo aun más feliz este momento para ella, por fin dejaría de tener todo en sus hombros, la verdad saldría a la luz y nada mas tendría que ocultarse, que sea lo que los dioses quieran. Arlen besa su mano y luego se sienta a un lado de la cama, dando un pequeño salto para reincorporarse.

Tambalea, claro, todos lo hacen en momentos así, pero cuando Cana intenta ayudarlo él levanta una mano, puede hacerlo solo, ahora puede pararse solo. Se agacha para ponerse sus botas, unos segundos y ya está listo, su chaqueta al hombro, camina hacia la puerta de la enfermería y suspira allí. Su mano en la perilla, listo para salir, siente a Cana detrás dándole su apoyo silenciosamente.

Cuando ambos salen se encuentran con un gremio medio vacío, día de mucho trabajo, aunque hay un gran grupo cerca de la enfermería por lo pasado. Arlen puede ver caras conocidas en el publico, Alzack, Bisca sentados juntos y su hija dormida sobre el regazo de su padre, el equipo Natsu entero en otra mesa con caras largas, Anna junto a Romeo y Wendy en la mesa más cercana a la enfermería, Mirajane y Makarov lo observan salir desde la barra y se acercan.

El muchacho pelirrojo aclara su garganta provocando que las miradas se concentren en él y Cana, Anna muestra una gran sonrisa junto con la mayoría de ellos, pero Arlen no hace lo mismo deteniendo cualquier bienvenida con un rápido "Amigos…" que suena demasiado serio.

\- Tengo algo que decirles, y no puedo esperar… nada – Natsu se para sobre la mesa a punto de decir algo pero Erza lo detiene, Romeo toma a Anna del hombro y la detiene de lanzarse sobre su hermano – Lo siento, pero, les he estado mintiendo a todos… no soy quien creen que soy –

\- _Ya veo –_ Makarov piensa, su mirada pragmática deja de concentrarse en el chico – _Fuerza, muchacho –_

\- Este hombre que me ha atacado, Fume, es miembro de un gremio llamado Underground Reapers, su líder… el hombre que ha enviado a matarme, se llama Jack Ingram, y es mi padre – Las expresiones de todos cambian, pero Arlen no se detiene a mirar ninguna – Cuando yo era pequeño, tenia aproximadamente diez años, mi padre fue corrompido por una especie de magia negra, su propia magia, nuestra magia… me atacó y casi me mata en ese enfrentamiento, se fue con ese gremio, convirtiéndose en su maestro -

Arlen ve a Mirajane y Lucy sorprendidas y tristes ya de la escena, Anna con sus ojos grandes cual carnero degollado, el resto serios – Desde entonces hemos peleado una vez más, cuando yo tenía quince años, de nuevo me venció y me dio una paliza que nunca olvidaré… dejó algo bien claro, que la próxima vez que nos veamos pelearíamos a muerte, uno de los dos no saldría con vida del combate – Fija su mirada en Anna momentáneamente – Lo he escondido por temor a que alguien lo buscaría en mi lugar, para proteger a todos pensando que podría vencer a Jack yo solo pero… tras lo que ha pasado con Fume es obvio que no puedo –

La pequeña Ingram detiene la historia dejando su asiento, lanza una mirada a Arlen, con desprecio, luego camina rápidamente fuera del gremio. Arlen aprieta los dientes mientras la escucha salir, no es digno de devolverle la mirada o detenerla, no ahora. Ninguno de los otros magos presentes intenta detenerla o dice algo para defender o atacar a Arlen. El muchacho se sienta en una silla de piernas abiertas jugando con sus dedos entre ellas.

\- Mi padre está ahora mismo en Silvebone Mine, me espera, él y todo su gremio – Una lagrima cae por un lado de su cara, le da rabia no poder detenerla – Voy a ir a enfrentarlo mañana, sobre eso no hay discusión… y sé que les he mentido, los he ignorado y tal vez he dicho cosas horribles sobre ustedes en un arranque de ira pero… necesito ayuda –

Esas dos palabras resumen toda su historia, una vida de peligro y lucha sin sentido contra su propia sangre, ahora se sienta frente a un grupo de personas como nunca pensó que lo haría y les pide ayuda, su voz se quiebra al repetirlo – Quiero vivir y necesito ayuda –

Hay un minuto, que Arlen siente como una hora, donde cierra los ojos y espera que lo juzguen, como un preso esperando a ser llevado al cadalso. Pero en vez de eso escucha pasos, dos botas negras aparecen frente a él, lo hacen subir la mirada, encuentra a un mago de hielo semidesnudo mirándolo desde allí arriba.

\- Levántate viejo, esto es vergonzoso – Le dice de manera cínica tomándolo de un hombro – No vas a ganar nada así –

Arlen se levanta suspira, frunce el ceño y piensa decir algo pero Gray lo detiene

\- Has sido bueno conmigo, con todos nosotros, con Cana… - El mago de hielo encoje los hombros – Todos hemos ocultado algo, todos lo hicimos cuando llegamos, por eso el gremio es tan unido, porque la gente que hay aquí son los que hemos mostrado nuestra parte más débil y hemos buscado ayuda para superarlo… por eso iré contigo a esa mina –

La mirada que Gray lanza a la multitud es suficiente para hacer a ambos darse cuenta que habla de ellos, de sus problemas personales y de la manera que los han enfrentado a partir de los años.

\- Nunca dejaría que un buen chico como tu sufra todo eso solo, aunque no hagas más que zarandear una varita de metal para aquí y para allá – Alzack habla luego, sonríe intentando inyectar algo de humor en la situación.

Bisca le sigue – Los dos, estamos juntos contigo, Arlen –

\- Se necesita un tipo especial de fuerza para admitir todo esto, admitir que necesitas ayuda de esa forma - Erza habla con su usual tono estoico y valiente – Cuenta conmigo, haremos lo posible para ayudarte como lo hemos hecho antes con cualquier problema en el gremio –

\- Oh, cielos, vamos a ir a enfrentarnos a un gran gremio lleno de personas pero… no podemos dejar que lo hagas solo, Arlen – Lucy suspira, un poco aterrada por la idea, pero movida por sus compañeros.

Juvia queda en silencio aunque no está en contra, al igual que Romeo y Wendy aunque ambos jóvenes apoyan a Arlen con una sonrisa mientras ven a los demás hablar.

\- Ese tipo te ha humillado y te ha forzado a mentir, Arlen – Natsu dice sobre la mesa - ¡Puedes apostar a que vamos a ayudarte a dar con él!–

Arlen no puede creerlo, tanta aceptación de todos, esperaba algunos en contra pero no esto. Logra pararse entre lagrimas ya secas y sonríe, Cana aparece a su lado dejándolo entre ella y Gray – Ya veo, este es el espíritu de Fairy Tail – Dice – Entonces que así sea –

Con estas últimas palabras el gremio estalla en un público que los alienta, los magos no involucrados directamente dan su apoyo, el maestro y Mirajane hacen los mismo desde una distancia. La tarde pasó volando entre discusiones amigables y planes posibles, con algunas copas, como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad y se prepararan para una misión mas, Arlen, sin embargo, tiene planes para esa noche.

* * *

Han pasado horas y la noche ya ha tomado el cielo, ahora mismo no es una noche exactamente perfecta para la pequeña Anna, se encuentra en su cuarto sentada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro hecho un desastre de tanto cambiar entre llanto y odio.

Escucha pasos detrás que le llaman la atención, por supuesto que no da la vuelta para ver quién es, solo hay una persona que conoce que tiene la llave de la casa, su hermano.

\- Anna – La voz del joven se acerca, finalmente él se para tras la chiquilla –- Anna... quiero que sepas que te quiero, todo lo que hago es para protegerte y si llega el día en que nos peleemos por algo, recuerda que nunca estaré enojado contigo, siempre estaré ahí para ti...- Dice rápidamente él, las palabras, más o menos, que mencionó esa noche en la playa.

\- ¿A esto es a lo que te referías esa noche? –

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, creí que era lo mejor –

\- Ciertamente –

Anna da la vuelta y finalmente lo observa, su rostro se ve más calmado, sus ojos rojos y su expresión una de agotamiento, no dice absolutamente nada por un rato, lo que causa que su hermano abandone la cama y se dirija a la puerta.

\- No te odio, Arlen, pero… siento muchas cosas ahora, odio, frustración, dolor, lastima – Menciona ella antes de que desaparezca – Necesito pensarlo… solo debes saber que no te odio, nunca podría odiarte –

\- Anna… -

\- Solo recuerda, no mueras allí afuera – Arlen no responde, se queda parado en la puerta mirándola fijo – Prométeme que no vas a morir ahí afuera –

\- Lo prometo, Anna, no voy a morir… voy a traer a papá de vuelta –

Las palabras la toman por sorpresa, pero decide no responder y dejar al muchacho irse, entrecierra la puerta al hacerlo. Anna vuelve a voltear y observa la pared, muchos sentimientos volviendo a su cabeza, pero mayormente ganas de volver a ser feliz, de que todo se acabe de una vez.

Su padre siempre ha sido un enigma, y enterarse de que sigue vivo es algo bueno, pero al mismo tiempo saber que es un psicópata que ha golpeado a su hijo le causa nauseas, tantos sentimientos, desearía poder pedirle a Arlen que espere y no haga nada irracional pero… todo escapa a ella, todo está en manos de su hermano.

Eventualmente siente algo de peso recae sobre esa cabeza pensativa, cuando ella está por golpear a su hermano por tocarla así nota que dos patas caminan por su cabeza y pronto un gato de pelo rojo se aparece por arriba frente a su mirada.

\- Oye, tenemos que hacer algo de cenar –

\- Agro – Sonríe la pelirroja – Tú no sabes cocinar –

\- Nosotras si – La puerta se abre lentamente y Anna mira sobre su hombro para encontrar a un pequeño duo, Juvia y Wendy, sonriéndole desde la puerta. - ¿Pensabas que olvidaríamos de ti? No hay mejor manera de sentirte mejor que una sopa caliente –

\- Juvia ama la sopa caliente – Menciona la maestra de agua.

Desde la cocina se escucha a Romeo gritar cuando algo se le cae al suelo, y Carla que lo aprehende pro eso.

Suficiente tiempo pasó Anna llorando y estando a solas, con solo escuchar lo llena de vida que volvía a estar la casa a pesar de la gran revelación de su hermano fue lo suficiente para darle fuerzas para pararse. Mañana tendrá que preocuparse por hacer algo para ayudarlo pero ahora… ahora solo quiere relajarse con su pequeño grupo… quiere ser una niña.

* * *

Arlen se aleja de la casa hacia una esquina, en esta esquina se encuentra Cana apoyada en un poste de luz esperándolo. A juzgar por la mirada en el mago pelirrojo las cosas no han salido precisamente bien, pero tampoco está deprimido.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?-

\- Fue corto, más corto de lo que pensé, pero necesita… tiempo –

\- Razonable –

Una vez juntos Cana se despega del poste y se para junto a él, comienzan a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad, la noche no es tan fría y les da algo de aire para poder enfriarse luego de un día demasiado agitado, y antes de otro día demasiado agitado que vendrá.

\- Hay algo que quería decirte Cana –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Cuando caí de la ventana y… bueno, creí que moriría – Arlen mira hacia arriba, el cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas – Una imagen pasó por mi cabeza, tu, yo, Anna y mi madre… todos almorzando juntos en Miir –

La maga queda callada y dirige su mirada al cielo momentáneamente, en algún momento Arlen se detiene se gira hacia ella - Fue el momento que me lamenté haberme peleado contigo por algo así, en el momento que decidí que quería hacer todo esto, decir la verdad y pedir ayuda –

\- Me siento orgullosa de ti, Arlen, has avanzado tanto… -

\- Esa imagen hizo que me diera cuenta de algo mas, Cana, que moriría sin poder decirte lo que siento – Arlen se pone un paso más cerca, un tinte rojo apareciendo sobre sus mejillas – Yo te necesito en mi vida, no solo para esto con mi padre, tú me has ayudado muchas veces y… quiero creer que yo lo he hecho contigo… y te amo, Cana –

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de ella, por fin, no puede evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras, la primera vez que alguien se lo dice de esa manera, amor, él siente amor por ella, no solo atracción o compañerismo – Arlen, yo… desde que llegaste a mi vida tantas cosas han cambiado, siento como que ha pasado más de cuatro meses –

\- No sé cómo va a terminar todo esto, pero quiero que termine contigo a mi lado… -

\- Me aseguraré de eso, Ingram – Responde ella tomándolo de las manos y tirando para que se acerque y pueda darle un corto beso en los labios – Te amo, idiota –

* * *

 **Y con eso doy por terminado los preparativos! Vaya me siento emocionado, todo está listo para la batalla final y espero verlos allí cuando suceda!**

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews!**

 **Ciao!**


	31. Reunión Familiar I

Las aves cantan y el viento sopla en este día, han pasado ya las cinco de la tarde y todo comienza a estar más frio que antes. Arlen avanza por un bosque caminando, su armadura y traje listos, sus escondidas por ahora, parece tranquilo considerando que va caminando hacia Silverbone Mine ahora mismo.

El bosque le trae recuerdos, no es muy lejano a su hogar en Miir, los bosques que rodean esa zona tienen algo triste sobre ellos, tan oscuros y difíciles de rociar con luz por culpa de la densidad de los arboles, algunos claros aquí y allá pero la mayoría es oscuro y verde. La segunda vez que Arlen se enfrentó a su padre fue en uno de esos claros, no muy lejos de su actual posición, tal vez por eso le parecen tristes estos bosques.

Silva un poco para aliviar la tensión, sus silbidos resuenan entre los árboles y llaman la atención de animales cercanos, aunque la mayoría ya se han ido para evitar ser cazados por humanos, ya sean del gremio o no.

Unos dos minutos de caminata pasa silbando hasta que por fin es interceptado, dos personajes del gremio en cuestión, Underground Reapers, llevan largas capas negras y armas en sus manos saltando desde los arboles.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Detente! – Le gritan, Arlen no tiene opción - ¿Sabes de quien es este territorio? –

\- ¡Será mejor que des la vuelta y de arrodilles! Tomaremos todas tus Jewels y… -

Arlen se queda quieto, mira a los dos bandidos con cara de pocos amigos y apariencia muy genérica, eso le hace sonreír, las cosas han comenzado más fáciles de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Te estamos hablando cara de idiota! –

\- ¡DATE LA VUELTA! – Uno de ellos apunta con su arma a Arlen pero este desaparece en un breve flash de luz, apareciendo entre ambos - ¡Mierda! –

Un disparo sale hacia arriba cuando la mano con el arma de fuego es pateada y desviada, acto segundo Arlen toma al bandido por la cabeza y usando su magia causa un rayo de luz que lo envía lejos, inconsciente y quemado. El villano restante desenvaina su espada y da un tajo, es esquivado sin esfuerzo y luego una de sus manos es pateada una vez más, dicha espada sale disparada y se clava en un árbol.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido a buscarme – Arlen habla finalmente tomando al bandido de su capa y trayéndolo cerca de su rostro – Porque necesitamos indicaciones especificas -

* * *

 **Capitulo 31: Reunión familiar (Parte 1) – Jack Ingram**

* * *

Silverbone Mine, una mina de plata abandonada por diversos motivos, accidentes con trabajadores y un rumor de que está hechizada con espíritus malévolos. Se compone de una sala principal tan grande como el mismo gremio de Fairy Tail, la entrada da a un lugar plano en la cueva y este lugar grande se conecta con varios túneles, actualmente la mayoría sellados exceptuando por uno con luz y dos a oscuras. El techo es tan alto que la oscuridad no deja ver la parte superior de este, con maderas y equipamiento de minería desperdigado por toda la caverna y vigas de madera atravesando el techo en cruz.

Los personajes habitándola son el gremio de Underground Reapers, han sido cautelosos y se han mantenido ocultos haciendo creer que la mina está embrujada y matando a quien se atreva a investigar, todo por órdenes de su líder.

Dentro de esta gran e improvisada recepción en la cueva se encuentra Fume, se encuentra junto a otros treinta miembros del gremio discutiendo, él sobre un pedestal hablándoles sobre las siguientes rondas y los siguientes movimientos, o por lo menos eso hacían antes de enterarse que no hay noticias de la patrulla al este.

\- ¡Necesito a dos personas que vayan allí fuera y los encuentren! No podemos perder hombres, no sabiendo lo que se aproxima – Habla el mago humeante con su voz ronca y distorsionada.

\- ¿Y que se aproxima? Tú y el jefe han estado callados sobre todo este asunto –

\- ¿En serio quieres ir a preguntarle a Jack tu mismo? – Fume baja de su pedestal y camina entre ellos – Te cortaría la lengua solo por decir una palabra frente a él -

La charla es interrumpida cuando se escuchan pasos entrando por la puerta de la caverna, tiene que estar tapada con hiervas y árboles para impedir esto, solo puede ser alguien, la patrulla del este. Fume se mueve entre la multitud y ve a alguien correr dentro, alguien golpeado y sucio, sin la distintiva capa que todos llevan, detrás de este un mago pelirrojo de atuendo blanco y negro, Arlen Ingram.

\- ¡Es un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡Nos han encontrado!- Grita el único miembro de la patrulla restante - ¡Corran! –

\- No – Fume frunce el ceño y pone un brazo frente a todo el grupo para evitar cualquier movimiento para ayudar a su aliado o atacar al intruso – Yo me encargo –

\- ¡Corran!- Grita una vez más el mago oscuro, corre junto a Fume y es derribado con un tajo directo a su boca, su cara entera sangra por esto mientras cae muerto en el suelo.

Los dos magos, de humo y de luz, se acercan caminando uno hacia el otro, solo unos pocos metros los separan cuando se frenan, los ojos brillantes de Fume y los grises de Arlen se observan uno al otro. El resto del gremio de magos oscuros se quedan detrás, ven las manos de Fume moverse lentamente chirriando cuando el metal de un dedo choca con otro.

\- ¿Has venido ya? No te esperaba por al menos una semana –

\- Donde está él –

\- ¿Crees que tu padre quiere recibirte ahora? Si quisiera, yo no hubiese sido el mensajero – Fume deja de estar tan alerta, parándose derecho y llevando una mano a su barbilla cubierta, golpeándose la máscara una y otra vez con un dedo cuchilla – Sobreviviste a mi veneno –

Arlen suspira, sus rodillas se doblan apenas y su cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante – No he venido para charlar, Fume, si no haces salir a mi padre… entonces tendré que crear un alboroto para hacerlo salir yo mismo –

\- Inténtalo, niño –

Con un leve movimiento en sus pies Arlen se impulsa hacia adelante y comienza su carrera contra Fume – Esta vez no voy a contenerme – Sin usar sus espadas prepara una bola de magia de luz en su brazo izquierdo y estira ese mismo brazo preparado para golpear.

Esbozando una sonrisa bajo su máscara el mago de humo se prepara para el contraataque, pone su antebrazo para atajar el ataque de Arlen, pero este desaparece en un breve destello de luz. Ahora está apoyado contra su espalda, antes de poder reaccionar Fume recibe un codazo en sus costillas y camina hacia adelante adolorido, dos pasos antes de saltar en el lugar y lanzar un tajo contra la cara de Arlen.

\- _Es rápido, no era tan rápido cuando nos enfrentamos hace dos días –_ La luz del ataque lo ciega cuando Arlen disipara la bola ocupando su mano izquierda directo a por él, Fume apenas y puede rebotarla con su mano y redirigirla contra una pared - _¿Podrá ser? ¿Este es realmente el poder de su hijo? –_

No hay mucho tiempo para reaccionar de nuevo, cuando mueve su brazo para golpear la energía lejos Arlen se abalanza sobre él rápidamente en un corto flash de energía, su brazo brilla de blanco e intenta golpear a Fume con magia - **¡Light Blow!** –

\- ¡Muere! – El brazo del mago de humo se prende de un humo negro y sus cuchillas toman una forma más redonda con magia de luz violeta que las rodean.

Antes de que los dos puños conecten Arlen toma el brazo de Fume e intenta hacer su movimiento durante la lucha anterior, pero el contrincante está preparado, usando sus dos pies salta y patea hacia adelante saliendo disparado hacia atrás. Una vez lejos cae en sus dos pies, arrastrando unos centímetros hacia atrás, y prepara un ataque humeante de luz violeta de nuevo.

Arlen dispara un rayo de luz hacia su enemigo, pero este contraataca con el mismo rayo de distinto color, una explosión ruidosa se produce cuando colisionan. El humo de la explosión se disipa y ambos se encuentran a unos metros de distancia una vez más, con el pelirrojo sonriendo satisfecho.

\- ¿Cómo has mejorado tanto, mocoso?-

\- No es que he mejorado – El Arlen frente a sus ojos desaparece y Fume mira hacia arriba al sentir hablar al verdadero mago que cae en picada con una de sus espadas imbuidas en luz – Es que ahora no te daré piedad –

Con un alarido Fume choca la espada con sus dedos y producen chispas, Arlen cae sin problemas y comienzan a intercambiar golpes, una espada contra diez dedos mortíferos, pero la velocidad y reflejos del mago oscuro no se asemejan al chico con el que pelea. Dando pasos hacia atrás Arlen se defiende fácilmente de todos los tajos provenientes.

\- No soy el mismo niño de aquella vez – Ambos recuerdan la última vez que Fume peleó con Jack, una vergüenza, y todo mientras Fume miraba y reía – He venido hoy aquí para ganar –

\- ¡Cierra el pico! –

Con un golpe en el suelo, todos los alrededores se llenan de humo, Fume salta hacia atrás y se esconde entre el mismo. Arlen queda parado, su espada apuntando al suelo como siempre, esta vez comienza a girar su muñeca y esta a girar con ella, escucha voces entre la niebla.

\- No eres más que un niño intentando meterse de cabeza en la boca de un lobo ¿Cómo crees que podrás vencer a tu padre si no puedes vencerme a mí? – La voz cambia de lugar, es obvio que Fume intenta confundirlo.

\- No puedo vencerte, no con deseo de sangre en mí –

Fume sale del humo y ataca a Arlen desde atrás, su mano derecha apuntando a su espalda para clavarlo directamente y acabar con todo. Pensando que terminaría ríe cuando siente que sus dedos tocan algo, pero no es carne, Arlen se da la vuelta hacia la derecha cuando escucha llegar al mago de humo, su hombrera de metal es rayada en el proceso pero ningún daño a él.

\- Pero hoy no vengo con un deseo de venganza – Arlen sigue hablando, deja que Fume pase de largo y prepare otra tajada a su rostro, se agacha para evitarla - ¡No contra ti! – Una vez agachado su puño brilla con intensidad – **Light Blow –** Con ese mismo puño golpea el rostro del enemigo y este vuela lejos varios metros.

\- Q-que… maldito niño insolente… - Fume se acomoda su máscara, esta comienza a quebrarse por semejante golpe - ¡Deja de jugar! –

Antes de poder correr de nuevo, el poco humo que queda a su alrededor es atravesado por una lanza de hielo que va directo hacia él, apenas y logra esquivarla, esta congela todo a su paso hasta impactar con una pared detrás.

\- Dije que no venia por ti, Fume, ellos si – Arlen le apunta con su espada, de pronto rodeado por siluetas que disipan el humo que queda con solo entrar.

Allí están, Fairy Tail, en una línea entrando alrededor de Arlen, Erza llega primero con una espada larga y recta en su mano, rostro lleno de ira, habla fuerte y claro para todos mientras las demás siluetas toman forma.

\- ¡Underground Reapers! Su base está rodeada, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet del gremio de Fairy Tail, hemos venido a terminar con sus fechorías… ríndanse ahora y ahorren intentar derrotarnos – Con un solo movimiento de su espada el humo a su alrededor parece cortarse y disiparse más deprisa.

\- O aun mejor –

\- ¡No lo hagan y prepárense para una paliza!- A su izquierda aparecen tres figuras llenas de determinación, Gray y Lucy detrás y Natsu delante con sus puños encendidos cual antorcha guía - ¡Ahora estoy encendido! –

Arlen baja su espada y sonríe, junto a él se asoma una última persona, Cana, armada también y usando esta vez su vaina, atada con un cinturón alrededor de su pecho quedando el arma detrás de su espalda.

Fume gruñe, sus magos oscuros no dicen nada, por un momento, tan pronto como las presentaciones han terminado comienzan a hablar entre ellos. 'Es Fairy Tail' 'Titania está aquí' '¿Un Dragonslayer?' 'Estamos jodidos' son varios de los comentarios que el mago de humo escucha por encima de su hombro, está a dos segundos de quejas de dar la vuelta y matar a todo su pequeño ejército, los cuales comienzan a ser mas y mas numerosos, varios magos saliendo de los túneles oscuros por el alboroto causado

\- ¿En serio? Voy a terminar esto yo mismo – Fume hace chirriar sus armas y todos los magos de ambos gremios se preparan para un choque, o al menos lo hacían antes de escuchar una ominosa voz venir desde arriba.

\- ¡ **Suficiente Fume**! –

Fairy Tail son los primeros en bajar la guardia, los hombres de Fume están confundidos pues es una voz que ni siquiera ellos han oído suficiente para reconocerla, el único allí que reacciona es Fume y del otro lado Arlen.

Erza mira a su compañero pelirrojo, sus manos tiemblan y su mirada se vuelve mucho más seria al escuchar la voz, no es necesario buscarla, solo la voz lo hace estremecer. Lucy detrás tiembla de repente, Natsu la observa extrañado.

\- ¿Sienten eso? Que frio – Menciona la rubia frotándose los brazos.

\- Es una energía maligna muy poderosa – Gray dice – Siento como si fuera más difícil respirar -

\- Soul Magic – Arlen murmura – Este es el poder de ti, tras tantos años, Jack –

Un golpe en una madera hace que todos miren arriba, en una de las vigas, entre los dos ejércitos pequeños, hay un hombre parado entre la oscuridad, sin embargo la oscuridad parece favorecer a la espantosa vista.

El hombre en cuestión es alto y tapado enteramente por una larga capa que no deja ver su cuerpo excepto por sus pies, la capa negra cerrada con un gran sello detrás que ondea, la marca de Underground Reapers. Su rostro es lo más inquietante, una mirada de pupilas violeta que penetran a todo el gremio debajo, su rostro es pálido como Arlen y el mismo color de cabello solo que largo, la mitad de este sobre su oreja y peinado hacia atrás, la otra mitad dejado colgando en su expresión media inclinada hacia derecha.

\- ¿E-es ese? – Con solo verlo puede verse una pequeña Aura similar a la que Arlen usa en su guantes, pero de color violeta oscuro – Tal vez esto no fue una gran idea – Lucy menciona.

\- Sabes cuál es el protocolo, Fume, no me decepciones más de lo que has hecho – El hombre voltea a medias y le habla a su subordinado, detrás de su espalda hay colgada una gran espada Katana en su vaina.

\- Si, Maestro, disculpe – Fume dice eso con una pequeña reverencia y luego, a regañadientes, se hace humo, volviéndose invisible tras que el humo desaparece, nadie logra ver dónde va.

El silencio carcome a todos los presentes, más y mas magos salen de los túneles al escuchar a sus compañeros hablar sobre que Jack ha entrado en escena. Volviéndose completamente hacia Fairy Tail el Ingram adulto sonríe otra vez, su hijo al frente junto a Titania. Sin decir una sola palabra se deja caer hacia atrás, con una mortal antes de caer, lo hace de pie sin problemas levantando polvo a su alrededor.

Arlen avanza un paso con sus dientes apretados, Cana frunce el ceño y retrocede un paso junto con el resto de los magos, exceptuando a Erza.

\- Hijo – Con su sonrisa malévola Jack abre sus brazos y los estira hacia los dos costados – Ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre -

* * *

 **Y así le damos comienzo al Arc final de Nueva Vida: Reunión Familiar, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo.**

 **Espero verlos pronto para los capitulos que siguen! Si no has dejado tu comentario sobre la historia aprovecha ahora que aun es tiempo de dar tu opinión! Gracias por leer también!**

 **Ciao!**


	32. Reunion Familiar II

\- Hijo – Con su sonrisa malévola Jack abre sus brazos y los estira hacia los dos costados – Vena a darle un abrazo a tu padre -

Arlen gruñe, sus puños apretados teniendo su espada con fuerza, no importa cuánto hayan planeado no hay nada que podría haberlo preparado para este momento. Cara a cara con el hombre que quiere vencer, no quiere odiarlo porque eso nublaría su juicio, pero las emociones ahí están. Cana es la única que desvía su mirada del mago oscuro y la pone sobre Arlen, su ceño fruncido en ira, pero más siente preocupación.

* * *

 **Capitulo 32: Reunión Familiar (Parte 2) – Choque**

* * *

\- Jack Ingram, hemos venido a detenerlo – Erza habla rompiendo el largo silencio, el hombre pierde su sonrisa y baja los brazos, dirige su mirada a ella, una fría y calmada mirada de enojo.

\- No esperaba que te unieras a un gremio, cuando Fume me dijo que ahora eras parte de Fairy Tail estaba realmente impresionado –

El pequeño grupo de atrás se mantiene alejado, lo suficiente para poder hablar entre ellos sin que Jack los escuche, Erza y Arlen están frente al mago varios metros delante. Lucy toma su látigo y retrocede unos centímetros más hasta quedar junto a Cana ambas detrás de los siempre temerarios Gray y Natsu.

\- Este es, el hombre que le enseñó a Arlen todo lo que sabe – Gray comenta por lo bajo.

\- No todo, no hemos venido a alabar nada de lo que ha hecho – Cana responde frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Arlen podrá mantenerse bien? – Ahora la rubia del grupo cambia para mirar al Ingram más joven, este sigue paralizado – No ha hecho nada, espero que recuerde el plan –

\- Lo hará – Otra vez la morena calma la situación, aunque por dentro tiene sus propias dudas – Estén preparados para enfrentarse a todo el gremio –

\- No debes decirlo dos veces – Natsu se mantiene con sus puños encendidos, disparando miradas de odio al otro lado de la gran cueva.

Erza está preparada para hacer algo ante tanto silencio pero Arlen levanta una mano ordenándole que se detenga antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Su armadura hace un rápido sonido metálico cuando sube la mano tan de repente, la pelirroja suspira pero al final decide retroceder lentamente hasta el grupo de atrás.

Una vez han quedado solos Jack y Arlen cruzan miradas, con solo hacerlo parece que el aura del mayor se intensifica y sus ojos brillan de morado aun más intenso, Arlen nota que varias marcas en su cuello y su rostro, parecidas a cortadas, brillan de un violeta tenue.

\- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Jack – Por fin habla, sus palabras suenan inseguras por un momento pero decide tragarse su miedo y hablar fuerte y claro justo en la cara de su desquiciado padre – Se sobre nuestra magia, sobre lo que me has enseñado… y si esperas que re-piense mi alineación, estás enfermo –

\- Nunca ha sido una opción, has dejado claro que no quieres nada conmigo, hijo – El padre sonríe, pone una mano frente a su cuerpo sacándola de debajo de su larga capa, debajo también puede verse su torso desnudo y lleno de marcas similares – Pero la opción no es tuya, en cuanto pruebes este poder no podrás resistirte –

\- No soy débil como tu – Las palabras repentinas hacen que el mayor deje la sonrisa – Tengo una familia que proteger y, a diferencia de ti, no voy a dejar que el hambre de poder me enloquezca–

\- ¿Y crees que no estarás protegido bajo mi ala? –

\- Preferiría morir –

\- Por eso estamos aquí – De nuevo Jack recobra su sonrisa – Para que por fin se decida, el bien y el mal en una última batalla, veremos si eres tan limpio como dices cuando todo termine –

\- No voy a matarte –

\- Solo uno saldrá vivo, no hay otra opción, matar o morir – Jack ríe y comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos se separan de su hijo y comienzan a observar al grupo detrás, todo mientras mantiene esa fanfarrona sonrisa - ¡Chicos! – Arlen gruñe y se prepara para correr hacia su padre - ¡Tráiganme las cabezas de las hadas invasoras…! Excepto mi hijo, yo me encargo de él –

La multitud detrás se escucha rugiendo y pronto todos los magos comienzan a correr al lado contrario de la cueva, sus miedos y sus dudas son sobrepasados por el miedo o el respeto que le tienen a su maestro. Jack sonríe y mira a Arlen mientras el caudal de magos los rodea como un rio que golpea y rodea una piedra.

Arlen da la vuelta e intenta regresar con sus compañeros pero, tan pronto como va a saltar hacia ellos, Jack aparece en frente evitando cualquier movimiento. Los sonidos que cualquiera de los dos hacen son acallados por el fuerte ruido de un pequeño ejército de más de cien personas corriendo hacia Fairy Tail.

El cabello de Jack ondea cuando una gran explosión se ve detrás, la defensa ha comenzado.

* * *

\- ¡Aquí vienen! – Grita Erza, una espada en cada mano, Cana y Lucy a ambos lados.

Por encima de las tres mujeres salta Natsu con su puño encendido enviándose contra la multitud de lleno y golpeando con fuerza, causa una gran explosión de fuego que elimina a varios de un golpe y sin problemas. Gray detrás de su rival dispara lanzas de hielo que congelan o derriban enemigos a los lados.

Los pocos que pueden pasar la fuerte defensa de hielo y fuego son atacados por Erza o Cana y sus respectivas armas o magia, la de cabellos negros usa una carta en una mano para disparar electricidad a sus enemigos y defenderse de cerca con su espada recta.

\- ¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta del arquero! ¡Sagitario! – Lucy invoca a uno de sus espiritus quedándose detrás de sus dos amigas, un hombre en traje de caballo aparece enseguida - ¡Necesitamos ayuda para detenerlos! –

\- A sus órdenes, Señorita Lucy – Con una vuelta y luego una rodilla en el suelo, el espíritu prepara flechas y comienza a disparar, cubierto por su dueña que tiene el látigo listo por si alguien pasa hasta ella.

Unos magos se acercan a ellas corriendo con sus respectivas armas mágicas, pero Erza fácilmente los despacha con un rápido movimiento directo a sus pies, dos más se acercan haciendo que Cana use sus rayos para disparar a uno y noquear al otro de una patada en la cabeza, quedando espalda con espalda con la pelirroja.

\- Has mejorado mucho, Cana, no lo había notado – Elogia ella.

Cana solo observa a sus alrededores tomando la espada con dos manos y guardando la carta momentáneamente.

Para este momento Gray ha construido con su hielo varias columnas que impiden completamente el paso de los enemigos exceptuando angostos lugares que dejan pasar dos o tres personas, varios metros antes de llegar con ellas. Luego de hacer esto vuelve a defender, el único faltante siendo Natsu.

\- ¿Dónde está Arlen? ¿Y Natsu? – Cana pregunta.

\- Arlen estaba con su padre, dijo que se encargaría – Erza responde antes de cargar contra un pequeño grupo que ha logrado pasar a través de la barrera, rompiendo el hielo en el proceso.

\- El tonto cabeza de llama está en el medio del campo de batalla, como era de esperarse –

Una oleada nueva llega rompiendo mas del hielo que Gray ha creado, Erza ordena a este que se ponga a reparar las columnas que evitan que los rodeen, Cana y ella se disponen a atacarlos con sus espadas, pero aun así algunos de ellos pasan, siendo derribados por flechas.

Tres quedan y se acercan a Lucy rápidamente antes de que Sagitario pueda tomar más flechas, pero disparos mágicos provenientes desde fuera de la cueva y detrás de la espalda de la rubia los derriban. Ella sonríe y mira hacia atrás, por un momento ha olvidado quienes los apoyan desde los arboles de afuera.

Bisca se para ambos entre ramas de un árbol que deja ver perfectamente varios metros dentro de la cueva, de francotiradora. Su esposo se acerca caminando hacia Lucy con sus dos revólveres ocupándose de no dañar a sus compañeros pero servir para cubrirles las espaldas.

Una gran explosión interrumpe la breve reunión, una de las columnas cae completamente y Gray gruñe de fastidio al darse cuenta que ha sido Natsu el que la derribó, junto con un buen numero de magos enemigos, para este momento sus números flaquean pero no dejan de intentar atacar teniendo, todavía, la ventaja en números.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Necesito eso construido cabeza dura! – Le grita Gray irritado.

Natsu se para sobre la pila de hielo con una mano encendida, mira por encima de toda la multitud a los dos Ingram inmóviles.

\- ¡Parece que Arlen no ha comenzado a pelear, pero él y su padre están a salvo de todo esto! – Le grita al grupo informando desde lo alto – ¡Voy a ir a unírmeles! –

\- ¡Natsu no! – Erza le grita haciendo que se detenga en seco – Es su pelea… -

Las palabras pesan en todo el grupo, pero no hay tiempo de decirlo en voz alta, deben defender y lograr sobrevivir, han venido para ocuparse del gremio, Jack se enfrentará a Arlen, de eso no hay duda, y mientras la batalla se acerca el aire se pone mas y mas denso.

* * *

La batalla ruge detrás de Jack, pero ninguno se ha movido todavía, una gran impotencia es sentida por el menor de los dos. Avanza un paso haciendo que él se ponga alerta, la velocidad de su padre es legendaria y no piensa que pueda hacerle frente de repente.

\- Es extraño, pensé que te sumarias a esa defensa impenetrable –

\- No pareces tener confianza en tus guerreros –

Para este momento la mayoría de los hombres han pasado a su lado y se encuentran abarrotados contra grandes columnas de hielo que se alzan junto a la entrada de la cueva, dejándolos solos completamente. Arlen siente que sus manos tiemblan, no puede evitar dar un paso hacia atrás cada vez que su padre hace uno hacia adelante, su furia es solo sobrepasada por el temor a fallar.

\- No creo que ganen, conozco a Fairy Tail – La sonrisa de Jack crece al ver a su hijo retrocediendo - ¿Tienes miedo hijo? –

\- Mucho –

\- ¿Oh? –

\- Tengo mucho miedo de que en serio nuestra magia sea así de perversa, miedo de terminar como tú, sin oportunidad de salvarme –

Este comentario detiene los avances del Ingram mayor, viendo como su hijo toma la única espada invocada con su magia y la blande en ambas manos, flexionando sus rodillas.

\- ¿Crees que tengo salvación? –

\- No es sobre lo que creo ¡Eso sobre lo que es verdad! – Tanta emoción junta, ira, amor, frustración, impotencia, todo está llegando a Arlen al mismo tiempo, cierra los ojos para gritar tan alto, como nunca había gritado antes - **¡Eras un gran hombre! ¡Yo te admiraba! –** La espada brilla con intensidad, solo opacada por las palabras, la intensidad del portador y su magia brillante como el sol.

 _\- Te has vuelto mucho mas fuerte –_ Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Jack, viendo como toda la cueva es iluminada – _De acuerdo, vamos a bailar_ – Su propia espada aparece, desenfundada lenta y metódicamente antes de ser cruzada frente a él en una pose idéntica, no es de extrañar tratándose de maestro y aprendiz, padre e hijo.

Con blandir su espada, su sonrisa crece, la magia de su hijo no es la única presente ahora, un brillo violeta lo rodea y al filo rojo de su arma, un destello que es muy parecido en cuanto a la cantidad de lugar que ocupa, el solo choque de ambas magias en el aire provoca rayos blanco y violeta. Los ojos de Jack brillan con intensidad de color violeta, puestos en su hijo, este con lágrimas cayendo de los suyos.

Incluso la batalla detrás se detiene momentáneamente, todos los magos notando una fuerte energía en el aire, hasta los más astutos entre el gremio de Jack dan la vuelta, dan la espalda al enemigo, solo para saber qué demonios está pasando detrás.

\- ¿Q-que es eso? – Alzack pregunta sintiendo el suelo vibrar apenas.

\- Parece la magia de Arlen pero… - Cana baja su guardia un momento para observar hacia arriba, viendo ambos brillos compitiendo por tomar la mina para iluminarla.

\- Es como si ambos intentaran superarse con el mismo tipo de magia, fuego peleando contra fuego – Erza gruñe - ¿Natsu? –

El pelirrosa sigue parado sobre una de las columnas, mira con el ceño fruncido al gran despliegue de odio y desesperación delante, un escalofrío recorre a todos, incluso a los atacantes magos oscuros.

El padre y el hijo siguen parados en posición, ya han alcanzado niveles que ninguno de los dos creía posibles tanto para ellos como para el otro, el primero en hace un movimiento es Jack quien abre sus ojos completamente y se dispara a si mismo hacia adelante a una gran velocidad. Es el verdadero poder de Soul Magic moviéndose a toda máquina contra un portador del mismo tipo, los deseos de ambos colisionando.

Al llegar junto a su hijo en medio segundo prepara un corte horizontal con todas sus fuerzas, los brillos de colores se intensifican antes de que las hojas siquiera choquen.

\- **¡DARK CUTTER! –** Invoca el mayor.

Y una gran explosión se produce enviando a todo mundo unos pasos hacia atrás lejos de los dos magos, volando o arrastrando por el suelo. Un gran brillo blanco en forma de esfera aparece suplantado luego por una explosión de piedra, humo y energía mágica que deja a todos sin poder ver nada en el sitio donde se ha producido.

Tan pronto como el humo comienza a disiparse Fairy Tail nota que Arlen no está en esta sección, solo su padre con su espada apoyada en su espalda, comenzando a caminar a través del túnel que tiene delante, al parecer a enviado a su hijo por él con semejante ataque. Antes de que cualquier mago pueda detenerlo, el ataque sigue, los magos oscuros comienzan a intentar lidiar con Fairy Tail dejándolos distraídos como para buscar a su compañero.

* * *

En otra habitación de la mina Arlen. Su hoja humeante, un lugar más apartado, una habitación que se desprende de la mina principal por un sistema simple. Tiene un aspecto viejo y demacrado, con varios equipos de minería y carros sobre rieles que juntan polvo y telas de araña.

Arlen baja su espada por un momento, se mira a sí mismo, está adolorido por haber atravesado tanto y dar contra una pared detrás, la pared quebrada. Su espalda comienza a doler, pero no le hace caso siendo un dolor menor, instintivamente ha usado un escudo de luz en su espalda que apenas lo ha salvado.

\- Vaya, si que eres más fuerte, hijo, en otros tiempos eso te hubiese matado –

Jack aparece caminando por el túnel frente a él, su espada apoyada en su hombro, ese filo rojo todavía humeante también.

\- Esto termina aquí Jack – Usando su mano vacía Arlen aparece su arma restante, quedando con sus dos cimitarras listo para el combate – Voy a vencerte, entrarás en razón aunque no quieras –

Solo una sonrisa es su respuesta, Jack se detiene a unos metros de su hijo, espada en su hombro todavía. La verdadera batalla acaba de comenzar, y como fue prometido, solo uno saldrá vivo de semejante encuentro.

* * *

 **Así comienza nuestra ultima y epica batalla, no mucho que decir excepto que me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes xD**

 **Espero verlos pronto! Recuerden dejar sus opiniones sobre la historia!**

 **Ciao!**


	33. Reunion Familiar III

Jack aparece caminando por el túnel frente a él, su espada apoyada en su hombro, ese filo rojo todavía humeante también. Arlen, parado con su arma, todavía tiembla la punta de esta mientras la dirige hacia su padre, sus dientes apretados en una mueca de odio y desesperación.

\- Esto termina aquí Jack – Usando su mano vacía Arlen aparece su arma restante, quedando con sus dos cimitarras listo para el combate – Voy a vencerte, entrarás en razón aunque no quieras –

Mas y mas cerca están uno del otro, la magia de ambos comienza a mezclarse una vez más, pero en menor intensidad, ninguno va a pelear con todo desde el principio del encuentro. Jack sonríe dejando caer su capa cuando queda quieto frente a su hijo, revela su torso desnudo lleno de marcas negras que brillan con una tenue luz de color violeta, un cuerpo completamente corrompido.

* * *

 **Capitulo 33: Reunión Familiar (Parte 3) – El momento de la verdad**

* * *

\- Tu cuerpo… está peor – Murmura Arlen dando unos pasos hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la pared quebrada – Peor que antes –

\- ¿Peor? – Sonríe el mayor se mira uno de sus propios brazos, las marcas que parecen cortes abiertos mostrando debajo una capa de piel negra que brilla son inhumanos, pero a él no parece molestarle – Este es el verdadero poder de nuestra Soul Magic ¡Soy más poderoso que cualquier sueño que tú podrías tener! –

Arlen frunce su ceño aun mas – La fuerza no lo es todo, eso me enseñaste cuando era pequeño, es la técnica lo que importa –

\- ¿Técnica? –

De un salto Jack llega al lado de su hijo con su espada apuntando hacia él, Arlen logra salir del camino para esquivar la estocada que golpea la pared causando un buen agujero, profundo y más ancho que la espada misma por la magia que la rodea. Su rapidez es semejante a la de su hijo, con su antebrazo derecho golpea al mismo en la cara, o al menos intenta antes de ser esquivado una vez más.

Otra vez están alejados uno del otro, solo unos segundos antes de que Jack vuelva la carga con su espada a dos manos dando golpes en diagonal hacia abajo con fuerza, cada uno de estos dejando una estela violeta cuando pasa silbando. Arlen se dedica a esquivar y bloquear con sus propias armas cuando estos se acercan, usando magia alrededor de ambas espadas cuando impactan para amortiguar el golpe un poco.

Una de las espadas desaparece de la mano de Arlen y este preara una bola de luz para golpear a su padre con ella de contra ataque, esto funciona y la explosión los separa unos metros.

Jack tose y se ríe levemente – Vaya, si que eres más rápido –

Arlen no responde, solo suspira y gira la única espada que tiene en la mano, toda su concentración se encuentra en no morir, y lo que queda de la misma no logra descifrar que responderle a este hombre. Quiere vencerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, por cada segundo que pasa cree menos que eso ayudará a volverlo a una normalidad… tal vez no haya una normalidad a este punto.

\- ¿En serio crees que puedo volver a la normalidad? – Pregunta Jack seriamente, su vista apartada de Arlen y puesta en su espada - ¿En serio has pasado todo esto solo para intentar regresar a la normalidad? ¿No sientes ni siquiera un poco de odio hacia mí? –

Las preguntas lo toman por sorpresa, Arlen deja de flexionar sus rodillas y se para derecho, abre la boca para responder pero nada sale, solo otro suspiro.

Antes de poder hacer algo más que suspirar Jack se encuentra encima una vez más, con un tajo sorpresa que choca con una espada atenta por parte de su hijo, no distraído del todo. Su serio rostro lentamente se convierte en esa sonrisa sádica de nuevo, y la pelea se reanuda, con rápidos golpes blancos y violetas entre ambos.

No importa cuántos golpes den, espada con espada, Arlen no pasa a la ofensiva, no da más que ataques para alejar a su padre. Hasta Jack nota esto, alejándose de un salto tras descubrir que no está recibiendo nada.

Dando otro gran salto hacia atrás se apoya en la pared flexionando sus piernas, su espada brilla de violeta cuando se clava en esa misma pared teniéndolo en el aire.

 _Padre, te extraño, cada vez que peleamos siento lo mismo… recuerdo las tardes que pasamos mientras me enseñabas magia, no importa cuántos años he pasado intentando convencerme de que te odio y debo terminar con esto…pero siempre vuelvo al primer espacio en el tablero, siempre vuelvo a tener lastima por nosotros. Aun así…_ Ese pensamiento pasa, fugazmente, por la mente del muchacho, sus manos vuelven a temblar y su mirada se distrae con el suelo.

Un gran golpe se escucha, Jack sale despedido de su posición colgado de la pared, en una línea recta violeta que se dirige a su hijo a toda velocidad. Solo sus instintos, su entrenamiento logra que levante la espada y se cubra, amortiguando el golpe de un poderoso **Dark Cutter** pero no lo suficiente para mantenerlo en pie.

\- Que decepción – Jack se queja, volviéndose a parar, su hijo ha volado contra una pared detrás y se ha vuelto a estrellar como antes – Ni siquiera intentaste esquivar esa, Arlen –

Arlen, por su parte, no cae al suelo, se mantiene parado ahora su figura se inclina hacia delante de dolor pero todavía no ha caído – Te has vuelto lento… -

\- ¿Qué? –

Cuando el rostro del chico, escondido por una mirada al suelo y sus cabellos rojos, mira hacia arriba demuestra una mirada de odio, pero ningún rastro de duda ya, sus puños aprietan dejando caer el arma de filo al suelo – Si hubiese sido por mí, me hubiese rendido hace años, Jack –

Jack, por fin, borra su sonrisa, detiene todo movimiento para observar a su hijo, un aura similar a la suya pero de color plateado lo rodea mientras habla _–Si ha entrenado… -_

 _-_ Pero… no estoy aquí por mí, estoy aquí por todas las personas que han sufrido por tu culpa… - Arlen carga un golpe con su mano derecha - ¡Por mi hermana! ¡Por mi madre! ¡VOY A TRAERTE DE VUELTA! –

La pelea se reanuda, Arlen entra con un gran golpe directo a la mandíbula de Jack, este no es lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo, lo cual lo toma por sorpresa y abre bien los ojos viendo venir un segundo golpe con la mano que le da en el pecho, arrastra sus pies por unos buenos metros luego de esto. El hombre está sorprendido, no solo por su velocidad, pero por su control de la magia, capaz de usarla canalizándola en sus manos en vez de en un objeto, le da algo de felicidad ver a su hijo tan fuerte.

\- ¡Te acabaré insecto! – Jack vuelve a la carga y ataca con su espada, esta brilla de violeta todavía y con un corte hacia arriba que es esquivado corta la pared de atrás, con el solo aire de semejante golpe.

Arlen queda mudo, ha evitado ese golpe apenas, salta y gira dándole una patada a su padre en el rostro, este se tambalea hacia la izquierda, pero al hacerlo carga un ataque de luz violeta y lo dispara, de nuevo es esquivado. El hijo sube una mano en el aire y hace aparecer la espada en su mano, justo a tiempo para chocar una vez más, aire, polvo y magia volando por doquier a su alrededor.

Intercambian golpes unas veces más, cada vez que chocan se generan chispas de colores, la intensidad ha aumentado desde el principio y ahora los dos se miran intensamente prediciendo lo que irá a hacer el otro, pelean con todo lo que tienen. Tras unos golpes más Jack consigue algo de ventaja y patea a su hijo en el pecho, luego da un golpe ascendente que le da de lleno en el pecho, la magia no lo corta pero le quema.

\- ¿¡De que te sirven todos esos amigos!? ¡Toda esa familia es para nada si no tienes poder para protegerlos! – Al ver a su hijo en el suelo Jack clava su espada allí, pero Arlen rueda fuera del camino.

\- ¡No los proteges! ¡Solo nos hieres! ¡ERES PEOR QUE CUALQUIERA DE ESTOS MAGOS! – Al terminar de rodar Arlen apunta con su mano contra su padre y dispara varios proyectiles de luz de repente.

El hombre mayor apenas puede verlos y uno de ellos lo golpea en el brazo, sus reflejos no fallan con el resto y puede atajarlos, cada uno impacta en su espada de color rojo sangre - ¿Por qué quieres regresarme entonces? –

\- Todavía tienes una hija que conocer – Arlen baja su mano lentamente al ver que su ataque no funciona - ¡No voy a dejar que la decepciones como lo hiciste conmigo! –

\- Hija… - Su ceño fruncido indica que se ha olvidado completamente de Anna por un momento, recordando seguida sacude la cabeza, negando algo de lo que no se le ha acusado – ¡Voy a matarlos a ambos si no me vences aquí hoy! – Ruge Jack antes de saltar al ataque de nuevo - ¡Entiende! ¡Es matar o morir! –

* * *

\- ¡Todos quédense en el piso! ¡Si alguno se para los rostizo! – Natsu grita, parado sobre un gran pilar de hielo.

\- Ya cierra el pico, cabeza de carbón, suenas como un pirómano – Le responde Gray de mala gana.

Delante de él hay una gran cantidad de magos oscuros, todos en el suelo tras ser golpeados o simplemente darse cuenta que esta fue, desde el principio, una batalla que no podrían haber ganado. En medio de la gran cueva, alejados de Gray y Natsu mientras estos mantienen a los enemigos quietos, se encuentran Lucy, Erza y Cana, observan como el matrimonio Connel entra por la apertura de la cueva caminando.

\- Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé – Lucy frunce el ceño.

\- Demasiado fácil, recuerden que el sujeto de humo ha desaparecido –

\- Debo reunirme con Arlen – Erza es interrumpida por Cana, quien llama la atención de sus dos compañeras – No sabemos como está, debo ayudarlo –

\- Cierto, aquí las cosas ya están controladas, debemos avanzar y encontrarlos para brindarle ayuda –

Cana sonríe aliviada, da la vuelta para observar el túnel destrozado por el que Arlen salió volando al chocar con su padre, se puede oír apenas una pelea al final de este. Lucy y Erza miran también al túnel, la rubia un poco más inquieta e indecisa sobre la idea de ir a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Sienten eso? –

\- Mucha magia, deben est—Cana no termina de hablar, escuchan un grito, seguido por otro y otro, todos los magos oscuros comenzando a gritar desesperados detrás.

Un humo comienza a rodear a Natsu y Gray, quienes se alejan de un salto y se acercan al umbral que sale de la cueva, junto con Alzack y Bisca. El gran grupo de magos oscuros es rodeado por humo, cada uno de ellos comienza a ser llenado por este, el humo entra por la nariz y la boca oscureciendo el aura alrededor de ellos mientras gritan de dolor.

\- Es él – Lucy tiembla retrocediendo unos pasos.

Por un momento los gritos se detienen, este silencio causa una gran tensión en el aire, el único ruido siendo los magos oscuros que, ya muertos por falta de aire, se paran uno a uno rodeando el gran pilar de hielo en medio. Sobre este pilar aparece el responsable de tal maldad, Fume, el mago de humo, ríe en voz baja alzando sus manos.

\- ¡Fairy Tail! ¡Este es el poder de Underground Reapers! ¡ **Smoke Army**! – Con este grito demoniaco todos los cadáveres vivientes empiezan a moverse hacia los dos grupos de magos que los rodean.

\- Cana, ve con Arlen, nosotros nos ocupamos – Erza pone ambas manos delante y un martillo de dos manos aparece - ¡Ya! –

Cana solo asiente y da la vuelta, enfunda su espada y corre por el túnel a toda velocidad, escucha ruidos detrás y voltea para ver a Natsu saltando contra Fume con un puño de fuego listo para enfrentárselo. Erza salta también pero da con su martillo contra la cueva donde Cana está corriendo, causando un derrumbe que logra taparla, nadie pasará hasta que pueda sacar dichas piedras.

* * *

De vuelta en la batalla de padre e hijo, las cosas se han igualado, cada uno peleando con su propio estilo, dos espadas contra una sola. Arlen ahora mismo va a la ofensiva y golpea a su padre todas las veces que puede, aprovechando que su ataque es mayor y mas rápido debido a la superioridad numérica de sus armas.

Jack golpea a Arlen en uno de sus brazos, la armadura sacando chispas cuando lo hace, pero esto le consigue algo de tiempo para dar la vuelta y correr a toda velocidad lejos de su hijo, este no deja que llegue lejos antes de preparar un ataque de luz con su mano.

\- ¡ **Light Spear!** – Dejando una espada clavada en el suelo dispara lanzas de luz hacia su padre, pero ninguna da en el blanco.

El mayor de los Ingram corre por la pared de la cueva de manera vertical, haciendo zigzag para esquivar las lanzas sin problema, llegando a correr por el techo y allí preparando un ataque de luz para caer en picada.

 **\- Light/Dark Cutter** – Los dos invocan un ataque similar, chocando espadas cuando Jack cae, la onda expansiva del choque hace temblar la cueva nuevamente, seguido por mas brillos y chispas cuando, sin tocar el suelo, Jack comienza a atacar de manera rápida.

\- ¡¿No estabas confiado hace un momento?! ¡Creí que ibas a hacerme entrar en razón! –

\- A mi parecer, ya lo has hecho – Murmura Arlen.

\- ¿Qué? – Las palabras lo dejan distraído, por un momento detiene su ataque.

Arlen grita y lo golpea con sus espadas en el pecho, una doble estocada que lo quema y lo envía hacia atrás chillando de dolor, esto causa que Jack vuelva con más fuerza y choque con su hijo. Los dos gruñen sin dejar que el otro avance, atrapados en un forcejeo que es una buena metáfora para el combate en sí.

\- P-podrias haberme… matado todas esas veces… no l-lo hiciste…- Arlen dice haciendo fuerza, es difícil hablar de esta manera.

\- ¡Cierra la boca maldito! – En un momento de ira y frustración Jack golpea con su espada fuertemente, separándola del choque por un momento, el golpe envía ambas volando hacia abajo y a Arlen al suelo.

Una vez en el suelo Arlen ve como su padre salta y cae sobre él, su espada apuntando hacia abajo, podría haberlo matado, pero por un azar del destino, o tal vez algo más que eso, la espada queda clavada junto a su cuello sin tocarlo. Jack jadea lentamente y grita al ver que ha fallado, aprovechando la confusión Arlen traba sus pies y causa que se caiga, dejando su espada clavada en ese lugar.

Ambos se paran de un salto, encontrándose desarmados.

\- Noto que peleas, peleas contra la magia oscura…-

\- No puedes pelear contra la naturaleza, contra lo que eres, tu deberías saberlo más que nada – Subiendo los brazos Jack se abalanza hacia adelante.

Un golpe aterriza en su rostro, Arlen tambalea hacia atrás, da una vuelta para ver otro golpe acercándose, logra atajar este con su antebrazo cubierto de metal, nota que es un golpe normal sin ningún tipo de magia, como si su padre se estuviera conteniendo sin su arma. Así comienza un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, Jack comienza a atacar con sus ojos brillantes moviéndose a gran velocidad, observando cada movimiento para golpear a su hijo adecuadamente.

Arlen sube los brazos y se cubre de dos golpes a su cabeza, intenta dar uno propio pero Jack lo esquiva ágilmente con una sonrisa devolviendo el favor justo al estomago de Arlen, este escupe por la fuerza del puñetazo.

\- Tu y yo no somos distintos, Arlen, la misma magia… lo único que nos separa es un mal día, una decisión mala – Jack sube los brazos tras asestar ese golpe al estomago, preparado para un contra ataque.

Su hijo cae en la trampa, con furia intenta golpearlo pero vuelve a fallar, una patada luego que es agarrada, Jack asesta un codazo a la rodilla de Arlen causando un gran dolor y que este se retire saltando hacia atrás. Esto no es suficiente para hacerlo caer, lo demuestra volviendo con un puñetazo a las costillas de su padre, entra de repente y logra conectar haciendo que este escupa algo de sangre.

\- No somos iguales – Arlen se limpia algo de saliva de su barbilla, viendo como su padre se toma el torso con una de sus manos, Jack sorpresivamente dispara un puñetazo que le da en el rostro e interrumpe su discurso.

Como si tuviera fuerzas para seguir golpeando sin su espada, Jack sube los brazos y junta sus manos en un esfuerzo por golpear a su hijo con un mazo descendente, pero el muchacho detiene esto tomándolo de los codos. Jadeando detiene la pelea, logra unos segundos parar mirar a su padre a los ojos.

\- Tu quieres que nos matemos, yo quiero liberarte – Le dice entre suspiros y bufos – ¿Por qué tú no quieres ser libre de esta horrible maldición? –

\- Solo hay una manera de ser libre – Su voz tiembla, respondiendo sin hacer contacto visual.

Arlen abre los ojos, su cabeza queda cerca de la de su padre y él aprovecha para darle un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz, causando que lo suelte y se separen por varios metros. Cuando logra recuperarse, limpiando la sangre de una apertura en el tabique de su nariz, ve que la espada clavada en el suelo ha sido recuperada.

\- ¡Terminemos esto! – Jack gira la espada unas veces volviendo a su posición original.

\- Jack… - Sin dudarlo Arlen lo imita, ambas espadas apareciendo en sus manos y adoptando una posición abierta y despreocupada como él suele pelear – _Ya entiendo…_ -

Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda moverse un rayo llega desde afuera, Jack apenas tiene tiempo de saltar hacia atrás y golpearlo con su espada para rebotarlo.

\- ¡Arlen! – Cana, con carta en mano y su espada desenfundada en la otra - ¿Estás bien? –

\- Cana – Arlen retrocede unos pasos, mirándola por arriba de su hombro hasta que se acerca y se para a su lado – Yo… me separé… lo siento mucho –

\- No hay problema, tenias que terminar esto, pero ahora veo que necesitas algo de ayuda – Ella dice, su cara seria, observando a Jack mientras este se recupera con su espada humeante de rebotar un rayo - ¿Terminamos esto? –

Arlen, golpeado y sucio de tanta pelea, intenta limpiar algo de sangre de su nariz solo causando un mayor desastre en su rostro. Tras un suspiro se agazapa hacia adelante y asiente con la cabeza, listo para el combate.

* * *

 **No hay mucho que agregar por aqui, excepto que falta menos y menos para el desenlace de esta historia. Gracias por la lectura y espero dejen sus opiniones en un review debajo!**

 **Ciao!**


	34. Reunion Familiar IV

Arlen, golpeado y sucio de tanta pelea, intenta limpiar algo de sangre de su nariz solo causando un mayor desastre en su rostro. Tras un suspiro se agazapa hacia adelante y asiente con la cabeza, listo para el combate. Cana está a su lado con su espada, lista para el combate, la carta de invocar electricidad en su otra mano brillando.

Del humo causado por los rayos que impactaron en el suelo aparece Jack, girando su espada en una mano unas dos veces antes de tomarla con ambas y relajar el cuerpo. Frunce el ceño al notar a Cana, un aura violeta lo rodea cuando se pone en posición - No debiste haberte metido – Le dice directamente.

La muchacha gruñe en respuesta, hablar y estar en la misma habitación que el hombre que ha causado tanto sufrimiento a un ser amado le produce repulsión – Cierra el pico, Jack, no me interesa lo que me digas… no he venido porque me importe lo que le pase a un hombre tan horrible como tu –

\- No me digas ¿Has venido a salvar a tu amado? – Jack sonríe.

\- He venido a ayudarlo a terminar contigo –

\- Fanfarrona también, no me esperaba nada más de un miembro de Fairy Tail –

Arlen es el primero en moverse, lentamente dando pasos hacia la izquierda separándose de Cana, ella da pasos hacia el lado contrario, en cuestión de segundos están rodeando a Jack, pero este no parece preocupado.

\- Si tanto creen que pueden – Con un giro de su espada sobre su cabeza, el hombre dispara viento en todas las direcciones, pero Cana y Arlen no retroceden como esperaba, en vez de eso se lanzan al ataque sobre él – Ahora empieza – Susurra él al verlos acercarse.

* * *

 **Capitulo 34: Reunión Familiar (Parte 4) – ¡La batalla final entre padre e hijo! Solo uno saldrá vivo**

* * *

Al llegar Cana y Arlen fallan con sus espadas, quedando uno al lado del otro, suben la mirada y encuentra a Jack volando por el aire tras esquivar el ataque. Sonríe desde allí y su espada brilla cuando comienza a caer, Arlen empuja a Cana fuera del camino y choca con su padre.

Las dos espadas de luz hacen chispas al impactar y viento se dispara hacia todos lados, Jack apoya sus pies y comienza el ataque chocando una y otra vez con su hijo, cada golpe hace que Arlen retroceda un paso hasta ser golpeado con una patada en el pecho que lo envía al suelo. Cana viene por detrás y Jack voltea, un golpe descendente envía ella pero es esquivado fácilmente, él pisa la espada que toca el suelo y golpea a Cana con la suya propia imbuida de luz.

La mujer retrocede unos pasos sintiendo la quemadora de la magia en su hombro derecho, pero no hay tiempo para quejarse, Jack se le abalanza encima y tiene que frenarlo con su arma. Se enfrascan en una pelea corta, él tiene la ventaja de la experiencia claro y Cana no sabe como pelea, la golpea y pierde su espada, esta termina clavada a varios metros suyo.

Jack sube sus manos y prepara un golpe para cortarla en dos, pero Cana no queda indefensa sin espada, golpeándolo en las costillas con su puño y luego invocando electricidad desde este.

\- ¡Desaparece! ¡ **Summoned Lightning! –** Dispara la bola eléctrica a quemarropa enviando a Jack a volar por el aire.

\- _Esa magia… esto será un problema_ \- Esto apenas lo hiere, su piel echa humo en el lugar del impacto, pero el dolor parece divertirle, su sonrisa desaparece al ver que Cana es tapada por Arlen, quien salta desde el suelo.

\- ¡Eres demasiado confiado! – Cuando aparece lo golpea con una patada a su cabeza, la fuerza lo tira al suelo girando.

Jack cae parado y vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, su hijo cae en picada con su espada prendida en luz, él decide hacer lo mismo y vuelven a chocar provocando otra explosión y más viento. Ninguno apaga su arma y comienzan a luchar rápidamente, cada golpe, cada movimiento de piernas, todo es analizado por el otro, ninguno cede ni un milímetro.

Comparada a la pelea hasta ahora, Jack y Arlen están más silenciosos, concentrados en no cometer ningún error, aunque sea por motivos distintos. Mientras sus espadas vuelan a una velocidad difícil de seguir, Cana los observa tomando la suya del suelo, frunce mas el ceño al ver que Arlen no dice nada, está tan concentrado, no es la misma persona, teme que esto lo cambie.

\- ¡Cana! – Un grito la saca de sus pensamientos, ella ve que Arlen esquiva un golpe de su padre, cuando este falla el joven golpea la espada con todas sus fuerzas, enviándola a volar hasta que queda clavada en una pared de la cueva varios metros sobre el suelo - ¡Dispárale! –

Con un salto Arlen se mueve del lugar dejando a Jack a solas, la mujer grita y toma la carta de luz de su mazo, otra distinta, la mueve hacia adelante y un círculo mágico aparece frente a ella, color amarillo.

\- **¡Light Rain! –** Del circulo salen bolas de magia amarilla, magia de luz, estas bolas se ponen en movimiento convirtiéndose en flechas, en ningún momento dejan de salir de la carta y pasan de ser unas cuantas a decenas, todas volando hacia Jack.

Arlen observa todo, se toma un hombro al sentir algo de dolor, una de sus hombreras ha saltado en el combate y una cortada no muy profunda ahora la reemplaza, aprieta los dientes para aguantar el dolor y se para junto a Cana viendo como su padre reacciona.

Jack abre sus ojos al ver tanta flecha viniendo hacia él, sin magia para repelerlas se pone a correr hacia la derecha a gran velocidad, salta, se agacha y logra esquivar la mayoría de las flechas que vienen en su dirección, demostrando gran agilidad y aun mejores reflejos, pero nada de magia. Llega corriendo a la pared y sigue corriendo por ella, detrás las flechas impactan y comienzan a romper la roca por la que acaba de correr, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarlo. Llega a su espada y rápidamente la toma sacándola de la pared, se imbuye de luz violeta cuando salta y ahora es usada para golpear cada una de las flechas que vienen hacia él.

\- Maldita sea – Cana menciona a Arlen - ¡Esquivó todas! –

\- No todas, cuando no tenia su espada no hizo más que esquivar y algunas lo han alcanzado –

\- ¡No parece herido! –

\- Herido, tal vez, pero has comprobado algo – Arlen vuelve a limpiarse con su antebrazo la nariz, llenando su armadura de sangre – No puede usar su magia si no tiene su arma –

\- ¿Cómo que no? –

\- Es demasiada magia, su cuerpo está débil, viejo y carcomido por la magia oscura, si intenta concentrar tanta magia sin un objeto como la espada podría morir –

\- Entiendo, hay que desarmarlo –

\- No servirá, pero estoy pensando en un plan, prepara la carta de fuego invocado –

\- ¿La car-? Ya veo –

Solo hay una razón por la que Arlen ordenaría a Cana que carta usar, ella entiende y decide quedarse callada, la imagen en frente no es bastante reconfortante, Jack Ingram se acerca caminando lentamente usando su espada para rebotar todos los proyectiles de luz que vienen hacia él.

Arlen toca el hombro de Cana y se lanza hacia adelante, ella detiene el asalto y los ve como comienzan a pelear una vez más, padre e hijo chocando sus armas en un combate que no parece tener ganador todavía. Ambos están heridos, con varios cortes y golpes en sus cuerpos, pero ninguno ha perdido velocidad o fuerza todavía.

\- _Arlen –_ Los observa pelear y comienza a correr hacia adelante para unirse – _Te veo decidido ¿Acaso ya has pensado que hacer con él? –_

* * *

En el salón principal Erza y Lucy se encuentran con sus espaldas contra la pared, literalmente, una horda de magos oscuros siendo controlados por un mortal humo las ataca. Lucy usa su latigo para mantenerlos lejos mientras que Erza, con su armadura alada equipada, pelea de frente, los magos ya están muertos y no teme herirlos, aun así no es tan brusca.

Bisca y Alzack se retiran hacia la salida, disparando a los muertos humeantes que se acercan gritando y gruñendo, pero una lanza de hielo aparece para cubrirlos, con un mago semidesnudo siendo el que la ha disparado.

\- ¡Salgan de la cueva ahora! ¡Voy a abrirme paso hacia Lucy y Erza! – El matrimonio asiente al mismo tiempo y continúan caminando hacia atrás mientras disparan.

Gray forma dos pinchos de hielo en sus manos y luego se lanza contra la multitud, haciendo que muchos vuelen hacia todos lados cuando impacta contra ellos. Erza y Lucy ven esto y en menos de un minuto el mago de hielo se las encuentra dejando varios pilares detrás para lanzar por los aires a sus enemigos.

\- Gray, debemos abrirnos paso hacia afuera, no quedarnos aquí – Erza le dice al verlo aparecer, son rodeados fácilmente por la gran multitud, perdiendo de vista a Lucy.

\- ¡Lucy! – Grita Gray preocupado.

\- ¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta del toro dorado! ¡Tauro! – Se escucha del otro lado de la masa de hombres humeantes, segundos después todos los que lo separan vuelan, enviados lejos por la furia y la fuerza del hombre toro invocado, Lucy se mantiene pegada a él.

Fairy Tail es reunido, los tres dándose las espaldas, los enemigos comienzan a rodearlos de nuevo cuando Tauro desaparece por orden de Lucy. Erza vuelve a su armadura normal aunque mantiene dos armas en sus manos. Miran a todos lados, no hay ningún lugar por donde correr, deben quedarse a pelear y ganar más tiempo para que Arlen pueda terminar sus asuntos con su padre.

\- ¿D-donde está Natsu?- Lucy pregunta con su látigo listo, asustada.

Parece que al nombrarlo el dragón aparece, porque Natsu se hace presente haciendo volar el gran pilar de hielo donde Fume estaba parado, es destruido completamente y el mago de humo sale volando de esta explosión aterrizando lejos del grupo. Natsu grita entre los pedazos de hielo derretido y salta hacia sus amigos atrapados, con su puño en alto.

\- Oh, ahí está – Erza dice calmadamente.

\- ¡TODOS ABAJO! –

El Dragonslayer aterriza junto a ellos, golpeando el suelo y quebrándolo a su alrededor, de los pedazos quebrados surge fuego enviando a la mayoría de los muertos humeantes volando lejos, o al menos al suelo por tanto poder en un solo golpe.

\- ¡ODIO A LOS ZOMBIS! – Grita el muchacho de pelo rosa, prepara otro puño y se gira para observar, entre las llamas y los pedazos de suelo desprendidos, al mago de humo que le devuelve la mirada con ira - ¡Y ODIO EL HUMO! –

-¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres?!- Le grita el irritado mago oscuro.

\- ¡Lo que más odio! ¡Es que usas a tus amigos como marionetas! –

Natsu salta y se dirige directamente hacia Fume, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente, el puño impactando contra la pared detrás causando un gran destrozo. Tras esquivar el ataque Fume alza sus manos, sus marionetas vuelven a pararse una por una, algunos en llamas, pero ninguno tiene la opción de quedarse en el suelo.

Sus manos brillan de violeta y prepara una gran bola de energía para disparar a Fairy Tail - ¡Ahora sufrirán las consecuencias! ¡Niños insolentes! –

Antes de poder disparar la bola mágica algo lo ataca por el costado, una gran onda de viento que lo mueve fácilmente enviándolo contra una pared. Una vez impacta contra la pared con su espalda, sube para ver que, en la puerta, hay cuatro personas paradas, tres niños y una adulta, uno de los niños le ha disparado una ráfaga de viento de esa magnitud.

\- Juvia – Erza es la primera en notarlos, Gray y Lucy también miran a la puerta al escuchar el nombre.

La maga de lluvia y su pequeña aprendiz posan poniendo ambas las manos opuestas y haciendo que una gran ola aparezca detrás del ejercito de magos humeantes, la gran ola se parte en varios grandes tentáculos de agua y estos comienzan a rodearlos por grupos reteniéndolos. Fume por su parte abre sus dedos y se dirige hacia este pequeño grupo de niños dispuesto a envenenarlos.

\- ¡No lo harás! – Romeo corre frente a sus tres compañeras y prende su puño de muchos colores - ¡ **Rainbow Fire FIST! –** Grita, Fume grita de vuelta y se prepara para el impacto con una bola de energía lumínica en la palma de su mano.

\- **¡Fire Dragon Iron Fist! –** Antes de llegar con Romeo nota que Natsu lo ataca por el costado, intenta frenar para evitarlo pero un tentáculo acuoso lo retiene de la cadera.

\- Oh, vaya – Fume dice con su voz quebradiza viendo acercarse a dos magos de fuego bastante furiosos, los dos puños conectan, uno en su rostro y el otro en su estomago, dejándolo fuera de combate instantáneamente.

Los dos chicos aterrizan, Natsu suspira y luego ruje de emoción, Romeo sonríe y mira hacia abajo para comprobar que el objetivo ha sido abatido, ciertamente Fume está inconsciente, su máscara se ha caído revelando su rostro putrefacto y humeante. Las dos magas de agua y Wendy llegan caminando, los magos oscuros revividos por la magia de Fume pierden su aura humeante cuando él pierde la conciencia.

\- Y pensar que alguien puede hacer esto solo para poder mantenerse seguro a sí mismo – Juvia menciona bajando su mano, el agua cae al suelo ya que Anna sigue su ejemplo, comienza a escurrirse o dispersarse por la cueva.

Erza, Lucy y Gray se acercan al grupo, la pelirroja en frente.

\- Tenemos que revisar quienes de ellos siguen vivos, los ataremos y prepararemos para su traslado junto con él – Menciona ella, apuntando a Fume.

\- Hay un pequeño grupo de caballeros de la Runa en el área, Juvia les ha pedido que se queden por si necesitábamos apresar a alguien –

Erza asiente, tras decidir qué hacer el grupo se separa y comienzan a revisar a los magos oscuros, ella y Anna quedan cerca del inconsciente Fume. La pequeña pelirroja no se separa de Scarlet, tras unos momentos decide preguntar.

\- ¿No iremos a ayudar a mi hermano? –

\- Debemos asegurar aquí, tu hermano está peleando con… tu padre ahora mismo, no sé donde, es mejor si no nos metemos en su camino – Antes de que la pequeña pueda vociferar sus preocupaciones la guerrera de armadura le da una palmada en su cabeza – Ahora que los he visto a ambos, estoy segura que Arlen va a aganar… pero solo si no le damos mas preocupaciones que la pelea –

\- Lo sé, aun así… es mi hermano –

\- Cuando terminemos aquí lo buscaremos -

Las dos quedan mirando la cueva, la que comienza a ser más y más oscura a medida que el fuego de la batalla desaparece, en algún lado de esta se lleva a cabo una gran batalla.

* * *

En la habitación mas al interior de la cueva la batalla todavía ruge, Arlen y Cana atacan a Jack por dos lados distintos, el mago adulto se las arregla para esquivar y cubrir al mismo tiempo así puede pelear con ambos. Cana se encuentra nerviosa, Arlen por otro lado se ve tranquilo y concentrado en su padre, viendo como esquiva con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

Pronto Jack salta para separarse de ambos, gana varios metros entre él y los dos magos más jóvenes, gira su espada intentando esconder su jadeo, comienza a cansarse, al igual que ellos.

Cana toma su espada con las dos manos y se prepara, una mano con un guante metálico manchado de sangre se cruza, Arlen no la deja cargar a la batalla. Ella deja su pose y lo observa, el chico solo le devuelve una mirada por encima de su hombro, la mirada no a los ojos si no a la carta en su mano, ella asiente.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿No piensas terminar esto? Parecían bastante seguros hace unos momentos –

\- Esto ha terminado ya, Jack, no hay nada más que debamos hacer – Arlen dice antes de cargar hacia adelante - ¡No tienes oportunidad de ganar! –

Las espadas chocan una vez más, esta vez ninguno usa magia, intentan racionar el poder que tienen, comienzan un forcejeo donde Jack puede acercarse para responder.

\- ¿Ah no? Porque tú y tu amiga parecen bastante cansados, a diferencia de mi –

\- Eso es verdad, pero… tú no puedes matarme ¿No es así? – Arlen lo mira a los ojos para hablarle, su mirada es seria y determinada, algunos cabellos en el medio y mucha sangre chorreando de su nariz.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo? –

\- Ya lo hubieses hecho –

Lo está ninguneando, tratándolo como un niño indeciso, o tal vez hay algo mas, sea cual sea la razón Jack enloquece, sus ojos brillan con fuerza en color violeta y su espada se enciende asestando un gran golpe luego de romper el forcejeo.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – Otro golpe directo viene, muy rápido, le da a Arlen justo en el brazo, la armadura lo protege sacando chispas cuando le dan.

Gritando ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes, su intensión de guardar magia desaparece y se encienden como dos linternas en la cueva oscura, los golpes entre ellos van y vienen, ninguno logra someter al otro en ese rápido intercambio. Detrás de ellos Cana tiene su carta de invocación de fuego en la mano, aprieta la carta y comienza a cargar una bola de fuego, no la lanza y la deja en su mano volviéndola mas y mas grande hasta que ocupa todo su brazo.

\- _Sé que no puedes, es lo que he notado durante toda la pelea, nunca quisiste ganar para empezar –_ Arlen comienza a perder en el intercambio, a propósito, retrocediendo paso por paso mientras mantiene a su padre a raya dándole algo de ventaja, lo guía mas y mas cerca de Cana _– Ahora entiendo lo que debo hacer… –_

\- ¡Eres un iluso si crees que no lo haré! ¡Voy a matarte a ti y a toda nuestra familia! ¡ **Voy a terminar lo que empecé hace años!** – Los gritos de Jack se vuelven más y más violentos, convirtiéndose en gritos de desesperación, ira y ¿Llanto? Unas lágrimas aparecen bajo los ojos endemoniados del mago oscuro - ¡¿Qué harás entonces?! ¡¿Vas a matarme?! **¡O vas a morir como el debilucho que eres!** –

\- No te odio, Jack – Arlen suelta su espada y toma la de Jack con su mano, el guante de metal hace lo que puede para detener el filo, pero algo llega a la mano y comienza a cortarle su palma, el dolor es intenso pero Arlen solo lo mantiene, no lo deja escapar – Yo… t-te…- Lo mira con tristeza, lagrimas también saliendo de sus propios ojos.

El sonido del fuego y la magia detrás lo despierta, decide no terminar su frase, su mano libre brilla de blanco cerrando el puño, preparando un ataque propio - ¡CANA! –

\- ¡Arlen! – Ella se acerca, su brazo brillando con el fuego y la ira del mismo sol, usando su brazo izquierdo mientras Arlen usa su brazo derecho para disparar luz y fuego al mismo tiempo, su ataque más poderoso.

\- **¡Unison Raid!** **¡HEAVEN AND HELL! –** Con el hechizo conjurando por ambos al unísono, una llamarada de luz y fuego se dispara de ambas manos, Jack es incapaz de usar su espada para cubrirse debido a que está atrapada y el ataque conecta directamente.

El gran rayo de magia cruza la habitación arrastrando al mago con él e impacta contra una de las paredes causando una gran explosión, el suelo tiembla y las paredes lo hacen junto con él, por un segundo todo parece desvanecerse, un segundo donde fuego, luz, tierra, polvo y pedazos de suelo vuelan en todas las direcciones.

Arlen toma a Cana en un abrazo para cubrirla de la onda expansiva con su armadura, los dos caen al suelo bajo el caos y la destrucción que han creado.

* * *

En la sala principal todo tiembla también, algunos pedazos de techo y pared se separan cayendo al suelo, alerta a todo el grupo de Fairy Tail quienes están cerca de la salida con unos siete magos atados con unas cadenas. Erza es la primera en notar las vibraciones y enseguida prepara un escudo, una gran onda expansiva sale de uno de los túneles y envía varias rocas hacia ella, pero son evadidas fácilmente.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? – Gray pregunta al sentir las vibraciones del suelo.

\- Ese es Arlen, no hay duda – Lucy retrocede unos pasos.

\- ¡Todo mundo fuera de la cueva! ¡Ahora! – Erza deja el escudo, este desaparece por su magia, y comienza a tirar de la cadena para arrastrar a todos los magos oscuros afuera, efectivamente el salón principal es inestable.

\- Arlen… - Anna mira a la cueva mientras retrocede, intenta moverse para ayudar pero Erza no la deja - ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Mi hermano está ahí dentro! –

\- ¡Anna!- Alguien la rodea desde atrás, Juvia, ella la toma de los hombros y la obliga a retroceder un poco más, dejando que Erza sea la última en salir – Arlen está bien, Juvia todavía puede sentir su magia… es poca pero ahí está –

\- Y Cana – Dice Gray

\- Y alguien más – Erza agrega.

Las cosas se calman en la cueva un poco, la habitación principal se ha venido abajo por la mitad, la mitad cercana al túnel de donde salió la explosión. No hay manera de entrar sin provocar otro derrumbe, a menos, claro, que sepan transportarse como Arlen sabe.

Los tres magos combatiendo han quedado atrapados, ahora todo depende de el joven Ingram para salir de ahí, con o sin su padre.

* * *

 **Aqui está, capitulo 34 y nos faltan dos para terminar todo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, estoy escribiendo los otros dos rapido! Esperenlos probablemente mañana o este fin de semana!**

 **Recuerden dejar reviews sobre sus opiniones! Ciao!**


	35. Reunion Familiar V

**Capitulo 35: Reunión Familiar (Parte 5) – Padre**

* * *

 _Todo duele, duele tanto, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón, pero no hay tiempo de dormir, no todavía…_

Arlen abre los ojos, hay polvo y humo por doquier, sumado a que la entrada a la cueva está sellada, el aire está viciado con ambas cosas, haciendo que respirar sea difícil. Levanta la cabeza para encontrar a Cana, tosiendo debajo de su cuerpo, ha logrado cubrirla del impacto en su mayoría, su hombro se encuentra lleno de sangre porque Arlen ha apoyado su nariz ahí.

Ella está consciente, al verlo moverse le mira, se quedan así por un minuto eterno, ambos cansados y sucios, él con su cara llena de líquido vital y sus cabellos en cualquier dirección, ella jadea y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al sentir el terrible dolor de su brazo quemado.

Por un momento Arlen sonríe, ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

Entre tanto caos y tanta destrucción cercana, algunas chispas volando por ahí del fuego que ha quedado, logran tener un momento intimo.

\- Lo s-siento, Cana… no quise arrastrarte a esto – Arlen levanta una mano, ya sin nada de su armadura ya que ha volado con el ataque, haciendo una suave caricia en la mejilla de su amada.

\- Cállate ya, te dije que haríamos esto juntos – Ella intenta hacer lo mismo pero al mover su mano recuerda que está quemada junto con su brazo y se queja en silencio al sentir el piso.

\- Quieta, ya… ya casi terminamos – Arlen se arrodilla a su lado, siendo el primero de ambos que rompe el momento y comienza a mirar a los lados. Cana se queja de nuevo sentándose en el lugar, ambos buscan a Jack – Quédate ahí, no intervengas –

Aunque quisiera Cana no puede hacerlo, su brazo duele demasiado, apenas y puede mantenerse sentada, ha usado demasiada magia y, por si fuera poco, Jack la ha herido en la cadera dificultando cualquier intento de pararse.

Arlen da unos pasos entre el humo y el polvo, todavía hay una gran parte de la habitación en pie, mira hacia donde se dirige el gran agujero en forma de gusano, al final de este la pared destrozada donde ha impactado. Allí una silueta se asoma, tambaleando, tosiendo y quejándose hasta estar unos metros más cerca y revelarse, es Jack Ingram, su cuerpo está herido de gravedad y no parece que vaya a durar mucho mas.

El hombre se frena al ver a su hijo parado, todavía ahí desafiándolo, se tambalea un poco mas antes de quedarse firme en donde está. Se observan, cada uno con una espada en mano, el rostro de Jack ha cambiado, la mitad ha perdido la piel dejando paso a un rostro completamente negro azabache sin ningún rasgo visible a la distancia, exceptuando unos brillos violetas como si fueran venas; su hijo se encuentra más entero, la armadura de su brazo derecho ha desaparecido, su rostro está severamente dañado, su largo traje blanco está manchado de su propia sangre que brota de su hombro.

Usando su magia de re-equip Arlen hace desaparecer ese abrigo, el que su hermana le ha regalado, su magia le permite ponerlo en una dimensión alterna que lo reparará con el tiempo, justo como las armaduras de Erza. Queda con una camisa de tirantes puesta, una muy destrozada, perdió su color negro al gris del polvo a su alrededor.

\- Este es el final, hijo – Habla Jack primero, dando un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente para evitar desplomarse.

\- Creí que podría salvarte – Arlen inclina su cabeza hacia adelante, lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, se ponen rojas al pasar sobre la sangre que ya está quedándose dura – Pero desde que te has ido, has empeorado, tu cuerpo es una sombra de lo que eras, y tu personalidad es irreconocible… ¿Esto es lo que buscabas cuando te fuiste? ¿Esto es lo que querías dejando que tu magia te controle? –

– ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No hay ganadores en una guerra… solo supervivientes… y ninguno puede sobrevivir con el otro todavía respirando –

\- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? ¿Por qué quieres que te mate? ¿¡Por qué no peleas contra tu magia!?-

Su grito resuena, solo callado por el sonido del fuego que ruje alrededor y lentamente se apaga comenzando a dejarlos en completa oscuridad. Jack no responde, se queda mirando fijo, hasta que baja esa misma mirada al suelo, como si estuviese avergonzado, todavía sin decir nada.

* * *

 _\- Hoy voy a enseñarte algo hijo –_

 _Un pequeño arlen, con sus cabellos rojos todos enmarañados, se para junto a un hombre de cabellos rojos largos y una armadura ligera, este le sonríe y le rasca la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Vas a enseñarme a pelear papá? –_

 _\- ¡Pues claro! El mismo estilo que yo y mi padre usamos, magia de luz… -El padre abre su mano y forma una bola de luz y la acerca al rostro de su hijo._

* * *

Arlen da un paso atrás, su padre no se mueve, pero él tampoco quiere hacerlo, sus manos vuelven a temblar y apenas puede mantener la espada quieta. Los dos Ingram se paran uno frente al otro, cada uno derramando lágrimas, ambos saben lo que está por pasar, no importan cuanto deseen lo contrario.

El humo que vuela entre ambos todavía tiene pequeños pedazos de ceniza de los fuegos de alrededor, no hay aire y se acaba el tiempo para decir cualquier cosa. La guerra ha terminado, pero todavía hay una batalla que librar.

Finalmente Jack se mueve, casi involuntariamente da un paso hacia adelante - _No lo hagas, no quiero hacerlo –_ Arlen se dice a sí mismo, pero es tarde, ya está corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad, decide imitarlo y correr hacia su padre, por última vez.

Arlen baja su espada a la altura de su estomago, listo para hacer una estocada, Jack levanta la suya para cortar verticalmente a su hijo en dos. Nada de magia de ningún lado, solo una última carrera, Cana se levanta del suelo e intenta llegar a ellos, pero se cae hacia adelante sin fuerzas.

\- ¡ **ARLEN!-** Cana grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Padre e hijo, Arlen y Jack se encuentra apoyados uno contra el otro abrazados de una mano uno con el otro, las otras dos manos escondidas entre ellos, un sonido de metal hundiéndose en la carne se escucha y sangre mancha el piso. El más joven de ellos se inclina sobre el hombro de su padre, su rostro lastimado y lleno de lágrimas, intenta hablar pero solo tose sangre.

En un segundo, todo ha acabado.

Separando su rostro del hombro de su padre, Arlen mira hacia abajo y ve su espada, clavada en él, sin ningún remordimiento lo ha apuñalado, sin embargo el dolor que él siente no es el que esperaba, no está muriendo. Jack se ríe en voz baja, su puño ha impactado a su hijo en una costilla, pero nada más, en un último chispazo de humanidad dejó caer su arma… justo antes de llegar al choque.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me has dejado liberarte? – Arlen toma la espada con más fuerza e intenta retirarla de su padre, pero él no cede.

\- La muerte es, a veces, la única forma de liberar – Las palabras suenan melancólicas, con un tono no tan agresivo que no ha escuchado en años, es Jack Ingram, es su padre hablando.

\- Nunca quisiste derrotarme ¿No? Siempre fue sobre mí matándote –

\- Durante años miré con tristeza como mi magia y mi cuerpo destrozaban todo lo que quería, mi familia, sin embargo… he tenido la suficiente fuerza para confiar en mi hijo… -

Se separan, rompen ese abrazo de dolor y violencia, el hijo retira la espada y la deja caer en el suelo, el padre sonríe y se tambalea hacia atrás, pero es atrapado y con ayuda queda en el suelo tendido boca arriba. Su herida es grande y profunda, lo suficiente para pasar al otro lado de su cuerpo, no va a sanarse, no en el estado que se encuentra el resto, su tiempo se acabará en unos momentos.

\- Confiar que algún día podrías hacerlo, liberarme, la única persona capaz de enfrentarme… ni siquiera tu tío pudo y decidió huir –

Es una sorpresa escuchar que su tio sigue vivo, pero no es lo que le importa ahora, Arlen tiene a su padre en sus brazos y lo deja en el suelo completamente, luego mira a su herida, de esta brota demasiada sangre. Está confundido y triste, lagrimas llenan sus ojos y balbuceos sin sentido llenan su boca, su padre muere y lo único que se le ocurre es llorar.

\- Lo siento… lo siento, Arlen – Jack pone una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, sacudiendo su sucio cabello una vez más, sonriéndole – Mira, tienes una linda vida por delante, ahora eres libre para vivirla sin mi… prométeme que te quedarás en el camino de la luz –

\- P-papá – Arlen sigue llorando, finalmente rompe en un llanto más fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre – No quiero hacer esto, nunca he querido, quiero volver a como todo era antes… -

\- Es parte de ser un adulto, harás cosas que no quieres hacer porque es tu deber –

Cana, quien está más cerca ahora, derrama unas lágrimas al ver al chico llorar de esa manera, quiere decir algo pero al mismo tiempo no quiere interrumpir la escena entre padre e hijo. Jack la mira por un momento, una mirada de compasión, ella solo se queda petrificada, viendo como el hombre se inclina hacia adelante y, tomando la mano de su hijo, le susurra algo al oído.

Con esas últimas palabras, su último aliento es gastado, y cae con su cabeza apoyada en las duras piedras debajo, sus ojos abiertos y su sonrisa se queda a pesar de que su alma ha dejado el cuerpo atrás. Arlen deja de llorar, teniendo pequeños espasmos por su respiración agitada, pero ya ha dejado su llanto desconsolado, dándole una palmadita a la mano de su padre y luego procediendo a cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

\- Arlen, yo… no sé qué decir… -

Cana se para junto al túnel de salida del lugar, aunque esté sellado, está esperando para que él los saque a ambos de la cueva con su habilidad de transportarse. Arlen se acerca a ella y la observa, se encuentra agotado de todas las maneras posibles, sus ojos secos y casi sin vida, le sonríe casi por reflejo al ver su rostro.

\- Gracias por estar Cana – Él le responde – No hay nada que tengas que decir –

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –

Los dos miran hacia atrás, Jack Ingram yace debajo de unas piedras irregulares, enterrado de una manera rudimentaria en una tumba, en una cueva abandonada lejos de toda civilización, un final adecuado para alguien así. Sobre la pila de piedras hay tres espadas, una de ellas con su filo de color oscuro y las otras dos curvas, las espadas de ambos guerreros enterradas donde la batalla ha finalizado.

\- Seguro – Arlen se voltea, intentando no mirar fijo a la tumba para no volver a llorar, ya lo ha hecho suficiente.

\- Arlen… - La muchacha otra vez intenta hablar, pero no encuentra palabras para decir, decide hacer lo más simple y 'estar' ,tomando la mano de su amado lo aprieta con fuerza, su otro brazo sigue doliendo.

\- Vamos –

Los dos chicos brillan, sin voltear para mirar la tumba por última vez, en un segundo no están. La tumba queda a solas, el cuerpo de Jack debajo de piedras y espadas, entre fuego y humo, todavía se mantiene esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de un padre que sabe que sus últimas palabras han sido:

 _Estoy orgulloso, hijo._


	36. Epilogo - Nueva Vida

**Capitulo 36: Epilogo – Nueva Vida**

* * *

\- Finalmente, estoy esperando hace media hora – Anna, cruzada de brazos y con su ceño fruncido, se para en el umbral de la puerta de su hogar, su hermano aparece desde la habitación, vestido totalmente con su traje habitual de mago – No voy a llevar tus cosas todo el día ¿Sabes? –

Arlen sonríe, viendo a su hermana con ese vestido azul que tanto le gusta usar cuando va al gremio, tiene un pequeño bolso sobre su hombro, el cual él va a llevar, cuando pasa cerca lo toma de un tirón casi haciendo que se caiga.

\- Muy gracioso, Arlen – Dice la pequeña pelirroja, una vez que su hermano se encuentra afuera, cierra la puerta y usa la llave para bloquearla.

\- También me alegro de estar listo, ya no tendré que ver tu cara tan malhumorada y gruñona – Le sonríe el muchacho, su rostro se encuentra algo raspado todavía, con una bandita adhesiva sobre su nariz para tapar una herida.

Ambos comienzan a caminar una vez que se alejan de la puerta, los dos juntos en silencio se hacen camino hasta la vereda de la calle, el hermano sonríe y parece feliz, mientras que la pequeña camina a su lado con una mueca algo enojada. Detrás se les suma alguien más, el pequeño Agro, aterriza sobre la cabeza de Anna lentamente.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? Todo el gremio está esperando –

\- Oye, tenía que empacar –

\- Yo empaqué por ti, tontote – Anna agrega todavía de mal humor, sus cabellos rojos movidos cuando Agro se para sobre su cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que vayas a irte, dejándome a mí como adulto responsable – Menciona el pequeño Exceed.

\- Creo que había dicho que ahora Juvia es la adulta a cargo de ambos ¿No? –

Aunque intenta hacer chistes sobre el tema, la chiquilla parece todavía estar enojada por el hecho de que su hermano se va del gremio, aunque ya han pasado cinco días desde que lo ha decidido. Él suspira y se pone un poco más cerca, inclinándose hacia adelante para que su rostro está más cerca del suelo.

\- Oye ¿Sigues enojada? –

\- ¡Por supuesto que si idiota! – Responde gritando, Arlen saca su rostro y se para derecho otra vez para evitar un golpe - ¡Te irás del gremio –

\- Sí, bueno, no es para siempre, dije que sería hasta que descanse un poco… -

\- De todas formas yo… quería que te quedes, acabas de despertar casi y ya piensas en abandonarme –

\- Oye, Anna – Arlen la rodea, se pone en frente de su hermana con una cara seria, se agacha para estar a la misma altura, una vez que ambos hermanos se encuentran Agro salta por si la cosa se pone fea – Se que… es demasiado en muy pocos días… pero necesito un cambio y un tiempo para relajarme lejos del trabajo ¿De acuerdo? Necesito que lo entiendas –

Ella solo lo mira fijamente, ninguno de los dos deja de fruncir el ceño por un prolongado minuto y medio, el labio de Anna tiembla cuando quiere decir algo y finalmente se rinde. Salta hacia adelante y abraza a su hermano, lo rodea por el cuello con sus brazos y lo aprieta fuerte, él sonríe detrás de sus rizos rojos y le devuelve el gesto.

Luego de un corto abrazo se separan, la chiquilla sonrojada se limpia un poco y luego vuelve a cruzar los brazos - Vas a escribirme una vez por semana ¿Esta claro? –

\- Si no vas a ir a buscarme y vas a castrarme, lo sé, Anna –

\- Bien –

Con paso apurado Anna camina y se dirige al gremio, Arlen vuelve a pararse y la ve alejarse rápidamente, no puede evitar reírse un poco al verla mover esas cortas patitas. Luego de un momento para ver a su casa detrás, toma el bolso con más fuerza y camina también.

* * *

Llegan al gremio de Fairy Tail, Arlen y Agro, quienes vienen muy detrás de Anna. Una vez allí pueden ver que casi todo el gremio ha salido afuera a la puerta de entrada, el maestro en medio de la multitud, rodeado por Mirajane, Erza y Laxus, a los lados se encuentra todo el equipo de Natsu, los viejos Wakaba y Macao, el matrimonio Connel, incluso alguna gente que Arlen no conoce tan bien como Levy, Gajeel, Elfman y Lisanna.

Todos detienen su murmuro al verlo llegar, la mayoría adoptando una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, que es compartida por el chico del bolso claro. Camina hacia adelante y queda en frente de Makarov, el maestro.

\- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido arreglar tus problemas, Arlen, y me alegro porque seas feliz con tu decisión –

\- Gracias maestro – Arlen hace una reverencia, se gira hacia Mirajane y hace la misma reverencia, ella la devuelve silenciosa pero feliz.

\- No vayas a perderte por demasiado tiempo, Arlen, todavía tenemos que prepárate para que te conviertas en mago Clase S – Erza comenta de al lado, sus brazos con armadura cruzados, el chico niega con la cabeza.

\- Nunca dejas de preocuparte por el trabajo ¿No? –

\- No podemos ser todos tan inconscientes como tu – Macao, al lado de Mirajane por supuesto, dispara una sonrisa atrevida al comentar sobre la actitud del muchacho, una risa callada se comparte entre algunas personas del gremio.

\- Voy a extrañarlos, viejos, por favor no mueran antes de que vuelva –

\- No prometo nada – Wakaba dice fumando de su pipa, su humo forma una mano subiendo un pulgar.

Terminando con ese pequeño grupo Arlen se mueve a la derecha y termina frente a Natsu y Lucy, la rubia le sonríe, Gray se encuentra a un lado de Natsu y está silencioso mientras las despedidas son dadas.

\- Ustedes tres, que decir, espero que no cambien – Arlen se encoje de hombros – En especial tu, rubia, sigue teniendo esas fantasías conmigo –

\- Te daré un último 'ya quisieras' para que te dure durante todo este tiempo – Ella se ríe, luego se acerca y le da un corto abrazo, una sorpresa, pero una sorpresa grata que Arlen devuelve brevemente – No te pierdas –

Asintiendo y dejando que Lucy se separe primera Arlen cambia su mirada hacia los magos opuestos, Natsu y Gray, ambos le dan distintas reacciones, una mas silenciosa y menos simpática por parte del de frio, al menos hace algo sinónimo de su magia. Natsu toma la iniciativa y coge a Arlen por el brazo, dándole un apretón de manos fuerte y firme.

\- Vuelve, todavía tenemos que pelear –

\- Te refieres a que todavía tienes que ser pateado en el trasero por mí –

Gray llama la atención de ambos, riendo en voz baja, Arlen también ríe un poco dejando a Natsu de lado y ofreciendo la misma mano al mago de hielo, este la toma sin ninguna duda.

\- Cuídate viejo –

\- Gracias por todo, ambos –

Da la vuelta y se aleja del grupo, mira por encima de su hombro para un lado, Alzack y Bisca lo saludan sentados en los escalones, él le dispara con un arma invisible a la pareja quienes ríen al verlo, Asuka saluda con una mano en el aire y un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Hacia el otro lado ve a Elfman y Lisanna saludando discretamente, al igual que Gajeel y Levy, devuelve la cortesía con un saludo corto.

Baja los pocos escalones y suspira, no ha visto a Cana en el grupo, y no le sorprende, tal vez se encuentre demasiado triste como para mostrarse, o tal vez está evitando romperle la cara por dejarla atrás. Al menos eso es lo que piensa antes de escuchar una voz femenina grave.

\- ¿A dónde vas guapo? – Aparece la maga de cartas, con su usual chaqueta blanca sobre el sujetador negro, lleva un bolso también.

\- Cana… espera ¿Y el bolso? –

\- Digamos que, te llevas una parte de Fairy Tail contigo, literalmente – Menciona ella bajando los escalones apresurada, no parece que nadie esté en contra, de hecho el maestro, Mirajane, Erza y Gray sonríen más de la cuenta al oírlo.

\- ¡¿Lo tenias todo planeado?! –

\- Más o menos – Cana llega a su lado dando saltitos como una niña.

\- No me has dicho nada –

\- Nada de nada –

\- ¿Por qué te vas? Creí que querías quedarte, este es tu hogar después de todo – Arlen la mira frente a todos y comienza a cuestionarla, claro que le hubiese pedido que venga, no hay nada que lo haga más feliz, pero verla hacer una decisión así tan apresuradamente – No quiero que lo dejes por… nada –

\- Pero si lo dejo por algo importante –

Sin dejarle reaccionar Cana toma a Arlen de los hombros y lo trae cerca para callarlo con sus labios, un beso apurado y algo no tan intimo al estar frente a tanta gente, pero pasa bien el mensaje, mejor que cualquier palabra que podría haber dicho. El resto del gremio festeja, algunos más que otros, después de todo han mantenido su relación en secreto hasta ahora.

Rompen el beso y se miran a los ojos por unos momentos, él quiere reprocharle pro no hay mucho que decir ante algo así, solo espera que sea la decisión correcta. Ella lo ve con gran emoción, su corazón da saltos, lo siente distinto, ha vuelto a ser el chico bromista y de buen corazón del que se enamoró, tiene dudas todavía, pero nada que un tiempo fuera del gremio no lo arregle.

\- Solo iré si tu quieres, Arlen, es tu decisión – Le menciona.

\- No hay nada que me haría más feliz, Cana, lo juro –

Luego de ese intercambio de susurros se toman de la mano y giran para ver a todo el gremio, todos esos grandes amigos que han hecho, son distintos los tiempos que han tenido en el lugar, Arlen siendo un recién llegado de hace medio año y Cana que ha crecido en el gremio. Makarov es el que más feliz está, viendo a su niña volar fuera del nido con un buen hombre…

Con mucha dificultad dan la vuelta, cada uno ocupa su mano para tener su bolso, comenzando a hacer su camino a través de la ciudad de Magnolia, hacia una nueva vida.

\- ¿No te da tristeza dejar tu hogar? –

\- Pues, la verdad, tu problema con tu padre me ha inspirado… yo tuve problemas con el mío y, desde entonces, me siento como que he perdido el camino… así que pensé que sería buena idea venir contigo así podríamos encontrar un camino juntos – Cana dice, algo de tinte rojo aparece en sus mejillas, diciéndolo así suena bastante cursi.

\- Supongo que tienes razón –

Mientras ambos desaparecen deciden hacer una última cosa, un último gesto antes de irse por tiempo indefinido, alzan su mano libre en hacia el cielo, con el dedo índice arriba y el pulgar separado de la mano también.

\- Ese gesto… ¿Sabes lo que significa? -

Anna, viendo esto junto con todo el resto del gremio de Fairy Tail, niega con la cabeza, el maestro se para a su lado ahora mirando cómo se alejan dos niños de su hogar.

Cana y Arlen mantienen su mano en el aire hasta perderse entre la multitud, incluso entre ellos todavía se ven sus dos manos. Lentamente todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail se alejan y vuelven a su usual comportamiento dentro del edificio, todos excepto Anna, quien observa la multitud una vez más, llorando en silencio.

\- Mi nieto lo hacía durante algún festival, es un mensaje, significa que aunque tu hermano no pueda ver dónde estás… siempre estará mirándote y cuidándote – Makarov termina con su explicación, luego da media vuelta para meterse en el gremio.

Y mientras el sol se esconde, los hermanos se separan, Cana se separa de sus hermanos también en cierto modo, ya entre la multitud ella se vuelve hacia Arlen y le pregunta.

\- ¿Adónde vamos entonces? –

\- No lo sé, te diré cuando lleguemos –

Con una risita los dos se acercan un poco, saliendo de Magnolia para tomar un camino desconocido, ninguno sabe a dónde se dirige ni que tan largo será, no saben si será peligroso o calmo, lo único que saben es que lo enfrentarán juntos.

* * *

 **Y como todas las cosas en esta vida, exceptuando tal vez el amor, la historia llega a su final.**

 **Tanto que decir, si me pusiera a decir todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente ahora mismo tendria que hacer un capítulo aparte, pero intentaré ser breve para que todos podamos volver a nuestras vidas lo más pronto posible.**

 **El Pasado : Hace más de un año, borré mi primer historia con Arlen en ella, la historia de un chico sin magia que peleaba en un mundo de magos para enfrentarse a su padre, fue una historia con nada de repercusión y decidí borrarla para escribir algo más divertido. Así nacieron Agro y Anna, el romance con Cana, el Arlen pendenciero y don Juan que conocemos hoy…. Mirando hacia atrás nunca pensé que terminaría esta historia.**

 **El Presente: Ahora mismo estoy terminando la historia, no puedo creerlo, tantas cosas han pasado tanto en mi vida personal como cambios a la trama de la historia, tantas ideas descartadas o cambiadas a último momento, finales alternativos, tantos recuerdos. ¿Cambiaria cosas? Probablemente algunas, pero estoy feliz con lo que ha salido, estoy feliz con la repercusión que ha tenido aunque no ha sido tanta como uno siempre espera interiormente.**

 **El Futuro: ¿Una secuela? Eso ha cruzado por mi mente un par de veces, la verdad que no creo que haga una secuela de por sí, si no algún OVA o Spin Off en algún momento. Los viajes de Arlen y Cana, o Anna y sus aventuras como maga, Gildarts conociendo a Arlen, tantas ideas posibles. Por ahora dejaré descansar la historia, hasta aquí he llegado y tengo otros proyectos a la mano ahora mismo así que no esperen algo de esto prontamente…. Pero algún día, tal vez.**

 **Ahora que he dejado esos puntos de lado, quiero agradecer, porque claro ningún final es un final sin agradecimientos.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mis amigos, Klaus y Mauro, que escucharon mis incontables ideas y dieron su opinión aunque ninguno de ellos (Hasta ahora) ha leído la historia más que unas frases, siempre tan útiles ellos.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Phesy (Amara) quien ha sido la que más ha charlado sobre esto, comenzando como una desentendida en Fairy Tail pero al final ha terminado siendo la más grande fan de mi historia y, como habrán notado, terminó por hacerme una fantástica imagen para el fic. Te quiero mucho niña.**

 **Y finalmente, en un panorama más general, quiero agradecerte a ti, lector, seas quien seas, si has dejado un review, si has agregado esta historia a favoritos o a follows o si la has abierto para leer sin hacer ninguna de esas cosas.** **Gracias, gracias por mantenerme motivado, cada view me ayudó a llegar a este lugar y les agradezco a todos por acompañarme en esta gran aventura llena de magia y acción.**

 **Cana y Arlen se alejan y desaparecen por el horizonte, es hora de que yo haga lo mismo. No hay mucho más que agregar, es tarde, estoy al borde de las lágrimas y tengo mucho sueño, independientemente de si nos volveremos a ver en otra de mis historias o no, me despido con un saludo cordial, han sido un grupo de lectores fantásticos.**

 **Buenas noches.**


End file.
